


Our Place Among The Stars

by Nascent



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But Only Because They Really Love Her, Damaged Souls, Did we mention angst?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealous Sans, Jealous Skeletons, Jelly skellies, More AUs Introduced Later, More angst, Multi, No More Resets (Undertale), No Point In Spoiling Anything, Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Sans, Overprotective Skeletons, Proxy Souls, Racism, Reader Has Shit For Luck, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has physical description, Reverse Harem, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot worse, broken souls, life is a bitch, reader is female, work for your happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 113,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nascent/pseuds/Nascent
Summary: You were accustomed to struggling through a world you knew you'd never quite find your place in. But when an encounter outside of your workplace lands you jobless, you soon find yourself swept up in a series of events that force you into accepting a ludicrous offer from strangers in order to keep a roof over your head.Never would you have thought your place would be right by their side, nor that they'd fight so hard to keep you there.





	1. A Not So Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> Here we go folks, my first fanfic! Constructive criticism welcome!

It rose up almost ominously through the morning mist that engulfed the valley.

Ebott Springs.

Nestled in the looming shadow of Mt. Ebott it was barely large enough to be called a town and, while older than dirt, most outsiders were damned if they'd ever heard of the area before the Ascension. For the most part, it was little more than a collection of homes and businesses all squeezed together and seemingly dropped in the middle of the sprawling forest that draped itself over the eastern slopes of the historical mountain. Hardly more than a blip on any map, the town itself was nearly an hours' drive to the city and surrounded by miles upon miles of wilderness.

It was the boonies.

It was home.

You stood before the display window of the small boutique, drawing your coat closer around you as you shivered against the chilly spring air. You had spent the better part of five minutes admiring the array of items within and were currently attempting to figure out how many paychecks it would take to afford the lovely spring dress you were eyeing - not that you had any actual desire to purchase it at that particular moment. Or would ever be able to afford it, really, with how close you cut it on living expenses each month. But it was a routine you often did each time you passed by and spotted a new item showcased within. A way to break up the monotony of your walks to work.

You turned your focus away from the dress and scrutinized your reflection in the window before you as you attempted to envision yourself in the outfit... no, it would probably look adorable on anyone _but_ you.

A single bright eye returned your judgemental stare from out under the bangs framing your face. Your brow furrowed in mild disdain as you brushed back a few rogue strands of hair that had fallen loose from the long braid cascading down your back.

The other eye was hidden behind the plain black eyepatch you always wore for work. It did well in concealing your damaged eye, but you couldn't help but lift a hand and trail your fingers lightly over the scar that still managed to peer out from its edges. It had always seemed too noticeable for your liking; a thick, smooth white line that stood out against your fair skin and ran an inch or so down your cheek. Makeup, you knew, did little to conceal it - not that you had ever been fond of wearing the stuff anyways.

The patch itself was often the first thing that drove people to take any notice of you nowadays. At only 5'4" you had always been a small wisp of a thing, lithe in figure thanks mostly to the trek you made each day between the ramshackle home you rented and work. The long overcoat and uniform you were garbed in did nothing to help how scrawny you looked. Not that you had ever had any issues with your weight, of course; such a thing was nearly impossible when one of your few good friends had a passion for baked goods that outshone even your own, and insisted on you eating one of her famous Spider Dohnuts each time you stopped by to say hi. Which seemed to be quite often as of late.

No, the real issue with your appearance was how it affected your job.

You scoffed at your reflection and, turning on your heel, continued your usual walk down Main Street at a casual pace.

Employed by a security firm as a regular guard and contracted out to the small historical museum in town since you had first been hired on, you'd always thought yourself the furthest thing from intimidating. It seemed that by the way your co-workers often light-heartedly joked about you, you knew you weren't the only one who thought so too.

Your job typically entailed standing around and simply being a presence to visitors, a deterrent of sorts. People were less likely to cause mischief if they knew they were being watched, but it proved easier said than done when you hardly had much of a presence about you to begin with. Everything about you seemed unfit for the job when you'd first started: your typically reserved demeanor; your soft-spoken voice that often had you repeating your words several times before you were properly heard; the way you tended to shy away and close in from others whenever the opportunity presented itself. You had always been the sort who could stand in the heart of a crowd yet go utterly unnoticed by those around you, and damn if it hadn't taken you what felt like an eternity to learn how to play the role of 'security guard' well.

Your co-workers knew you were easily the best when it came to customer service and calming patrons, perhaps _because_ you were such a tiny, soft-spoken little thing. And by all the stars in the night sky, you used it to your advantage when dealing with people on the job whenever possible. Hell, it was only after you'd started sporting your eyepatch that people began to take more note of you silently observing them from whatever corner you and your fellow guard were posted in that particular day. But you had always felt ill-suited for the job when compared to the rest of your family.

In all honesty the only reason you had applied in the first place was because you'd felt it had been expected of you. Your father had been employed with the same business for nearly two decades, as had your mother for a time, and even your younger sister had eventually taken up a job working security within Ebott City under a different company when she'd finally graduated. It had often been joked about when you were younger that you'd follow in your father's footsteps when you were old enough to apply. When those jokes had stopped being mere jokes and had become expectations, you weren't even entirely sure, but you'd eventually caved under the weight of them and your parents had never been more proud of you.

You didn't even really like the job, but damn if you weren't determined to prove yourself capable to everyone regardless. Unlike your spitfire sister whom you had always envied for her bold and daring and rambunxious personality, you'd always felt like the square trying to fit properly in a circular hole. It paid well enough to allow you to keep a roof over your head and you got along with a majority of your co-workers, sure, but there was something about only interacting with people were when things went wrong that had always rubbed you the wrong way. Nowadays you often found yourself lamenting the fact that you'd never applied for a position in a flower or pastry shop instead.

Turning left you made your way down a smaller, more narrowed road. Around you, the buildings were gradually giving way to wide, spacious grounds dotted heavily with mighty oaks. It was just as you began the long walk down a gravel path that wove its way across the well-kept lawns now surrounding you that your steady stride faltered for a moment.

A distant chanting of voices rose up almost hauntingly through the morning mist that had settled across the grounds in front of the museum. You had a sinking suspicion you knew what lay ahead given the sounds weren't that of the usual din of visitors that typically congregated outside before the grand opening of an exhibition. It took only a minute or so before the large doors of the museum proper came in to view, and you couldn't stifle a string of quiet curses at the sight that greeted you; several dozen individuals had gathered before a large banner draped across the side of the building featuring the opening of the latest exhibit due to debut in a few hours (HISTORY REDISCOVERED - A BREATHTAKING EXHIBITION OF A MAGICAL WORLD BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE). The sea of bright signs above their head was enough to wipe away any doubts you might have had.

Protestors.

Anti-monster demonstrators intent on stating their obvious discontent for the exhibition, no doubt. You and your fellow guards had heard of the troubles the Ebott Museum of Nature and Science in the city had faced with a similar situation when they had held an event on the topic of Souls. Every one of your fellow guards had quietly hoped that this exhibit would, by some small miracle, pass under the radar of those people. Most of the hype had died down in the past year or so as the world slowly came to accept that monsters were more than just bedtime stories, but it had changed the area nonetheless.

And where there was change, there would always be resistance.

While there had been no shortage of people who welcomed these new neighbors, there had been just as many who openly scorned their existence. At first, the protests were small; things like quiet demonstrations usually held outside the city hall when the first monster-run business opened its doors or a daycare dubbed itself 'monster-friendly'. But all too soon they grew and became more violent until it climaxed with the full-scale riots. One series in particular, you recalled with bitter clarity, had swallowed the nearby city as well as surrounding areas, your own town included. Madness had run rampant for a whopping four days after monsters had been granted full citizenship and the rights to purchase and own land, and both their kind as well as your own had suffered losses as a result of the insanity.

Hell, your small town was STILL reeling after word had spread of an attack that occurred in a monster neighborhood on the outskirts of the city following the signing of a bill that allowed inter-racial marriages. An innocent couple, murdered in cold blood simply because they had fallen in love.

You felt your blood boil at the unfairness of it all.

Over the past six years, monster kind had fought hard for - and won - the same legal rights as any human, with the sole exception being a ban still in effect on the public use or display of magic. But while it all sounded pretty enough on paper, you knew you'd never be able to truly imagine the suffering their kind was still subjected to at the hands of humanity.

Yeah, you weren't even going to deny it. Humans were assholes.

And now you were going to get to have to put up a full group of the worst sort of assholes for the rest of the day if things didn't change soon.

You grumbled quietly at what the day seemed to have in store for you as you straightened yourself and made every effort to hide the biting anger that cascaded over you as you realized the demonstrators were now busying themselves by shouting slurs at a particular group of monsters gathered amidst the crowd of visitors patiently waiting for the doors to open. Your eye darted towards the camera set over the front entrance to find that, rather than facing down upon on the doors as it usually was, it had been redirected to oversee the commotion out front.

No doubt Albert, the night-shift guard in the command center, was likely sitting in his plush chair with a bag of popcorn in his lap this very second. He wouldn't be able to leave, that much you already knew - policy stated that someone always remained in that room - but that didn't mean he couldn't have someone else do it for him. If you read the atmosphere around correctly (something that you'll admit you never were quite the best at), then the patrolling guard should have been notified of the goings-on by now and sent to deter any troublemakers from potentially dusting someone. Or vice versa.

Yet the patrol officer on duty at the moment was Deacon, and if you knew anything at all about the man then he was likely off in some corner out of the view of cameras napping again, his radio turned down low so as to not disturb his slumber. The lazy bastard.

Still, simply storming up and asking every last person with a sign to get the hell off the grounds wouldn't exactly be earning you any favors with your supervisors. Observe and report and all that jazz. Unless someone started an actual physical confrontation, there wasn't much that could be-

And you jinxed it.

You didn't even bother suppressing a groan as you watched some idiot with arms as thick as tree trunks step forward to shove a figure in blue, immediately resulting in the rest of the latter's party gathering around defensively. You hurried forward before the demonstrators could successfully encircle the monsters.

Stars, but you hated dealing with crowds. And to think, you wouldn't even be getting paid to deal with this as you were still off the clock.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" You bellowed out over the cacophony as you quickly settled into your usual role. Several protestors ceased their hate-filled chanting and turned to look at you angrily, as did the group of monsters. Skeletons, you took a quick moment to realize. Huh. You'd never seen their kind before. You silently thanked your stars you hadn't waited any longer to intervene, because it honestly looked like at least two particularly edgy ones had been itching for a reason to fight, if not for the arm their companion in an orange hoodie who was currently trying to dissuade them. They each froze, their gazes lingering on you as you approached.

You quickly redirected your attention back to the chanting protestors and the task at hand.

"I said EXCUSE ME!" You bellowed.

Silence finally fell over the crowd.

For someone so petite, you could certainly make yourself heard when you really wanted to.

You took a defiant step between the two groups and turned your attention to the demonstrators...

Only to find yourself standing before the man who had started the conflict. Now that you got a good look at him he really seemed a lot more intimidating close-up. _Like a damn mountain_ , you thought nervously as you turned to face him fully. You tried not to think about how easily those massive hands could break bones (be them the bones of one of the skeletons behind you or your own).

"You have somethin' t' say, miss?" He loomed over you, apparently sizing you up. You didn't fail to notice his gaze lingering on the patch over your left breast that signified your position at the museum and the corner of your mouth turned down into a faint scowl at the sight of the cocky grin he soon had plastered to his face. "Hehe, you know this is publicly-funded property, right?" His grin widened as though daring you to challenge his words. "We got every right to be he-"

"-I'm not saying you don't," you interjected, your voice level as you attempted to stomp out the tension in the air. "In fact, you are well within your rights to voice your opinions on site." The ghost of a smirk played its way across your lips at the look of mild surprise that quickly crossed the features of the man before you. He clearly hadn't been expecting you to give him the okay so casually.

Behind you came a noise you could only describe as a low growl, undoubtedly from one of the skeletons. You only just managed to suppress a shudder at the sound.

"You will, however," you continued, "be requested to remove yourself from the property if your presence is deemed by security to pose a threat to the safety of visitors. Likewise, the act of verbally or physically harassing visitors while on museum property," you turned slightly to face the skeletons behind you, "is grounds for your removal as well." Your gaze met the eyelights of the short skeleton that had been shoved. Despite the seemingly permanent smile his teeth were set in, it seemed... strained, but all too soon you saw his posture relax slightly as they rested their hands in the pockets of their blue hoodie. A smile graced your features to mimic his own as you turned back to the man looming over you. "Are there any questions?"

You spared only a moment before continuing, cutting off any opportunity for a rebuttal. "Wonderful! Then if that is all, " you motioned up the long walkway you'd just come down from, "I'll kindly have to request that this demonstration be taken further up the road." Hopefully being so far away from the building would mean the rest of society wouldn't have to be too bothered with their bullshit for the remainder of the morning.

The mountainous man, however, refused to budge.

"And we'll kindly have to refuse," he seemed to growl in reply. Your smile faltered slightly as you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You weren't the best at reading people, you wouldn't even TRY to deny that, but you even you couldn't miss the hostility in his voice now.

"That's fine too," came your reply, your good eye narrowing to match your now stern tone. "But please be aware that, by refusing the requests of security, you choose to be escorted offsite by law enforcement instead."

You really hated playing that card. They rarely if ever had to resort to actually calling in P.D. to deal with troublemakers and when they did, it often took them so long to arrive on site that the situation was eventually resolved long before then anyway. But these people didn't know that, and you could work the threat masterfully when you needed to.

"Relocation or removal. Your choice."

Several tense moments passed as you stared down the man before you before murmurs and the shuffling of feet made him look away. Around him, others were slowly gathering their belongings to move. Eventually, he too seemed to cave, as he stepped back and slowly followed his peers in resignation.

You mustered your most professional smile as he passed. "And, please, be mindful of all incoming and outgoing traffic. Have a fantastic day!"

Your smile only grew as the mountainous man whipped around to glare at you one more time before murmuring something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _fucking monster lover_. But any further actions he may have had in mind were never acted upon as one of his companions down the road shouted for him. Shooting one final scowl your way the man stormed off.

Only when you were certain every last demonstrator was out of earshot did you finally let your shoulders slump slightly with an audible sigh of relief. When had you become so tense? Stars. You really hadn't needed this trouble so early on in your morning.

"I am so, so terribly sorry about that," you said as you hastily wheeled around to face the group of monsters behind you, only to find them staring at you with an expression you couldn't quite place. Surprise, perhaps? Or was it suspicion? How strange. Did bones typically have that wide a range of movement? Eeh. You would just dismiss it as being magic. It would save you the headache of trying to figure out the finer aspects of it all.

"HUMAN!" You were shaken from your thoughts as the smallest of the six pushed past two of the others and rushed forward to take your hands in his own gloved ones, making you flinch. You weren't a big fan of people touching you out of the blue.

He stood equal in height to you, but spoke with a volume you could have never imagined would come from someone of his stature. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Their gaze met your own, their eyelights twinkling like stars in their pitch-black sockets. No, wait. They were literal star-shaped lights, wide and bright and as brilliant a cyan blue as you'd ever seen as they beamed up at you in adoration. You felt your cheeks redden at his compliment.

He was officially the cutest thing in the history of ever.

"A-ah... thank you..?" You stammered shyly, a ghost of a small smile betraying your attempt to remain professional before a bony hand rested on the shoulder of the skeleton before you.

"ya can let her go now, blue," the one in the orange hoodie chuckled. Blue begrudgingly did as he was told and you withdrew your hands back the moment they were free to flex your fingertips as you willed the tingle from lack of blood flow away. Another of their group - the one who'd been shoved, you realized - stepped forward to take Blue's place as the latter drew back amongst his friends. While this one had looked a bit tense during the altercation, he now seemed perfectly relaxed as he shot you a lazy grin.

"thanks for the _hand_ , kid. _eye_ really appreciate it."

Wait. Did he really just...?

Several of the other skeletons, including Blue, groaned at the puns, though you noted a snicker from a taller one in orange and the shorter of the two edge-lords who had taken to standing side-by-side in the back. One of the taller ones, in particular, seemed especially ruffled by the jokes as he groaned into the brilliant crimson scarf fluttering around his neck.

"SANS, THAT WAS HARDLY NECESSARY!" Came his voice with a loudness that could rival Blue's. He buried his head in his gloved hands as if trying to hide his shame.

"aww, c'mon paps. that was a real _rib-tickler_."

Even you couldn't repress a quiet chuckle at the awfulness of it all. It seemed to be the reaction he'd been hoping for though, as his smile only widened and his eyelights flickered merrily.

"see? she-"

"Y-Y/N!"

Whatever pun the skeleton - Sans? - had in store for you next was cut short as the museum doors were thrown open and a guard bolted out looking breathless.

Looks like Albert had managed to wake up Deacon after all.

"Well. Good morning sunshine," you said with a knowing smirk. A faint dusting of red appeared on his cheeks as he stared at you, then to the monsters before you and back again.

"Ah.. G-Good morning. I was just about t-to-"

"Already taken care of," came your reply. You trained your good eye over the group and beamed at them each in turn. "I'm afraid I have to head in, but I do hope you all enjoy the exhibition!" You gave a quick bow of farewell before hurrying up the steps and through the doors before calling over your shoulder, "I'll keep an eye out for you all inside!"

You saw grins spread across the faces of half of the group in response to your joke while the other half practically threw their hands up in resigned defeat before they vanished behind the closing doors.

Inside the lobby, the only sound that broke the silence was Deacon's still-labored breathing. "S-Sorry about that, Y/N. I got... err.. caught up in a few things. You alright?" He looked you over as though searching for any missing limb, but you dismissed his concerns with a wave of your hand.

"Of course you were," The sarcasm that laced your innocently sweet tone did not go unnoticed. "Did'ja enjoy your nap?"

His hearty chuckle echoed in the empty lobby as the two of you made for the command center.


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some puzzle lovers, and soon realize your actions from earlier that morning are going to leave you with a lot of free time on your hands.

"- So he just hands it to the warden, lit fuse an' all."

You struggle to stifle a chuckle as you shift your weight from one foot to another beside your fellow guard. A brief glance over the crowd meandering through the area showed all was well for the moment. Off to your left, you could hear your co-worker huff in annoyance at the absurdity of the story he was in the middle of explaining. You turned away to glance down the path winding through the exhibit in hopes of hiding your growing grin.

"I'm sure there are easier ways for those two to catch carp than a half a box of dynamite," you replied in a soft voice, the smile on your face evident in your tone. "But I guess if you're going for efficiency... why the hell did they want to try bear hunting anyway?"

"'S what I wanna know," the guard, Mark, grumbled. An old family friend, you had known the old man since you had been a little girl. "Those boys find something stupid t' do e'ry summer they come down 'ere. I can' tell what's worse - that they thought spelunking in the old mines was a good idea, that they risked gettin' a hand blown off by screwing 'round with a box of sweatin' TNT, or -"

"-Or that they actually thought luring a hungry bear to a mountain of stinking fish just so they could poke it with something sharp _wouldn't_ be hazardous to their health?" You cocked an eyebrow at the old man, who only shrugged. You couldn't help but laugh quietly at the madness of it all and earned a reprimanding nudge on the shoulder from the man as a result.

"Judge laughed too. Guess that's why they only got six months o' community service. The two were landed with the same game warden though. Poor bloke."

"Can't wait to see what they do this year, then," You replied, this time earning yourself a nudge of amusement. You knew his two nephews - city boys who came down every summer to stay with their uncle and usually ended up leaving a trail of chaos in their wake. You'd been playmates with the pair when you were younger, but a combination of time and a general aversion to the thought of having the cops called on your antics meant you eventually drifted apart. "I'm sure they'll set the bar even higher."

"Mmmm... I dunno," came his reply in a tone so casual you couldn't help but be suspicious. "It'll be hard to for 'em to compete with the trouble ye almost got into this mornin'."

And there it was.

You cleared your throat nervously and straightened slightly, suddenly seeming very interested in one of the ancient puzzles that were on display against the far wall. "It wasn't so bad," you mumbled, knowing full well he wasn't going to just drop the topic anytime soon. Your leg was bouncing now, a sign you were quickly growing anxious or nervous. "I mean nothing serious happened. And they did move... right?" No reply. "I mean... Deacon was taking forever anyways, and.. I just..."

You cast a sideways glance at the man who merely nodded, his expression unreadable no matter how hard you scrutinized it. Wait.. why did you even feel the need to defend yourself right now? Usually, he'd just taunt you a bit, then admit to pulling your leg and move on. Your eye narrowed after a moment of thought before you huffed indignantly.

"Damnit, old man... alright, out with it. Who did you talk to?"

Had you not been staring so closely at his features you were sure you'd have missed the corners of his mouth turning down in a grimace for a split second. "Albert filled me in on the details this morning before pass-ons," he replied. "I heard-"

"HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE!"

The two of you jumped in unison, as did several visitors. From around the far corner, you spotted Blue waving to you enthusiastically. Behind him, slowly trickling in one by one, were the others. You felt yourself shrinking back under so many gazes, your fidgeting growing worse as you returned his greeting with a nod of your head. You could hear Mark shuffling in your blind spot as his own gaze moved from the skeletons to you and back.

"Well, I'll be damned," he murmured so softly you almost didn't hear it. Was that... amusement in his voice?

"I guess a few of them are... excitable," you explained with a nervous chuckle as you watched the monster clad in the orange hoodie lean down and say something inaudible in Blue's ear. Wait... earhole. For the umteenth time in so many hours, you found yourself wondering exactly how magical skeletons worked.

The one in the blue hoodie - Sans, was it? - came strolling in alongside the individual that had scolded him earlier, the same laid-back grin on his face he'd worn when you'd left him outside. His gaze met your own for a brief moment before his tall compatriot seemed to practically drag him off to admire a particularly complicated puzzle. Then came the edge lords, trailing in behind the rest. Now that you had the chance to get a good look at the two, you found them to be... unnerving.

The taller of the two looked... well, pointy was the first word that came to mind. The monster looked like a walking Hot Topic ad with the sheer amount of spikes and leather he wore, which might not have been so bad if he wasn't also likely to have been somewhere around 6'5" (you noted that he was the tallest of the six in his party). Perhaps it was just you, but he seemed to have a permanent scowl settled on his features. You thought back to the moment you first saw the group before the protestors and shivered. Something about that skeleton - well, both of them actually - seemed.. unsettling, though you couldn't quite figure out why.

The shorter of the two, you thought, could have almost passed for Sans' twin, though this one appeared to be an inch or two taller and sported a row of sharp teeth with a prominent golden fang. He seemed only vaguely interested in the exhibition as he kept alongside what you could only assume was his brother, nodding and giving the occasional reply when his louder sibling had a comment on something. Whereas the shorter one seemed mildly interested in the displays around him, his brother appeared to be scrutinizing every last thing he set eyes upon.

As if sensing your gaze, his own red eyelights shifted to meet your own. You returned his stare with one of your own, never bothering to hide your curiosity. It was only when he shot you a toothy grin that you flinched and turned away.

Something about that smile unnerved you. It seemed almost.. predatory.

"don't worry about those two, kid. they won't cause any trouble."

You gave a small squeak of surprise and wheeled around to find yourself facing a wall of orange fabric. Looking up you came face to face with the monster that had been by Blue's side only a moment earlier. How had he even managed to pop up behind the two of you like that? Whatever expression you were wearing seemed to amuse him as he grinned sheepishly down at you.

"Can we help ye', sir?" Came Mark's voice from behind. He sounded on edge... cautious. You knew he was wondering the same thing.

The skeleton gave you a once-over (you couldn't help but tense under his gaze and the feeling that he was certainly judging you for something) before he hesitantly extended a bony hand. "nah. just wanted to thank ya for this morning." He ran the phalanges of his other hand over the back of the skull as if embarrassed at his words. Perhaps it was the poor exhibit lighting, but you swore you could see a faint dusting of orange over his cheekbones. You noticed he smelled of cigarettes and something sweet you couldn't quite place.

You accepted the handshake with the brightest smile you could muster.

"You're welcome. I... errr.. want to apologize for how long it took us to break up that mess. None of you should have had to be subjected to that in the first-"

"IT'S PERFECTLY FINE HUMAN!" The proximity of the voice in your blind spot nearly made you jump out of your skin. Blue had approached while you were distracted, and you now found yourself under the reprimanding stares of several other visitors. His voice, while not quite as loud as it had been outside, still resounded in the room louder than you would have liked. Behind him trailed Sans and his tall acquaintance, the latter of whom quipped up, "WE'RE QUITE USED TO IT, YOU NEEDN'T WORRY!"

Those words, said with such cheer despite their meaning, made your heart ache.

Your fidgeting calmed slightly when you felt Mark's hand rest on your shoulder, so lightly you almost didn't notice it at all. It was an action he often did when he sensed you were growing overwhelmed. You took a deep breath and relaxed as you looked up at the monster's bright eyelights; his cheery grin that could only draw out your own smile. You couldn't bring yourself to reprimand him for his volume.

"Sir, please keep your voice down while inside," Came your co-worker's voice from behind, his tone as gentle as could be. Aaah, bless your soul old man...

Your gaze flitted from one face to the next. "That incident from earlier aside, are you all enjoying your visit so far?" Sans and the one in orange nodded. The tall one seemed fit to bursting with joy, his eyelights shining with an excitement that seemed to match Blue's.

"OOH YES! I AM FINDING THE EXAMPLES OF OLD PUZZLES QUITE EDUCATIONAL. OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD EASILY BE ABLE TO OVERCOME SUCH A CHALLENGE! NYEHHEHEHE!" He struck a pose and.. wait... was his cape fluttering? Was there an A/C vent around here? Eeh. No matter. There was something far more important than that at the moment.

Your grin widened as you positively beamed up at the skeleton, your earlier anxiety now forgotten. "Ooh! They're my favorite part of the exhibit!" The four seemed taken aback by your sudden enthusiasm - Blue and San's friend (Papyrus?) seemed absolutely over the moon at your words. Behind you, your co-worker chuckled and gave your shoulder a tight squeeze. Ooh yeah. Still at work. They were there to be seen, not heard. "A-Aaah. Errr... sorry," You quickly stammered. You suspected the only reason Mark hadn't relocated the two of you to another corner of the exhibit yet was simply because he rarely saw you so interactive with others. If caught up in a minute or two of conversation, he'd allow it. "But I'm really glad you're all having fun."

"YOU LOVE PUZZLES TOO?!" The sight of Blue's starry eyelights made you chuckle quietly and nod. "Mmm-hmm. The labyrinth one is my favorite! You can see a replica of it further down." You motioned further down the path. Blue and Papyrus exchanged looks for a brief moment before both seemed to practically bolt off in search of it. You would have laughed at the sight, had something else not caught your attention at that moment.

The taller of the two edge lords, whose gaze had been fixed on a historical map of the area earlier, now seemed to be peering at you from the corner of his eyesockets. You repressed a flinch and seemed to wither under his piercing gaze, but all too soon he barked something at his shorter counterpart before striding after Blue and Papyrus. You cocked an eyebrow at this. Had he and his brother been listening in to your conversation this whole time?

"the labyrinth, huh?" Your thoughts were interrupted by Sans, who looked to Mr. Orange with a wink. "yeah," the latter said lazily. "i hear that one was a- _maze_ -ing." You sighed as you shook your head. Behind you came a low chuckle from Mark.

"Do you two always do this?" You asked.

The pair shrugged in unison. "what can i say kid? we're punny guys."

"More like you enjoy handing out PUNishments if you ask me," came your retort. Now it was Mark's turn to groan. You shot your co-worker a grin from over your shoulder. "Ooh come on. It wasn't that ba-"

At the sound of a low chirp coming from your two waistbands, your words were silenced. You turned to watch as your fellow guard fished his radio from off his belt (your own was silenced so as to avoid the annoying feedback during check-ins) and adjusted one of the dials for a moment. "Go for E3."

A scratchy, drawling voice came in from over the channel. "The sup. wants L/N to swing by their office when she gets the chance. SCC is sending someone up."

Mark's gaze met your own, his confusion matching yours as he shrugged and replied with a simple copy before slipping the radio back on to his belt. Your brow furrowed as you felt a knot forming in the pit of your stomach. It was rare for your supervisor to call anyone off a post - usually, they'd simply come up to the guards if there was something that needed to be discussed. Anything else would usually have waited until your break.

Why did you have such a bad feeling about this...?

"everything okay?"

You wheeled around to see the two skeletons observing you curiously.

"Mmm-hmm," you replied with a cheery smile. "Just need to head downstairs for a bit." You shot your co-worker a brief glance. As if reading your thoughts, he nodded. "Things'll be fine here. Ye' can head down."

You nodded. "Thanks. I'll be back soon." Turning to the pair of monsters, you gave a quick wave and shot them the brightest smile you could muster. "It was wonderful meeting you all. I hope you'll pay the museum another visit again in the future." They nodded just as you turned to hurry down the exhibit entrance.

 

❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

"T-this is a joke... right?"

Crammed into your supervisor's small office (more like a glorified broom closet, you thought), you stared down at the paper placed before you by the plump woman on the other side of the desk.

The infamous pink slip.

Stars you hated it when those gut feelings were right. But... this? This entire situation was ridiculous.

Had Mark known this was going to happen? No... if he'd had, he'd have warned you right away.

... Right?

You felt a pit form in your stomach as you felt the prickle of tears in your eyes. Damnit, NO. You were NOT going to cry. Not here, not in front of your boss. To hell with that. Deep breathes, Y/N.

"I'm sorry Y/N." Your fist clenched at the tone. She honestly did sound sorry, which only seemed to be making the whole situation that much worse. "But your actions this morning-"

You scoffed. "Kept someone from getting dusted? Or having their arm ripped off and bludgeoned to death with the wet end?" You snapped, sarcasm dripping from your every word.

A sigh. "You need to understand, we can't have something like this happening again. You were not on duty, and you put yourself in a position that could have compromised your own safety. Deacon had already been notified and was on his way to intervene."

"Then why did it take him so long?!" You demanded. "Those people hadn't just arrived there. He'd had all the time in the world to do something about it!"

"Y/N, I understand your dislike for those kinds of people, but-"

Their words were cut off as you slammed your hands down on to the desk. If look could kill, the chair before you would have been seating a corpse.

"Don't you _dare_ bring them into this," you hissed, the sudden hostility in your voice catching even you by surprise. You could feel your nails digging into the cheap wood of the desk as you gripped its edge.

"- but personal matters should be left at home." She finished, unfazed by your outburst.

"Personal matters?! That has nothing to do with this! You must have seen the footage - no, I KNOW you did! You're trying to tell me that if we had just let them be we wouldn't be calling in someone to clean up blood and dust in the next ten minutes?"

"Be that as it may, what you did was reckless and does not reflect the type of behavior we expect from our guards here."

The silence that followed lasted for several long minutes, only broken when you finally tore your gaze away from your supervisor to look down at the paperwork before you.

"You know what? F-forget it." Stars, you loathed yourself for letting your voice shake like that.

Straightening yourself, you picked up the sheet and folded it neatly before tucking it into your pocket and turning towards the door. "If I'm supposed to just stand around and let that kind of thing happen in order to get a paycheck from you people..." Your hand rested on the handle of the door for a brief moment before you threw one last look at your supervisor. You could already feel your anger dissipating - now you just felt... tired. Disappointed. "I'll drop off my uniforms at the front desk tomorrow."

She only nodded. A fresh rush of anger washed over you as you realized her expression was one of pity, but you quickly stomped it down as you turned and left. Your mind was now reeling as you tried to gather your thoughts. You'd have a lot to do now, and very little time to get it all done.

No job meant no paycheck, and you had barely made enough here to scrape by before, much less ever save up any significant amount. You had enough left to cover you until the end of the month but after that...

Ebott Springs was a small town with only a handful of businesses as it was. Hell, even your sister had needed to find work in the city, as there were just too few job opportunities out here. But that option came with its own challenges - mainly that you had no way of affording a place out there, nor did you even have a reliable method of transportation. Shit, you hadn't even driven a car since you had first realized your vision had been reduced to 2D. You knew of a small village that had sprouted up not far from where you currently lived, but it was almost exclusively monster-run and you highly doubted you'd have any good fortune there. Still, you were willing to try your luck.

Weaving between a group of tourists you navigated your way through the lobby and out the front doors, pointedly avoiding the curious stare of the guard stationed behind the lobby desk. You wanted away from this place as soon as possible, to retreat somewhere quiet and set up a true game plan. Think positive.. think positive..

At least this meant you could hopefully nab a job you actually enjoyed, right? Silver linings and all that. Maybe you'd pay Muffet a visit tomorrow afternoon... it would be nice to sit down and organize your thoughts with a friend over a cup of Spider Cider.

This was going to be a new chapter of your life, and damn if you weren't going to make the most of it.

Your heart swelled with Determination as you crossed the grounds, the afternoon sun beaming down upon you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's all for chapter 2! Thank you so much for all of the supportive comments so far. ;w; It means the world to me, you guys <3  
> If all goes well you can expect chapt. 3 to be up in another day or so. Please look forward to it!


	3. Sweet Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Muffet for some advice and get more than you bargained for.

Soft golden sunlight filtered in through the open cabin window, reflecting and refracting off the countless crystalline trinkets hanging over the sill. Fragmented rainbows danced across your tiny bedroom and with each gentle breeze the wafted in, the tiny jingles sang merrily to you as you prepared to head out for the day.

It had been two days since you were laid off and you were already feeling downright restless as you puttered around the tiny home.

You'd headed back into town yesterday to drop off your uniforms only to find Mark had been posted in the lobby. You'd struggled to keep from breaking down before the man throughout the entirety of the short exchange that followed. He understood how you must have felt, of course. He'd been one of your father's best friends since before you could recall and was for all the world like an uncle to you, having always looked out for you and your sibling. It was even thanks to him that you were able to live so comfortably now, as he'd offered to rent out the run-down cabin to you when you found yourself in need of a place to live.

To see him now, after having been cast out of the family business as you had been...

You had hastily assured him that you were already job-hunting and that you'd see to it rent would be paid, but he dismissed it and assured you all would be well until you managed to get back on your feet. Jobs, he knew, were few and far between in a place like this, and the doubts you shared were soon realized as you spent your day out on the town applying to any place with a help wanted sign on display.

So far no luck.

And now, as you stood before your full-length mirror to adjust the long skirt and slip on your patch for the day (the cloth flower on the front gave the impression of a delicate blossom blooming forth from the place your ruined eye was), you wondered if you really would have to find some way of moving to the city. You loathed the thought.

You had been born and raised here. You knew every inch of the valley, knew the names and faces of the folks in town. You'd grown up climbing the mountainside, and exploring every nook and crany of the forests.

This place was small and uneventful, sure... but it was your home.

You shook your head in an attempt to banish the what-ifs that plagued you. No, you _would_ find a job in the area. You _had_ to. Determination coursing through your veins you turned and swept up your bag before heading out the door and down the worn dirt path that wound its way through the trees and down on to the nearby road.

There was still a few places you hadn't tried. If you were entirely honest with yourself you highly doubted any of the businesses you had in mind would ever hire a human like you, but damn if you weren't going to try regardless...

 

❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

An intricately-carved wooden placard stood beside the road, welcoming you to the tiny hamlet.

 _New Town_.

Yeah... if there was one thing you wondered if monster-kind would ever be proficient at, it was naming locations.

You had visited the monster village on several occasions since it had first sprung up a year or two ago, but aside from your frequent visits to its pastry shop you rarely came here. It wasn't that it was too far from your home to warrant a visit; quite the opposite, in fact, as it was roughly only an hour's walk through the woods if you headed away from Ebott Springs. No, the problem was much more simple than that.

You were a human.

Several of the businesses around you had originally been opened up in your own town, but the almost constant hostility towards monster-kind had driven the race to form their own smaller community away from the rest of humanity. You kept your gaze on the ground before you as you made your way down the street. Around you, you could feel the piercing stares of nearby monsters. Watching. Judging. Waiting to see what manner of mischief you were here to start. But uncomfortable though it made you, you couldn't blame them for their suspicions. What other reason would a human have to come all the way out here to their quiet little part of the woods if not to stir up trouble?

It was only when the familiar sight of a black and purple awning sprung in to view up ahead that you allowed yourself to relax a little. The name of the establishment, MUFFET'S PASTRY PARLOR, was written across the front window in a beautiful curly font.

The playful jingle of a bell resounded in the small shop as you stepped in and allowed the sugary sweet scent in the air to wash over you. The interior was as it had been the day you'd first entered, though at that time it had still been located in Ebott Springs; walls of black and rich violet stripes decorated the walls while a lacy white spiderweb motif adorned nearly every surface throughout the establishment. You were glad it hadn't changed when she had decided to relocate to New Town.

" _Auhuhuhuu_ ~" Came a familiar laugh as you approached the counter. Behind it stood the spider monster you had come to visit, two of her six hands working the register while the other four were crossed. Her smile, which had seemed so false just a moment earlier, now settled into something more genuine as her five eyes settled on you. You returned her smile with one of your own. "Hello, dearie. It's been too long~ The usual?"

"Just the Spider Cider today hun," you replied as you placed a few coins on the counter before you. You could feel her gaze upon you as you returned your coin purse to your bag, but she merely nodded and completed the transaction before motioning towards the tables.

"I'll have it out to you in just a moment."

With a nod of thanks you turned and took your usual seat at the table near the window, content to simply enjoy the warm sunlight and watch passerby as you awaited your order as you gently stroked the back of one of the several spiders scurrying across the tabletop.

Despite the tensions surrounding newly founded monster businesses at the time, you had still been one of Muffet's first patrons - human or otherwise - when it had first opened on the surface. At first, you were taken aback to learn of their motto _by spiders, for spiders, of spiders_ , but your hesitation was quickly laid to rest as she explained the meaning behind the words. Granted, it had taken a bit more than a day or so to overcome your fear of spiders, but after finding yourself surrounded by so many as often as you did when you visited... the sweet little things had grown on you, and you now found them almost endearing. You were silently grateful that you'd always preferred to capture and release the ones you found, rather than kill them - you don't think you could have carried the guilt otherwise. 

It didn't take long before Muffet came out from the back, two ciders in hand. You received yours gratefully and watched as she took a seat across from you. The register, you noticed, was now being manned by a half dozen small arachnids.

"Alright, dearie. Care to tell me what happened?"

You winced and shied away from her stare. How had she even been able to tell? "I... may have made a small oops.." You looked down at your reflection in the drink you held, a silence falling between the two of you. When you realized she wasn't going to let you off the hook with such a vague reply you breathed a heavy sigh and explained to her the events that had transpired two days earlier.

"- and as things stand," came your disgruntled murmur several minutes later, "I honestly don't know what to do next. Common sense tells me the city would be my best bet, but.." Your voice trailed off and you took a sip of the cider, feeling the familiar tingle of the magic in it as it seemed to vanish halfway down your throat. That little trick with monster food had always fascinated you.

When you finally looked back up at Muffet you were surprised to see her eyeing you thoughtfully. "I don't know dearie," she exclaimed as she tapped her chin in thought, "I'm afraid there aren't many places around here that would hire a human. Even one as delicious as you." You found yourself laughing at the last bit despite the pang of sadness her earlier words had brought.

"'S fine. I figured as much, but... doesn't hurt to try, right? I can't just roll over and give up that easily." The monster nodded in agreement with a quiet hum, her thoughtful stare lingering for several long moments until...

"You know dearie, while you do look simply delectable in white... I think purple would be a better look on you. _Auhuhuhu_ ~"

...  
...

Fifteen minutes later the of you were within one of the back rooms of Muffet's pastry shop, and you could scarcely recall any moment in your life where you'd felt any more confused than you did right now.

"Muffet? Care to fill me in on what all of this is about?" You asked as you slowly turned to model the violet button-up shirt and lacy multi-layered black petticoat the monster had practically thrown you in to. You were suddenly quite grateful for your petite size, because you doubted you'd have been able to fit into the outfit if you were any bigger. In all honesty, it did look rather cute - you even found the decorative black bow along the collar and puffed sleeves to be quite adorable - but the fact that you were burning with questions was distracting from fully appreciating the ensemble. "Hun, please, let's pretend for a moment I have no clue whats going on, yeah?"

The monster covered her mouth with a hand as she gave an airy laugh. "Ooh dearie, I'm simply seeing how you look in your new uniform. You wear it well~"

"Ooh. You know, you could ha- _waitwhatdoyoumeanMYnewuniform_?!" You practically tripped over yourself as you wheeled around to face the spider monster, mouth agape.

"I don't believe I stuttered," she replied evenly as she took your hand and guided you in a spin once more. Too stunned to say anything, you complied. "I'd been thinking it might be time to hire some help, but had yet to go around to it. And you _do_ have some experience in the kitchen. I'm sure with a bit of guidance you'll be just fine. Auuhuhuhuu~"

The quiet that settled between you two lasted only a few moments before it was broken by your sniffle, and you quickly pulled away to hastily whip away the tears that threatened to spill over. Your mind was reeling from her words. Muffet only smiled. 

"Y-you're sure about this?" Your gaze shot up to meet her own, your expression full of worry. Muffet surely had a plan, of that you had no doubt whatsoever. You knew she'd been around a long time - far longer than most monsters, though you didn't know exactly how long - and her business sense was one of the sharpest around. But... there were so many things that could go wrong with this. "I won't scare away your customers? I-If hiring me will only hurt your business, sweetie, I-"

She held up a hand to silence you, her fanged smirk never leaving her lips. "You just make sure our customers are satisfied and I'll take care of the rest."

 

❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

When not working the front of the shop you were in the back training alongside Muffet, and to call the experience educational was putting it lightly. She worked you to the bone and then some, and you found yourself leaving work each evening feeling utterly drained by the time you dragged your feet over the threshold of your home, but the sense of accomplishment that filled you as you drifted off to sleep each night more than made up for all of it.

As you stood in front of the register that morning and busied yourself with restocking the display cabinet, you could say without a shadow of a doubt that you were the happiest you had been in a long, long time.

A light drizzle had been falling outside since dawn and business had been slower than usual, with most of your usual customers having forgone their visit in favor of staying dry. As such, you were mildly surprised when the familiar jingle of the door chime echoed through the empty storefront. Sparing only a moment to straighten the cakes in the display you hastily closed the glass door and straightened yourself.

"Welcome to Muffets Pastry Parlour!" You said with a bright smile. "By spiders, for spiders, of spi...ders?"

Before you, with an unmistakable expression of utter bewilderment etched across what little of his bony features you could make out from under his orange hoodie, stood a skeleton.

He raised a hand and slid off his hood, eyelights never leaving your face. Between his teeth was a cigarette, which you noted was precariously close to falling out thanks in part to his shocked expression (how did he even inhale if he had no lungs?). You could almost see the gears in his head turning as you simply stared at each other for several long moments and you felt your cheeks reddening with every second that passed. You found yourself silently wishing he'd look away already.

"What would you like today, sir?"

...

...

"Uhh... sir?"

He blinked a few times and finally seemed to come back to reality. "i, uhh... two spider donuts and a cider." You merely nodded and turned to the register as he slid 32G across the counter.

"For here or to go?"

"for here," he replied, suddenly seeming very intent on avoiding your gaze. You raised an eyebrow, your smile fading slightly as you nodded.

"I'll have that up for you in just a moment."

As he moved to take a seat at a nearby table you turned and busied yourself with the order, your mind racing. It was clear to see from the look on his face he'd already put two and two together. You prayed he didn't think any of the blame rested on him or his friends - you felt your heart ache at the very idea. If anything, you felt grateful for the incident at the museum that day - if it hadn't occurred, you wouldn't be where you were now. Stars... had it really only been a few weeks ago? It felt like so much longer.

"Here you are. Please enjoy." He'd been looking out the window, but now turned to stare at you some more. You merely smiled before returning to the counter. He didn't budge.

"so, uhh... where's muffet?"

Your hand paused in mid-air, the spider you were currently in the middle of relocating now scurrying merrily across your palm. You recognized that pitch in his tone. Suspicion. But why? Did he honestly think you had hurt the beloved monster? Your best friend, of all people? Beneath the black and violet patch you wore, your expression fell ever so slightly as you nodded your head towards the door leading to the back. "She's in the kitchen at the moment," you replied as you moved to the wall and allowed the arachnid to scurry off. "Would you like me to get her for you, hun?"

He shook his head, seemingly pleased with your answer. His posture relaxed and he took a drag of his cigarette before turning his attention to his order. "so how long ya been here for, kid? name's stretch, by the way."

Stretch? Huh. Well, not the strangest name you'd heard (how someone could bear the nickname Burgerpants you had no idea). "Y/N," came your reply with a bright smile and wave. "I've been here just over three weeks so far."

Yup, there went those gears again, turning away as he processed your answer. He absentmindedly picked at the donut before him as he chose his next words carefully. "so, that gig at the museum then...?"

His eyesockets widened as your crystalline giggle filled the shop. "Security was always a thing in my family, but never really _my_ thing," you exclaimed kindly. "Muffet, the Stars bless her beautiful soul, gave me the opportunity to work here. It's been fantastic."

The tinkle of a bell made you turn your attention to the door, and he watched quietly from his seat as you set to serving your latest customer.

He had noticed it right away, how... different you seemed from the guard that had stood defiantly before those protestors only a few weeks ago. Your smile wasn't as forced now, your words not as guarded. You weren't fidgeting as you had been then (something he'd taken note of almost immediately, as several of his roommates had the same nervous tick), and it was almost impossible not to notice the joyful spring you now had in your step.

You seemed genuinely happy, and as you noticed his stare you beamed at him from across the counter. He almost flinched as he felt his soul flutter.

"So, I never did find out if those two liked the labyrinth. Blue and Papyrus, right?" Your gaze returned to him as soon as your latest patron had departed. A chuckle passed your lips as you watched his eyesockets widen in surprise. You were beginning to wonder if their bone was _actual_ bone, with as expressive as it seemed to be.

"how-"

"I was security," you said with a wink. "Noticing details like that was kinda my thing. You called the one wearing a blue scarf 'Blue' when we were outside," you pointed out. That's right, he realized as he reflected on the incident. He had. "And Papyrus introduced himself. Those two were absolute dears."

It was his turn to chuckle. "Yeah. Blueberry is my bro. He's really cool, isn't he?"

You nodded, smiling. "He really is." And you meant it. The little skeleton had a heart of gold and seemed to have a love for puzzles that outshone even your own. The same could be said for Papyrus.

The two of you chatted on for some time. It was only when the rain outside had died down somewhat that Stretch, his food finished long ago, finally rose to his feet.

"alright kid, i'm out. Blue'll have a fit if i stay out all day."

"Have a good day. And try to stay dry, okay?"

He nodded and headed for the door, but seemed to pause for a moment as appeared to contemplate something.

"hey kid. any chance I could... get your number?" You tilted your head in confusion, eyebrow raised.

"n-not that I mean anything by it! I just thought-"

"Sure."

"...huh?"

You chuckled. "I said sure."

 

❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

The evening sky was painted with streaks of flaming oranges and vivid pinks as you unlocked your front door and stepped inside. You hadn't stopped smiling even after Stretch had left the parlor, though whether that was because you finally felt like a weight had come off your chest or from the thought of having made a new acquaintance, you weren't entirely sure. Throwing your keys and bag down on to your desk you turned headed into the bathroom to wash up for the evening.

When you returned you noticed the faint light of your phone in the corner. You had a new message.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER** :: knock knock

You couldn't help but groan aloud, falling back unceremoniously on to your bed. Maybe giving Stretch your number hadn't been the best idea after all, you thought as you added the number to your contacts.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: Who's there?

 **PUNNY GUY** :: ya

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: Ya who?

 **PUNNY GUY** :: wow kid. didn't think you'd be so excited to hear from me.

You chuckled to yourself and shook your head.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: That was the WORST.

 **PUNNY GUY** :: you still laughed.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: It was a pity laugh!

 **PUNNY GUY** :: don't lie, you found it humerus.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: Ooookay, I'm going to bed now. I'm bone-tired. ttyt, k?

 **PUNNY GUY** :: lol alright. sweet dreams doll.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: You too, ya bonehead. Sleep well!

Setting the device on your bedside table you climbed under your sheets and curled up. Though your mind was still racing from the events of the day you couldn't help but sigh and sink further into the sheets at the feeling of contentment you now felt. When was the last time you'd felt this way? Years, at least. So much had changed between then and now - would the you from then have even recognized yourself if they saw you now?

... No, it didn't matter, you thought as you slowly drifted off to slumber.

You would always move forward.


	4. It's Berry Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to try and show your appreciation to your new friends. Sadly, things start going wrong from the get-go.

Almond flour? Check.

Confectioners sugar? Check.

Vanilla extract? Check.

Cream of Tartar.. you hummed thoughtfully as you tapped your cheek. Did monster stores even carry that? Eeh.. the stuff was helpful, but not necessary. If you couldn't find it, you could still make due without it.

You meandered lazily up and down the aisles of the general store in New Town as you mentally ticked off the items you'd scribbled on to your shopping list. Muffet had given you a few days off, but you had found the constant lessons with the monster had left you with an itch to bake that hadn't quite been sated from just prepping the kitchen each morning.

And what better reason to bake than for the people around you?

You already knew Muffet preferred anything she could have with a cup of tea. Stretch, meanwhile, had off-handedly mentioned his want to bring Blue by the shop the other day (something he said he didn't usually do due to the latter's sugar highs) which had just made you all the more eager to whip something up. You'd settled on french macarons - a tasty treat that you could individualize, but that wasn't so sweet it would send Blue charging through the walls.

You had quickly learned the taller of the two skeletons had a love for honey that bordered on an addiction. As for what Blue preferred, well, you suppose you should have been able to figure that out on your own.

 **PUNNY GUY** :: blueberries. why?

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies.

 **PUNNY GUY** :: don't be like that. I want in on this.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: No. You'd just get cigarette ash in everything. There'd be panic in the streets. Children would start crying. Do you REALLY wanna be responsible for all that?

 **PUNNY GUY** :: c'mon doll. that's not a _berry_ nice thing to say.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: OMG STOOOOP

And so, sugar-free blueberry jam filling it was.

You were pleased to know virtually every ingredient could be purchased at the small general goods store in New Town. More magic in the ingredients meant more magic in the food, which you thought would be just that much more beneficial for the monsters that would be eating it.

Humming a soft tune under your breath you scanned the shelves for the particular brand of honey you'd seen Stretch drinking the other day. After victoriously retrieving it from the top shelf (cursing your vertically-challenged self all the while) you shifted your basket from one arm to the next as you stepped around a corner, only to collide with someone coming out of the next aisle over. You fell back with a rough thud and could only watch helplessly as the contents of your basket scattered across the floor. Sitting up straight you opened your mouth to make a quick apology, but...

"HUMAN!" Your words immediately died in your throat and your gaze shot up. Your face paled slightly at the sight that greeted you; a skeletal figure loomed over you who at first glance you thought could have easily been mistaken for Blue if not for the deep crack running over their right eye or the black and deep purple armor they were clad in. The menacing scowl they wore as they eyed you made your blood run cold.

"IT WOULD BEHOOVE YOU TO PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS." His tone was sharp as he tapped his foot in annoyance. You were certain everyone in the store would be able to hear his side of the exchange, as loud as his voice was.

"I-I am... SO sorry about that. A-Are you okay?" You stammered as you hastily scrambled to pick up your items.

He scoffed at your question, looking as though you had just insulted both him and the pony he'd ridden in on. "YOUR CONCERN IS HARDLY NECESSARY. I AM NOT NEARLY AS FEEBLE AS YOU." Wow. Okay, so the guy was an asshole. _Fantastic_. "I AM CURIOUS, HOWEVER," he continued as he snatched up the bottle of honey that had come to a halt at his feet, "AS TO WHAT REASONS ONE SUCH AS YOURSELF COULD POSSIBLY HAVE FOR BEING HERE. I BELIEVE YOUR TOWN HAS ADEQUATE ESTABLISHMENTS FROM WHICH YOU MAY PROCURE SIMILAR GOODS, DOES IT NOT?"

"Uhhh.. yeah, it does." Your tone was now flat as your swept up your bag of sugar and threw it into your basket with a bit more force than was really necessary. You could feel your anxiety growing with every second that passed. "But I don't really see why I need to explain my reasoning to everyone who asks." The glare fired your way quickly made you second-guess any other snarky comment you were about to make.

"m'lord?"

The sudden sound of a voice behind you made you jump and nearly drop your basket a second time. Clearly, your conversation was drawing the attention of others in the shop, which made you cringe internally. Turning to gaze over your shoulder to the peer at the newcomer, you found yourself staring at a familiar figure.

You froze.

"... Stretch?"

They paused and raised a brow bone as they peered down at you, orange eyelights shrinking ever so slightly as they looked you over. They must have just come back from fetching a handful of items from some other part of the store, judging by the bottles of something-or-another in their hands.

Wait, no. He looked like Stretch at first glance, sure - he was the same height, the same lanky form, the same slightly-slouched posture, hell he was even sporting a turtleneck of the same orange hue as that hoodie Stretch always seemed to be wearing. But that golden cap on his canine was certainly NOT a feature the Strech you knew bore, and... wait, was that a _dog collar_ around this guy's neck?

His shoulders bounced slightly in what appeared to be an effort to stifle a snicker as a look of understanding dawned on your face. "looks like ya got the wrong skeleton, darlin'."

"YOU ARE ASSOCIATED WITH THAT ASHTRAY?" Came the smaller monster's voice from behind you. You blinked and trained your good eye on him before giving a simple nod, though you could feel your anger beginning to bubble up from the nickname used. You flinched as Not-Stretch suddenly appeared in your blind spot, strolling by to take his place behind the smaller monster. There was something in the look he gave you as he passed that made your skin crawl.

Standing together like that, the pair somewhat reminded you of the two edge-lords you'd seen at the museum weeks ago...

Several moments of awkward silence pass during which you finish placing the remainder of your items back in your basket. All but one, anyway; the shorter skeleton stares at you, then down to the bottle of honey still clutched in his hand, then back and he suddenly seems to have an epiphany.

"I SEE. I DO SEEM TO RECALL THE OTHERS MENTIONING AN INDIVIDUAL MATCHING YOUR DESCRIPTION AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER, BUT I WAS NOT AWARE OUR HOUSEMATE WAS CANOODLING A HUMAN. NOT THAT ITS ANY OF MY BUSINESS WHAT HE DOES IN HIS PRIVATE LIFE, OF COURSE."

The blush was almost instantaneous. "W-What? No! Stars, no! What is _WRONG_ with you?!" You march forward to snatch the honey from his hand before he can react and throw it back in your basket, no longer caring if you somehow offended the pair. "For the love of-- I work at the pastry shop down the street, and he's one of our regulars. I've only known the guy for, like, a month. We aren't.. Ugh.." Pinching the bridge of your nose you huffed indignantly. Okay, maybe that was bending the truth a bit. Technically your first interaction was nearly two months ago, but you weren't going to count that. You knew your cheeks were probably as red as a tomato at this point, and the knot of anxiety was steadily growing in your stomach. Were you REALLY having this conversation right now?

"He and Blue may have sort of in a round-about way helped me net my current job," you continued, intent on making sure they understood the full picture before there were any more misunderstandings. You held up your basket and flashed the bag of blueberries within to drive the point home. "I was just going to whip something up or the two as a way of saying thanks. So... there. You have your explanation. Happy now? Monster food isn't' something I can grab in the Springs, but its less work for you guys to digest or... whatever it is you do to food when you eat our stuff." You motion up and down at them with your free hand, indicating the lack of.. well, anything really, beneath their bones. "Also, don't call him an ashtray," you added as an afterthought. "That's just outright rude."

It was clear to see from their widened eyes that the pair hadn't been expecting the little outburst they'd received. Not-Blue was the first to recover and, clearing his throat, eyed you with a look you found yourself unable to identify. "I BELIEVE WE MAY HAVE GOTTEN OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT, HUMAN." You notice his frown drops slightly with his words, and manage to bite back the 'ya think?' that was forming on your lips when you spot the look of warning the taller of the two shot you.

"AS IT APPEARS YOU ARE ALREADY ACQUAINTED WITH SEVERAL OF THE OTHERS, I SUPPOSE A FORMAL INTRODUCTION WOULD BE APPROPRIATE AT THIS TIME. I AM THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY! ALTHOUGH, SHOULD YOU CHOOSE TO CALL ME 'BLACK', I SUPPOSE THAT TOO WOULD BE SUFFICIENT. AND THIS MUTT," he points his thumb over his shoulder to the tall monster standing patiently behind him, "IS MY BROTHER. HICKORY." Hickory cocks his head to the side with a quiet "sup", and you suddenly realize the items he'd held in his hands were two bottles of BBQ sauce. Hickory-flavored. You could have almost laughed at the irony. Almost.

"Y/N L/N." Came your curt reply. "It's... nice to meet you two." _Not really_. "Now, am I free to go? Or am I still being detained under 'unreasonable suspicion'?"

"I WOULD HARDLY BE SO DRAMATIC AS TO CALL IT THAT, BUT YES. YOU'RE FREE TO GO ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS."

It was all you could to keep yourself from practically bolting at that point, as you made your way past the pair. "Aah, by the way," you paused and turned your good eye toward them one last time as you stared the two down with as stern an expression as you could muster. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't share what I told you with those two. It's meant to be a surprise." With that, you turned and vanished into an aisle several rows down.

You made a mental note to avoid shopping in the area during busier times in the future. You really didn't need a repeat of this. Agitation had your leg bouncing unceasingly as you picked out several small vials of colored food dye, your mind wandering all the while. Exactly how many skeletons were there? If your memory served you right you'd met at least eight by now. Were they all part of the same family (or clan or whatever term monsters used for that sort of thing)? You knew Stretch lived with his brother, but knowing the other two were his housemates had been news to you too.

Hickory didn't seem so bad, but then he had seemed more content to let his brother do the talking for the both of them. As for Blackberry? _Living with that guy_ cannot _be easy_ , you thought absent-mindedly as you eyed your shopping list one final time and made for the front counter.

 

 

❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
You picked up the call on the third ring, just as you always did. "Hello?" You sounded breathless.

"hey kid. uhh, I call at a bad time?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," came your reply in an almost sing-song voice. You'd brought it up to him on several occasions and, at this point, he enjoyed using the nickname if only hear your irritated comebacks. He heard a clatter - it sounded like you'd set the phone down nearby. "And no, it's-OWW-it's fine! Everything's all good!" A thunk sounded in the background, followed by a string of soft curses.

"... y/n?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Sorry." More shuffling. "My oven decided to take a crap," he could hear you grunting as put your all into... whatever it was you were doing, "and the baking element on the bottom is busted. But.. if I can just get this bolt. to. buuuudge..." More grunting, and from the echo of your voice, he assumed you must have had your entire torso shoved into your oven by now. When a second crash sounded you yelped, then gave a triumphant cheer. "HA! GOTCHA, YA LITTLE BASTARD."

He pulled the phone away from his earhole and stared at it for several long seconds. He rarely heard you curse. "uhh... you sure you shouldn't be calling a repairman or something, doll?"

"S' fine. Dad showed me how to do this once when mom busted one back at our old place," you said conversationally. "It's actually really simple. Not the first time I've had to do it." Another dull bang, a deep sigh and he could hear you fiddling with your phone. He assumed you no longer had your top half shoved in the kitchen appliance. "Mmm.. if I leave soon, I can probably get down to the hardware store and pick up a new part before the place closes. Might even make it back before sunset."

Turning his head to look at the clock sitting askew on his bedside table he raised a brow bone. "kid. sunset ain't for another three hours. ya got-"

"Don't you dare."

"-a _skele_ -ton of time." A grin finds its way to his face as he hears you groan.

" _Tibia_ honest, if I'd known I was gonna have to do this I'd have gone while I was out this morning," you said as you hauled yourself to your feet. "If I thought the walk to New Town was long.."

"wait. walk? kid, new town is practically two hours from the springs."

"Yep," came your reply, as casual as ever. You seemed to be fumbling with something now.

"so you're telling me when you worked down there...?"

"Well, would _you_ trust a one-eyed driver? My parking is _tire-_ ble!" He could hear a door close behind you now and a jingle of keys. "And I used to have a bike, but some jokester a few years back thought it'd be funny to cut the chain and take it for a joyride. Haven't gotten around to replacing it."

"stars doll. but that's gotta be..."

"About an hour one way - I can cut that down to fourty-five minutes if I move like I actually have a purpose in life," you stated conversationally. He could hear your footsteps now - it sounded like you were making your way down a trail. "Don't get me wrong though. I love going for walks in the woods. It's... nice. Relaxing. Spent all my time playing out here playing when I was a kid. Err.. w-when it didn't look like its going to rain, anyway." Peering out of his bedroom window he could see what you meant. The first traces of grey clouds were slowly beginning to gather in the skies outside.

"you're gonna get caught out in that," he pointed out, the concern evident in his voice. "you can just pick it up tomorrow inste-"

"No!" Your sudden shout practically made him jump out of his chair. "I-I mean.. I can't. There was something I'd really wanted to make, but it takes time. If I have to spend half of my morning tomorrow fixing the oven, then..." your voice trailed off, and the line was quiet for several long minutes, with only the sound of the gravel beneath you to show the line hadn't gone dead. "I'll be fine."

"ya want blue and i to pick ya up?"

"...What?"

He chuckled. "there are a few tools i could use from there. and i think papyrus said something about needing new gardening gloves - they sell those too, right? besides, i'm sure blue'd be thrilled to see ya again. we'll even take ya home - it'll save ya some time. sound good?"

A long pause. Then, "Okay. Meet me outside that store off Sixth and Main?"

"sure kid. we'll see ya there in around an hour." You replied with an mmm-hmmm, and he was fairly certain you were nodding your head in confirmation on the end of the line before you hung up.

As he got to his feet and headed to Blue's room, he realized he hadn't had the chance to ask you about your apparent encounter with Black and Mutt earlier that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWAPFELL SANS WILL BE THE DEATH OF MEEEEEE
> 
> Its a good thing my muse bitch-slapped me in the face with chapters 4-6 all at the same time because I REALLY needed the opportunity to get my mind off of how horrible I am at writing him;;;
> 
> So here we go. Chapter 5 will likely be up in the next two days, should all go well. After that I'll likely start releasing either one or two chapters per week (likely saturdays and tuesdays or some other randomly picked day that will instantly be ruined when work decides to change up my hours).
> 
> Also I've been thinking of making a tumblr for this story. c: Even though I have no. bloody. clue. on how you work one. BUT HEY. Nothing like being thrown to the wolves to learn it, right? :'D
> 
> So lemmie know in the comments if you all would be interested in that, ja?


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping with Blue and Stretch and meet some familiar faces while you're out.

"Hey, you two!" Your laughter rang like a bell in the air as you waved and hurried toward the pair of skeletons waiting on the corner. Stretch was leaning back against the side of the old brick-and-mortar store, his hands in his pockets and his usual lazy grin on his face. It seemed he'd swapped out his usual cigarette in favor of a lollipop. Blue was standing by his side as he looked around with curiosity, and when his gaze fell upon you his entire face seemed to light up with joy.

"HUMAN!" He rushed forward, eyelights bright and cheery as he jumped up to embrace you. You thought you felt your back break slightly in his grip. "IT'S WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WHEN PAP-I MEAN, STRETCH SAID THAT HE'D GOTTEN TO MEET YOU AGAIN, I WAS REALLY HOPING I COULD TOO! OOH, BUT I NEVER INTRODUCED MYSELF TO YOU, DID I? I AM BLUEBERRY THE MAGNIFICENT! BUT YOU CAN JUST CALL ME BLUE FOR SHORT! MWEH-HEHEHEHE!!"

"uhh... blue?"

"YES BROTHER?"

"i don't think she can breathe."

"OOH!" Blue hastily released you and you staggered slightly as you gasped for breath. "I-It's nice to see you again Blue," you said with a weak chuckle as you silently tried to make sure all of your ribs were still in one piece. "And you don't have to call me human - Y/N is fine. Okay?" His eyelights once again took on the shape of stars as he looked up at you and nodded. "IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, MISS Y/N!"

Another chuckle and you adjusted the small rucksack you had slung over your shoulder before turning your eye on Stretch. "Well, shall we get started then? I really don't want you two getting caught in the rain on my account." Blue, grinning, led the way into the hardware store while you and his brother trailed behind side-by-side.

Upon entering you watch as the smaller of the siblings darted off into the back somewhere, with Stretch following behind languidly. You slipped into one of the narrow aisles that was nigh full to bursting with kitchen parts and accessories. Echoing from in the depths of the shop every now and again was Blue's energetic voice and you found yourself giggling slightly despite yourself. The monster's energy and cheerful attitude was almost contagious and, hesitant though you initially were at Stretch's offer (you really hadn't wanted to burden them by having them come all the way out here), you were grateful you'd agreed.

Scanning the items hung up for display, it took you only a few moments to find the part you needed. Snatching it up you tucked it safely under your arm before turning to head down to the end of the aisle. Blue had now gone silent, and you took your time as you meandered through the store, peering down one lane after the next as you sought out the siblings.

The store was fairly empty, but you weren't too surprised - at this hour most folks had already settled in for the day, and those who hadn't were soon going to. Your only encounter with anyone before you finally found the brothers was a gaggle of four young men who were gathered about near the auto parts. They shot you a curious look when they noticed you, which you returned with a smile before continuing on.

When you finally found the skeletons, they were standing before a long rack of tools. "Just about finished?" You noticed Blue held in his hands a can of metal polishing compound you assumed was for his battle body. Stretch was gripping a pair of oversized red gardening gloves.

"Love the color," you said conversationally as you tapped the gloves. "It's plantastic."

He shot you a sidelong glance as a smile crept on to his features. "ya think? i don't really carrot all for it, myself."

"Y/N, PLEASE DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!!"

The two of you chuckled and you pat Blue on the shoulder (he seemed to relax a bit under your touch) before turning to look back up at the wall. "They have what you need?" Standing before such a wide assortment of tools, you were surprised to see the look of mild disappointment on Stretch's face. "doesn't look like it," he murmured.

"What are you working on? Maybe someone in the front can help?"

You weren't sure what you'd said, but Stretch shifted uncomfortably. "s' not that important," he grumbled as he ran his phalanges over his skull. "just a pet project, i guess you could say." As you watched he and Blue move further down the row to scrutinize what you could only assume was a peculiar-looking wrench (you really didn't know much about tools beyond your standard screwdriver and maybe some drill bits), a low murmuring behind you caught your attention.

A glance over your shoulder informed you that the group from earlier was now gathered around at the end of the aisle. You turned about to peer at them curiously - did you know them? A strange sense of familiarity seemed to surround at least two of the individuals, though you couldn't quite place where you'd seen them from before - not that you were too surprised, given how small the population of the town was.

Then you noticed the sharpness in their gaze as it flitted between you and the monsters at your back, and you felt your stomach churn nervously.

You pretended to turn your gaze back to the wall of tools, looking them over casually as you gradually made your way down the aisle until you arrived at Stretch's side.

"...Guys?"

Your voice was nary more than a whisper, but the concern in it was enough to make Stretch look down at you. He could see you shifting uncomfortably and his gaze slowly rose to lock on the four he soon spotted at the end of the lane. You could feel the stares of the other group boring holes in you and eventually lowered your gaze to the ground - that they were currently standing in your blind spot made you terribly uncomfortable. There had been something about them, about their body language or their hushed exchanges or the way you just knew their eyes never seemed to leave the three of you that made you incredibly uneasy. You dropped a hand and softly set it on Blue's radius when he appeared to notice them, too. The motion effectively silenced whatever it was he was about to say.

"I think we should leave now. Please?"

"yeah," Stretch said after a moment. "you all set blue?"

"YES!" The shorter of the two pipped up in a voice so joyous you couldn't tell if he was putting on airs or not. He took your hand in his gloved one and guided you up toward the front to the registers. You could feel Stretch's presence just behind you, looming over almost protectively as the three of you paid for your goods and left. You could feel the four glaring daggers into your back as you and your friends departed. But... why?

Only when you'd put several blocks between you and the hardware store did you finally start to relax. "That was unnerving," you stated through a sigh. Blue seemed to be looking you up and down nervously.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, Y/N?"

"Mmm-hmm," you nod, though you can't help but peer over your shoulder regardless. "I swear I knew them from somewhere, but.."

"they were at the rally," Stretch offers up, and your head whips around to look up at him. He looked as if his mind was elsewhere as he spoke up. "they were part of that that crowd ya shooed away that day, remember? they probably recognized us the moment they saw us." His casts you a bitter smile as he watches you absent-mindedly reach up to brush your fingertips against your eyepatch. You realize you were wearing same black one you had once used for work that day.

"Aah... I'd been too caught up on the big one not snapping me like a twig to really notice anyone else in the crowd that day," you admitted a bit sheepishly. Stretch snickers as he reaches down and takes the bag you were holding. Shifting it to his other hand, he casually takes yours in his own and you allow yourself to be guided out of town by the two skeletons.

❀

The usually long and uneventful walk was made much more tolerable with Stretch and Blue. The three of you trudged along by the side of the road whilst the smaller of the two filled most of the silence as he enthusiastically jumped from topic to topic, discussing everything from the puzzle he'd procured the other day to his thoughts on an animated movie he'd recently seen on TV. You and Stretch were content to simply listen.

"-BUT BLACKBERRY SAYS THAT TACOS AREN'T APPROPRIATE FOR BREAKFAST," he says with a huff when the conversation had turned to his thoughts on what was proper for a morning meal. "HE SAYS BURRITOS ARE BETTER, BUT I DISAGREE!" You hummed in reply as you tilted your head thoughtfully. "I think Black may mean breakfast burritos in particular," you said kindly. "With eggs or ham or potatoes in it.. that sort of thing." You and Stretch had gone several paces before you realized Blue had let go of your hand and had stopped walking alongside you. When you turned about, Blue was looking at you in wide-eyed wonder. "Blue?"

"YOU KNEW BLACKBERRY'S NICKNAME!" he says in surprise, then realizing he'd fallen behind hurries forward to take a hold of your hand again. Stretch looks down at you now as well. "that reminds me, i overheard them mentioning their run-in with ya today." When you looked up at him with mild suspicion, he chuckled. "didn't say anything bad," he added, "although black did seem a bit irritated about somethin'." You breathed a soft sigh and relaxed. Good, so the pair hadn't spilled the beans about your surprise. Blue, however, didn't seem as comfortable. "YOU WEREN'T HURT, WERE YOU?" The concern in his voice made you cock your head to the side curiously.

"Hurt? No no, of course not." Well, maybe your pride had been bruised ever so slightly, but that had been about the extent of it. "Though, I have to say... they must make for, uhh... interesting roommates." Stretch chuckled. "THEY ARE, BUT I THINK RED AND EDGE ARE WORSE!" Blue seemed to huff indignantly. You shot him a curious look.

"they came with us to the museum," Stretch said matter-of-factly, and you suddenly recalled the two skeletons that had only been all too eager to fight when their friend had been pushed. Had it not been for Stretch, you were sure someone might have wound up in a body bag.

And yet... an edge-lord named Edge. You had to bite back a laugh at the thought. You were fairly certain that had to be the name of the taller one. As for red? Was he too named after a berry, as the rest with color-based nicknames seemed to be? You didn't find it appropriate to ask.

"So, is it safe to assume you're both rooming with Sans and Papyrus as well?" The siblings only nodded. You found yourself wondering what their housing conditions must have been like, to have eight skeletons all living together. Looking at the two you almost mumbled: "please tell me it's just the eight of you?"

Stretch, apparently reading your expression, nodded. "yep. there are a few others, sure, but they've got their own place. they'll stop by to chat sometimes, but-"

Whatever else he was going to say was drowned out by the low rumble of thunder overhead, and the three of you look up to the ominous dark clouds hanging low above you. "A-aah... Uuuh.. I forgot about that." You could practically smell the rain now, and you quickly looked at the others. "How far away do you guys live?" Your worry was evident - you didn't want them caught out in the rain. Whether skeletons actually caught colds or not, you didn't know, but you really didn't want to have to find out.

"not far," Stretch replied with his usual lazy shrug. "we can take a short-cut and be back in practically no time flat." You raised an eyebrow but shook it off - they'd made it to the hardware store before you, so you could only assume they lived closer to Ebott Springs than you did. "In that case, do you wanna split up here?" Blue and Stretch turned to you now, and it was their turn to raise their brow bones. "My place isn't much farther up the road - don't give me that look Stretch, I'll be fine." He huffed, and Blue's grasp on your hand tightened ever so slightly. "I just don't want you two to get soaked from skull to toe-bones. I'll message you when I get home, okay?"

The pair exchanged a look before they finally relented. "OKAY, Y/N. BUT BE SAFE, OKAY! I-IF YOU GOT EATEN BY A BEAR, OR GOT LOST IN THE WOODS, O-OR-"

"That's not going to happen," you said with a laugh as you took your bag back from Stretch. "I promise, I'll be just fine. Tell you what, how about you two swing by Muffet's the day after tomorrow? I'll treat you two to something great."

Blue seemed to brighten slightly as he nodded. Stretch merely nodded - you had the feeling that, as much time as he spent at the pastry parlor as it was, he'd have shown up regardless of your request. "ALRIGHT! WE'LL SEE YOU THEN!"

The pair waved farewell to you, and you waved back before turning and hurrying down the road. When you'd turned back, the pair was nowhere to be seen.

By the time you finally arrived home, the downpour had started and you were soaked to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short! But don't worry, chapter six will be up soon and we'll gradually get the ball rolling.
> 
> Also, thanks to the input from everyone a Tumblr page will be coming soon! Please look forward to it!


	6. Sparks in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And when I said we'd 'gradually get the ball rolling', what I really meant was 'launch it out of a canon at top speed'.  
> Brace yourself for incoming feels. SorryNotSorry

Hair plastered to your face and your dripping clothes quickly turning your wooden floors into the slipping hazard of the century, you knew a warm bath and even warmer clothes were first on your list of priorities. You spared only a moment to haphazardly throw your bag and rucksack on to the kitchen table before retrieving your phone from your pocket and shot Stretch a quick text.

 

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: Got home safe. Thanks for coming into town today. Hope I didn't _rain_ on anyone's evening plans.

 

With that, you trudged off to the bathroom, drew yourself a bath and quickly slipped out of your soaked clothes.

"You look like a drowned rat," you said with a bitter chuckle to the reflection looking back at you from in the mirror. Your patch now drying over the towel rack behind you, your gaze flitted briefly over your eyes; one that seemed to shine like a star in the dimly lit room, the other a pale blue that stared back at you unseeing. The scar that danced from your brow down over your eyelid and across the upper part of the cheek stood out small and bright and almost white against your skin.

Taking a step back from the mirror, it wasn't the only scar you bore. A particularly unsightly one trailed down an inch or so over your sternum just between your breasts, slightly raised against your otherwise smooth skin. A second lay boldly over the left side of your rib cage. Four more streaked across the front of your thighs like comet tails. Delicate fingers ghosted over them as you examined each in turn. You hated them for so many reasons, and yet...

And yet you were lucky. There could have been so many more.

You tore your gaze away from your reflection and stepped into the bath. A sigh of content slipped past your lips as you sank down into the warm water until you were nearly shoulder-deep, and you rested your head back as you relaxed. Above you could hear the lively pitter-patter of the rain and the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance. You were content to stay like this, letting time slip by as you hummed to yourself, and it was long after the last of the light outside had been consumed by the dark that you finally hauled yourself out of the water and slipped a towel around your waist.

In the quiet, tranquil moments like this, you could almost imagine everything was right with the world.

You slipped into a simple t-shirt and pajama shorts before trudging back into the living room. Your bag was still on the counter - you'd install the part first thing tomorrow morning, then spend the better part of your day baking. As you locked the front door and turned off the lights on your way back into your bedroom, the thought of gifting a neatly-wrapped box of treats to your three friends made you smile almost giddily to yourself.

You crawled into bed, the pleasant thought remaining with you long after you'd drifted off to sleep...

❀

You weren't sure what it was that had woken you.

A sound, you pondered, the thought barely managing to slip through the haze that engulfed your mind. A snap or a crack somewhere in the depths of your house, and a blaring noise that sounded so loud, yet so incredibly distant. The better part of you urged you to get up and investigate, but... stars, you felt so _tired_. You vaguely wondered if having been caught in the rain earlier had made you sick, given the profound soreness you felt in your throat as you coughed weakly. It was all you could do to muster the strength to turn yourself over and groggily crack open your good eye.

The sight of blurred shapes of orange and yellow greeted you. They seemed to dance on the far wall, in the doorway, along the edges of your window, always casting long shadows across the tiny room as they twisted and curled and lept to kiss the curtain of black that hovered above to shield the roof from your view.

Fire, your muddled mind provided.

It was several moments before your brain finally comprehended what was going on, but when it did the adrenaline rush was almost more painful than the heat you now realized you felt against your face.

You tried kicking off your bedsheets, but your body didn't seem to move the way you wanted and you ended up tumbling off your bed, a hacking and coughing mess. The smoke stung your eyes and your throat and your lungs, and your head - no, your entire body - felt impossibly heavy as you struggled to pull yourself up on to unsteady legs using your bedside stand. You felt dizzy and lightheaded as you struggled to pull your shirt over your mouth and nose with clumsy fingers, your watery eye darting around the room as you tried to get as much of an understanding of your situation as your oxygen-deprived brain would allow.

How had this happened?

The doorway was blocked, a wall of flame having already claimed the living room. Thick clouds of smoke were already billowing into your room, quickly beginning to overrun what little precious air wasn't yet stolen away to feed the flames. The window, the only other saving grace you thought you may have, already had long tongues of flame licking their way up the frame. Beyond it, the fire cast a glow out into the dark night.

Freedom? Possibly. Blurry as your vision was from the smoke ravaging your only good eye, you thought you could make out an end to the flames. The fire hadn't managed to jump to the treeline, perhaps because the wood and soil would have been too wet from the recent rain or because the trees had been cut back a safe enough distance.

 _Better to burn a bit then be roasted alive_ , you thought humorlessly as you hobbled clumsily toward the window.

A sharp pain shot through your foot when you drew close; the crystal ornaments that had once hung over the window now lay shattered across the floor. You knew several shards had just embedded themselves into the soles of your feet - were it not for the adrenaline coursing through your veins at the moment, you knew it would have hurt a lot more than it did. You bit back the pain as you tried to focus on the task at hand.

Your eye stung at the brightness of the tounges of flames that were beginning to wreath the window and the heat they radiated. With only a brief moment of hesitation, you thrust your hand out to grip the melting latch and pulled. A haunting scream of agony and rage, the latter fueled by your sheer determination to live, scratched at your already-swollen throat as you struggled to - and soon succeeded in - breaking the seal that was keeping you from throwing your windows wide open.

Behind you came what you could only describe as an explosion as part of the living room roof finally collapsed in on itself, the sudden wall of heat and embers that rushed through the doorway only driving you further toward the flames you stood before in fear. You fought back your desperate need to cough, to gasp for air when you knew there was likely nothing left.

You could feel your skin blister and burn and willed yourself not to scream a second time as you set your hands on the scorching-hot sill, flames from the frame leaping out to nip and lick at your skin as you hoisted yourself up and out into the open air. Mud and dirt splattered around you as you toppled out in to the open with enough force to knock what little air you had left in your lungs out of them, and you kicked and scrambled to put as much distance between yourself and the burning building, all the while ignoring the searing pain in your hands, your arms, your eyes, your feet, your chest...

By the time you were level with the trees your body was at its limit and you collapsed in a heap on your back. Your breathing was ragged and shallow as you struggled to take in as much fresh air as possible between your choked sobs, the reality of the situation finally hitting you. You could only watch on helplessly through tears as your home and all you had once had was slowly consumed by the flames before your very eyes.

_How could this have happened?_

When the world around you began to dim you were almost more than willing to let your exhaustion overtake you.

Darkness embraced you, and you welcomed it...

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

  
_A veil of countless stars was drawn overhead, the moon shining almost as brilliantly as a sun in the cool night sky._

Distant shouts echo in the dark.

_A flicker of light, soft and warm. First one, then another, then yet another. Soon they were all around the two of you, hundreds - no, thousands of them, glimmering like tiny stars as they danced amidst the sea of azure flowers, between the trees, over the brook that babbled away nearby..._

A gentle hand brushes against you, cool against your hot skin. They say something, but the meaning of their words are lost on you. You feel your world spin as you're scooped into someone's arms, and they shout out something to someone you'll never know.

_The two of you laugh as you dance with them, before finally falling back to lay against the warm earth in breathless joy. Your tiny hand reaches up as if to pluck a star from the heavens, and she does the same with a smile that shines brighter than any light in the sky. A mirror image of yourself, but with a soul you knew shone so much brighter than your own._

_You would do anything to protect that little smile._

You're dimly aware of the ground beginning to shift beneath you. You feel as though you're falling endlessly.

_You sigh contentedly as you pick your star and place your wish before letting your arm fall back to the earth. Beside you, she speaks, but you find yourself unable to make out her words, so quiet as they are. She sounds... sad?_

Hushed voices surround you, some desperate and fearful. Your throat burns terribly now, but gradually you start to feel the haze around your mind beginning to lessen. Breathing becomes easier, if only ever so slightly.

_You tilt your head, but beside you, the spot she'd occupied mere moments earlier is now empty._

_And you suddenly feel so terribly scared._

Your eyes flutter open for a moment before the blinding sunlight filtering into the room forces you to close them again with a groan. You feel disoriented, as though whatever soft surface you were currently laying upon was swaying to and fro beneath you and, stars, your throat felt like it was on fire-

The fire.

Your eyes shot open once more as you made to bolt upright, only to gasp in agony as a searing pain tore through your hands and forearms. You began to panic as your mind bombarded you with countless questions, too fast for you to process. Where were you? You didn't recognize the small room you were in.

How did you even get here? Who had found you? How long had had you been collapsed in that mud before someone had realized what had happened? Had the fire spread? Your mind was reeling as you looked at the scene around you, so utterly foreign, and stars.. it was too bright here. Too bright, and the hum of the lights and loud voices you could hear somewhere below you were too loud against the otherwise silent room, and the smell of something almost akin to alcohol and disinfectant that lingered in the air and the strange ointment you knew was slathered beneath the bandages on your arms and the pain coursing through your throat, your hands, your feet, your chest...

_Everything is gone, isn't it?_

Too many thoughts trying to escape from the inside. Too many sensations trying to come in from the outside. Too much... it was all too much...

Drawing your knees in towards your chest you choked out a sob as your hands were raised to gingerly cover your head. Stars, it hurt to move, it hurt to _breathe_. You wanted to pull at your hair, to claw at your burning skin if only to have some control over the pain you felt now, but even the simple act of bending your fingers was too much to bear. You were drowning, suffocating as if engulfed by those same flames once again as they ripped the very air from your lungs, and you found yourself gasping desperately. You had survived that burning hell, only to die here now, with your racing heart threatening to give out on you, with your lungs unable to take in the oxygen you felt you required...

Somewhere in your blind spot, a door opened and a figure entered the room. A moment of pause and they bolted to your side. A massive yet gentle hand placed itself on your back, so light you almost didn't register the touch at all, as they attempted to calm you.

You were already a shivering, sobbing mess.

"Shhhh. It's alright, miss Y/N. It's alright..."

Your sobs intensified, and instead, you drew further into yourself as you shook your head vigorously from side to side unceasingly. "It's not alright.. i-its NOT alright..." Your voice was raspy and hoarse. How could anything be alright? How could anything possibly be alright after all that had just happened?

You didn't recognize their voice, but at that moment it didn't seem to matter who they were or how they knew your name. You were too determined to fight right now - to win the battle against the sense of dread that was overwhelming you, to steal into your lungs even one more breath, to will yourself one more heartbeat. You didn't care who this stranger was.

You weren't sure how long you sat there and cried. It felt like an eternity, though the fragment of you that was yet able to remain rational told you it couldn't have been more than an hour. You had fought and fought until exhaustion had gotten the better of you, and it was only when you could fight no more that the sense of dread plaguing you slowly began to wane. It was only when the last vestiges of your panic attack were beginning to subside did you finally uncurl from yourself a bit. You felt drained... numb... felt the need to continue to cry even though you'd long ago run out of tears.

Outside of the room, you could hear the muffled voices and whispers of several people.

As if finally sensing it was safe to do so, the individual by your side cautiously moved to place their hands gingerly over yours and gently guided them away from your head to check for additional injuries. The sight of their hands, bleached white and skeletal, made you flinch. You slowly turned to bring them into your line of sight.

A hesitant smile was sent your way as they - he - spotted your gaze upon them, and your eyes flitted over the cracks in their skull. One curled up from the right eye, a second trailed from the left down to the corner of his mouth. He was _titanic_ , you thought numbly, and must have easily been an inch or three taller than even Edge, if your fading memories of the monster was correct. He was garbed in a thick mossy-green turtleneck, dark slacks and an ebony coat so long you were sure it must come close to brushing the ground when he stood. As you watched him set to work, still sniffling and hiccuping a sob from time to time, you wondered how such large hands could move so deftly as he went about examining your wounds. The gaping hole set into each of his palms did not go unnoticed.

"Who're you?" You asked after some time. It hurt to speak. "Where am I?"

His gaze flitted to you for the briefest of moments, and you thought you saw a sad smile cross his features before his focus returned to his task at hand. "My name is Green," he said softly, "and, at the moment, you are at the Lodge. The others seemed quite worried when you were brought in." He paused as he finished setting your bandages back in to place and gingerly turned your hands until he could place his palms over yours. A delicate green glow radiated off of them, and you were suddenly aware of a most peculiar sensation flowing over your burning skin. It felt almost cool, refreshing even, like a veil of water spreading out over your hands and slowly trickling up your arms.

Whatever magic he was using had you relaxing almost immediately.

"'Others'..." you repeated almost sleepily. "You mean Stretch and Blue?"

He nodded. "Yes. The blaze was spotted down in the valley during the early hours of the morning. It would appear one of them realized it was near your residence - they and the others grew concerned when no one was able to reach you." You sat in silence and watched for several long minutes as he gradually trailed his hands up and over your arms and back down again.

"How many hours was I out?"

He seemed a bit taken aback by the question, but quickly gained his composure. "You were brought in yesterday morning, Miss Y/N," he said after a moment of hesitation. You looked up at him in horror. "I expect that was a direct result of the healing magic you've been subjected to. One of the others and myself have been doing what we can to tend to your injuries before they cause any permanent scarring. Humans do not react as strongly to magic as monsters, you see - your kind are made of less magic and more matter, and it seems hastening your body's ability to regenerate itself takes a toll." The ghost of a smile graced his cracked features as you tilted your head and mulled over his words with an almost inaudible hum.

You spent the next several minutes in silence as you watched Green work. True to his word you could feel your exhaustion growing more prevalent the longer he cast that green glow over you. He gradually worked his way over your arms, then across your throat and down over your lungs, over your legs, your feet... stars, how many injuries had you sustained? You were now very much aware of the fact that you were no longer in the t-shirt and shorts you knew you'd gone to bed in, but rather a sleeveless black tank top that was almost too big and a baggy pair of black shorts with white stripes trailing down the sides. A faint blush appeared on your cheeks despite your best efforts to assure yourself that it had likely not been in your best interest to remain in cold, mud-covered clothing for two days.

When the glow around Green's hands faded and he pulled away you sighed and let yourself slowly fall back upon the bed, fighting the urge to simply drift off into slumber then and there. You could feel the pain that was wracking your body had diminished, if only slightly.

He seemed to be expecting this as he placed your hands in your lap and rose to his feet (holy SHIT he was tall), and moved to close the blinds. "I understand you may have a lot of questions miss Y/N, but I think it would be best if you simply rest for the time being. You do not need to rush things - we'll see to it everything is answered in due time."

"... Thank you."

Your voice was nary more than a whisper as he made for the door. He paused and looked back at you his expression of surprise slowly gave way to a sympathetic smile.

"You are very welcome, Miss Y/N." He watched you for only a moment, chest rising and falling evenly in the sleep that already claimed you. "Rest well."

 

❀

 

When the door to the guest room finally opened Sans straightened up from the wall he'd been leaning against, eye lights fixed on the tall figure that slipped out. Behind him, he could just catch a glimpse of your sleeping form in the bed before Green closed off the room behind him.

"how is she?"

The expression that befell Green's face sent a shiver through his bone marrow.

"Where are the others?"

Nodding for him to follow, Sans started for the staircase led the way downstairs to where the others were congregated.

"'bout fuckin' time you two showed up," Came Red's voice in his usual deep timbre as the pair stepped through the double doors and into the family room. He stood next to Edge, the pair of them wearing sour looks on their faces as they stood beside the couch.

From the opposite end of the room, Mutt shuffled beside Black as he rolled an unlit cigarette between his teeth. "so i'm guessin' the kid hasn't dusted yet, huh?"

"HICKORY! YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Papyrus snapped from his place on the couch as he wrung his gloved hands nervously. His eye lights flitted between Sans and Green with worry. They had all heard your cries when you awoke, you heart-wrenching sobs echoing almost hauntingly through the vast lodge.

Beside him, Blue seemed as equally fearful if not more so. "Y-Y/N IS GOING TO BE OKAY, RIGHT?" he asked. Stretch patted his brother on the shoulder in silent reassurance, though his expression seemed strained. Sans knew most of the skeletons present could hardly even call themselves acquaintances of yours, but Blue and Stretch? It was clear to see the pair were much closer to you from the way their attention was fixated on Green.

"She will be fine," Green stated calmly as Sans moved to fall into a vacant armchair. 

"She is stable at the moment and is currently resting upstairs. The smaller lacerations and damage caused to the throat and lungs were healed easily enough, but..." Green's slight pause made everyone tense, "her burns are not responding nearly as well to the treatment as I would have liked. It will take time, but with enough sessions, I believe there will be minimal scarring."

Sans raised a brow bone at this. He himself had never been of much use when it came to using green magic, and it seemed that trait was reflected in most of the others as well. But Papyrus? He was a different story, and it was widely believed that Green was the best healer among his brother's alternate selves, so much so that he possibly outshone even the original. If even _he_ was having trouble mending those wounds...

"They weren't accidental," Green stated flatly. The atmosphere in the room grew heavy almost instantaneously, and suddenly Blue and Stretch were sitting much more attentively. "An injury like this... I believe the flames were from a fire that was made with every intent to kill. Attempting to overcome that intent has been making the healing process... difficult."

Blue gave a squeak of horror. Beside him, Stretch's sockets went dark and his shoulders tensed as his skull paled even further.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY SOMEONE MADE AN ATTEMPT ON THE HUMAN'S LIFE?" Edge's voice cut in as he unfolded his arms and scoffed. "WHY? IT HARDLY SEEMS WORTHY OF AN ASSASSINATION."

The words seem to hang in the air for a time before...

"i've got a good idea," Stretch murmured. Blue whirled around to face his brother with such speed it was almost surprising that he didn't topple off the sofa then and there. Stretch's tone dripped with anger as he went on to explain what had transpired during his visit to the hardware store with you and Blue.

"best i can guess is that those assholes somehow tailed us," he finished bitterly. "blue and i took a shortcut after we dropped her off near her place, and..." His voice trailed off, but the others understood. With the skeletons seemingly vanishing into thin air, you would have been the only target left.

A heavy silence fell over the room and several of them were shifting uncomfortably as Sans groaned and ran his phalanges over his skull. It wasn't that you had attempted to get into trouble or that you'd been just plain clumsy, as he'd initially suspected. It was that the trouble had followed _you_.

"Moving on, " Green eventually murmured, his voice now grave, "It would seem her overall HoPe has dropped significantly since she was brought in. It was good that she was retrieved when she had been - any later, and I fear we'd be having a very different conversation right now." 

The words came as little surprise to Sans - he been one of the three that had volunteered to come with Stretch to comb the area for wherever you might have lived when it was finally decided that contacting you via phone just wasn't going to happen. None of them had expected to learn the home that was burning had been _yours_ , and when the Mutt happened upon your near-lifeless body half hidden amidst the trees...

 

**Lv 1 HP 2 / 14**

 

He'd seen your soul shivering helplessly in its death throes as you lay there, its faint glow so dim he'd thought you might dust at any moment, and he knew Stretch, the Mutt and Pap had too. They had all glimpsed the old crack had nearly split that tiny red heart in two, its edges scarred as it had attempted to recover from whatever had caused it. And now, with this event weighing on your soul on top of whatever else you'd been through...? If Green said your total overall HP had continued to drop even after he'd been called in to work his magic, then they had every reason to be concerned.

If it wasn't for your that stubborn determination Sans knew gave your soul that ruby-red hue, he highly doubted you'd have survived at all.

"For now, all we can do is wait and allow her some sleep. When she wakes, it may be in her best interest to have a light meal - preferably laced with additional magic."

At these words, Papyrus practically leapt to his feet. "OOH! I, PAPYRUS, SPAGHETTI-COOKING EXTRAORDINAIRE, WILL OVERSEE THAT! NYEHEHEHEE! THE HUMAN WILL BE RIGHT AS RAIN IN NO TIME AT ALL!" 

The smile that crossed Green's face matched Sans' own. "Very well. Now, I fear I have other matters to attend to, but I will be back in the morning to check in on her. Should anything happen, please call immediately." There was a collective nod from the majority of the skeletons (Sans sourly noticed the four Fells hardly seemed to care much), and he rose to his feet as he offered Green a hand. 

"Need a lift back?"

Green accepted the gesture gratefully, and the two vanished with a quiet pop as the others returned to their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you thought she'd be getting away with just a cold at the end of the last chapter!  
> But really tho. Poor Y/N... the fact that this story just passed not only 100 kudos, but also the 1k hits mark makes me feel all the more guilty. ;A;


	7. HoPe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Fell brothers and learn the importance of always holding on to hope.

_It's so cold..._

_Your head is spinning. Your ears are ringing. Your vision swims, half of your world lost to darkness as you lay where you are. Through the dust lingering in the air, you can make out shapes running frantically._

_Some flee from you, others toward you._

_Where are they?_

_An impossibly heavy weight sits upon your chest, making it difficult for you to breathe. You raise the hand that rests over your torso and gaze dumbfoundedly at your crimson fingertips._

_Where are they?_

_Unfamiliar faces swim before you. Hands brush over you. They appear cautious, almost fearful as they stare at your face. At your chest. You ignore the tears that flow freely as you open your mouth and struggle to choke out your words, the taste of iron upon your tongue._

_"Where are they?"_

  
The grumble that escapes your lips echoes throughout the small room and you make to turn on to your side, only to wince as your arms throb painfully in disapproval of the sudden movement. It takes a few moments for your sleep-addled mind to catch up with the recent events, but when they do you have to quickly fight back the panic threatening to overtake you once again.

The fire. Green and his magic. You were somewhere called the 'Lodge'.

You had no idea exactly where 'the Lodge' was, but if you recalled Green's words correctly, then they had seen the fire 'down in the valley'. So... best guess was that this building was situated somewhere on one of the surrounding mountainsides. Which one, you hadn't the slightest idea, but at least that was one question down.

What started the fire?

...

You drew several slow, deep breaths to clear your head and ease your heart. Getting emotional again wouldn't do you any good now. There would be time for crying later...

Try as you might, you couldn't come up with a definitive answer. Fires in the area weren't unheard of during the hot summers, but the humidity in the area generally kept the yearly count low. But it wasn't summer yet - it was still the middle of spring, where the days were always humid and the nights cool thanks to the afternoon storms that rolled in almost daily. So had it been something in the house? Your thoughts immediately focused in on the oven, and a profound sense of guilt washed over you.

Maybe Stretch had been right. You should have called someone instead of trying to take care of the problem by yourself.

But... how had it happened, though? You had backed it away from the wall and made sure to unplug it before you'd started your work on it. That alone should have been enough. Had there been some kind of a power surge in the night, then? Had something in the old wiring of that building caused a spark on the inside?

You groaned. You knew the blaze was likely being investigated already - that's just what they did with these kinds of things, right? Mark had probably already been contacted given the property had been his (another wave of guilt settled over you at the thought of the old man), and he was likely having a minor heart attack as he worried over where you now were. You'd have to contact him when you had the chance - you'd probably get your answers then, too. And while you were at it, you'd have to make sure to get a hold of Muffet. It wouldn't do to just up and vanish on your employer for several days-

An almighty grumble escaped from your stomach, effectively derailing your previous train of thought and directing you to your third question.

What time was it?

As gingerly as possible, you wriggled your way out from under the blankets and managed to sit up in the bed. The simple action alone sent the room spinning for several moments, but you eventually made it on to your feet and - amazed that the injuries you remember sustaining to your soles appeared to have vanished - padded over to the window.

The sun painted the sky with breathtaking streaks of rich oranges and pinks. Without knowing what direction you were facing, though, it was nearly impossible to tell the time. Had you slept the entire day? Was this view courtesy of the sunset or a sunrise? You weren't sure. In all honesty, you felt like you'd slept rather fitfully, but as exhausted as you felt you still wouldn't have been surprised to learn you'd been out for another full day.

You attempted to recall the finer points on what Green had said about something-something magic and meatbags and whatnot, and the only real jist you'd been able to take in was green magic = healing = feeling tired as shit afterward. But you knew your feet had been shredded by at least a dozen shards of crystal and glass, yet here you now stood only a day or so afterward, and your throat no longer hurt, and your lungs no longer seemed to scream at you when you attempted to breathe...

If something as simple as a long nap was all you had to suffer through in turn for such a miraculous recovery, you considered yourself having gotten off easy.

A soft knock at the door suddenly rang through the air, startling you from your thoughts as you practically jumped out of your skin and took a hasty step back. A moment passed before the door creaked open and a familiar face peered into the room.

You blinked in surprise. "...Papyrus?" 

His eyelights fell on you, and the pure joy that radiated from his expression could have almost made you laugh. 

"HUMAN! I SEE YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE!" He stepped in and crossed the room to stand before you in only a few strides. For a moment he seemed ready to scoop you into a hug, but as he noticed your bandages he hesitated. Instead, he settled for giving you an affectionate pat on the head. The action elicited a quiet laugh from you, which only seemed to fuel his persistent smile. "I'M VERY GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE UP AND ABOUT. HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"I'm..." Fine? Okay? Those were blatant lies you knew he'd never buy. "I'm still kicking. Beats the alternative, I guess?" You gave him a strained smile as you moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "Still feeling a bit sleepy, but I suppose that's to be expected... What time is it, anyway?" You looked back out the window.

"IT IS ABOUT SIX IN THE MORNING."

Six in the morning. So you had managed to sleep away almost another full day. Alarming though it was, however, you knew your body had very much needed the rest.

As if to remind you that rest hadn't been the only thing your body was in need of, your stomach gave yet another loud grumble. You felt your cheeks redden instantly. Papyrus seemed to flinch at the sudden sound.

"HUMAN?!" A hint of fear laced his words. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

You blinked at this as you looked up at him in confusion. "Umm..yes?" The two of you stared at each other for several long moments, then...

"O-ooh!" A look of understanding dawned on your face, and you almost found yourself laughing at the absurdity of it all. "That was my stomach." You motioned to your abdomen with a reassuring smile. Spending as much time around Stretch as you had, you'd almost forgotten the skeletons didn't have the same organs humans did. Or... any, really. "We... uhh, I mean, it does that when I'm hungry. I'm sorry!"

The relief that crossed Papyrus' face was almost palpable and you suddenly felt guilty for having worried him. He seemed to look at you as if you may fall apart before his eyes at any moment. "I SEE! I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU'VE HAD ANYTHING TO EAT SINCE YOU CAME HERE!" Seeing your wince at the sudden increase of volume in his voice, his next words were spoken much quieter. "I CANNOT ALLOW A FELLOW PUZZLE-LOVER TO STARVE! WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING FOR BREAKFAST?"

"That would... be amazing, actually," you said sheepishly. "I'm sorry for being such a bother. And please feel free to just call me Y/N, okay?" You rose to your feet once more but paused as the skeleton quickly halted you.

"NONSENSE!" Gently turning you about, he helped you crawl back into bed. "PLEASE REST, AND I WILL PREPARE SOMETHING AT ONCE!"

"P-Papyrus, I-" You were unable to finish your sentence before he practically sprinted out of the room, the door still cracked open.

With a mild huff, you turned and carefully arranged the pillows behind you until you were able to sit against the headboard comfortably. You weren't overly fond of the idea of spending your next few days bedridden - the very thought of it alone was almost enough to make you restless. You wanted to get up, to take a shower so you didn't feel as filthy, to move around, to busy yourself. Just sitting around would only welcome those thoughts and memories you'd rather avoid...

 

  
❀

 

  
It wasn't long before the shuffling of feet out in the hallway drew your attention and Papyrus soon reappeared in the doorway a breakfast tray in his hand. Within moments you were looking down at a generous stack of pancakes with toast and over-easy eggs alongside a tall glass of water placed before you. "You made all of this? It smells amazing!" And it honestly did, as you reached for the nearby fork to dig in.

He seemed to practically light up at your praise, striking a heroic pose while he did so. "OF COURSE, MISS Y/N! I AM A SKELETON OF MANY CULINARY TALENTS, AFTER ALL! NYEHEHEHEHE! BUT... ERR..."

His eyelights fell on your hands as you clumsily held your utensils with bandaged fingers. After a moment of hesitation, he took a seat on the edge of the bed and carefully reached over to take the fork that slipped from your grasp and landed on the plate with an embarrassing clatter.

Your brow twitched in frustration as you watched the skeleton see to cutting your food into pieces. Your pride was taking a steady nose-dive. "You really don't have to do that, Papyrus... I'm fine. N-No, really. Papyrus, please stop. Pap-" You hastily shut your mouth and pressed as far into the pillows as possible as the fork came near, a piece of pancake skewered on the end. Pinned beneath the tray of food sitting across your lap, Papyrus to your left and the headboard at your back, you groaned.

You were trapped.

I DO NOT WISH TO SEE YOUR INJURIES GROW WORSE, MISS Y/N." The trace of sadness in his voice was unmistakable, yet it wasn't enough to break the several painfully long moments that passed as the two of you settled into a staring contest. Yet, for all the damn determination you had to salvage what little pride you had remaining, it seemed Papyrus was just as even more intent on seeing to it that you refrained from attempting to use your hands. Eventually, and with a heavy sigh, you relented and opened your mouth. His 'NYEHEHE!' of victory almost sent you into a coughing fit.

And so did you spend the remainder of your breakfast begrudgingly nursing your injured pride while Papyrus assisted you in eating. The meal itself was astounding, and you found yourself complementing it with every bite you took (which only seemed to elate Papyrus further). When finally you were finished, the tray was moved to the side and the two of you sat together to enjoy a simple chat. You were just learning of Papyrus' passionate love for pasta when a second knock on the door rang through the air.

Looking up you spied Green standing in the doorway with a bag in hand and, behind him...

"see boss? told'ja the kitten'd make it."

"I CAN SEE THAT, YOU IMBECILE."

Green ignored them as he stepped into the room and Papyrus hastily scooted to the foot of the bed to make room for him. Your gaze, however, never left the pair that remained standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Miss Y/N. If I may introduce to you Red," the shorter of the two shot you a wink and a grin that made you want to shudder, "and Edge. They came to check in on you this morning."

"Y/N," you murmured with a nod. "It's nice to meet you two." Okay, that was a lie. Since the moment the two had appeared you had suddenly felt like an animal on display at a zoo - you got the distinct impression that they weren't checking in on you out of the goodness of their own hearts so much as to see the new curiosity that had been brought in. Edge, in particular, seemed to stare you down with an intensity that made you want to shrink further back into the bed, and you pointedly ignored his gaze as you turned your focus on Green instead. He took a seat by your side and cautiously took your hand into his own. The brothers seemed content to linger in the doorway.

First Papyrus, and now the two edge-lords. Was it safe to assume you were a guest in their house at the moment? Stretch had claimed they were roommates, so you assumed he and Blue were likely somewhere in the vicinity as well.

"I hope you slept well. How are you feeling?" Green's words brought you back to reality. He was already beginning to unravel the bandages on your arm as he spoke. You merely shrugged as you watched. "Didn't think I'd sleep as long as I did, to be honest. But Papyrus made an amazing breakfast," you shot him a quick smile, which was returned with a grin of his own, "so I'm feeling a lot better today. How... are they?"

Green had paused as he gazed over your forearms, the gauze that had been covering your wounds lifted in such a way as to hide the injuries from your sight. You could tell his smile was strained. "It's still too early to tell, I fear. But I do not believe scarring will pose an impact on the use of your hands in the future."

The words were not as reassuring as you would have liked, but you felt grateful for his honesty nonetheless. At least that meant there would be some fragment of hope of returning to work in the future.

Behind him, Red whistled as he caught a glimpse of your arms, beads of red seeming to dot his skull. Was he sweating? By his side Edge seemed to raise a brow at whatever sight he beheld. He almost seemed impressed as he stalked over to peer over Green's shoulder. "HMPH! IT SEEMS YOU'RE NOT AS MUCH A WEAKLING AS YOU APPEAR!" Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment? Folding his arms he sniffed as he seemed to regard the sight before him with what looked suspiciously like amusement.

Green seemed to notice as you tensed slightly, and the hand that was suddenly placed upon your ankle suggested Papyrus had as well. You were certain that, were it not for the apologetic looks those two were giving you, you'd have torn your hand from Green's grasp and done all in your power to punch that edgy bastard squarely in the jaw-bone (if you could even reach it), lame hands or no. But as it was, you still knew you were likely a guest in their house, and you really didn't need to start stirring up trouble. You willed the anger that was slowly beginning to bubble within to subside.

"Well that's reassuring," you growled through gritted teeth. It was the only thing you could think to do at that point. "I mean, I'd so _hate_ to disappoint anyone." If he noticed the sarcasm dripping from your voice, he didn't seem to act on it and instead straightened himself as he continued to watch Green work. You weren't entirely sure, but you thought you saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly as if your words only fueled to entertain him further. Your eye flickered over to Red, whose malicious grin had only seemed to widen during the short exchange. You scoffed and turned your attention back on your arm, where Green was busy examining a particular length of your burns. With the gauze now gone as he fished for something cleaner to replace it with, you were finally able to see the full extent of the damage for the first time.

For a moment you weren't sure you'd be able to keep your breakfast down. Entire strips of skin were gone in some places, exposing layers of tissue underneath, stark white and glistening under the layer of ointment that still remained from the night before. What skin hadn't been seared off was a deep shade of red that seemed almost unnatural, the edges peeling back and - in some places - still blackened from where the flames had kissed it. Your palm on that hand, in particular, seemed the worst, the skin appearing to have been completely removed in one area. No doubt ripped away from the melting latch of the window you'd pried open in your desperate bid for freedom.

And yet, you were sure it had been worse before you'd received treatment. You never looked away even as your stomach flipped, an almost morbid curiosity keeping your gaze locked on to Green's hands as he reapplied a fresh coat of ointment over the hot and blistering flesh. Some areas, you realized, you weren't even able to feel, so damaged did you assume the nerves now were that some spots had been rendered numb. Would healing rebuild and rejuvenate those nerves, too? It seemed like too much to hope for.

What if you weren't able to recover, you thought suddenly, and a familiar pit opened in your stomach. What if your hands were eventually rendered useless despite Green's best efforts, and you were unable to use them properly ever again? The thought of losing your job at Muffets, that blessing that had practically fallen into your lap, made a wave of sorrow wash over you.

As much as the guilt of knowing you were responsible for the fire that had burned down Mark's cabin, the heartache of having lost so much more in it weighed even heavier. So long as you had a job to work, you could afford to resettle. Clothing could be replaced. You could find a new place to stay, even if it meant holing up in the inn in New Town, or some rundown motel in the Springs until you found something better. You'd started from scratch before. You knew you could do it again.

But there were some things you'd never be able to get back.

The pictures that had lined the walls near your front door. The photo albums that you knew were now likely nothing more than a charred brick sitting where your closet had once been. So many things that had stood as a testament to happier times... gone.

And the anguish that washed over you at that realization hurt more than any physical wound ever could.

You could almost laugh at the bitter irony of it... to have fought so desperately to continue living, to simply exist, yet for what? You only knew how to fight, to live, to move forward, yet was there any real reason to? Why?

Maybe it would have been better if-

"Miss Y/N." Green's voice shook you from your thoughts, his tone so stern you wondered for the briefest of moments if it had actually been him that had spoken. Looking up you were surprised to see all four skeletons staring at you intently. Edge shifted from behind Green, a troubled look settling on his brow. His brother, still standing by the doorway, seemed to be sweating even more profusely than earlier as his eyelights locked on to you. Papyrus' grip on your ankle, you now realized, had grown almost painful as he eyed you worryingly. You slowly moved to withdraw your leg from his grasp, and when he felt you move beneath his hand he jumped and released you hastily as if fearing his very touch might make you shatter. Your gaze moved across the room, your confusion evident. "Did I say something?"

"'say somethin'?'" Red repeated in a low growl as if you'd told a bad joke. The grin he always seemed to wear was now long gone. Even without seeing her soul he could see what Green had meant the previous night - Red could practically see your HoPe dropping as the glint in your eye continued to fade, and it was clear the others saw it too. He'd never before seen a human fall down - hell, he didn't even know if humans fell down in the same way monsters did - but if ever there looked to be one on the brink, it was you. "cripes dollface, i dunno whats going through that pretty little head of yours, but ya better knock it off if ya know what's good for ya." When you turned to glare at him and the spark returned to your eye, if even just for the briefest of moments, he felt almost relieved.

"Ooh, I'm _so_ sorry," you snapped back, "Am I ruining the atmosphere for you? If so, then by all means, please feel free to leave the room. No one is making you stick around on my account."

You saw Red's eyelights flicker and suddenly that grin of his was once again plastered on his face. Within moments he bellowed out a deep laugh. "easy there kitten, no need to bring out the claws! i'm just sayin', ya look like shit as it is - ain't no point in makin' it worse."

"Red is right, miss Y/N," Green interjected before the exchange could escalate into a full-blown argument. "I understand these recent events have been traumatizing, to say the very least, but I cannot in good conscience allow you to continue to wear yourself down as you are. Your health is only suffering as a result of it." You cocked an eyebrow at this, your good eye trained on Green's concerned features. Behind him, Edge scoffed, clearly irritated by your inability to understand the situation at hand.

"YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF, YOU SIMPLE-MINDED FOOL," he stated bluntly, ignoring the look of warning Green shot his way. "I WAS NOT UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT HUMANS WILLINGLY ALLOWED THEIR HP TO DIMINISH SO SEVERELY THE MOMENT MISFORTUNE BEFELL THEM. BUT PERHAPS YOU ARE MORE FEEBLE THAN-"

"HP?" You cut in. You returned his dark glare with one of your own, your tone now livid. "Like health points? So, what? This is suddenly just... just some kind of fucking game to you? One big, sick joke?!" For a moment you felt a profound sense of satisfaction as his expression seemed to falter for the briefest of moments before he collected himself and returned your scowl with one of his own. You now stared him down with the same gaze you'd long ago mastered when you'd been employed for security, one that dared others to try and test you. But he wasn't a customer or a guest, and you had made no attempt to hide the seething anger that had dripped from your every syllable. Tears were threatening to flow freely now, but you ignored them as you continued to glower at Edge.

"M-MISS Y/N, PLEASE! IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Papyrus hastily slid off the bed and scurried to your side, a large hand on your back as he attempted to calm you. Green stood and moved to step between you and Edge.

"Miss Y/N, I assure you he does not mean it like that." Your glare now turned to Green, and your anger seemed to waver slightly. You felt almost betrayed that he would suddenly defend Edge over such a thing.

"HP is an acronym for HoPe but it plays very much the same role that you are familiar with," Green exclaimed calmly. "It is one of several stats reflected in ones' soul, and it effectively dictates ones' overall health. The less HoPe an individual has, the less overall trauma their body is able to cope with before giving out on them. In your case, your body has already been subjected to a great deal of physical stress, and your current HP is quite low as a result. It would also seem that due to the recent... events, your overall HoPe has dropped substantially as well. How much so, I cannot effectively say without examining your soul directly, but..."

You stared at him incredulously as your anger slowly abated. "Wait... so, y-you mean I have a literal health bar or something?" A weak smile was all Green gave you in reply. You tried to remember what little information you knew of Souls, but you were fairly certain you'd never heard any of this until now. Still, their reactions were too genuine. There was no way this was just some sort of grand lie made up at your expense. For a moment you'd pondered on asking if they really _could_ take a look at your soul, to read to you what they could see, but from your understanding, the act of seeing someones' soul was supposed to be a very private ordeal. "Then... when Red said...?" Your gaze slowly shifted to the small monster lingering in the corner, and he shrugged almost apologetically.

"told'ja kitten, keep thinking whatever ya are and ya ain't gonna like what happens."

"... I-I..." I hadn't known, you wanted to say, but that suddenly just seemed like a poor excuse, true though it may have been. "I'm... sorry... I didn't mean t-to..."

You didn't look up as Edge huffed indignantly. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, HUMAN, MAKE NO MISTAKE OF THAT. BUT IT WOULD SEEM YOU FINALLY HAVE A GRASP ON THE SITUATION AT HAND. GREAT AND TERRIBLE THOUGH I MAY BE, IT WOULD NOT DO FOR YOUR LIFELESS BODY TO BE DISCOVERED IN OUR POSSESSION!"

A bony hand slipped around your shoulder in comfort as you shuddered involuntarily. You'd forgotten Papyrus was beside you - no doubt he was keeping a close eyesocket on you, lest the conversation, too, have a negative impact on you.

With a heavy sigh, Green took his seat beside you again and, taking your hand back into his own, set to work once more. An uncomfortable silence settled between the five of you, only interrupted by the occasional shuffle as Green riffled through his bag to retrieve a fresh jar of some new ointment.

"Ugh... it smells like stagnant pond water and poor life choices," you grumbled, scrunching up your nose and drawing further back against Papyrus as Green unscrewed the lid and set to slathering your wounds with the peculiar salve. Green and Red both seem to chuckle.

"'s some stuff we used ta use in the underground," Red supplied. "smells like shit, sure, but it'll work wonders on yer burns according ta grillby. dun' worry dollface - the smell outta fade after a bit."

You tilted your head thoughtfully. "Grillby... aah. He runs that bar a few blocks from the Pastry Parlor, doesn't he?" It was one of the few other eateries in New Town aside from Muffet's place though you'd never been there yourself (you secretly wondered if his establishment and Muffets weren't somehow competing against one another). Red only nodded.

In the light of the morning sun, the subtle glow that filled the tiny room as Green set to work healing what he could of your burns seemed almost ethereal. He worked slowly yet deliberately, and your face lit up in amazement as you watched the lesser parts of your burns slowly begin to lighten, the skin stitching itself back together in some places or regrowing altogether in others. The change wasn't anything extreme, but you were speechless nonetheless. Then came the reapplication of the bandages, and the same process was repeated on the second arm.

By the time Green had finished you were practically curled up against Papyrus as you fought to stay conscious. Red seemed to be discussing something with someone standing in the hall in a hushed tone, but your groggy mind was unable to make out who it was he was speaking to, or what it was that was being said. It was several long moments before you even realized Green was addressing you when he and Papyrus helped lay you back into the bed.

"I will return tomorrow morning, Miss Y/N. Until then, please rest up, and remember... it's only natural to grieve after what has happened. But please do not lose Hope..."

Those words remained with you long after the four skeletons shuffled out of the room and sleep finally claimed you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge doesn't mean to be an asshole. It just kinda happens.
> 
> Also, I did a thing. Still setting stuff up, but feel free to stop by and say hi!  
> https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com


	8. Striking Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes you an offer and you receive a tour of the Lodge.

It had been five days since your encounter with Edge and Red, and since then your days had gradually settled in to a fairly straightforward routine; wake up around dawn, go to the restroom, return to your room and watch the sunrise until Papyrus arrived with breakfast, then chat idly until Green's familiar knock sounded at the door. Then your wounds would be examined, your bandages changed, and by the end of it all, the healing magic would leave you in dire need of nearly a full day of rest once more.

Sleep, it seemed, was the most stressful part of the routine, filled with nightmares as every night seemed to be.

Dreams of snow and rain and fire, of dust and smoke and ash. Dreams of sorrow.

Dreams of loss.

On one occasion, in particular, you'd even found yourself being shaken awake by a very concerned-looking Mutt, your own screams and sobs still echoing in your ears.

You much preferred your waking hours, surrounded by people willing to help you keep your mind off of such things. Often Green would be accompanied one of the others whenever he came in - typically Sans or Stretch and Blue, though you admit you were surprised to see Blackberry standing idly behind him one morning, azure eye lights scrutinizing your condition for several long moments. Then, appearing satisfied with whatever he'd seen, he turned on his heel and departed as quickly as he'd come.

"The heck was that all about?" You'd asked as Green set to work after you were sure Black was no longer able to hear you.

"He's been asked to submit a report on your wellbeing," Green stated. "It would seem your employer is most insistent on receiving updates on your recovery ever since Hickory paid her a visit to inform her of what happened." Your face paled slightly and a weak laugh slipped through your lips.

"... She threatened to feed him to Muffin if he refused, didn't she?" The tall skeleton only gave you a knowing smile. "But... why Black, if she asked Hickory?"

"I DO NOT BELIEVE BLACKBERRY IS VERY... CONFIDENT IN THE EFFORT HIS BROTHER PUTS INTO HIS PAPERWORK," Papyrus supplied, and you found yourself laughing despite yourself as you thought back to Deacon's horrible nightly officer reports you'd had to bear witness to on occasion. Suddenly you felt you could relate to Black a little more, even if ever so slightly.

You knew you'd have to pay Muffet a visit soon. Same with Mark, though reaching him would be a right pain in the ass since your phone was now likely nothing more than a twisted hunk of melted metal.

Blue and Stretch had made an appearance the day after your introduction to the two edge-lords. They had trailed in after Papyrus as he arrived with breakfast, and the sudden rib-shattering hug you found yourself receiving from a teary-eyed Blue left you winded and with tears of your own streaking down your cheeks, but you felt happier than you'd had in days. The four of you sat around your bed and while Blue and Papyrus debated on what puzzles they thought would be best suited for you to pass the time while you were confined to this room you realized that, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, the thoughts that had plagued you since the fire no longer weighed as heavily on your heart.

That, of course, wasn't the only realization you had in the next few days.

With the sole exception of the hour or so you had when you first woke up, you noticed none of the skeletons ever left you unattended. Stretch seemed practically glued to your side now, and he and Papyrus often remained with you until you dozed off each afternoon following your sessions with Green. Even Sans seemed reluctant to let you out of sight any time he came by, though you assumed that was more because he didn't want a stranger randomly wandering around his home and less because of any worry for your state of mental health. You were fairly certain their behavior was intentional - whenever it seemed your mind was wondering or you were remaining quiet for a bit too long, you could always expect a playful nudge or bad pun from Stretch or a reassuring head-pat from Papyrus.

So, when you heard that this morning Green had his hands full with something and wouldn't be able to come by until much later in the day, you ended up spending the better part of an hour pleading with your tall guardians to let you take a bath. Sick and tired as you were of feeling so filthy, Papyrus seemed much more nervous at the thought of you possibly doing something that would worsen your injuries, or being alone long enough that the thoughts plaguing you may result in your HP taking an unintentional dip once more. Stretch seemed a bit more understanding, but still hesitant to leave you by yourself nonetheless.

Eventually you'd won out when Sans had been drawn to sounds of the debate, and for the first time since your arrival you were permitted to venture beyond the nearest restroom door as the short skeleton guided you through the hall, up a flight of stairs, and to one of the most elegant bathrooms you'd ever laid your eyes upon.

From the brief stroll, you could already tell their house - if you could even call it that - was utterly massive, and how on earth they afforded the upkeep on a place like this you couldn't begin to fathom. But as you gingerly accepted the spare set of clothing Papyrus had fished out (you had recently learned that Sans, Red, and Blue had been lending you some of their clean clothes while you were in their care), you decided you'd mull over the finer points of being eternally indebted to a bunch of apparent billionaire skeletons later.

"you gonna be alright, kid?" Sans casually stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he looked down at you with his usual smirk.

"I'll be okay. I promise," you replied with your brightest smile. "And... Sans? Thanks."

His grin softened slightly as he watched you vanish into the bathroom and heard the door click shut behind you.

At the moment, all you cared about was getting as clean as possible, and as you waited for the tub to fill you sheepishly admitted to yourself that there were few things you'd been looking more forward to than this. You turned to the plastic bags you'd suggested you use to keep your bandages water-free and clumsily taped them in place. Good to go.

Your sigh almost seemed to echo within the vast marble-tiled bathroom as you gingerly stepped into the cool water and let yourself sink into the massive tub. A sharp intake of breath passed your lips as pain radiated up from your palms and over your arms when pressure was applied to them, but compared to the searing agony you'd felt with every movement only days earlier this was almost tame. You set to work scrubbing your skin until it was practically pink and raw, always careful not to put to much strain on your hands because STARS you knew you'd never hear the end of it if you hurt yourself, and it was only after you'd washed your hair for the third time that you finally felt it was properly clean.

Why there was a bottle of shampoo in a house full of skeletons, you had no clue, but you had the distinct feeling it had been put there as a gag by someone at some point and had eventually been forgotten. Aah well, you weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When finally you slipped out of the water and were standing fully dressed before the bathroom mirror to carefully card your hands through your hair in an effort to detangle the strands, you felt more awake and alive than you ever had since you'd first arrived here. Surely, you thought with a content sigh as you made for the door, your health was starting to improve... right?  
  
You found Sans still by the doorway when you slipped out, his eyelights fixed on you the moment you stepped out into the hall. "Don't tell me you waited out here all this time," you said with a playful chuckle.

"wet can i say?" He looked at you, amused, then offered a hand to you. "i wasn't shore you'd be able to fin your way back by yourself."

"Water you talking aboat?" Your laughter only grew as you accepted his hand and allowed him to guide you back downstairs. "Me, get lost? Now THAT'S some dry humor."

When you arrived at your room neither Papyrus nor Stretch were to be found. You could only assume they'd headed back into the depths of the house to go about the rest of their day, and would likely return when Green showed up later.

Gingerly picking up a box of puzzle pieces Blue had so generously given you, you took a seat on the floor near the window. The tiny pieces, you thought, were great practice for improving what dexterity you'd had with your hands. Chilly though you had been when you'd stepped out of the bath, the sunlight filtering into the room was doing wonders to warm you.

Sans, you noticed, had not yet left, and had instead taken a seat on the foot of your bed. You knew he was watching you, but you paid it no mind. A peaceful silence settled between the two of you, with only the occasional snap of a puzzle piece fitting in place to break it. Eventually...

"Hey, Sans?"

"hmmm?" You didn't look up from your puzzle, but you could tell from the sound of his voice that he had likely been close to dozing off. His smile grew ever so slightly as your soft giggle resounded in the small room. "Thanks again. For everything. I really mean it. I'm not sure how I'll pay you and the others back for all the kindness you've shown me, but I promise you, I will."

You didn't see his eyesocket crack open slightly as he trained his eyelight on you, smile faltering ever so slightly.

"...what're ya gonna do when green gives ya a clean bill o' health?"

You hummed in thought, silent for a moment before finally giving a lame shrug. "Dunno, if I'm completely honest. Stretch said Muffet's ensured him I'll still have my job down at the Pastry Parlour, so I have that going for me." You gingerly ran a bandaged hand through your hair to air out the wet strands as your gaze flitted over the pieces before you. "I figure I'd look into renting a room in the inn for a while until I can get back on my feet. It'd beat having to hole up in a motel in the Springs, though I guess I can do that too if push comes to shove. The walk will be a bitch though."

You heard a shuffling and your eye flitted to the side for the briefest of moments to see him sitting up straight as he stared at you intently.  
  
"your folks ain't able to take ya in? siblings?"

He watched as your hand, moving to place a piece down, hesitated ever so slightly.

You merely shook your head.

"no extended family? friends?"

Your laughter rang hollow. "Sans, that cabin? That  _was_ the help of a friend. And what did I do? Accidentally burned the place to the ground. And then the only other friend I had at the time? She hired me on when I found myself jobless and thought there was nothing here for me. And just when I had made more friends, what happens? They end up bringing my ass back from the brink of death and now their roommates are nursing me back to health out of the goodness of their own hearts." You paused, and he could see the look of disappointment and frustration on your features. When next you spoke, your words were barely a murmur. "So... do you _really_ think I have any right to ask anything of anyone else? 'Cuz I really don't think so."

Silence fell between the two of you once more, and something about your change in behavior had his curiosity piqued. He could see in the internal battle you were raging to protect what little HoPe you had left now, your brow furrowed as you gazed down at the small puzzle pieces before you without truly seeing them. Your leg fidgeted and soon you were humming a soft melody in an attempt to distract your brain from whatever dark thoughts were threatening to overtake you.

The sound of bone on bone almost made you jump. Looking up, you see Sans running his hand over the back of his skull as he watches you. "well then, i guess that settles it."

You watch as he gets to his feet and you tilt your head curiously. "What settles what?" He didn't answer immediately but instead stared at you as if in thought for several long moments. Was it just a trick of the light, or was there a tinge of blue along his cheekbones?

"what'dya say to staying here for a bit, then?"

You could only look at him in disbelief. "You mean...? Wait, Sans, I-"

"you said you were lookin' for a way to pay us back, right?" He cut in, eyelights fixated on you. "then tell ya what, once green gives ya the go-ahead, you'll just help around the house. i mean, shit... with eight guys, it's not like this place ain't in dire need of a feminine touch anyway." he chuckled a bit, but it seemed a bit strained. You were sure of it now - there was definitely a hint of blue appearing across his face. "and anybody hired on by muffet has gotta be one helluva scene in the kitchen. you do all that and we're square. sound like a plan?"

"I-I..." You hesitated and your gaze fell to your lap as you shifted uncomfortably. Hadn't you just said you didn't think it right to accept anything more from anyone? And yet here he was, offering you room and board in exchange for some simple cooking and cleaning? The entire offer seemed horribly slanted in your favor, and you found that made you incredibly uneasy.

"...Why?"

He seemed to have been expecting this question as he shot you his usual lazy smirk. "paps seems ta like ya. same with stretch an' blue. ya really don't seem like all that bad of a human, all things considered. but lemme make one thing clear," his demeanor seemed to change as he stepped forward to lean over you, and for a brief moment, his eyelights seemed to go out. You felt your blood run cold as his grin only widened. "ya do anythin', and I mean _anythin'_ that might threaten my family, and you're gonna be in for a **b a d  t i m e**. we clear?"

He hadn't expected the terror on your face to slowly give way to a look of understanding, or the sorrowful smile that suddenly crept across your lips as you nodded, and for a fraction of a second, he felt an odd pang in his own soul that nearly made him flinch.

He was concerned for the safety of his family. You understood that feeling only too well.

"Of course, Sans," you replied with a firm nod. "I'd never do anything to hurt them. I promise."

He visibly relaxed at your words, and soon the familiar lazy bum you knew was looking down at you once more. "good ta know. so, what do ya say? we got a deal?"

Slowly you rose to your feet and faced him fully as you extended your hand in a handshake. The light of the window behind you seemed to radiate behind you as if it were a halo, and he found his blush creeping back as he accepted your hand carefully.

"We have a deal."

  
❀

  
"she's what?!" Stretch, who had been sitting in a stool at the kitchen island looking for all the world like he'd fallen asleep with his head in his arms, practically toppled over as Sans made the announcement to the three skeletons present from within the doorway. 

"Y/N is movin' in," Sans repeated matter-of-factly. His gaze moved to each one of them in turn as he gauged their reactions. "she'll be cookin' and cleanin' to earn her keep, mostly. we'll figure out the finer details of our little arrangement once green has given her the all-clear." Stretch sat there for a moment, utterly dumbfounded by the news.

You were moving in? _With them_?

"THIS IS FANTASTIC NEWS!" Papyrus lept from his seat, his lunch temporarily forgotten as he clapped his hands together and beamed down at his elder brother.

"OOH, QUITE FANTASTIC INDEED. AND IT CERTAINLY IS NICE OF YOU TO ASK FOR OUR SAY IN THIS MATTER BEFORE THE OFFER WAS MADE," Black muttered from over his cup of coffee, ignoring the look of irritation shot his way by Sans.

"in case ya forgot, black, this is my house. an' my house means my rules."

Blackberry hardly seem fazed by these words as he waved them off indignantly. "YES YES, CLASSIC, WE KNOW. YOU DO NOT NEED TO REMIND US. I AM SIMPLY WONDERING IF YOU HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH TO THE FULLEST." At this, Sans raised a brow bone. Black, however, did not elaborate.

"i'm amazed she agreed at all," Stretch pointed out casually he leaned back in the stool. "she couldn't think of anybody else?"

Sans shrugged his shoulders. "asked her about it. seemed real bothered at the mention of family, so might be best not to bring the topic up around her, i think." It was Stretch's turn to raise a brow. Now that he thought about it, your only mention of them had been on the day he'd first bumped into you at Muffets. Something about security being your 'family's thing' and it never having really suited your tastes. Beyond that, the topic had never come up in any of your conversations.

"at any rate, we're gonna need to get a proper room set up for her. that guest room ain't meant for somebody to stay in permanently."

"GIVE HER THE FOURTH FLOOR, THEN." Black seemed to notice the looks of surprise he was shot because he scoffed and tapped his heel in obvious irritation.

"IF I MUST BE FORCED TO PLAY HOST TO SOMEONE FOR AN EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME, I'LL NOT HAVE IT SAID THAT CORNERS WERE CUT." He barked. "THE LOFT IS BEING USED FOR STORAGE AT PRESENT ANYWAYS, AND AS FAR AS I'M AWARE, NO ONE USES THE RESTROOM UP THERE. THE HUMAN WILL HAVE VIRTUALLY THE FULL FLOOR TO HERSELF. I TRUST IT WILL BE MORE THAN ENOUGH SPACE FOR HER?" His last words were directed to Stretch, who nodded. It would need a lot of cleaning - nearly five years of dust had likely accumulated up there, but it wouldn't be a tedious job getting the space ready for you. Hell, half of the furniture you could use was likely already being stored up there anyway.

And that window seat at the south end that overlooked the vast garden... you'd like that. He knew you liked to read - he could already see you curling up there in the sunlight with a book in your lap and wearing that small, content smile you so often had on your face.

"guess that takes care of that. black? stretch? ya mind fillin' yer bro's in while i go break it to edge and red?"

The two nodded in unison, with Stretch giving Sans a look of sympathy.

He was really glad he wasn't the one who was going to need to deal with Edge when the news hit him.

 

 ❀

 

"Umm... Hickory?"

"whats up darlin'?"

"Did you know you guys live in a resort?"

That really was the only way you could describe the scene before you. An utterly massive four-story lodge was nestled almost quaintly behind the sprawling gardens you and Hickory were now strolling across.

 

It hadn't taken long for Sans to tell the others of the news, and within a few hours Mutt had arrived at your door. There was something akin to curiosity in his eyes as he looked you over, still sitting on the floor where Sans had left you.

"m'lord says yer movin' in?" It seemed more a statement than a question, but you nodded regardless. "Mmm-hmm. If its alright with the rest of you, I mean."

At this Hickory chuckled and walked forward to help you to your feet. You noticed he smelled strongly of the same cigarette smoke as Stretch, but the sweetness of honey had been replaced with the almost equally sweet yet sharp smell of a scent that reminded you of a bonfire. Hickory smoke. The corners of your lips curled up ever so slightly at the realization.

"what sans says goes, baby-doll. not that i really mind. should be interestin' havin' a cute little human aroun' the place fer a change." If he noticed the blush that quickly spread across your face he didn't say anything as he headed towards the doorway and motioned for you to follow. "c'mon. m'lord said i'm t give ya a tour of the place before green arrives."

You had known the place had been big from what little you'd seen of the interior, sure. But this? _This_ was ridiculous. How the hell had a place like this gone unnoticed for so long?

And you had been given the role of house-mom in this place.

What the hell had you agreed to?

 

Beside you Mutt just chuckled, gold canine glistening in the sun and eyelights bright with amusement as he looked down at you. "yeah. seems it was used by the royal family as a vacation home or somethin'. they gifted the place to sans when they didn't need it anymore and the rest of us were lookin' for a place to kick up our feet. guess they weren't big on the locale."

You nodded in understanding. When you'd learned the property was set on the eastern side of Mt. Ebott, even you had wondered why the monsters would have chosen to build something so close to the place that had effectively been a prison to their kind for hundreds of years. But technically the mountain was still considered to be off-limits by the townsfolk and, even if it hadn't then the haunting tales that had spread fear over the area for centuries still lingered. Ascension or no, very rarely did anyone still venture on to the mountain itself. It was the perfect place for anyone who wanted a little privacy.

You'd learned the layout of the building easily enough as Mutt gave you your tour. The first floor consisted of a foyer that led into the living room. To the left from there was the grand staircase and, just past it, Blue and Papyrus's rooms. To the right lay the kitchen (STARS you couldn't wait to try baking something in there) and a large dining room, as well as a family room that led out on to a deck that wrapped around and connected back to the living room. A storage room and laundry room were down there as well, just beside a doorway you learned led to the large garage. The second level consisted of several rooms belonging to Edge, Stretch, and Hickory, as well as a spacious library and two guest bedrooms, one of which was the one you'd been residing in. A long terrace wound its way around part of the building, following the same path as the deck on the level below. Then there was the master bedroom on the third floor which you were informed belonged to Sans (you learned it had been the master bath he'd escorted you to the other day), and on the other end of the level were Black and Red's rooms.

Then, if one followed the stairs to the fourth floor, they came out onto a loft with a door on each side. One led to a small storage closet, and the other...

Your room.

Though you thought calling it a room might be a slight understatement.  It was only slightly smaller than a cozy studio apartment, you realized, complete with a closet you knew you'd never own enough clothing to fill and a bathroom Hickory ensured would be yours alone from that point forward. An extension on the north that eventually ended with a set of clear glass doors leading out to a small porch overlooking the pool in the back. Set into the wall on the south side overlooking the front of the property was a small window with a seat installed underneath it.

And as you had stood there that moment amidst the furniture still hidden beneath long, dusty sheets of cloth and took in the space around you, the realization finally hit you.

You were given another chance.

 _They_ had given you this chance. You were starting over.

You had felt a sense of gratitude wash over you when Mutt quietly turned away to allow you a moment to stem the flow of tears that had started to silently trail down your cheeks. 

"just one last thing before we wrap this up, darlin'," Mutt said in a drawl as the two of you now headed around the side of the lodge. Across the way was a small building you hadn't noticed from any of the windows earlier. 

"the workshop", he said as he pointed over his shoulder to the structure in question. "do us a favor an' just steer clear of it, an' you'll be golden. i don't think sans or any of the others want anybody tamperin' with the shit in there, understand?" Another nod. You recalled the 'pet project' Stretch had mentioned at the hardware store so long ago, but when you realized Mutt had caught you staring inquisitively at the door you turned away. Curious though you were, you had no intention of pursuing the matter if no one else brought it up first. Mutt seemed content with your reply as he motioned back to the lodge, and you followed in silence.

You would be lying if you said you weren't slightly nervous. To have gone from someone accustomed to being by themselves for long periods of time to being thrust into a living situation with eight other people was something you'd have never imagined. And worse still, you barely knew anything about them. Trivial things suddenly seemed so much more important. What time did everyone wake up? Were they the sort that just helped themselves whenever the mood to eat struck or did they eat their meals together? Hell, what types of foods did everyone even enjoy? Damnit, if you were going to stay here then you were going to make sure the transition required as little effort on your roommates' parts as possible. You knew you could do this. You were smart. You were confident.

You were determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!
> 
> I wanna take a moment to thank you all for all the support you've shown! ;w; I never thought this story would grow the way it has! The addition of pt.2 of the series featuring the skeletons POV on events is now up, and it will be updated regularly alongside the main story here.
> 
> Also, if you have any questions or comments, would like to make a request, or just wanna say hi, feel free to swing by my tumblr page!
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>
> 
> Again, thank you so much everyone! ;w; I LUV YOU ALL <3


	9. Bound By A Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a simple trip into town quickly spirals out of control.

The next month seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye.

You had remained in the guest room while Green continued to mend your injuries. No longer did you look like a mummy from the elbows down, as your wounds had healed enough that bandages were no longer needed. There were scars of course; not the twisted, gnarled ones you had been expecting to live the rest of your life with, but more a mere discoloration of your skin that rendered your hands and forearms a few shades darker than the rest of your body. It looked for all the world like you'd dipped the skin in a barrel of tawny ink that ended up flaring up your arms.

But your mobility was back and at this point the only limitation Green imposed on you was a simple request to avoid staying out in the sun too long lest you irritate the new skin. And that was a request you were more than happy to follow. His visitations now grew less frequent due to your recovery, but you made it a point to drop whatever you were doing the moment his quiet knock on the front door echoed through the lodge.

In the meantime, you had been able to return to work, much to your unbridled joy. Muffet had been thoroughly amused when she'd learned you'd moved in with the skeletons ('The Judge? Living with our little human? How intriguing! Ahuhuhuhuu~'). You had also finally had the chance to visit Mark, who had apparently been in touch with Sans since your stay. Yet while he appeared to be outright ecstatic over your safety and astounding recovery, you had noticed the old man grew far less enthusiastic when you'd inquired about the cause of the fire. You had thought you'd seen his gaze flit to Hickory and Blackberry by your side as he explained it had been deemed an accident, but you couldn't be sure.

Outside of your job you busied yourself with the tasks Sans had set for you; namely the cooking, cleaning, and seeing that any errands that needed to be run were completed in a timely manner.

What little free time remained was spent in the attic, converting it into a bedroom. Several of the others volunteered their free time to help get the area ready for you to move into, though some were admittedly more work-oriented than others...

"ya know kitten," Red purred as he leaned in behind you, his chin resting on your shoulder as you sat at your desk busying yourself by untangling a long line of string lights, "if ya get tired of bein' up here all by yer lonesome, yer more than welcome to move in to my room." You reached a hand over your shoulder, lightly flicking him on the forehead without looking up. The hands you knew were creeping up to your hips dropped as he grumbled, and he tossed the rag he'd been using to dust on the table before you.

If there was one thing you had quickly learned about Red in the few short weeks you'd been here, it was that he was a lecher with no real regard for personal space. Usually Sans or Stretch kept him at a distance, but the pair had holed themselves up in the workshop for a majority of the morning. Blue, you assumed, was somewhere off with Papyrus discussing a new idea for a puzzle that had struck him earlier that morning. Where Edge, Black, and Hickory were, you had no clue, but you were fairly certain at least two of those three disliked being in your presence to begin with.

That left you in the attic with Red and a rapidly-growing headache.

"Red. I've caught a glimpse of your room. You need a hazmat suit to walk into that place." His breath, you noticed with mild annoyance, smelled strongly of mustard.

"aww, c'mon sweetcheeks. it ain't that bad."

"Not that bad?!" You huffed, throwing down the lights and turning so he was no longer in your blind spot. "You have a self-sustaining twister of trash in the corner! I'm surprised Edge hasn't beaten you with your own fibula over that yet!"

"yer always welcome to come in and clean the place up, dollface. hell, i'll even get'cha somethin' to wear for the occasion."

"Ooh, I already think I know what you'd like to see me in," you replied casually with a hint of irritation. "Lemme guess. Something black and red? Maybe with a bit of leather or lace? And I'm sure anything that shows off _way_ more skin than is morally acceptable would be right up your ally." You ticked off each item on your fingers before looking up at him. The sleazy grin on his face only seemed to affirm your suspicions, and as his eyes began to trail over your figure you gave him a shove.

His hand caught yours and you were hauled out of the chair before you could protest. For being made of nothing but bones, it was concerning how strong your new roommates were. "heh, leather ain't a bad idea." A glowing red tongue snaked its way out of his mouth as he ran it across his teeth. Your flinch only seemed to amuse him further. You doubted you'd ever get used to him doing that. "i'm sure ya'd look great in anything though. or nothin' at all. hehe."

Oookay, that was enough of that. Escape Plan Delta.

Leaning close you trailed a finger of your free hand languidly up his jaw bone. His widening eyesockets told you the sudden action had caught him off guard, but after a moment he seemed to practically shiver beneath your touch as his skull flushed red. "Mmm... you think so?" You cooed as you caressed his cheek, his gaze now locked on you as his eyelights seemed to go fuzzy. His grip loosened on your hand and you drew back to lean against the desk. Wait, did he just whimper when you pulled away? Okay, you weren't expecting that.

Lowering your head ever so slightly you smiled coyly up at him. "And I suppose you'd want me to talk dirty, too?"

His vision went dark as the cloth he'd discarded on the desk suddenly landed over the front of his skull.

"Okay then. Dirty talk. Go dust the dresser over there, would you? It's filthy. I have some errands to run, so I'll be back later." By the time he'd swiped the cloth off of his face, you were already striding through the door and out onto the landing.

Behind you, a low growl of frustration filled the room. You turned to look over your shoulder, but the room you and Red had occupied only moments earlier was now empty.

"yer playin' the wrong game with the wrong guy, kitten." Whirling around you spotted Red by the staircase, and you nearly yelped.

"Wait, how'd you-? But you were just...?" You dismissed his threat as you looked from him to the room and back several times. "Did you just... did you just do what I think you just did?!" The excitement in your voice made his blush return, and you hurried up to him with the look of someone who had just been told Christmas was coming twice. "Y-you teleport?! That's a thing?! How does that even work?!"

The blush deepened, your actions from before now forgotten as he watched you beam up at him with an almost childlike fascination. "h-how the hell ya think? with magic, ya dumbass."

You danced around him and started down the staircase, taking only a few steps before looking back to see if he was following. When he didn't move, you extended a hand out to him to take. He hesitated for several long seconds; then, grumbling something you couldn't quite make out, he moved towards you and accepted it.

"Can the others do that as well?" You asked as you led him down the stairs. Red merely shrugged.

"a couple of the guys can. blue or black can't, and neither can paps. the boss can't either, but he likes drivin' that car of his anyway so it ain't a big deal." Then, as if suddenly remembering, he yanked his hand from yours and growled, "what the hell kinda errands you need to run right now, anyway?!"

"I thought I'd head into the Springs today. I've got a few things I want to pick up from the hardware store, and I could use some material from the craft store to make a few new eyepatches. Might grab some extra cloth and whip up a canopy for the bed - don't give me that look! It'll look fantastic with those lights upstairs, you'll see!" Red only huffed as you took his hand once more and dragged him along. "And I've been wanting to swing by the thrift shop to pick up some new clothes too. These ones, are... nice, but... uhhh..."

You looked down at the baggy black tank-top you wore and self-consciously hoisted one of the slipping sleeves back over your shoulder. A majority of the clothes you borrowed were Red's, including what you were wearing now, simply because he had the widest selection of clean clothing to offer. He was typically too lazy to even bother changing unless Edge practically threatened him, which apparently meant there was more for Papyrus to offer you. But Red was also the tallest of the three currently assisting you, which meant you were still nearly swimming in them. Not that Red seemed to mind, of course - you were fairly certain you'd caught him trying to sneak a peek down your shirt more than once when you had to bend over while cleaning.

Red, however, didn't seem bothered in the least. "new wardrobe, huh?" The smile that spread over his face suddenly made you very uncomfortable. "this mean i get to pick out something risque for ya if i tag along?"

"HA. Dream on, bone-boy." You hurried down the last set of stairs. "But if it's in the budget and ya promise to behave yourself, you can help me pick something out."

"dibs on pickin' the bathin' suit!" he practically shouted, and you were sure if you had rolled your eyes any harder you'd lose them in the back of your skull.

"whats this i hear about a bathing suit?"

The two of you froze as Mutt appeared in the entryway to the living room, with Stretch and Sans coming into sight only moments later. The blush on your face made him snicker. "I was just heading into town to pick up a few things," you said defensively.

"'town'? as in, ebott springs?" Both Stretch and Sans exchanged looks, and you found yourself shifting uncomfortably when their stares turned to you. For some reason you hadn't yet figured out, they were strongly against you visiting the springs as of late, but you just chalked that up to their natural instinct to avoid any area with a seemingly high population of monster-phobes. You just nodded, feeling like a child just caught with their hand in the cookie-jar.

"Its just a quick jaunt to the hardware store, craft shop and thrift store. I should be back before dark," you murmured.

"no."

It was Stretch's voice that cut through the air at that moment, and you could only stare at him in disbelief.

"...no?" You repeated with a hint of irritation in your voice. " _Excuse me_?"

"i said no, doll," he repeated firmly. His expression was unreadable.

"What the hell is this? Do you think I'm some sort of kid, Stretch? Seriously?!" A bony hand slipped into yours as you raised your voice and you practically jumped out of your skin as Red stood beside you. The cocky grin on his face seemed oddly out of place in the tense moment.

"ain't no need to get rattled, ashtray. i'm goin' with the kid - she'll be fine." Stretch's eyelights turned to the monster at her side, and for a moment you thought you saw them extinguish entirely as his gaze moved to the hand you held in yours.

"well, shit. if taggin' along means i get to see ya in a bikini then count me in." Mutt moved to your other side and slung his arm over your shoulder as he shot you a somewhat lecherous smirk, and suddenly you had a very bad feeling about it. But his actions had the desired effect; Sans and Stretch seemed to hesitate, and that's all the time the two needed.

"we'll be back soon-"

"-with the kid in one piece!"

In the next moment, you found yourself pulled up against Mutt's chest, his hands now wrapped securely around your waist. "gonna need ya to hold on tight, darlin'," he whispered as your face quickly turned a bright red. You froze as you tried to make head or toe of his words, but the opportunity never came. Sans shouted something just as you felt the ground beneath you vanish.

Darkness. You could see nothing, hear nothing. You weren't even sure where your own body ended and the overwhelming blackness around you began, yet you could still feel Mutt's form pressed against you. Though you felt solid ground beneath you once more only a second or two later, the overall experience felt like it had taken much longer.

You gasped and Mutt hastily reached out to support you when it seemed your legs might give out. "W-what in the seven hells was that?" You stammered after you were sure your breakfast wasn't going to come back up.

"heh... a shortcut." He stepped back when he was sure you'd recovered. "sorry 'bout that, but figured a quick exit was the way to go."

"ya okay there, kitten?" Red's voice was behind you now, and you suddenly realized exactly what had happened. You spared only a few more moments to gain your composure before you straightened yourself, and when you did...

"Uhh.. guys...?"

"yeah, baby-doll?"

You cautiously stepped out of the alleyway you'd found yourself in, only to be greeted by the din of a bustling city street.

"Where the hell are we?"

A bony hand patted you on the shoulder before securely wrapping itself around you.

"welcome to ebott city, kitten."

 

 

❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
You hated the city, and you didn't bother trying to hide it.

There were too many people and too many noises. Too much movement for you to be able to keep track of, too much information coming in from all sides for your brain to process.

You kept pace between Red and Mutt, ever silent as the pair tried chatting casually in a bid to distract you. Hickory could see your good eye flitting over every person who strolled by, over every vehicle you passed, could feel you quaking under his arm, feel you flinch when a door slammed shut or someone nearby spoke in a raised voice.

You were terrified, and it was clear as day.

So when Red finally gripped you by the wrist and practically yanked you out from under Hickory's grasp and through the doors of one of the many establishments lining the street, you could have almost cried in relief.

It took several seconds for your eye to adjust to the change of lighting, but when it did, you found yourself standing within a spacious clothing shop. "Red," you hissed, voice low as your eye ran over the rows of garments hung upon the walls, "this is not a thrift store."

"yeah, but i betcha classic and that ashtray ain't gonna track us in here. plus, it's at least got somethin' that ain't gonna look like some country hick shit," Red mused, looking thoroughly amused by your reaction. You were going to question their choice of nicknames, but a sudden realization cut that thought short as you suddenly felt a pit form in your gut; you were now stranded in the middle of the city with virtually no method of contacting any of the others, and they too had no way of knowing where you were.

Mistakes had been made.

Your expression seemed to betray this because Red just snickered as he strolled over to examine a nightgown of a particularly thin material. "So, about them clothes dollface. I'm thinkin' you'd look mighty fine in lace after all."

"NO, Red. Go fuck yourself. HICKORY, STOP LAUGHING. Stars, you two were dropped on your skulls when you were kids, weren't you?" Your face was now a deep crimson as you turned away from the nightgown Red was extending you teasingly and pretended to be interested in a jacket on a rack nearby. "In case you guys forgot, this kinda stuff is WAAAY outta my range. I'm a baker. I don't think I make enough in a month for anything in this pla- _okay, is that a comma_?! Nope, I'm out." You hastily dropped the price tag you'd been looking at and made a bee-line for the door.

Hickory had other plans.

"don't be like that darlin'," he chuckled as he caught you by the shoulder and whirled you around, nudging you back into the shop. Red was already staring at a skirt that you knew would be too inappropriate for nearly any occasion outside of the bedroom. Storming over you hastily grabbed him by the sleeve to haul him away. "OKAY no. Get the hell away from that thing. Just what kinda girl do you take me for?!" The skeleton only snickered, but obediently followed.

"Okay you two. If I'm buying anything here it can NOT be skimpy or risque. I'd like to get something I can actually wear out of the house and still retain my dignity in. We clear?"

For a moment the two skeletons exchanged glances, then grinned and nodded.

"that's fine."

"deal."

"Good. Now that that's settled..." you meandered over to a stack of shirts, looking one over curiously. "What do you two thi-"

"we'll cover it instead."

"...wait what?"

You looked up just as Red seized you by the arm once more and half threw you into a fitting room in the back. "s' fine dollface. we'll think of how ya can pay it back later. hehe."

The next hour passed in a flurry of colors; delicate whites and deep blacks, bold blues and elegant teals, soft golds and brilliant oranges, rich reds and vibrant purples, the list went on and on. The guys seemed intent on covering all the bases from flowing skirts and flattering dresses to jeans and short shorts with intricate tops. Jackets, cardigans, scarves, darling flats and daring heels. It was almost endearing, watching them bicker back and forth over each outfit you put together.

A majority of the articles of clothing they'd selected seemed innocent enough, which honestly surprised you. There were, of course, a handful of them did require several minutes of coaxing to get you to leave the fitting room, but for the most part the men seemed to stick to their promise of keeping things relatively appropriate. One outfit in particular, though, had you shuffling uneasily in a ruffled skirt that seemed a bit too short for your liking but with thigh-high socks that thankfully did manage to cover the scars upon your legs. You blanched when you caught the two drooling and made a quick retreat back into the safety of the fitting room.

Perverts.

Then came the bathing suits, which you had known they had snuck in there because, honestly, that really only seemed to have been the reason why they'd had any interest in coming anyways. You'd agreed to swallow your pride and try a handful on because, well, they had kept their end of the bargain after all.

And sure, you'd loved the idea of shopping for a new bathing suit. Just not with two men whose moral compasses were roulette wheels.

"c'mon kitten, it can't be that bad," Red's voice floated from beyond the fitting room with glee. You twisted and turned to view yourself in the full-length mirror before you. It was a little snippet of a bikini, black with red accents that really wasn't much to your taste, and the fact that put the twisted scar upon your chest and across your ribs on full display made you all the more displeased with it. You'd managed to avoid any tops with a ridiculously low-cut collar thus-far, but it seemed as though your luck had finally run out.

"I dunno. You two have another one you'd rather see?"

"nope, sorry darlin'." You could hear the snicker in Hickory's voice.

With a sigh you opened the door and stepped out, looking thoroughly irritated. "I swear, one degrading comment from either of you, and I'll feed you your own femurs."

You were only met with silence.

You felt the stares of two roommates upon you as you slowly turned to display the bathing suit. "You sure they don't have anything a little less revealing?" You mumbled, face red with embarrassment.

"damn kid," Mutt muttered. It was directed more to himself than anyone else, but the words made you pause mid-turn and glance at the two regardless. He looked conflicted as he watched you. Red, on the other hand, looked outright furious.

"Hey. Eyes are up here, you two," you snapped. Your words seemed to shake them from their thoughts; a rusty hue appeared across Mutt's cheekbones, while Red's skull seemed to practically glow a crimson, and both of their gazes quickly moved to look in any direction but yours. "We're going for opinions here, right? In all honesty, I think this is a bit... not enough. You think you two could pick out something a little more... I dunno. More?"

Red, only nodded. You were fairly sure that the blush upon his face would have lit him up like a holiday tree if the lights in the room were cut. Turning on your heel you made for the dressing room once more as the two rose to their feet and hastily retreated back to the racks.

Minutes later you once again stood before the pair, who still appeared to be a great deal flustered as you displayed their latest selection; a black high-necked two-piece decorated with intricate blue flowers. The matching wrap skirt seemed like an adorable addition to the piece. You weren't sure you should feel touched or be fearful that they had selected something that effectively hid the scar on your chest; had they done it because they thought you'd feel self-conscious, or had the sight disgusted them?

The latter thought struck you with a sudden rush of sadness you had not been expecting to feel.

"I kinda like this one," you murmured, gazing down at yourself in an attempt to avoid their own stares. "If you guys like it too... I'll get it."

"sure," came Red's voice first, and you looked up to see him shooting his usual lecherous grin at you, though it seemed slightly strained.

Mutt mirrored the expression. "still think you'd look better in nothing though, baby-doll."

You gave a dramatic huff of exasperation before heading back into the fitting room to change. By the time you returned to the front, the few articles of clothing you had selected were boxed up neatly and off to the side, accompanied by several dozen more outfits you knew you hadn't agreed to.

"don't worry about that, kitten," Red said waving you over. "we got it covered."

You eyed the two suspiciously. "That wasn't the deal," you snapped.

Mutt sauntered over and slung his arm over your shoulder, shooting you a casual smile. "deal was we'd get the shit ya couldn't, or wouldn't, and we'd think about how you'd pay it back later. well, darlin', we think we figured it out." He nodded to the attendant behind the counter, whose only response was a pleasant smile in return before he and Red escorted you out of the door.

"it's pretty simple, too. we each get to ask ya three questions, and ya hafta answer and answer truthfully. sound fair?"

You knew where this was going and you didn't like it.

Red seemed to take your silence for affirmation because his grin widened. "glad we got a deal, kid. guess i'll get my first one outta the way then." He suddenly turned to you, and the expression he wore made you draw back against Hickory instinctively. His right eyelight flared crimson, flashing so brightly you could see the magic wafting out of his eye socket as he grinned down at you.

" _so what gave ya them scars_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some major changes at work might mean chapters could possibly be cut back to one every week (two if fortune smiles upon me and writers block stays TF away).
> 
> Wanted to get this chapter out for a few days now, but literally re-wrote it three times before I was relatively content with it.  
> Am dirt-tired atm so please excuse any spelling or sentance errors. ;A; They shall be fixed when I'm feeling less dead.


	10. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fill Red and Hickory in on your past.

At your behest, Red and Hickory brought you to the Springs, that you might finish your errands while their questions were answered.

You were thankful for their understanding - it would be easier to explain things while you were keeping yourself busy, to keep your thoughts from dwelling on anything long enough that you might risk your HoPe dropping.

A cool rush of air greeted you as the three of you entered the town's fabric shop, and you made straight for the back with the two skeletons trailing behind. You were silent for a while as you gazed over the bolts of material before you, but the pair never pressed you. They seemed to be willing to exercise a little patience, at least.

"So. Scars. I don't suppose the short and simple version would do the trick, huh?"

Red seemed to smirk at this. "don't make me hafta waste my other questions, sweetcheeks."

You shrugged. "Mmm... fair enough. Can't blame a girl for trying. But fair warning, it's a bit heavy." Your voice was soft as your fingers traced over some cream-colored tulle. A sorrowful smile crossed your lips as you thought about the lights still sitting in a tangled heap upon your desk. They would look lovely cascading behind this fabric, you thought.

_The lights in the city back then, wound up every light post and across every door, had been so pretty too..._

"So.. I'm pretty sure you guys remember the Ebott Riots two years back? 'Four Days of Dust' or whatever stupid name the media still refers to it as?" In the corner of your vision, you saw the two exchange glances. "I got these the day the government passed the law that granted monsters full citizenship, plus all that other great jazz." Your voice trailed off as you lifted up the bolt of fabric and tucked it under your arm.

"My parents and I were in the city that day visiting my sister. We'd been out on the town when the law was passed. Dunno why the hell anybody would be against something like that, honestly, but... some folks just were. I think the shit hit the fan almost instantly after the announcement - I'm pretty sure they were just waiting for it to be made official, really, and... w-well..."

_Your head was spinning. Your ears were ringing. Your vision was swimming, half of your world lost to darkness as you lay where you were. Through the dust lingering in the air, you can make out shapes running frantically._

You felt nauseous, the words sticking in your throat and threatening to choke you. You turned down the next aisle and looked over several colorful fabrics. You could make several lovely patches with them. You fought back the stinging in your eyes and willed yourself to breathe slowly. You were not going to break down here. Not in the open like this. They were only questions, and you were only giving answers. There was no need to attach emotions to them.

 _Breathe._  
  
Your free hand came up to rest upon your chest, hovering over the spot they knew your scar was. You held up one finger, tapping it lightly against your sternum. "The first blast was a block or two from the monster embassy. Took out nine people, six of which were monsters, I think." A second finger was now raised, and the tapping ceased. "We got caught up in the one by the downtown Main Street Mall that happened a few minutes later. They'd parked that one outside of a new MTT storefront that had just opened. We were shopping in the building right next door. That one... I know that one got eleven people and five monsters. Almost everyone were just holiday shoppers..."

_An impossibly heavy weight rests on your chest, making it difficult for you to breathe. You raise the hand that rests over your torso and gaze dumbfoundedly at your crimson fingertips._

Looking up, you gave them a weak smile, and when you spoke your voice was as casual as if you were discussing the weather. "This one," you traced your finger over your blinded eye, "wasn't actually too bad. The scar was from where debris struck on its way by - a piece of the building, I think. The blow fractured the orbital bone but didn't cut my eye itself, so thankfully I got to keep that. But it did cause some swelling, and that caused pressure on the nerves within the eye, and.. that wasn't treated in time. It caused enough damage to cost me my vision."

Your hand moved back down to your chest, where your finger traced the spot between your breasts. "A piece of steel shrapnel got wedged in here. Wrecked my sternum, lemme tell you... but the bone stopped it regardless. If it had hit just a few centimeters to either side we might not be having this chat right now."

Your hand dropped and caressed over your ribs, then trailed across your thighs. "Another piece of shrapnel - it whacked the eighth and ninth ribs. Bled like shit but wasn't too bad, all things considered. Breathing was a bitch for a while after that though. And these were from the glass of the display window. There are tons of others, of course - mostly from the glass - but they healed a lot better than those large ones, obviously. You really don't see them unless you look close enough, so I don't really mind them. Overall, I was... well, I guess lucky is the term you'd usually use, in a bit of a sick and twisted way."

A heavy silence fell between the three of you, but you disregarded it as you turned your full attention toward the cloth before you. You willed your mind to focus on something other than the conversation; you had managed to snag a really lovely summer dress for a decent price back at the store, so perhaps you could make another patch with a blooming rose on the front? That one had been one of your favorites, and you were sure Blue and Papyrus would love it as well. Something to match your work uniform again would be good too. Maybe a rich black and a bold purple. And Red and Mutt seemed to enjoy lace, so perhaps you could-

"guess it's my turn."

You looked up to see Hickory staring down at you, his expression conflicted as he seemed to ponder on his next words. Red was now avoiding your gaze altogether, skull dotted with crimson beads of sweat and hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket as he stood off to the side. It was obvious to see that neither had expected the answer you had given them, and both seemed a bit off-put as a result.

You turned your gaze back to the fabrics before you but nodded for Hickory to continue.

For several long moments, he hesitated. When finally he did speak, it were as though he was regretting each word that poured out. "ya said yer family was out with ya." It wasn't a question as much as a statement, but you understood nonetheless. He was trying to be as gentle about the subject as possible.

Though you opened your mouth to speak, no sound came. You floundered for several long seconds until you finally gave a small nod.

_Where are they?_

_Unfamiliar faces swam before you. Hands brushed over you. They appear cautious, almost fearful as they stare at your face. At your chest. You ignore the tears that flow freely as you open your mouth and struggle to choke out your words._

_"Where are they?"_

_With great effort, you manage to turn your head, and at that moment you feel something deep within snap and shatter at the sight that greets you._

Something cool fell upon your arm and you gazed down with a look of astonishment when your eye focused upon the tear that was now trailing down your skin. Were you crying? When had you started crying?

That seemed to have been all it took. The dam now broken, you were struggling futilely to stem the flow. You gave a miserable, broken laugh, unable to stop the memory from replaying over and over in your mind - stars you must look so pitiful to those two right now. You were silently grateful that the tall stacks of fabric hid you from the view of anyone outside the aisle.

"You know, my little sister, she'd.... she'd just gotten a promotion," you muttered as your free hand moved to your chest. You were hardly aware of the pinpricks of discomfort as your nails dug into your skin, threatening to break through the surface. You could almost feel that sensation once more just beneath your fingertips, that piece within that had nearly broken once and continued to tear slightly each time you thought of your ultimate failure.

"We were all gonna go out to dinner after she'd picked out her gift and celebrate, and then they.. and then they all just... heh... if I'd been just a little closer, not even two feet to the left, she... she'd probably have been... she'd have been fine." Your vision now swam behind a curtain of tears. "Pathetic, isn't it? I couldn't even... I couldn't even keep my baby sis safe..." Roughly sweeping up a few bolts of colored cloth you hastily started past them to grab some faux leather but was halted by the hand that shot out to grip your shoulder from behind.

"M' fine..." you muttered. The pair just scoffed.

"like hell you are, kid," Red snapped back. You looked back to see a grave look upon his face, eye lights quivering almost fearfully as he watched you.

Aaah.. you knew that look. It was the same one he'd given you that day you'd snapped at Edge the first time you'd met him properly.

Your HoPe must have dropped. The softest of sighs escaped your lips at the realization. You'd let your despair get the better of you. Again...

Stretch and Sans would be furious when you returned.

You gave him an apologetic look as you sniffled and rubbed away a few stray tears. "I know it's stupid, dwelling on it like that. S' not like regretting anything will change the past, but... still..." Shrugging his hand from your shoulder, you started off to fetch the rest of the materials needed and headed to the front.

You pointedly ignored the uneasy looks the attendant shot you and your companions as your purchase was folded and placed in a bag, and with only a quick glance at the two skeletons beside you, the three of you exited the store.

The fresh spring air helped lift your mood again if only a little. You enjoyed being outside and feeling the breeze on your face - it was something you had dearly missed during your month cooped up in the guest room. The hardware store was only a few blocks away at this point; you'd be grateful to pick up the few things you needed and head back to the lodge. You felt exhausted...

"I guess... do you guys have any other questions? I promise I won't embarrass you two like that again." You tried to sound teasing, but the jest seemed to fall rather flat to your ears. Beside you, Mutt just shrugged and shot you an easy-going grin.

"nah. tell ya what darlin', we'll take a rain check on the others fer now. sound good?"

Despite your best efforts, you couldn't repress the tiny laugh that escaped you. "What? No wanting to dig up any dirty secrets? No asking what my bra size is or what my kinks in the bedroom are? Why, I'm impressed with you two."

Red froze in his tracks. "holy shit kitten," he said dumbfounded before a sleazy grin crossed his features. "tell me those questions are still on the table."

"Nope. Sorry, they've expired. Now you only get to know simple things like what my favorite flower is and the name of my pet hamster in second grade." Red slumped over, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. You chuckled. "Get ahold of yourself. They'd be trick questions anyways. Flat-chested and I have none. Happy?"

"first off, i'm callin' bullshit. those are b-cups at least." Red shot back as he snaked an arm around your waist. "and 'happy'? sweetcheeks, that sounds boring as shit. least you could do is wear that uniform of yours again. maybe with cuffs too. hehe."

"Nooo thanks. Do you have any idea how many people asked me why I didn't carry them? Jeez. I didn't know this town had so many people into that sort of thing." You allowed your bags to slide up your arms as you raised your hands up to the necks of your compatriots and tugged on their collars playfully. "But hey, whatever floats your boats. I'm not here to judge people on their tastes."

The jingle of the door chime sounded above you as the three of you stepped into the hardware store minutes later. It was hard to believe that so much had changed in your life since you'd been in here only a month earlier. You nodded a hello to the clerk before walking back to retrieve the hooks and rings you needed, hoping the other two wouldn't wander off while you were distracted.

"Mmmm... silver or gold... which one, which one..." Your fingers hovering back and forth over the packets of rings as you hummed thoughtfully.

A presence behind you suddenly leaned in toward your ear.

"... i dunno kid. i'm kinda partial to silver, myself."

You shrieked as you spun on your heel and swung the bags you'd been holding on instinct, nearly clocking a surprised-looking Sans in the skull had he not stepped back the moment he did. The momentum of your bags still carrying you, you lost your balance and fell on your rear with an umph, looking up at the skeleton in wide-eyed shock.

Hickory and Red were by your side in an instant, drawn to your shout.

"cripes classic!" Red snarled as Mutt helped you up from where you'd fallen. "ya tryin' ta give her a fucking heart attack?!"

Sans only looked you over, his usual casual grin turned down into something almost resembling concern before turning to the others. Then, any worry that may have been on his face vanished as a flicker of blue radiated from his eye socket for the briefest of moments. He looked livid.

"'with the kid in one piece', huh?" He growled. "you two got any fucking idea how long we've been lookin' for you?"

Hickory just shrugged. "hey, we were keepin' ya updated, and she's fine. aint'cha baby-doll?"

You nodded. You hadn't the slightest idea how the guys around you could see your HoPe, but it probably had something to do with the usual magic vs meatbag crap and you were sure if something had happened then Sans had picked up on the change almost immediately.

"I really am," you said over your still-racing heart. Sans seemed to look at you skeptically, but you merely shot him a gentle smile. "I promise, Sans. I'm fine. The two were on their best behavior today." The skeleton eyed you for several long seconds before he seemed to stand down, thrusting his hands into his pockets as he looked Mutt and Red over.

"go get the rest of your stuff kid," he sounded exasperated, and you hastily nodded before wheeling around to snatch up the first packet of rings you set your hands on. Silver it was.

It was only a few minutes later that the door chime was ringing overhead again as you and the three skeletons left. Sans had kept a gentle yet firm grip on your hand ever since you had approached the register, and as you made your way around the side of the building and into the nearby alleyway he turned to look at Red and the Mutt. "the three of us are gonna have a little talk later," he stated bluntly. You already knew what to expect when Sans' hand wrapped securely around your shoulder, pulling you close. Your own hands clenched the front of his hoodie, your eye flickering up to look at the other two apologetically.

Sans clearly didn't trust the other two to take you straight home after your earlier escapade.

A second later you watched as the world around you was swallowed by darkness, though the change was much more gradual than it had been when you'd taken a shortcut with Red or Hickory. You hardly registered when the ground beneath you disappeared at all, nor when it suddenly reappeared.

You were back in the attic.

The slow transition had made it easier on your body, the shortcut leaving you less nauseous than your previous experiences. Still, Sans seemed to hold on to you tightly for several long seconds as he gazed at you in concern.

"I told you, I'm okay," you murmured as you slowly backed out of his grasp and moved to the table to set your recent purchases down beside the still-tangled lights.

"then mind explaining to me what happened?" The hint of irritation had returned in his voice.

You smiled sadly as you turned back to look at him and moved to take a seat on your bed. "Just... took a trip down memory lane was all." It was an answer he hadn't been expecting, and for the briefest of moments, his stony expression faltered. Then, murmuring something under his breath he trudged over and took a seat beside you. You knew he was waiting for you to continue.

"They asked some questions, and that was really it. I didn't think the answers would get to me like they did, that's all." He bristled, and you noticed his gaze wavered slightly.

"It's really not their fault, Sans," you continued hastily before he could interject. "They were only curious. They meant no harm - hell, they did what they could to try and help. Which... was a bit awkward, granted, but still. Its the thought that counts." Your airy chuckle seemed to ease the tension in the air slightly.

"So... uhh.. did you and stretch really spend all that time looking for us? I mean... you knew I was gonna be back in time to cook dinner. We weren't going to be gone that long."

With an embarrassed chuckle he ran his hand over the back of his neck. "well, ya said where you were going so i figured i'd just sit tight until you showed up. i wasn't expecting the Mutt to take ya into the city though. that kinda threw a wrench in things."

You froze. "... Sans, nobody mentioned we went into the city. How did you...?" You shot him a suspicious look, and he suddenly seemed very interested in the string of his hoodie.

"those two shot stretch and i a message not long after you guys arrived." The cerulean tinge on his face made you narrow your eyes.

"Sans, what kind of message?"

"..." The blush deepened, and you were suddenly very red in the face.

"It wasn't a picture message, was it?"

He chuckled weakly.

"Ooh stars..." you buried your head in your hands. "Please, _please_ tell me it wasn't the one with that skirt and thigh-highs.."

"..." You could practically see the blue glow of his blush illuminating the room now.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill 'em."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh snap.
> 
> Have some free time? Or want to see a chapter from a certain someone's POV? Swing by my tumblr page and say hi!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	11. Late-Night Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come to understand the full repercussions of your trip into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to everyone for your incredible patience! D: I know this update comes almost two weeks late thanks to the current chaos of R/L. orz  
> Thankfully things are slowly starting to sort themselves out, so updates shouldn't be so late or spontaneous in the coming days.

It was some time before Sans finally coaxed you into leaving your room to start dinner that evening. You'd obliged, albeit begrudgingly, and encountered the duo lounging in the living room on the first floor, wrapped up in a hushed conversation with their brothers - surprising, given Black and Edge's general lack of volume control. A silent glare was shot to both Red and Hickory as soon as you knew they'd spotted you, only to be returned with cheeky grins from the two.

A hand rested on the square of your back and Sans hastily ushered you into the kitchen when he caught that glint in your eye.

"don't worry, kiddo. i'll have a word with them," he said casually before blipping out of the room with nary a sound. You sighed, half tempted to storm out into the other room and give the lot of them a piece of your mind regardless, but quickly thought better as you shuffled around to retrieve the casserole dish. Sheer common sense told you that going against something Sans insisted on was a very bad idea.

Stretch had popped into the kitchen for a few moments as you were plating everyone's food not long later, mumbling something about having decided to eat in his room while he finished some work that evening. Neither of you could bring yourselves to look at one another as he served himself, but you thought you saw his features set into a deep scowl when he made his quick exit.

Whether he was furious at you for having gone with Red and Hickory or embarrassed at the pictures you knew he too had received, you didn't know.

But that night Red found his dinner that night was salted almost to the point of being rendered inedible, and the stores of his preferred condiment appeared to have 'mysteriously' run out.

Hickory, you'd noted, had vanished altogether and didn't return by the time you'd retired to your room for the evening.

You had hoped that would have been the end of the chaos for the day, yet it wasn't long before the sound of two individuals storming up the staircase carried into the loft, the booming footfalls audible from where you sat at your desk. You'd silently hoped whoever had come up only needed to fish something out of the storage closet across the landing, but when the steps ended at your door and a thunderous knock nearly sent the thing off its hinges, you stifled a groan.

"Come in."

You peered over your shoulder as Edge and Black stepped into the room, surveying their surroundings with a critical eye. Why were you not the least bit surprised?

"HMPH! I SEE YOU'VE MADE LITTLE HEADWAY IN MAKING THIS PLACE LIVABLE," Edge said as he swept a finger over the top of the wardrobe, frowning at the trail his phalange left in the dust. "IT'S UTTERLY DEPLORABLE!" You turned your attention back to the pattern you'd been cutting in the fabric before you.

"Yes, well, a few things came up today," you stated flatly. "I plan on having everything finished by tomorrow afternoon."

Very rarely did you have a conversation with Edge without it escalating into the two of you butting heads over something. Dealing with Black was one thing; he was incredibly haughty, stern, and pragmatic and tended to be a bit confrontational from time to time, but you'd quickly learned that he wasn't blatantly unfair or overly aggressive unless you had done something to piss him off.

Which was more than could be said for Edge.

Edge was... irritating, to say the very least. He came off as arrogant and pompous and was prideful to no end, and it was clear to see he found great amusement in the suffering of others - be it physical or mental. And if there was one thing you knew about him, it was that he often seemed to come to you only when he was in the mood to get a rise out of someone. Most days he simply reminded you of the stubborn patrons you had sometimes had to deal with at your old job, only at least during your squabbles with him you could fire back with as much sarcasm as your heart desired.

At this hour, though, you were too exhausted to deal with any of it.

"Is there something I can help you two with?"

Black strode over to your side, and you could almost feel his gaze boring into you as he folded his arms and watched you work for several long moments.

"I HARDLY SEE WHY THE USE OF SUCH A THING IS NECESSARY."

You looked up, then followed his gaze down to the leather eye patch you'd cut out and had left off to the side. Was he trying to make small-talk? You gave a casual shrug and returned to the patterns you were cutting.

"It's not really a necessity, just a personal preference," you said simply, setting down your scissors and taking a moment to thread a needle. "I don't like other people seeing what I look like without it. It makes me uncomfortable is all." Edge just scoffed, and you paused to shoot him a look of mild annoyance. "Look. Just because you two can work the look doesn't mean we all can. 'Sides, mine is useless anyways. Might as well cover it up with something that looks a little better."

"OF COURSE WE LOOK SPLENDID. AFTER ALL, NONE COULD HOPE TO HOLD A CANDLE TO MY OWN ASTOUNDINGLY GOOD LOOKS!" Edge straightened, a cocky smile on his face.

Black, too, seemed to glow under the small compliment you gave. "IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU WOULD LONG TO APPEAR AS GREAT AS I! I'M SURE ATTAINING SUCH A LOFTY GOAL WOULD BE FAR BEYOND YOUR CAPABILITIES THOUGH, HUMAN!"

"Wait, I didn't even say... you know what? Nevermind. Now, I think it's safe to assume you two aren't visiting simply because you wanted to see what my arts-and-crafts time entails?"

"AS IF I WOULD WASTE MY VALUABLE TIME DOING SUCH A THING. NO, IT'S BEEN BROUGHT TO OUR ATTENTION TODAY THAT YOUR LITTLE... EXCURSION WITH MY BROTHER AND RED CAME AT OUR OWN EXPENSE. WE DEMAND RECOMPENSE." His arms now folded, Black began tapping his foot impatiently.

You raised an eyebrow at this. "Recompense? For what, exac- wait, what do you mean 'at your own expense'?"

As if he could see the gears turning in your head, a triumphant smirk graced his features. You, only the other hand, paled significantly as your look of confusion quickly collapsed into one of horror.

"Ohh, they did not-. Nope. Nu-uh." You threw down your project and rose to your feet, shaking your head indignantly. "Look, that 'excursion'-," you emphasized the word with air quotes, "-wasn't my plan, and I did NOT ask them to do that in the first place. They forced the issue while I was still in the changing room, and I wasn't even made aware of it until after the fact! If it's going to be a problem, then return the stuff - I really don't care. They bought it of their own volition anyway." You looked at the pair, drawn up to your full height in an effort to appear just as intimidating as they now were - which wasn't saying much given the fact you only came up to Edge's sternum, and in his healed boots Black still stood equally in height to you.

"AND CONTINUE TO ALLOW YOU TO TRAIL MY BROTHER'S SCENT THROUGH THIS HOUSE?" Edge made a face as if he were being forced to stand before a particularly unsightly piece of garbage. "I THINK NOT! HAVING ONE PERSON RADIATING THAT HORRIFIC STENCH OF HIS IS BAD ENOUGH!"

"Hey, that's not my fault!" You defended, looking somewhat hurt. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to get that mustard smell out of his clothes! And believe me, I've tried everything! If it's that critical, then talk to them - they were the ones who struck a deal with me, and-"

"WE ARE VERY WELL OF THAT JOKE YOU CALL A 'DEAL', Black snapped back. "AND THAT 'DEAL' WAS STRUCK WITH THE MUTT AND RED, WHO HAD NO AUTHORITY TO DO SUCH A THING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

You felt your face redden and you clenched and unclenched your firsts in frustration. The monster had a point; if Red and Hickory had blown his brother's cash instead of his own on everything, then logically that would render your agreement with him null and void. Groaning, you moved to the side of your bed and fell back upon it unceremoniously.

"...Fine. FINE." You threw your hands up in defeat before allowing them to come crashing back down. Stars, you were tired of incurring these stupid debts. "But I'm not going to do anything degrading - those two have done enough of that already today, thank you very much."

Edge only sneered. "YOU THINK YOU ARE IN ANY POSITION TO NEGOTIATE, HUMAN?"

There was a certain smugness in his voice that had your blood boiling in seconds. You sat up with a huff, and the intensity of the look you threw him made the grin on his face falter slightly. "I am not going to tolerate that kind of bullshit, do you understand me? Not from you, not from Black-" you shot the smaller monster a look of warning, as though daring him to challenge your words, "-not from anyone. If you don't like it, then return the stuff. It's as simple as that. Now, I already said I'd accept the fact that I'd be in your debt. BUT! We are going to keep this exchange diplomatic, like the fucking adults we are. Am I clear?" You felt a veritable well of determination springing up within as your steely gaze locked with Edge's for several long seconds.

Your sudden outburst must have irritated him because a rich vermillion hue crossed his pointed features as he scowled at you. Then, as if doing so caused him actual physical pain, he tore his gaze away from yours and looked away with a disgruntled huff. Black, too, seemed taken aback by the sudden change in your behavior.

"NYEH... VERY WELL."

"Good. Stars... I can't believe I let my HP drop, and the deal doesn't even count..." You huffed in frustration and allowed yourself to fall back on the bed, an arm laying over your eyes. You didn't see the looks exchanged between Edge and Black before the latter stepped forward, eye lights narrowed. "YOU MEAN TO SAY YOUR... 'DEAL' WITH THOSE TWO CAUSED YOUR DROP TODAY?"

A pause, and you lifted your arm just enough to glare at the two. "Yeah," you replied simply. "Doubt they meant for it to happen when they each asked their first question, but it did all the same. Questions were on a bit of a... sensitive subject. They decided to hold off on the other four - but I'm guessing you knew that already."

There was silence as the two exchanged looks of uncertainty once again.

"Wait, hold on a sec-" You sat up once more and stared at the two in bewilderment. "They didn't tell you?"

"THEY INFORMED US THAT THEY WERE EACH ALLOWED TWO QUESTIONS, WHICH THEY'D NOT YET USED," Black stated flatly.

You simply shook your head, still swept up in your disbelief. Part of you was touched that they'd twisted the truth so that it hadn't been shared with others, and yet...

And yet you were still royally pissed with them. After today's antics, you wouldn't be surprised if they withheld the information for some other little scheme of theirs later.

"WHAT MANNER OF QUESTIONS DID THOSE TWO FOOLS ASK?" It was Edge who spoke this time, and you could see he'd been pondering on if he should ask the question at all.

You cocked an eyebrow. "Does this count towards my debt to you two?"

"THAT WILL DEPEND ON YOUR ANSWER."

A soft hum of thought, then, "Red asked where this and my other scars came from." You trailed a finger across the scar running over your blind eye for emphasis. "Mutt asked about family. If you want the answers, talk to them - let them know I said it's knowledge I give them permission to share with the two of you since you're the two I really owe. Just... don't go telling the world, yeah? I'd rather not be the girl everybody pitties."

"THOSE HARDLY SEEM LIKE QUESTIONS THAT-"

"Look. I told you I am not discussing this a second time," you snapped before Edge could finish. "You want the answers, talk to them. End of story. Now, you... uhh... you two mind if I ask a question?"

The pair looked at you curiously, and you took their silence for affirmation. "How... do you guys check my HP, anyway? I mean, Green had mentioned something about it being one of the 'stats' on my soul?" Black and Edge only nodded. "Okay, so then... if my soul isn't out, how can you guys see it? I mean, I think I could feel my HP drop when it happened? Like... something was breaking, or tearing and pulling all at once, but it felt... muted, if that makes sense. Red and the Mutt reacted almost immediately afterward, and Sans seemed to notice right off the bat when he found us at the hardware store, but... I never actually saw anything."

The corner of Edge's mouth curled up into something that almost resembled an amused smile. "YES, I SUPPOSE SANS WOULD HAVE CHECKED YOU IMMEDIATELY, WOULDN'T HE..." You only looked at him in confusion before Black strode forward and jabbed the center of your chest with a sharp phalange.

"WE DON'T SEE YOUR SOUL, PER SE," He exclaimed in an almost bored tone as you stared down at the area he was gesturing to. "WE CAN VIEW A FEW OF YOUR STATS AT A GLANCE WITHOUT NEEDING TO SEE YOUR SOUL; YOUR LEVEL OF VIOLENCE - OR LV - AND HP. YOUR LV IS 1, WHICH IS FAIRLY NORMAL FOR MOST HUMANS. YOUR HP IS 5 OF 5 AT THE MOMENT. OUR BROTHERS CAN READ A GREAT DEAL MORE ABOUT A SOUL WITHOUT IT BEING PULLED OUT, BUT THEY ARE ODDITIES IN THAT REGARD. YOU ARE UNABLE TO SEE YOUR SOUL BECAUSE, QUITE FRANKLY, HUMANS ARE ALMOST UTTERLY BLIND AND DEAF TO IT. UNLESS A MONSTER PULLS IT OUT FOR YOU, VERY RARELY DO HUMANS EVER SEE THEIR OWN! I'M IMPRESSED YOU MANAGED TO NOTICE ANYTHING AT ALL, REALLY!"

"My HP is 5 huh? That... doesn't really seem like a lot." You shifted uneasily, laying a hand over the spot on your chest you'd felt the twinge in pain earlier that day. "What should it usually be at?"

"A HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD HAVE SOMEWHERE BETWEEN 35-45 HP ON AVERAGE," Edge stated bluntly. You winced.

"Well, that... that sucks," you managed to say with a nervous chuckle. Running your hand through your hair, you stared down at the floor wth a sullen expression. "Shit... and here I'd thought everything was just fine and dandy now..."

"HMPH. OF COURSE YOU WOULD," Black looked down at you, azure eye lights flickering in mild amusement. "YOUR KIND ARE SO DISCONNECTED FROM THEIR SOULS ITS ALMOST SHAMEFUL! IT'S ONLY THE CULMINATION OF YOUR ENTIRE BEING, YET IF I RECALL CORRECTLY YOU PITIFUL HUMANS WEREN'T EVEN AWARE SUCH A THING EXISTED UNTIL THE BARRIER FELL!"

Despite the fact that he'd just insulted your own race, you found yourself cracking a small smile regardless. "We were aware of the concept, but it was just that - a concept. Makes me wonder if I should be paying closer attention to my horoscope now, too. But I digress; regardless on what my HP is now, or what caused it to drop, I do still owe you for helping me. So, as long as its within reason, I'll do whatever you guys ask of me. _Within. Reason_. Sound fair?"

The two looked at you long and hard while you sat and waited for their reply. It was Edge that spoke first.

"I SUPPOSE IT IS A FAIR BARGAIN, ALL THINGS CONSIDERED."

"BUT WE WILL BE THE ONES TO DETERMINE WHEN YOUR DEBT TO US HAS BEEN PAID!" Black added, and you only nodded. His usual cocky smirk returned. "GOOD. UNTIL THEN, IT SEEMS I MUST HAVE A WORD WITH THE MUTT REGARDING TODAY'S... UNFORTUNATE INCIDENT. HAVE A GOOD EVENING HUMAN, SLEEP WELL, AND ALL THE REST OF THOSE USUAL MUNDANE PLEASANTRIES!" He turned on his heel and marched back to the door, sparing only a glance at Edge and yourself before he vanished and his footfalls disappeared down the stairs.

Edge was already making to head after him when you hastily rose and shot a hand out to stop him. "Hey, wait a sec." He looked down at you in irritation and quickly shook your hand off of his glove.

"WHAT NOW, HUMAN?"

You frowned. Geez, asshole much? "Look... I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot when I got here, but I figure I still owe you a proper apology. So... Sorry, okay? And... thanks again for your help that day in the guest room." He seemed to stiffen slightly, eye lights narrowing in suspicion as you spoke. You found your face growing red in response and hastily looked away. "Look, whether either of us wanna admit it or not, you... you still helped. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't have snapped the way you did that day, I'd still be in the dark about half of all this HP and soul stuff, and would probably be a _lot_ worse off than I am now. So...umm.. so thank you."

A silence fell between the two of you. Then..

Edge snickered, then exploded into an almost victorious laughter.

The unexpected sound made you flinch. This had not been the reaction you'd been expecting and you looked up at him as your brow twitched in mild irritation. "I SEE NOW!" His boisterous laugh continued. "SO, YOU'VE FALLEN FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!"

...  
...

"... I did _what_ now?"

Edge posed, a bony hand resting on his hip and a grin crossing his pointed features. He looked almost pleased with himself. "OF COURSE, I SUPPOSE THIS IS ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU WOULD BE SMITTEN! BUT YOU ARE HARDLY WHAT I WOULD CONSIDER A SUITABLE DATEMATE, HUMAN - YOU WILL HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT TO WIN MY AFFECTIONS!"

You could only stare up at him in disbelief. "Edge, I... umm... wow. Just... _Wow_. I have NO words."

Well, you had a few, but you got the distinct impression that saying any of them would put you at risk for getting either yourself or Edge hurt. Most likely yourself.

"YES YES, I IMAGINE IT'S NOT HARD TO BE RENDERED SPEECHLESS BY MY GOOD LOOKS. BE THAT AS IT MAY, I MUST INSIST THAT YOU TRY NOT TO-NYEH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUMAN?!"

Your hands now on the back of his armor, you were eagerly pushing him to the door. "Edge, I think you should leave now. I, err... I... I think it'd be best if I had some time to myself." Your face was now as red as the scarf he wore and you found yourself wondering if humans could, indeed, die from sheer embarrassment. Avoiding any and all eye-contact you grunted as you managed to maneuver him out onto the landing.

"HMPH. I SUPPOSE YOU ARE CORRECT! IT WOULD NOT DO FOR YOU TO PERISH OF A BROKEN HEART!"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Have a good night!"

He seemed poised to say something, but the sudden slam of your door cut him off. You wheeled about and planted your back against the door; after several agonizingly long moments, you heard Edge head down the stairs, grumbling something about strange human customs. You released the breath you didn't know you were holding and, after taking only a moment to realize what exactly had just happened, trudged back over to your desk.

A din rose up from the floor below just as you took a seat; you could make out Edge's voice rising up from where Red's room was. Had it not been for the insanity you'd been forced to listen to mere minutes earlier, you could have almost laughed knowing Red was getting his just desserts. Now, however? You were more concerned about sorting out the madness that had suddenly sprung forth in the last several hours.

Red and Mutt were now sitting comfortably near the top of your shit-list; Stretch was outright mad at you if his behavior in the kitchen earlier had been any indication; Black was now free to enjoy your indentured servitude, and Edge was... well, you really weren't even sure where to start with Edge.

A second, long sigh resounded in your room as you begrudgingly took up the cloth flower you'd been stitching together once more, ignoring the shouting match now going on downstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter will be up later today as well, to make up for the lack of posts within the past several days.


	12. Live and Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie night with the boys takes an unexpected twist when the power goes out, and you find Black has an... odd way of helping you cope with things.

Rainy days were the best kind of days.

A combination of the weather and an overall lack of activities on anyone's schedule meant a certain lethargy had infected a majority of the residents of the lodge, rendering the large house almost eerily quiet as you spent your afternoon cleaning. Papyrus and Blue seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the atmosphere that had settled in, their loud and boisterous personalities helping to offset the idleness threatening to get the better of you.

Your room was now finished. What had once been a dusty loft filled with forgotten boxes and countless pieces of unused furniture was now a warm and inviting space all your own. Blue and Papyrus had helped to string the lights up over the edges of the room and down along the canopy, and when the final pieces were set in place the two cheered so loudly you could have sworn the floor beneath you had rumbled.

Judging from the irritated shouts of Black rising up from the level below, it probably had.

Your ears were still ringing when Blue turned to look at you in starry-eyed wonder. "Y/N! THIS MAKES IT OFFICIAL RIGHT?" You could tell he'd had that question on standby for most of the afternoon.

"Blue, I've been living with you guys for how long now?" You chuckled. "But, yes, I suppose this does make it officially official."

At this, his face lit up with unrestrained joy. Beside you Papyrus pulled you into one of his signature hugs."THEN ALLOW ME TO FORMALLY WELCOME YOU TO SCENIC OUR HOUSE, NEW HOUSEMATE!!! I BELIEVE THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! NYEHEHEHEE!" Sweeping you up into his arms, he carried you bridal-style out of the room, beaming as your laughter filled the air.

Somehow you found yourself talked into helping the duo convert half of the living room into what you had to admit was the largest, most ambitious indoor tent you'd ever laid your eyes on. Where Papyrus managed to find so many spare blankets you hadn't the slightest idea, but you didn't question it as you and Blue made your way back and forth on the stairs as you fetched as many pillows as the two of you could scrounge up.

The hustle and bustle gradually caught the attention of the others as well.

"A MOVIE MARATHON?" Black had inquired when he'd caught you passing by his room, eyes training over the stack of pillows in your arm. You shot him a radiant smile as you nodded.

"Blue and Papy's idea. You'll join, right? Please?"

The small exchange must have been overheard by both Sans and Red, because you found the two lounging in the living room not long later. Sans had already found a comfortable spot amidst the mountain of pillows on the floor to nap in until everyone else had gathered. Red was seated in the armchair and avoided your gaze (you assumed he was still wound up over the reaming he likely got from Sans and his brother) as you placed the snacks down on the nearby table before Edge and Black, who had taken their place on the sofa placed against the back of the tent. Both refused to sit on the ground with the others.

"SUCH THINGS ARE FOR BABY-BONES," Edge had snapped. You merely shrugged - more space for everyone else, then.

Mutt, you'd noticed, took his seat on the floor beside Black, and from the paleness of his skull you vaguely wondered if he was still recuperating from some hangover he must have picked up the night before. It would explain where he'd vanished to before dinner. You had half a mind to bring him a glass of water and tell him to go back upstairs and sleep it off, but your attention quickly shifted from the suffering skeleton to the staircase as a loud voice floated down. Slowly descending the stairs you spotted a sleepy-looking Stretch being eagerly hustled along by his brother, who was in the middle of scolding him for his poor sleeping habits.

You took a seat on the floor beside Sans, curling up under one of the blankets set aside. He cracked an eye open and shot you an easygoing smile, which you returned as Stretch meandered over. With a _floof_ he plopped down amongst the pillows behind you and leaned forward. In one fluid motion, his arms were around your waist and he drew you back against him before you felt a heavy weight come to rest on your shoulder. You tensed slightly for several long moments from the unexpected contact but relaxed before long. Though in your blind-spot you knew his head was on your shoulder and, if the slow rise and fall of his ribcage against your back was any indication, he was already on the verge of falling asleep yet again.

Huh. You hadn't pegged him for a cuddler. Well, at least he seemed to have forgiven you for your transgressions the previous day.

You failed to notice the several dark looks shot at him from the others as you swayed slightly, giggling when he grumbled at the unwelcome movement as he swayed with you.

"Comfy?"

Stretch just hummed contently, eliciting a second, quieter chuckle. He stifled a yawn as you shifted slightly to make more room as Blue scurried over and settled down in your lap as he waited in excitement for the movie night to start.

"whad're we watchin'?" came a groggy murmur by your ear.

"Uuuh... that's a good question. What _are_ we watching?" You looked to Papyrus as he took a seat by your other side. He was beaming excitedly as he fiddled with the remote.

"A METTATON MOVIE MARATHON! IT'S THE PERFECT THING TO HELP BUILD A SENSE OF COMRADERY!"

You looked about as a collective groan resounded through the living room. Red was the first one to his feet as he stormed over and snatched the remote from his hands.

"a metta-why the hell ya think we'd wanna waste our time watchin' that bucket o' bolts?!" You quickly placed your hand on Papyrus' shoulder comfortingly as he looked up at Red dejectedly. Sans had sat up and was now glaring daggers at the monster.

"Don't be an asshat, Red! There's absolutely no reason why we can't watch that first!" You scolded, but your words fell on deaf earholes as he continued to scroll through the listing unabashed.

"hehehe... horror sounds about right," he mused, more to himself than anyone else, and you just scoffed. The reaction finally seemed to draw his attention and he turned to you, a wide grin plastered to his face. "whats wrong kitten? too scaaary for ya? dun' worry, i'll protect ya. "

You only snorted. "Seriously? 'Too scary'? I don't think humanity has ever made a decent horror movie, much less a legitimately 'scaaary' one."

If the sudden glint you saw appear in his eye didn't make you the slightest bit nervous, then nothing did. "ya think so, huh? guess we'll just have to find somethin' that scares the pants off'a ya!" You just rolled your eyes as you leaned back against Stretch, whose arms tightened around you a fraction in response. You could only smirk at the sudden challenge Red had put forward.

"Dearie," you said teasingly, "I'm afraid you're gonna be sorely disappointed."

You were acutely aware of the glances that were sent your way by the others over the course of the first film, but whatever reaction the boys were expecting to get from you during the stalking scenes, the brutal and swift deaths and the jump scares, they weren't receiving. For the better part of the second movie, you'd admittedly spent more time offering silent comfort to the terrified Blue quaking in your arms and a skittish Papyrus than actually watching the movie.

It was during the third film that a blinding flash illuminated the room from outside the windowed door leading to the deck behind you. A deafening peal of thunder shook the air as the lights around you went out and you gave a startled yelp, hands instinctively raising to cover your head as you screwed your eyes tightly shut.

From somewhere in the inky blackness to your left you heard Red speak up first.

"fuckin' hell!"

"RED! LANGUAGE!"

"heh. sorry boss."

"is everyone okay?" A shuffle from your left suggested Sans was rising to his feet. A moment later the small light of a phone screen illuminated his skull. "must've hit the generator."

Around you, several of the others pull out their phones. The dim lights did little to illuminate the large room.

"MUTT!"

"on it, m'lord."

You heard no noise suggesting movement, so you assumed Mutt had teleported out of the room. Around your waist, a set of arms tightened reassuringly.

"you alright, doll?" Stretch's voice was hardly more than a whisper in your ear. "you're shaking like a leaf." He was right - you hadn't noticed you were quaking. As loud as your racing heartbeat seemed to be, you wouldn't have been surprised in the least if the others could have heard it too.

"I'm pine," came your low murmur in response. "Loud noises and I just don't get a-log very well." You smiled inwardly as you felt his muffled chuckle reverberate in his ribs.

Without the noise of the television to mask the sound you could now hear the pounding of the rain outside and mentally berated yourself for not having listened to the weather forecast for that evening. Another series of brilliant bursts of light through the windows had you tensing once more just before a second the crack of thunder shook the house. You flinched despite yourself.

The constant flashes coming in through the windows was making it difficult for your eye to properly adjust to the darkness you now found yourself in.

"Sh-shouldn't the backup generators be kicking in by now?" You wanted to kick yourself for letting your uneasiness show in your voice. You were fidgeting now, your leg bouncing nervously and it wasn't long before you felt a hand place itself upon your ankle - Blue or Papyrus. The fidgeting did not cease.

"THEY SHOULD HAVE BY NOW, YES." There was a certain tension to Black's voice that made you turn your gaze to the sofa, but you could only make out Edge's looming figure within the darkness.

Beside you, Sans sighed heavily as he pulled his hood over his skull. "i'll be right back," he said before he too blipped out of existence.

Another peal of thunder and you closed your eyes as you focused on your breathing. Common sense told you things were fine, that there was no danger, yet your body seemed intent on thinking otherwise.

It's just a storm, you thought, willing back the rising panic that had your breath quickening. You'd been through others before and had passed them unscathed. This one will be no different.

 _Breathe_.

Another flash, another deafening boom. In the darkness around you, you can almost see the dust lingering in the air and only just managed to stifle a whimper. Stars, you couldn't do this here. Not with the others around you.

"y/n?" You were peeling Stretch's arms off of you now before rising to your feet, stumbling slightly over the pillows around you.

"I'm gonna use the restroom real quick," you said in the most casual voice you could muster, shooting him a small smile. In the darkness of the tent, you could see his white eye lights flicker uncertainly, but he only nodded and watched as you cautiously make your way out of the makeshift tent. You allowed the flashes of lightning to guide you to the staircase, which you quickly ascended.

When the lock on the bathroom door clicked behind you minutes later you could have almost sobbed in relief as you pressed your back against it and sank to the ground, drawing your knees to your chest. The interior room helped to muffle the sounds outside of the house if only slightly, though you silently wished you'd had a light source to chase away the darkness that acted like a canvas for your mind.

It's alright. You and the others are safe.

It's alright. You and the others are safe.

Again and again you repeated that mantra to yourself, taking deep breathes. You felt the door against your back, felt the chill of the tiles on your legs, the soft fabric of your new dress brushing against your skin, heard the voices of the others drifting lazily on the air from downstairs.

Sans and Mutt would get the generators running again soon, the storm would pass, the thunder and lightning would end, and when all was said and done you could go out onto the balcony and enjoy the smell of the rain lingering in the air, and gaze at the stars in the clear night sky and everything would be alright.

You weren't sure how long you sat there before a quiet knock on the door startled you from your thoughts, nearly making you leap out of your skin.

"Human?"

Blackberry. You blinked in surprise - you'd never heard him speak so quietly before. Hell, you didn't even really think he HAD an indoor voice.

"I'll uhh.. I'll be out in a second, okay?"

Rising to your feet you hastily dusted yourself off and creaked open the door. Spotting his eye lights glowing eerily in the darkness across the hall, illuminating his eye sockets as they did, sent a shiver down your spine. "Sorry." You hastily stepped out of the bathroom and moved aside so he could enter. When he didn't budge, you tilted your head questioningly.

Another close rumble had you shifting uneasily. His eye lights locked on you as he spoke. "I Imagine The Sound Must Be Difficult For You."

Wait... he came to check on you? You winced, not knowing if you should feel touched or embarrassed (probably a bit of both), but nodded. He must have talked to Mutt at some point after he'd come home - the conversation must have been a rough one, if Hickory's condition downstairs was any indication.

"It... it didn't drop again, did it?" Your voice was barely a whisper as you placed your hand over your chest as if the action itself could protect you from an unwelcome answer. Black merely shook his head, and you breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank the stars. I just... I don't want to ruin the night by worrying anybody, you know?" Your gaze moved down the dark hallway to the staircase, where the occasional flash of lightning through the downstairs windows outlined the banisters. Beside you, Black shifted and started for the stairs, but came to a halt at the foot of the set leading upwards. In the poor lighting, you could only just make out his motioning for you to follow.

His eyesight must have been far better than yours because as you came out onto the landing of the third story he took your hand in his gloved one and escorted you across the floor without trouble. Only when he came to a halt and you heard a door open did you realize he'd taken you to his room.

"WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE A MORE PRIVATE CONVERSATION HERE WITHOUT THE OTHERS LISTENING IN," he stated matter-of-factly as he stepped inside and guided you in. When you nearly jammed your foot against the edge of something, he finally released you. "TAKE A SEAT, AND DON'T DIRTY THE SHEETS." You groped in the darkness for a moment to feel the outlining of the bed you'd stumbled into before cautiously sitting back. Somewhere to your right, the door closed quietly.

You inhaled sharply as a sudden flash illuminated the room, nearly blinding your good eye. A low rumble of thunder sounded overhead a few seconds later, and you heard the familiar sound of Black's heeled boots clicking on the wooden floors as he walked across the room.

"I MUST ADMIT, WHEN THAT MUTT TOLD ME YOUR HISTORY I WAS SKEPTICAL. IT'S UNLIKE MY BROTHER TO GO ALONG WITH A BLATANT LIE AS HE DID REGARDING THE CONDITIONS OF YOUR LITTLE BARGAIN YESTERDAY, BUT I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY HE CHOSE TO DO SO."

You weren't sure what to say to this, and so chose to remain silent. To this, Black frowned, eye lights narrowing in the dark.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE, HUMAN?"

You raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "Err... well, I... I needed a place to stay while I save up to-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT," Black snapped, making you flinch. Something in his tone was troubling. Questioning. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Your brow furrowed in frustration as you turned the question over in your mind. A flash illuminated your face when you gaze finally moved from him to your hands and a look of understanding dawned on your features. Frustration quickly gave way to uncertainty.

"Bit of a rough question, don't you think?"

"IF YOU WERE EXPECTING SOMETHING MORE DELICATE TO SUIT YOUR CURRENT SITUATION, YOU'LL BE SORELY MISTAKEN."

To this, you simply shrugged. It was already common knowledge that, for a majority of things, Black simply didn't give a shit if feelings were hurt on his way to getting whatever it was he wanted.

"I really dunno, to be honest," you murmured after some time. "It's just... to just give up seems wrong for so many reasons. Part of me wondered why I even bothered, after the riots, ya know. But the fire..." Outside you could hear the steady drumming of the rain pounding against the lodge. Its strength had lessened, if only ever so slightly. "It's... well... it's complicated."

"...AND? WHAT MAKES THIS TIME ANY DIFFERENT, THEN?" The irritation was evident in his voice, and as he tapped his foot impatiently you shot him a side-long look of annoyance.

"-And I'm not good at putting this kinda stuff into words! Stars..." You groaned and ran a hand through your hair as you sat in thought. "It's just... different, okay?! Things aren't the same now as they were after the Riots."

"OOH? AND HOW SO."

"...Seriously, Black? You're interrogating me now?"

Through the darkness, you could see him placing his arms behind his back as he straightened. Ever the haughty Captain of the Guard, it seemed. "YES, I AM. NOW, ELABORATE. I TRUST THIS IS STILL 'WITHIN REASON'?"

You huffed indignantly. "I guess, but you don't seem like the type to listen to other people complain about their problems."

"I LOATHE IT, ACTUALLY. BUT WHEN THEIR 'PROBLEMS' CAUSE AS MUCH OF A STIR AS YOURS DO, I SUPPOSE I HAVE LITTLE CHOICE. IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS, I PREFER TO HAVE A FIRM GRASP ON THE DETAILS. IT MAKES UNDERSTANDING AND ANTICIPATING FUTURE OUTCOMES LESS OF A CHORE."

"... So you wanna play shrink. Is that it?"

"HARDLY. WHAT I WANT ARE ANSWERS. ANY GRAND BREAKTHROUGH ON YOUR PART WILL ONLY ONLY BE AN ADDED BENEFIT - SO LONG AS IT DOESN'T RESULT IN YOU THROWING YOURSELF INTO THE MOUNTAIN, OF COURSE."

To this, you rolled your eyes. "Okay, fine. So, you know I first met Edge and Red after I woke up, my HP dropped a little and... and Paps, he looked absolutely terrified. Hell, I think Red was kinda spooked too. And when Blue and Stretch visited, seeing Blue cry the way he did, and... and seeing Muffet again, and visiting Mark and seeing how relieved he was... And Sans and Stretch are always looking out for me, and..." your voice trailed off and you starred out the window as you watched the curtain of rainfall.

"Hell, even you came to check on me, when you didn't need to... you probably stopped my panic attack before it had the chance to start... so, thank you for that."

"HMPH. WELL, WE DON'T NEED ANYONE FINDING YOUR ROTTING CORPSE LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM HOURS LATER! YOU'D STINK THE ENTIRE LODGE UP!" Had your gaze been turned to him, you may have just been able to make out the faint mauve glow emanating from his face. The soft sound of your laughter floated over the air.

"Gotcha. I'll be sure to die in a place with good ventilation then," You mused. "Point is, two years ago, I'm walking out of a hospital thinking to myself 'okay, time to try to return to some semblance a normal life', and that's what I did; throw myself at my work, move out and live my own, try to be as 'normal' as possible. But that was a one-person show. I didn't have someone worrying over me, or fretting over my health. I was just some girl living out on the fringes of town that nobody talks to. Simple and clean.

Then everything goes up in flames again and I find myself wondering 'is it even worth doing all of that again?'. I already did it once, and things were still shit - they didn't get better just because I tried to pretend things were back to normal. Why would I think the second time around would be any better?

And now? Dad's dorky coin collection is probably some melted heap of metal; the cuttings I had taken from the plants mom used to grow in her own garden were razed; the little crystal sun-catchers my sister made and gave to me each Christmas were shattered... Black, there aren't even any pictures of them around anymore. The Gods damn it, they deserved more than to be reduced to a handful of memories! But that's literally all I have left of what 'normal' to be. I mean, look at the situation right now; I'm being psycho-analyzed by a talking magical skeleton who wants to know what I think the meaning of my life is, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to accept '42' as a legitimate answer. Tell me, what part of that sentence is normal to you?"

"'TALKING 'MAGICAL' SKELETONS'," he stated flatly. "BUT I SEE YOUR POINT, THOUGH YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION."

"The answer, _O swami Blackberry_ , is I. Don't. Know!" You huffed in frustration as you buried your head in your hands. "At the moment, all I can do is go through the same motions as before. It's the only thing I know how to do: just... keep living, and hope I don't screw things up and burn shit down or get myself blown up again or fall down a mountain or... or whatever! It's... it's the very least I can do for you guys too, after everything you all have done for me. Stars, just the thought of making Papyrus or Blue cry if I just let myself be off'd like this... but... but beyond that? You tell ME what else there is, Black. Because if there's something, some grand scheme to things I haven't been made privy to, I'd really _really_ like to know."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of you, with only the rumbles of thunder overhead providing any relief from it. Eventually, you heard Black shuffle and his silhouette cut a figure in front of the window as he moved to your side. A creak and shift from the mattress below told you he'd taken a seat near you.

"Look... I understand what you're trying to do... and, yeah, talking about it... it does make it a little easier. But trust me - two years living by myself has given me a lot of time to do all that fun internal reflection and soul-searching - don't give me that look, it's a turn of phrase - and I don't have much to show for it. So... give me a little more time, yeah? If I find my answer, you'll be the first to know.

Until then, while we can go on all night about the moral and ethical aspects of that question, I think we should wrap this up. Don't get me wrong - I love a good discussion, but... i'm pretty sure the others are already starting to wonder if I fell in the toilet."

Black scoffed, but when you looked up you thought you saw the faintest hint of amusement in those brilliant blue eye lights. "THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I EVER HEARD."

You merely shrugged as the corners of your lips curled into a playful smile. "Personally I think I'd take 'HP 0/5 - _GAME OVER_ ' over 'death by drowning in toilet bowl' any day. Buuut, that's ju-GYAH!"

The latest bolt of lightning to arc outside of the window seemed so close you wondered if it had struck the lodge itself. You shot to your feet so fast you'd have almost tripped over yourself, had Black not caught you by the shoulder in time.

"YOU'RE A WRECK." You couldn't tell if it was yet more amusement or a hint of mockery you caught in his voice as you straightened yourself. " I'M CURIOUS AS TO HOW YOU EVEN MANAGED TO MAKE IT THIS LONG IF YOU FLINCH AT EVERY SOUND LIKE THAT."

It was your turn to scowl at him. "Bite me. It wasn't always so bad. I used to LOVE storms like this, if you can believe that." You carefully took a seat once more, though your gaze kept nervously flitting between the monster looming in the darkness beside you and the ink-black sky outside of the window. "After everything happened.... well, music helps. Drowns out the sound. I don't usually have to worry about being around other people when it happens. Actually... I think you're the first person to know about this. This black-out isn't making things easier. Makes it too easy for everything to seem real again."

"HMMM.. I SEE. WELL, IF SUCH IS THE CASE, I SUPPOSE I MAY AS WELL RETURN YOU TO THE OTHERS. NO DOUBT THEY WILL HAVE NOTICED MY LACK OF PRESENCE BY NOW AS WELL, AND I'D RATHER THAT ASHTRAY NOT THINK I WHISKED YOU OFF TO THE TORTURE ROOM." Standing, you felt him seize you by the arm and haul you to your feet.

"C'mon. Stretch isn't a bad g-wait, 'torture room'? Do you seriously have a torture room? Please tell me that was a joke. That was a joke, right? ... Black?"

"MWEHEHEHEH! WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!"

"Actually, yes! For the sake of self-preservation, yes I would!"

The moment your foot hit the landing on the first floor you were practically tackled by Blue, who swept you into a spine-shattering hug. "Y-Y/N! WE THOUGHT A CREEPY LADY HAD CRAWLED OUT OF THE BATHROOM MIRROR AND KILLED YOU AND STRETCH SAID YOU WERE OKAY BUT THEN BLACK NEVER CAME BACK DOWN A-AND-!"

You took a gasp of air when he finally released you and stroked his skull affectionately."H-Hey... shhhh... It's okay sugar-skull. We're fine, see? No evil spirits or axe murderers got us."

"IT SEEMS OUR HUMAN IS JUST AFRAID OF A LITTLE THUNDER," Black stated with obvious amusement as he strode around you and Blue to return to his place on the sofa. "APPARENTLY, COWERING IN THE BATHROOM IS A PREFERED PASTIME OF HERS."

You glared at his retreating back as he passed. "Gee, how nice of you to share that with everyone! Whatever would I ever do without you, Black." Sarcasm and disdain were dripping from your voice even as Papyrus lept to his feet. In a few steps, he'd crossed the dark room and swept you into his arms with ease.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING, MISS Y/N!" You winced at the hurt you saw in his eyes, and could already feel the stares from the others in the room on you. "THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF TELLING US, PREFERED OR NO! IT'S MUCH BETTER TO COWER WITH FRIENDS THAN BY YOURSELF." As he hugged you once more, you found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck to return the embrace.

The embarrassment was still there, certainly. But this was... comforting.

"'M sorry..." you murmured. He was already shifting you into his arms and carrying you back into the makeshift tent. "I didn't want to worry anyone."

You felt Papyrus fall back into the mountain of pillows, but he made no move to release you - not that you honestly cared. You made no attempt to move until a heavy fabric fell over your shoulders, bringing with it the heavy smell of mustard and cherries. Hastily looking up you saw Red looming over you and Papyrus in a black tank-top, a familiar ruby-red hue on his cheeks as he purposefully avoided your gaze. "yer an idiot," he grumbled as you drew the jacket he'd given you around you. "ya go and disappear for that long and think nobody's gonna worry?"

"he's right doll. just let us know next time, yeah? we're not going to judge you for something like that." A shuffling behind you reached your ears before Stretch's hand found yours and gripped it reassuringly as another rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Your eyes trained from one face to the next, then to the sofa nearby. The usual glower on Edge's face had softened ever so slightly, whilst Black looked on with an unreadable expression. But he seemed content all the same as you relaxed in Papyrus's arms and allowed yourself to sink further into the jacket.

Maybe there wasn't some grand scheme to things, you thought as you sat in comfortable silence and listened to the storm outside. But perhaps maybe, _just maybe_ , there didn't need to be.

Maybe just enjoying these moments with everyone was perfectly okay, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awww.
> 
> So our reader is starting to learn its okay to let the skeletons past those walls of hers! I wonder who will try to push their luck tho?  
> MOAR FLUFF TO COME.  
> Also, lemme know which skelebae is your favorite. They might be in for a sweet surprise soon!
> 
> Have some free time? Or want to see a chapter from a certain someone's POV? Swing by my tumblr page and say hi!
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	13. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fret over Sans and spend the morning with Papyrus! At least, you try to, before an unexpected visitor makes an appearance.

Two knocks on the bedroom door, quiet enough that you wouldn't disturb its occupant if they were sleeping.

A weary chuckle sounded from within, and you had to keep yourself from breathing an audible sigh of relief.

"who's there?"

You rolled your eyes at his words but smiled regardless. If he had enough energy to still crack jokes, then he must have been holding up better than you'd first thought.

"Sans."

"sans who?"

"Sans you won't open the door, I guess you don't want breakfast, huh?"

There was a brief pause, then a click sounded before the door swung open. You stood there with a tray in hand, sparing only a moment to look around the room curiously before taking a tentative step forward. Sans looked up from the desk at which he sat and his gaze met your own. For several long seconds, you observed him from when you stood, and when you finally spoke the disappointment was evident in your tone.

"... You were up all night again, weren't you?"

Sans could only grin sheepishly, looking for all the world like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "heh.. looks like you saw right through me, kid."

"Not exactly hard to do when you're a skeleton, ya bonehead."

The dark circles beneath his eye sockets appeared more prominent than you'd ever seen them before and you were almost certain the clothes he wore had been the same ones you'd seen him in when you'd run into him briefly to deliver food for him at breakfast the previous morning.

He, as well as Red, Stretch, and Hickory, had been pulling all-nighters since the storm nearly a week ago had caused mayhem to the power grid at the Lodge. Getting the generators up had been a chore in and of itself, but you had learned the following morning that the bolt you'd thought had struck the building had indeed done so.

Well, maybe hadn't hit the Lodge itself, but it had hit the Workshop - and whatever their 'pet project' was, it had commanded their undivided attention ever since.

It was clear that everyone else in the residence was aware of the going-on's within that secretive part of the estate except for you, and something about that bothered you more than you'd like to admit. You knew they had expected you to ask questions, to begin to interrogate them when they no longer made an appearance for meals and would only make brief trips up to their room for an hour or so of sleep before trudging back to... whatever it was they were doing, but you hadn't. Not once.

You had plenty of suspicions, of course. You were observant enough to glean some information from the going-ons around you to give you some sort of insight, even if none of it explained the full picture to you.

Whatever they'd been working on was mechanical in nature, given the recent oil and grease stains that had appeared upon their laundry. You knew it must have been something very complicated as well if the brief glimpses of the notes you saw Sans pouring over in his room when he thought you weren't looking meant anything at all. And, above all else, it was clear as day that whatever they were laboring on was something incredibly important to them all; the fact that none of the younger brothers had said anything in regards to their siblings effectively locking themselves away for days on end, but rather sat about looking gravely concerned whenever one of them made an appearance said more than enough about that.

You had made it a point to avoid asking questions - you knew when you were sticking your nose into places where it wasn't welcome, and you trusted them enough to tell you if they felt it was ever needed. Instead, you did the only thing you knew how - offer some silent reassurance to them and help in what little ways you could. This you'd proved to them more than once when they'd gone to answer the knock on the shop door, only to find you standing there with your back to them, warm meals and a pot of fresh coffee balanced precariously on the trays in your arms. You never looked beyond the person answering the door as you passed their food along, and when you spoke it was always the same simple yet heartfelt request.

'Please take care of yourselves... okay?'

Of course, it seemed your wish had either fallen on deaf earholes or their idea of 'taking care of themselves' was very different from your own. But beyond some light scolding, you tried to avoid pushing the issue. Better to let them enjoy what little breaks they gave themselves and relish some semblance of normality while they could.

"By the way, I thought you told Paps you'd clean this place up. There was a reason he got you that hamper, ya know." You were now looking down at the ground around you as you cautiously stepped between piles of dirty socks and pants, a multitude of shirts, and papers that were scattered pell-mell about the floor. Your tone was gentle and teasing, reassuring the skeleton that you understood his reasons behind his lack of tidiness.

"what can i say? i was bone-tired."

His attention returned to the notes he'd been pouring over moments earlier. He gestured to the bed with a lazy wave of his hand before shuffling a few things around. "ya can leave that there, kid. i'll get to it in a second. now... where'd i put that-heh. here we go." More shuffling of papers could be heard as you cautiously crossed the room.

You spared a moment to smooth out the balled-up blankets on the mattress before setting the food down. Looking up, you could see the skeleton once more engrossed in the work before him.

"...Sans?" No reply. "Sans!"

"huh? wai- h-hey y/n, stop! what're you-" You'd strode over to him and had placed your hand firmly down upon the notebook he'd been pouring over as you looked down at him defiantly.

"Look. I don't know what kind of pressure you're under to be doing all this to yourself, and I'm not going to pretend like I know. But I _will_ haul your bony butt out of that chair to eat, Sans, even if it kills me." Despite your firm tone and steely gaze, the slightest hint of a smile played its way across your lips. Your hand moved from desk to take hold of the sleeve of his hoodie, and after a few light tugs and an overly dramatic sigh on his part, you managed to convince him to rise to his feet and move to the bed.

You sat by his side as he ate, clearly pleased to know at least one of the four would have a decent breakfast that morning. Sans seemed content to listen as you prattled on idly about the going-on's in the house he'd missed throughout the week.

"-And Edge took me out to get a phone yesterday. I, ahh... hope you don't mind - he put me on the plan you guys share." Shifting your weight you withdrew a small device from your pocket. You were looking at him now, a coy smile upon your face as you held your phone up. "So... can I ask for your number, bone-boy? Or do you want me to buy you a drink first?"

How a skeleton could choke on anything, you had no idea. But he'd managed it, and you were clutching your sides in a fit of laughter while he struggled to regain his composure.

"s-stars kid," he finally managed to wheeze as he swiped the phone from your grasp, and you looked up at him through the tear in your eyes, a grin plastered to your face. "you gotta warn a guy before you say something like that!"

"I... I know I could have just asked Papy, but... that reaction made the wait SO worth it."

He drew his hoodie over his head in a desperate attempt to conceal his flushed face as he handed your phone back. "glad ta know you find amusement in my sufferin', sweetheart. and here i'd thought we were getting a-lung so well." At this, you cracked a smile as you brought up the contacts list. There was a brief pause, then your quiet laughter drifted through the air once more.

"'SANSational', huh? Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate." With a chuckle, you slipped your phone back into your pocket and looked up at him once more, positively beaming. "So, how about we swing by Grillby's for a bite sometime? My treat."

To this, Sans peered out from under his hood, his perpetual smile widening at your words. "kid, that's an offer i'd be crazy to refuse."

The sound of footfalls rushing up the stairs silenced the two of you, and you both turned in time to see Papyrus come to a halt in the doorway, a basket in one hand and a little wisp of cloth- likely one of the new cardigans you'd recently gotten - in the other.

"GOOD MORNING SANS!!!" His features had settled into a frown as he examined the mess on the floor. "I SEE YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING WITH YOUR CLEANING! AGAIN!! YOU STILL HAVE THAT SOCK DOWNSTAIRS, TOO, YOU KNOW!" Then, turning to you, he seemed to relax a bit. "MISS Y/N, ARE YOU ABOUT READY?"

You nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I'll meet you downstairs in a second, okay?"

"VERY WELL. AND SANS! I TRUST YOU'LL HAVE THIS PLACE TIDIED UP BY THE TIME WE RETURN? I HOPE YOU DON'T EXPECT MISS Y/N TO CLEAN IT FOR YOU!"

"of course not bro," Sans replied with a lazy chuckle. "i'd hate for her to find any of my dirty laundry."

"BUT IT'S RIGHT THERE ON THE FLOOR! HOW COULD SHE NOT-" the sound of your quiet laugh made him pause. After a brief moment, the realization set in. "NYEH! ITS TOO EARLY FOR YOUR PUNS, BROTHER!" He turned on his heel and stormed from the room, leaving you struggling to stifle your giggles as Sans watched, pleased with your reaction.

"I guess I'd better get downstairs too. Paps wants to be back before noon - I think he's still a bit nervous about me being out under the sun for too long."

When you caught the curious look Sans shot you, you gave him a warm smile. "I promised him I'd take him into the valley and show him where I pick strawberries. I... hope that's okay. He's been wanting me to teach him a few recipes," you exclaimed casually, and Sans relaxed slightly.

"naah, its vine by me. i'll leaf you two to it, then."

You gave a nod before you turned and made for the door.

You didn't see his expression fall as you left, and as he heard you descend the stairs he trudged back to his desk. With a heavy sigh, he returned to the notes sprawled out before him.

 

  
❀

 

  
The verdant trees cast long shadows across the forest floor as the mid-morning sun gradually arced across the sky overhead. Beneath the canopy you were making your way between the trees at a swift yet steady pace, Papyrus following just behind. His long gait meant keeping up with you was child's play.

"MISS Y/N, ARE YOU QUITE SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT WAY? WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW."

"Don't worry sweetie. You hear that water running nearby? That shows we're on the right path. Aah, watch your step here."

You gracefully hopped from one stone to the next as you maneuvered down the ledge to the embankment below before turning around to offer him your hand. Hunching so far over to accept your assistance was almost enough in itself to send him falling over, but he managed to descend unscathed. "It's not far now. How're you holding up?"

"I'M FINE! I'M MORE CONCERNED FOR YOU. I DID NOT THINK YOU THE SORT OF PERSON WHO ENJOYED SPELUNKING IN THE WOODS LIKE THIS!!!"

To this you laughed long and loud. " I spent all my free time as a kid exploring these woods - I practically know everything on this side of Ebott's base like the back of my hand, and what I didn't learn on my own my mom taught my sis and I - including where to harvest these strawberries we're picking today. Heck, everything I know about plants and gardening in general, I learned from her."

"I BELIEVE I RECALL SEEING A GARDEN IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE WHEN... ERR..." You looked back to see his eye lights trained to the ground and a sorrowful expression crosses his face. When he had drawn level with you, you slipped your hand into his gloved one and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

You simply nodded. "It's okay dear. Some good things came of it, didn't they? I might never have gotten the chance to be out here with you today otherwise," you pointed out. You shifted your hand to wrap your arm around his, and the two of you continued on side-by-side at a more casual pace than before.

"I used to grow a lot of my own food - it really helped with living expenses," you continued, "though I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of veggies. I have too much of a sweet tooth for that kinda thing, which is one of the reasons I fell in love with baking at such a young age. Mom gave me a recipe for rhubarb pie once. Ever try it? No? Good. You don't want to. Bleh... I can't tell you how many attempts I've made at it, but I just can't seem to get it to turn out right. Even when I use these in it."

You came to a halt and smiled up at him as you nodded toward the vacant space just up ahead.

His eye lights scanned the forest floor, but he saw nothing that resembled the bright red fruit they'd come out to pick. He stepped forward and gazed about with an almost childlike curiosity.

"Watch your step, dear," you said softly - he jumped and hastily scrambled back. Your chuckle floated on the air as you walked to his side.

"See here? This is what we're looking for." Stepping forward, you knelt down and brushed aside some large leaves to reveal a jumble of brilliant ruby-red berries. Now that you'd pointed them out to him, he could see the forest floor before the two of you was almost entirely cloaked beneath the plants. Reaching down you looked over them for a moment before plucking two from the stem. "Looks like our timing isn't too bad this year, either. Here, try one - don't worry, I promise you it's perfectly safe."

Gingerly taking the berry he watched as you popped it into your mouth, then did the same. The sudden burst of flavor that greeted him made his eyes sockets water in pure joy. "THIS. IS. DELICIOUS!!!" He practically sang. "AND BUDGET-FRIENDLY!!!"

"Isn't it great? There are a few patches around here, but this one has always been my favorite. Just wait until autumn! There are so many things I can't wait to share with you guys! Blueberries and raspberries are all around the place out here. Further north there are a few blackberry spots as well, but we'll probably have to make jam out of those - they don't usually keep as long as the others." You crouched down and set your basket beside you as you spoke, hands now deftly turning over the small fruits before picking them from the plant. Papyrus, following your lead, moved a few feet over before he got to his knees and set to work.

A tranquil quiet fell between the two of you as you worked, broken only by the sound of the nearby creek and the birds around you. Eventually...

"Hey, Paps? You mind if I ask you a question?" He looked up to watch as you rose to your feet and danced across the blanket of berries to a new spot before settling down in a shaded spot once more.

"OF COURSE I DON'T MIND! BY ALL MEANS, ASK AWAY!"

"Umm.. okay. I don't mean to pry, so if I am, please let me know, okay? But... What was it like? Where you lived in the Underground?" You paused, clearly uneasy about venturing forward with the topic. "Muffet told me once that there were a few different ecosystems, but... I was sort of afraid to ask beyond that."

Papyrus nodded."IT WAS VERY WHITE. AND ICY! THE WOODS OUTSIDE OF SNOWDIN - THATS WHERE SANS AND I LIVED - VAGUELY RESEMBLED THESE WOODS IN THE WINTER. ONLY, THE TREES WERE MORE PRICKLY. AND THEIR LEAVES DIDN'T FALL AND MAKE A HUGE MESS EVERYWHERE!!!" He gave an exasperated sigh, and you suddenly imagined the lanky skeleton struggling to keep the sprawling lawns leaf-free in the autumn, and perhaps discovering his brother napping half-buried in a pile he'd just finished raking up.

"Wait, there was a forest underground?" You paused and looked up at him, cocking your head to the side. "How did you get sunlight so far down for anything to grow? Or was it a 'magic' thing?" You emphasized the word with jazz hands.

"WE DIDN'T GET SUNLIGHT, NO, SO I SUPPOSE IT WAS A 'MAGIC THING'? I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE. BUT THERE WERE TREES, OR THE ECHO FLOWERS FROM WATERFALL."

"'Echo flowers?'"

At this, he smiled brightly. "THEY ARE GLOWING BLUE FLOWERS THAT WILL REPEAT WHATEVER THEY HEAR BACK TO YOU! YOU WOULD SEE THEM SCATTERED ALL OVER WATERFALL - ESPECIALLY IN THE WISHING ROOM. THERE WERE... WELL, NOT STARS, BUT CRYSTALS IN THE CEILING IN THERE THAT LOOKED LIKE THEM WE WOULD MAKE OUR WISHES ON. MAKING WISHES ON THE REAL THING IS MUCH NICER, THOUGH!"

You were humming thoughtfully as you turned your gaze upward to peer through the canopy overhead. "I see... I suppose seeing the sky for the first time was really something, huh?"

"OOH!! YES! THOUGH I MAY HAVE BEEN SLIGHTLY CONCERNED TO SEE A GIANT BALL OF FIRE IN IT!" Your giggle elicited a small smile of his own. "SEEING THE STARS FOR THE FIRST TIME WAS MY FAVORITE PART! I BELIEVE IT WAS SANS' FAVORITE SIGHT, TOO!!!"

"I could understand that. The sun is nice, but nothing beats seeing the stars on a clear night. The underground sounds amazing, but... I'm glad you guys are free to see and experience the rest of the world now." Your gaze softened slightly. You said no more beyond that, and he was content to let the sounds of the forest around them fill in the quiet between the two of you once more.

It was some time before he finally rose, his basket now full to bursting. You looked up from your place amongst the foliage and smiled. "All done?"

Nodding, he proudly presented to you his work. "BEHOLD THE FINE WORK OF I, PAPYRUS, BERRY-PICKING AFICIONADO!"

"You did great, Paps!" You rose and stretched before sweeping up your own basket. "What do you say to us heading back, then? With the fruits of your labor, I'm sure we can make some berry impressive things."

"NYOH-HOHOOO.... MISS Y/N! PLEASE DON'T START THAT, TOO!"

You only laughed and, taking his hand in your own once more, he allowed you to guide him back through the woods.

You had only managed to make it about halfway back to the main road where he'd parked, however, when Papyrus seemed to come to a dead halt behind you. Looking back, you could see him gazing off into the trees to your left. Something about his rigid stance had you tensing too, and you gave his hand a light squeeze before following his gaze into the depths of the forest.

The two of you stood stock-still for several long moments, but if there was anything out there that he'd seen or heard, you noticed nothing. Not that that was surprising - you were vaguely aware that the senses of most monsters were keener than humans, though how far that went with your roommates, you hadn't the slightest idea.

As the wind changed, however, your brow furrowed and you slowly moved away from the skeleton as you stared into the shade of the trees.

What was that you were smelling now? Rotten eggs, or something equally sulfurous. And it was quickly growing in potency, to the point you had to cover your mouth and nose with your hand before it became unbearable.

The rustle of something behind you sent you and Papyrus whirling around. You caught sight of a white something, skeletal in structure and almost canine in appearance, lingering between the trees beside a stocky blue figure just before you felt yourself being swept up by your companion. He lunged to the side with a shout you couldn't make out over the sudden blast of magic that engulfed the area around you in a blinding white light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! A new face, who seems intent on blowing yours off! :D
> 
> With things finally settling down a little in r/l, I should be able to release a new chapter every Sunday starting in August. This will only be limited to OPAtS, however - so any updates for the POV companion piece may occur within the same week as well. :3
> 
> Have any questions or want to see a chapter from a certain someone's POV? Swing by my tumblr page and say hi!
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	14. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a MAD time, and learn a few secrets about your roommates.

To say you were confused would have been the understatement of the century.

"P-Papyrus?!" Eyes wide with worry you were looking up at the monster curled around you, your head tucked under his chin as he held you tightly against his battle body. The heat of the blast that had torn through the space you'd been standing in mere moments before, coupled with the weight of Papyrus on top of you helped keep you grounded in reality while your mind raced. Why? Why had he attacked? Turning your head you could still see that figure amongst the trees. That was definitely Sans, without a shadow of a doubt. Something had happened, something about him felt.. changed, but that was still Sans nonetheless.

"Wha-what the hell gives, Sans?!" With a groan, you slipped from Papyrus' arms and struggled to clamber to your feet before bending down to offer your companion your hand. "If this is some joke, I'm-"

Your words died in your throat as Sans raised a skeletal hand, enveloped in blue magic. You felt a sudden weight settle in your chest; something twisted and pulled within you with such force that you nearly screamed. Then, with a jerk forward, the pressure released as that something emerged from your chest.

Levitating in the air before you now was a small, almost cartoonish-looking heart, and you felt a wave of dread wash over you as you stared at it. You'd never seen it before, but you'd heard enough to know what it was and what kind of situation you had to be in for it to be drawn out like that.

Your Soul.

Its surface was marred with gaping scars and cracks almost to the point of mutilation, yet its rich ruby color blazed with an almost blinding brilliance despite the wounds upon it, and you suddenly felt a desperate need to hide it away. You knew it was something far too precious to keep out in the open, especially right now.

"S-SANS...? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" You felt Papyrus's grip on your arms tighten fearfully, eye lights flickering between his brother and yourself as he struggled to understand the situation at hand.

A flash of vibrant blue filled your vision as his magic enveloped your soul. Your gaze flitted from your Soul to Sans in time to see him lazily flick his arm to the side, and you heard Papyrus's horrified shout just before you were ripped from his arms by an unseen force. Sent careening through the air your short flight ended when only you collided into a tree several yards away with a sickening **CRACK**. You were only vaguely aware of his magic releasing you as you crumpled unceremoniously to the ground in a heap among the gnarled roots.

_Get up..._

Somewhere through your daze, you heard Papyrus shouting something, but any meaning to his words was lost to you as you struggled to gain your bearings as the world around you swam. You failed to make out Sans' quiet reply to his brother, but you did note one thing; his voice was far too close to you now. He must have teleported.

_Run..._

"so, buddy... "

You felt the blue magic grip your soul once more as you were lifted up an inch or so off of the ground. It hurt to breathe - you'd definitely fractured something. A rib, perhaps. But a twitch of your fingers and toes told you your spine was still alright - for now, anyway. You cracked your eye open as you struggled against the magic holding you in place; a familiar cyan eye light stared back, its glow mingling with the crimson that ringed it to give the magic radiating from the socket a violet hue.

"you and me? we're gonna have a   **m a d** time."

 

  
❀

 

  
Something was... off, and it was enough to concern even the Great Papyrus.

The changes had been subtle at first, so much so that he'd spent the first several minutes of the walk back wondering if he had simply been imagining things. It had begun with the slightest hint of burning ozone drifting on the winds, and a sort of shiver that rippled through the air and would have given him goosebumps had he the skin for it.

It all seemed terribly familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite place where he'd experienced it all before.

His eye lights flitted from the forest around him to you and back. You were blissfully unaware of it, still wearing your tranquil smile as you walked alongside him hand-in-hand. Should he bother saying something? You had been a guard too, after all! Perhaps you'd notice something different too if he brought it up, familiar as you were with this area! But... he didn't want to worry you needlessly...

As the changes grew more prevalent, however, he came to a dead stop as he observed the area around him. You too came to a halt almost immediately after, your gaze following his own into the depths of the forest. You never said anything, but instead gave his gloved hand a small squeeze - an action he returned in kind, hoping it would reassure you.

He spared you a quick glance as you separated yourself and moved away several paces - a part of him had to admit, he was impressed at how silent you could move when you wanted to! But he could praise you later - the scent in the air was changing, and he had only a moment to strain his memory for any hint of what was happening. You had noticed it too now, from the way you were scrunching up your face and covering your nose.

The sound of something among the foliage behind the two of you made him whirl around, eye lights bright with curiosity.

... Sans?

Yes, that was Sans! He'd managed to find them all the way out here? Well, it went to show how clever that lazybones was when he wanted to be! But... why did he have a blaster out?

And why was it aimed at you...?

The magic began to pool within the gaping maws of his brother's attack, and a wave of horror made Papyrus's marrow run cold.

"BROTHER! S-STOP!" The magic was already crackling in the air when Papyrus lunged toward you, the strawberries now forgotten as he swept you up in his arms and raced to get you out of the line of fire. He felt the heat of the blast radiating behind him as he crashed to the ground, still curled protectively around your small form.

"P-papyrus?!" His grip on you loosened just enough for you to push yourself up, and he cracked an eye socket open to see you looking over him fearfully, then turn to take in your attacker. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he did the same. What was Sans thinking?! The only time his brother had ever attacked anyone was when he awoke from his night terrors, and even then he'd never used a blaster on anyone! He hadn't even had a nightmare for the last year or so, as far as Papyrus knew!

Besides, the brother he knew would never, ever hurt you!

The thought was enough to give him pause and a pit of dread opened up in his non-existent stomach.

... The brother _he_ knew would never, ever hurt you. A look of realization dawned across his paling skull as he stared dumbfoundedly at Sans.

He recognized those signs from earlier now! They had been the same ones he had noticed off-handedly a few days before he and his brother first discovered their alternate selves had appeared!

"Wha... what the hell gives, Sans?!" You were already untangling yourself from Papyrus, your gaze never leaving this new Sans as you reached out to offer the taller skeleton your help. Your confusion and anger was written as clear as day upon your face. "If this is some joke, I'm-"

His 'brother' only grinned as he made a lazy motion and you grew rigid. Instinctively Papyrus's grip on you tightened as he watched Sans draw your soul from your chest. "S-SANS...? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He was pulling you into an encounter?! You wouldn't survive against someone with that kind of LV, not with such a meager amount of HP!

He could only look on in horror as your entire form was engulfed in blue magic and you were torn from his grasp and sent flying before he could react. It wasn't until your body slammed into the thick trunk of a tree that Sans' magic released you momentarily, and as Papyrus watched your body slump to the ground his non-existent heart stopped.

 

 **ACT**  
**Check**  
Lv 1 HP 2 / 6  
✱ Y/N L/N 2 ATK 4 DEF  
✱ Refuses to fight.

 

No. No no no no nononono this was all wrong. He was really trying to hurt you!

He was really going to kill you!

"SANS! S-SANS, PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He was scrambling to his feet now as he watched his brother vanish from the shadows of the trees, only to reappear a few paces before you. The action itself seemed to upset the fine dusty powder his 'brother' appeared to be covered in. You still weren't moving - whether the blow had left you dazed or rendered you unconscious, Papyrus couldn't tell, but he couldn't leave you there. You wouldn't survive the second attack.

But he couldn't just attack this Sans, either. LoVe aside, he was still his brother, wasn't he?! If he could just convince him to stop, to listen and explain what was happening, then everything would be alright! There would be no need for him to attack anymore! Sans wasn't without reason, and Papyrus knew this one would be no different, surely!

"M-MISS Y/N IS OUR FRIEND! PLEASE, SANS, DON'T HURT HER!"

Sans paused, and for the briefest of moments, Papyrus dared to hope. Then...

".. heh.. s-sorry paps, but... this is for the best. just... just trust me, okay?"

Another flash of blue, and Papyrus could only watch as you were lifted up to meet Sans eye-to-eye light. Sans' full attention was turned on you now as he observed you with curiosity before a maniacal grin crossed his face. High above a halo of broken bones materialized, all trained upon you.

"so, buddy... you and me? we're gonna have a **m a d** time."

"SANS... P-PLEASE STOP! YOU... YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Papyrus cautiously took one step forward, then another, blinking away the orange tears pooling up in his eye sockets. "PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME. THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING. WE... WE CAN TALK THIS OVER!"

Sans' deranged grin fell ever so slightly as his eye lights flickered from his brother back to the human before him. First your face, then to your soul where it lingered for some time before returning to meet your gaze once more. He seemed to be mulling something over when you spoke.

".. S-Sans..." Your voice was nary more than a whisper, but it was more than enough to seize the attention of the two monsters. You were still conscious!

Your eye was locked on with Sans' now, brow furrowed with worry. "What... what happened?" It was clear to see you were struggling to breathe - had your impact with the tree injured you internally? You were quaking, but whether that was a result of your fear or the damage you'd sustained, Papyrus couldn't tell. "That dust... d-did something happen at home?" You choked back a sob as the first of your tears finally spilled from your eyes and streaked down your cheeks. You were looking at him pleadingly, fearful not for yourself but for the answer you were afraid he'd give. "The others... They.. they're okay, r-right?"

"eh?" Sans cocked his head with a look of curiosity that matched Papyrus' own, then gazed down at his clothing as a look of realization dawned on his features. A mirthless laugh echoed hauntingly within his ribcage as his eye lights returned to you and flared dangerously. Papyrus now noticed it too - that fine, dusty powder that coated his 'brother' wasn't powder at all. It was...

"so... ya know what monster dust looks like, huh kiddo?"

"SANS! STOP!!!" Papyrus's own cry pierced the air, louder and more defiant than ever before.

The bones above came to a halt mid-flight, the jagged ends of several already breaking skin.

"PLEASE... PLEASE SANS," Papyrus pleaded as he watched a thin line of crimson trickle down your throat to stain the collar of the dress you wore. His voice was quaking as bright orange tears fell freely from his own eye sockets now. "YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! LET MISS Y/N GO A-AND I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!!! P-PLEASE BROTHER..."

...

Without a sound, the bones vanished and your form crumpled to the ground once more, and Papyrus rushed forward to scoop you into his arms without hesitation.

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
"So... let me see if I've got this straight..."

You were propped up against the trunk of a nearby tree, half-leaning on Papyrus who, up until just a few moments earlier, had been treating what you'd suspected must have been a nasty blow you'd taken to your head. You felt weary - a combination of green magic and your own adrenaline from earlier now tapering off, you suspected - and welcomed the warmth of the large skeleton as he shifted slightly to pull you into a protective embrace.

Before you sat Sans (Sans 2? Sans the Second?), who was absent-mindedly picking at the stem of the strawberry in his hand as he watched you and Papyrus. It was almost surreal, you thought, sitting like this now. Not a half hour ago he'd seemed dead-set on killing you - and likely would have, if he hadn't finally relented to his brother's pleas at the last moment. Or, who he'd thought had been his brother, but technically wasn't, yet still was?

Ugh. This was going to take some time to wrap your head around.

"So, you are Sans - not the Sans we know, but an alternate version of him that, somehow, got dragged into this timeline, likely due to... whatever our Sans has been tinkering with for the past week?"

"looks to be that way," the new Sans replied as he popped a berry in his mouth. He had to admit, he was somewhat impressed about how accepting of all of this you'd been - even he was having a hard time coming to terms with this sudden change. Papyrus's presence had helped, certainly, as had the explanation he'd provided which Sans knew his brother would have never been able to give, had Sans himself not personally presented him with half of that information. He'd never told his own brother of the existence of the machine he'd kept hidden away, a relic of a past and a person he'd rather not remember. That this Papyrus knew of it now was proof enough that he knew what he was talking about.

And the fact that Sans now clearly found himself on the surface was a big clue, too.

When you'd finally realized that he wasn't your Sans, and that the dust on his clothing hadn't belonged to... whoever it was you'd thought it had, he could tell that you struggled to keep from breaking down with relief. It had been an odd sight, one that he had found almost unnerving, given the last human he'd dealt with relished in dealing death to every monster they'd come across over and over and over and overandov _erandoverand_...

In the first few moments following his arrival he hadn't understood what had happened. The transition had been too abrupt - one moment he'd been surrounded by the silence of the echo flower fields, the next he was standing beneath a verdant canopy, illuminated by what he could only suspect was the sun, but it couldn't be because that was _impossible_. He hadn't had much time to figure things out before he'd heard the two of you approach.

Just seeing you in the presence of his brother had been all the reason he'd needed to kill you. No doubt you were just another human ready to use his brother to farm EXP the moment he had his back turned. It didn't matter if your LV was only 1. It didn't matter that he'd seen you walking hand-in-hand with Papyrus only moments before he'd attacked, or that he had seen the emerald speckles of Kindness that shimmered gently just beneath the ruby brilliance of your Determination. It didn't matter that he could feel his own soul writhing in agony as he toyed with you, wanting to see your body break against that tree, longing to hear your screams when he impaled you with one bone after another...

... If he could kill you then and there then maybe, for this reset at least, he wouldn't have to kill Papyrus, too.

But... Paps vouched for you, and the pleasant hum of his own soul he felt when he looked at you, smelled your scent, heard his name roll so readily off of your tongue, as familiar to you as if you'd spoken it a thousand times before....  
  
He was willing to see how keeping you alive would play out in this timeline.

He watched as you sat in discussion with his brother who nodded as you repeated back information, kindly pausing you to make a correction when you appeared to have misunderstood something. Whether this Papyrus had been told of the resets or not, Sans didn't know, but such didn't appear to be the case. It would be a discussion he'd rather have in private with his own counterpart when the time came.

"Then the others," You'd continued, stifling a small yawn, "Red and Stretch and Green and all the rest... I guess they're the alternate versions of you and Sans too? I mean, our Sans... though I guess they'd be alternate versions of you as well, huh?" You shot the smaller skeleton a weak smile.

"CORRECT!" Papyrus quipped.

"Well, now I know why they're always calling you two 'Classic'," you mused. "When did this all first start happening, anyway?"

Papyrus hummed, his head tilting to the side slightly as he stared up through the canopy above in thought. "RED AND EDGE WERE THE FIRST WE FOUND, BUT WE THINK BLUE AND STRETCH SHOWED UP THE SAME TIME THEY DID. I DO BELIEVE THAT WAS AROUND THREE YEARS AFTER THE BARRIER FELL."

At this, Sans practically choked on the next berry he'd been in the middle of consuming. "th-three _years_?" he managed to sputter, looking at the two of you in disbelief. "how long ago did it fall?"

"It fell back in 201X, so... a little over six years ago," you answered. Watching his eye lights shrink to pinpricks as he stared at you in astonishment, you started to put two and two together.

"You... the barrier hasn't been broken in your timeline yet, has it?" It was more a statement than a question.

His silence was all the confirmation you needed.

So, this was what would have become of your Sans if he'd never attained freedom. Or... perhaps the point in time he'd been plucked from within his own timeline didn't directly match up with the flow of Time in this one, and those six years - or even longer? - had never even happened? Wouldn't that have meant this was what your Sans was like before the barrier was lifted? It didn't seem so, not with the way Papyrus had reacted to him.

With a groan, you leaned back for a moment as you massaged your temples. "Ugh... I think I'm going to need a bit more time before I completely understand all of this stuff about alternate timelines and multiverses and Time being a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff. For now, I think it'd be best if we get you to the Lodge." You paused to look up at Sans.

"MISS Y/N IS QUITE RIGHT. I'M SURE MY BROTHER WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU! AND HE'LL BE ABLE TO ANSWER ANY OF YOUR REMAINING QUESTIONS BETTER THAN WE COULD!"

Nodding in agreement you slowly got to your feet with a slight wince and hobbled over to pick up the basket of berries Papyrus had gathered (you'd been saddened to learn your own had been obliterated by Sans' Laser Skeleton Dog Head of Doom). The skeletons rose as well and, after a brief argument in which Papyrus insisted he carry you back to the car because you'd definitely fractured a rib, you set off.

The ride back was, for the most part, quiet. You'd spent a minute or so explaining to him the existence of the two towns nearby and the general geography of the area in which he'd been brought in to, but the ride itself didn't seem to be doing you any favors. The occasional look back showed Sans you were somewhat pale, and each small bump and jolt of the vehicle made you wince as you stared out of your window in deep thought.

It wasn't until Papyrus pulled off of the winding forest road and headed down a smaller path you cautiously leaned forward from your seat in the back.

"Err, I feel obligated to mention... some of our roommates - Edge and Blackberry in particular - have a tendency of being a bit... prone to violence." Sans raised a brow. "It's nothing ridiculous," You added as an afterthought. "They'll know better than to start anything, I'm sure. But I figured I should forewarn you. I'd like to think they have a streak of good deep down... really _really_ deep down... but they do tend to be a bit rough around the edges."

"huh." To this, Sans gave a lackadaisical shrug. "sound like they must be a ton of fun. A skele- _ton_." Your snort of amusement, coupled with Papyrus' dramatic groan, helped to ease the tension he'd felt settling in his bones.

It wasn't long before the dense trees gave way to green lawns and lush flower beds. Sans could only give a whistle as he leaned forward to take in the sight of the building that rose up behind the sprawling gardens. Behind him your voice floated through the air, soft and gentle.

"Home sweet home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew~  
> How do you guys think Reader's roommates will react to the new guy she just brought home? ;)
> 
> For those of you who guessed Dusttale Sans in the last chapter, congrats!  
> And for those who were looking forward to some Horrortale love, don't worry! They may be making an appearance in the future!
> 
> So, I know there will likely be a few people wondering where Phantom!Paps was.  
> I figure that (in this AU anyways), Dusty being around another Papyrus would usually be enough to keep him from hallucinating his brother's presence. No need for Murder!Sans to imagine Paps when the real thing is standing beside him. 
> 
> Special announcement!  
> I'm currently looking for a beta reader for OPAtS!  
> If there is anyone interested in volunteering a bit of their time to review chapters or provide recommendations/constructive criticism prior to new chapters being posted, please drop me a msg on my tumblr~  
> You'll be the first to read the latest chapters and be privy to the overall storyline that is OPAtS.
> 
> Also, it was recently brought to my attention that my tumblr page wasn't permitting folks to post on the page or submit prompt/imagines/pov requests, so that's been tweaked and should be working now. Sorry about that!
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	15. Down the Rabbit Hole

A sharp phalange tapped without rhythm against the wood trimming of the armchair as a pair of crimson eye lights stared irritably out the family room window.

You were late. How dare you be late! Didn't you know he'd cleared his entire schedule that day to participate in the culinary lesson you'd promised he and that vanilla counterpart of his?! And now you had the gall to waste his precious time like this?!

After the first half hour he had attempted to reach both you and Papyrus via phone, but either you'd forgotten it in that tasteless vehicle his 'classic' drove, or you simply lacked reception in the area - something he highly doubted, as nearly every communication device developed by humans following the Ascension had monster technology in it that easily overcame such trivial problems.

And obviously, there was no possibility anyone would purposefully screen his calls, because why on earth would anyone deny a call from the Great and Terrible Edge?!

Time slowly trickled and a half hour became a full one, then one became two, and his restlessness slowly turned to irritability as he paced to and fro within the kitchen, then migrated to his current place within the family room to silently glare outside.

When finally, the rumble of that familiar red convertible and the closing of doors within the garage was heard, Edge nearly leaped to his feet. He fixed his features into his usual ominous scowl before storming toward the kitchen where both yours and Papyrus' voices were already floating in.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO RETURNED! YOUR PUNCTUALITY IS PROBABLY WORSE... THAN..."

He froze in the entryway as his gaze fell upon you, looking for all the world like someone had thrown you down the side of the mountain. Scratched, bruised, and appearing a bit winded when your eyes shot up at the sound of his voice. You looked at him, and he was taken aback at the sheer relief that appeared to wash over you.

No one had ever given him that look when he entered a room. Annoyance or disdain, certainly. But never, ever, one that would so much as vaguely resemble joy or relief.

"Sorry about that, Edge." You said meekly as you hurriedly set the basket in your hands down. "We didn't mean to keep you waiting. We just got... preoccupied with something for a bit."

You turned to look back toward the garage door across the hall which still stood ajar and his gaze followed until it landed upon his classic counterpart. He locked eye lights with Papyrus who was wringing his hands nervously but gave no manner of explanation. Instead, he hesitantly stepped aside, allowing Edge's piercing stare to fall upon the hooded skeleton that had still been standing in the doorway. His eyes lingered on their face for several long moments, then slowly moved to take in the dust that covered them. Edge instantly tensed, a fact you must have noticed as you slowly made your way to stand before him.

"E-Edge, uhm..." You spoke softly now, reassuringly, as if trying to ease the tension that had quickly settled in the room. "Allow me to introduce to you a new... err... acquaintance?" You looked over your shoulder to Papyrus as if for confirmation, who just nodded.

"Edge, this is... Sans. Sans, meet Edge."

Had you finally gone mad? You must have! He already... knew... ooh.

_Oooh._

_...Shit._

The two said nothing to each other. Indeed, it seemed 'Sans' was looking him over now, and it wasn't long before he felt the Check. Ha! Let him see how Great and Terrible he truly was! Edge only glared down at him smugly, but the usual look of trepidation that crossed the faces of those who learned his LV never came - if anything he looked almost... amused? Edge felt his own expression slip into a scowl as he Checked the visitor in turn.

... This couldn't be right. There was no way any alternate version of that sack of lazy bones could possibly have a LV high enough to contend with his own!

It didn't take a genius to figure out where your injuries came from now. He could already feel his magic pooling into his right eye as he tensed. How dare he! Only he and his worthless brother were permitted to harm you, be it physically or mentally (though that damnable Blackberry would likely disagree)! And even then, they'd (probably) never take it this far!!!

"Umm... the others are still in the workshop, right?" Your voice shook him from his thoughts, and Edge's gaze flickered to you once more. You were looking up at him with concern - no doubt you'd been watching him closely during these introductions, gauging his reaction and ready to step in if needed. He could have almost snorted in amusement if the situation at hand hadn't been as it was. As if you'd be able to halt any confrontation between he and this newcomer if one were to break out! It would be typical of you to try regardless though, wouldn't it?

"YES. APPARENTLY, SOMETHING- " Edge's eye lights returned to 'Sans' with a glower, "-HAD THEM SCRAMBLING NOT LONG AGO." And that 'something' was now getting dust all over his freshly vacuumed carpet! Did he have any idea how hard it was to get that out?!

You slowly shuffled past him (he didn't miss your wince as you twist your torso) and started for the patio door. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Edge snapped. You paused and turned to look back over the trio with a raised brow.

"To get the boys. I'm calling a household meeting," you stated flatly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Papyrus hurried to your side to take you gently by the arm. "MISS Y/N, I THINK WE SHOULD GET YOU UPSTAIRS. YOU NEED TO REST!"

"Oohhoho nope. Not happening." You pulled your arm free and frowned, a determined look settling onto your face as you looked back at Papyrus. "Somebody's gotta make sure you guys don't dust each other. You already took care of any concussion-" wait, you'd had a concussion? His sharp gaze shot to the new Sans once more, who seemed utterly unperturbed by your words, "-and a little walking isn't going to aggravate my ribs any more than the drive home did." Your ribs were injured too?!

Grumbling about the pathetic weakness of humans under his breath, Edge quickly closed the distance between himself and you as you started for the door once more. He roughly seized you by the arm, effectively halting you before you could slip outside. "YOU WILL TAKE A SEAT, HUMAN! THAT IS AN ORDER!" He cast you a stern look as though daring you to contest him before releasing you and stomping off toward the workshop before you could say another word.

Behind him, he heard you huff indignantly, but you didn't seem to follow.

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
The thunderous booms on the door would have been enough to scare the four of them out of their skin if they'd had any.

"what the fuck gives?!" Red cursed as he pulled away from the hatch in the back panel of the machine, rubbing the spot on the back of his skull where bone had collided with steel only moments earlier. Stretch was already on his feet hurrying to the answer the knocking as Sans and Hickory looked up from the notes they'd been pouring over to watch with interest. Tired and frustrated, he swore if this was Edge or Black here to make some stupid demand again...

His expression soured when he cracked the door open enough to peek out, only to be greeted by the sight of his leather-clad counterpart. Standing there with his arms folded, he looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH."

Stretch only managed to bite back a snarky retort, settling instead with taking a long drag of his cigarette in an attempt to calm his nerves. "we were kinda busy."

"WELL, IT WILL HAVE TO BE PUT ON HOLD. WE HAVE A GUEST."

At this, Stretch's brow raised. Behind him, the others were already gathering, drawn to the commotion Edge's presence always seemed to create.

"uhm, look boss... we don't exactly have the time for-"

"THEN MAKE TIME, YOU FOOL!" It was Edge's expression that soured this time as he turned to Sans. "IT WOULD APPEAR YOUR BROTHER AND OUR HUMAN FOUND ANOTHER ONE. OR, MORE APPROPRIATELY, THEY FOUND THEM." Something in his voice sent a wave of unease rippling through Stretch.

Sans seemed to have caught it too. "did something happen?"

"THEY ARE IN ONE PIECE IF THAT IS WHAT YOU MEAN."

"what's that supposed to- h-hey!" Edge had already turned on his heel and was storming back to the house, ignoring Stretch's shouts and leaving the four Judges to exchange bewildered looks.

...

...

They filed into the family room one by one under the watchful gaze of the others, with Stretch bringing up the rear. Blue was seated on the sofa nearby while you occupied the armchair, holding a pillow to your chest as Edge and Black towered almost protectively beside you. When you looked up to meet his gaze he could see why.

You looked like shit.

He had caught the faint scent of your blood lingering in the air the moment he'd walked in, and a quick Check had told him your HP had been reduced by over half. He could already make out the first signs of bruising on your neck, the back of your arms, your shoulders...

You tore your eyes away as a low growl carried through the room, settling instead on one of the others. Stretch caught the wince you'd attempted to conceal as you rose to your feet.

"Red." you murmured, your voice gentle as if to soothe his agitation as you walked to the shorter skeleton's side and took him by the sleeve.

"don't gimme that, sweetheart." Red snapped back. He was already moving to stand in front of you, right eye glowing crimson as he stared, seething, across the room. "did that dusty bastard do that ta ya?"

On the other end of the living room, Stretch saw Papyrus standing nervously beside... Sans?

He paused mid-stride, his own gaze moving from the Sans he'd entered with to the one with his hood still over his skull and he inhaled sharply. 'Dusty' hardly seemed to do him justice; the fine powder coated his hands, clung to his shirt and jacket, and appeared to fill the very air around him when he made the slightest of movements.

A quick Check, and Stretch could almost feel himself paling at the information that greeted him.

 

 **ACT**  
**Check**  
Lv 17 HP 65 / 65  
✱ SANS 1 ATK 1 DEF  
✱ A monster strengthened by DETERMINATION.

 

No one should have that kind of level - even the Fells came up slightly short, and their own universes had been brutal ones in which killing was the norm.

The new Sans' own white eye lights were locked with Red's now, his grin pulled down slightly as he sized his edgier counterpart up.

"yeah, that was me." He replied almost lazily after a moment. "what of it, pal?"

Their reactions were almost instantaneous - Red, Edge, and Black were already calling up an array of bones as Papyrus quickly stepped before the newcomer to shield them. Blue was on his feet trying to pacify the two beside him whilst both Hickory and Stretch had appeared behind you, their hands firmly grasping your shoulders and ready to whisk you off to safety at the first sign of trouble.

Sans was already in the center of the room, his own socket flaring a bright blue.

"knock it off, all of ya! you three, lose the bones. and you," he turned his piercing glare to his doppelganger, who was still standing casually behind a very stressed Papyrus, "ya better watch it while you're in my house. got it, buddy?"

Several agonizingly long seconds passed before the Fells called off their attack, and you released a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding. Your hands fell upon the leather of Red's jacket once more and, with a gentle tug, you drew the monster's attention to you. "C'mon," you whispered, your strained smile betraying your unease as you took his hand in your own, "s-sit with me?"

You shot Mutt and Stretch a look of reassurance, which they each returned with their own agitated glances, but the pair reluctantly released you to return to your seat with a grumbling Red following suit. Only when everyone else had settled in did your own gaze settle on the visitor once more. He appeared utterly nonplussed over what had almost just occurred.

When Sans finally spoke, he regarded his doppelganger with his usual lazy drawl. "well, dusty, can't say we've had anybody who made an entrance quite like you have. usually, we'd start this shtick off by askin' for a bit of info on your timeline, but... heh. i think we've already got a pretty good idea."

Stars this is weird, you thought as you shifted uneasily. It felt as though you were watching Sans holding an interrogation with his own reflection, albeit one slightly altered as if by some peculiar funhouse mirror. And perhaps, in some twisted sense, he was.

"still, i suppose i outta give you a rundown on your current situation, huh?"

The hooded Sans merely gave a half-hearted shrug as he thrust his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and leaned against the wall at his back. "no need. your bro already filled your human and i in on the basics."

Why you felt your cheeks redden at his particular word choice, you weren't sure, but in that moment you found yourself silently wishing you could vanish into the armchair as you felt the gaze of every other soul in the room fall upon you. It was one thing to hear it spoken so casually by Black or Edge - from them, it seemed more along the lines of their typical demeaning insults. To hear it from the perspective of a complete stranger though...

"H-he's right." you stammered, quickly attempting to swallow your blatant embarrassment and return your focus to the topic at hand. "The general gist was something along the lines of this being the... err... 'prime timeline'. He went over a bit about the other universes and we kinda figured out a few things from there. But, well... speaking for myself, anyway, there were still a few things that were unclear."

Sans stared at you for several long moments, and just as you were beginning to think you'd said something you shouldn't have, he gave a curt nod. You decided to take it as a sign to continue.

You shifted uneasily, your gaze flitting up to Edge and Red by your sides before you finally spoke up once more. "Well... for starters, it seems like each of you came with your brother. I hate to make assumptions, but... do siblings typically appear in the same area when they... err... 'arrive'? Or do they just pop up wherever?" As you scanned the room, you saw several of the others exchange curious glances. Blue was the first to speak.

"I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE. I DON'T BELIEVE WE'VE FOUND SOMEONE SO SOON AFTER THEY APPEARED! SO FAR ANYONE WHO HAD STILL BEEN UNDERGROUND IN THEIR TIMELINE JUST CAME OUT OF THE MOUNTAIN ITSELF WHEN THEY REALIZE THE BARRIER ISN'T THERE. SPEAKING FROM EXPERIENCE, PAP-I MEAN, STRETCH AND I BARELY NOTICED THE CHANGE WHEN WE ARRIVED! I ONLY REALIZED HOW EMPTY THINGS HAD BECOME ON MY PATROL ROUTE. WHEN I REACHED THE SENTRY POST HE'D BEEN STATIONED AT, THE LAZYBONES WAS STILL ASLEEP!" You had to suppress a chuckle at how pent-up Blue was quickly becoming at the memory of his nap-happy brother. Stretch must have caught the ghost of a smile that had played its way across your lips because he shot you a playful wink and a lazy smile of his own the moment his brother's back was turned.

"So, my next question is why Sans... I mean, uhh... D-Dusty? Or... just Dust?" You recalled the nickname Red and Sans had referred to this variant as. Uncomfortable though it was to use, perhaps it would do until something better could be thought up. "Is... is it okay if we call you that?"

Another shrug. You were starting to see shared similarities in the habits between this Sans and your own now too - not that you were very surprised, given the circumstances. "sure sweetheart. beats being named after a color." Beside you, you caught an almost inaudible growl reverberating from inside Red's ribcage, and hastily rested your hand on his. You relaxed slightly when he turned it over and gave yours a small squeeze, and the sound ceased.

"Okay then. So why was it Dusty appeared all the way out in the valley, if everyone else thus far has come up from Underground? We weren't even on the mountain anymore, and I don't think the Underground extends that far out beyond its boundaries."

"my best guess? the residual magic from the barrier acted as a kinda net to keep 'em under the mountain." Sans rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "but as long as it's been since it fell, most of that magic has dissipated by now. it wouldn't be the only thing that's been affected, either." At this, you caught him shooting Dust a peculiar look, though you were unable to make heads nor tales of it. Whatever it may have meant, however, it appeared Dust had received the message loud and clear - a look of understanding gradually dawned on his face, before his expression settled into one of bitter resentment only moments later. If something had angered him about all of that though, he made no mention of it. You waited patiently for Sans to elaborate, but after several seconds it was clear he was going to say no more on the topic.

"we've taken steps ta make sure nobody else might leave the underground without our knowin'," Red supplied from his place beside you as he gave your hand yet another reassuring squeeze. Turning to face his classic counterpart, he added, "but if we've got a bunch of guys like him startin' ta pop up on the surface instead, we're gonna haf'ta rethink how we approach this. we can't exactly risk havin' a repeat of today." The sidelong glance he shot you didn't go unnoticed by you, and you shifted uneasily beneath his gaze. He had a point, of course - it was by sheer dumb luck that you'd been with Papyrus that morning. Had anyone else stumbled across Dusty at that time, or if you'd simply decided to go by yourself...

You suppressed a shiver as you recalled the searing heat that radiated from the blast of that hovering skull he'd conjured, and instead pinched the bridge of your nose as you turned the information over in your head.

"So, theoretically, his Papyrus could be anywhere then. Should we start setting up some sort of search party or someth-"

"there's no point. i doubt paps'll be in this timeline."

Your words died in your throat, and all eyes now turned to Dust. His expression was neutral, yet he'd spoken with such certainty you were finding it almost impossible to doubt his words.

From his place beside Blue, Stretch now leaned forward. Despite his laid-back posture you could see the tension slowly building in his shoulders. "and how would you know that?"

When Dust next spoke, there was something in the eerie grin now plastered to his face that made your blood run cold. "'cause i did the deed before the human could get to him. he doesn't mind though - he always says he understands that what I did is right in the end."

The sense of unease that rippled through the room at that point was almost palpable. Beside you, you caught Edge shooting a side-long glance at Red as the later tensed, looking for all the world like he was prepared to skewer their guest. A quick glance at the others showed both Sans and Stretch appeared almost ready to do the same and even Hickory, who up until this point had seemed the most nonplussed about the entire conversation, now appeared far more on edge than he had thus far. Their brothers, on the other hand, seemed just as unsure of what to make of Dust's words as you were.

He'd mentioned a human. Did he mean one of the children that must have fallen into the underground? You weren't sure, but all information so far seemed to point to that. But still... what deed had to be done? And how would it have interfered with his Papyrus being brought into this timeline?

Sans was the first to break the silence that had engulfed the room, his words derailing your train of thought.

"edge. black. i want you two to take the kid upstairs. now." You immediately bristled at the order, but your words were silenced as a hand came to rest upon your shoulder. Looking up you found Red shooting you a look of warning from his place on the arm of your seat before he slowly rose to his feet and turned to help you to yours. Just beyond him, you could see Sans was still staring down his double even as he continued to address the others, a humorless grin on his own face. "blue? ya mind helping paps treat those injuries of hers up in her room?"

"O-OKAY." Blue quipped as he too rose hastily to his feet, eye lights darting from his brother to Sans and back as if hoping to glean some understanding of what was truly happening.

Papyrus was making his way over now as well, shooting his brother a look of concern as he passed. You gave an exasperated sigh as he bent down to scoop you into his arms for the umpteenth time that day, but didn't argue - your good eye was already moving to Dust once more, who was watching the scene unfold before him with mild interest and... was that a trace of amusement you caught pulling at the corners of his mouth? You couldn't be sure as Papyrus wordlessly whisked you out of the room, with Blue, Black, and Edge followed suit.

...

...

As the rumble of countless footfalls faded away into the depths of the building, a quiet chuckle rumbled deep within Dust's chest. Slowly yet steadily it grew until it reached a crescendo as a roaring laughter that echoed hauntingly through the otherwise silent lodge. The four Judges watched their visitor in obvious discomfort. Red was the first to speak, his venomous tone cutting through Dust's laughter like a knife.

"the fuck is so funny, ya sick freak?"

"look at you all! you're so concerned about 'em finding out about the resets?! in a timeline where they don't even happen anymore?!" Dust breathed between laughs. "what’s the matter? afraid they won't believe ya? afraid they'll think you're insane?"

The stem of a lollipop rolling between his teeth, Hickory gave a lackadaisical shrug. "nah. ya got it all wrong, bud. ain't no point in worryin' 'em over somethin' tha' ain't an issue here anymore. they're better off not knowin', and its gonna stay tha' way. 'sides, looks to me th' only insane one 'ere is you."

Dust's laughter slowly tapered off, and as he brushed a stray tear away he eyed the four of them with blatant amusement. "insane? i think you're the one who's got it all wrong. you think i'm insane because i killed the others? because i gave 'em all a quicker, less painful death than that anomaly would have? what’s a little LoVe if it meant finally stopping that human after those hundreds - no, thousands - of resets?"

Stepping forward, Sans' eyes played over the variant in front of him. It unnerved even him to be standing before this mirror-image of himself now, even if their similarities did only seem limited to their physical appearances. "so that's why you killed papyrus, huh?" He growled. "got tired of the genocides? thought you'd beat the anomaly at their own game? that they wouldn't reset if they couldn't get their kicks from killing anymore? what'd be the point if everybody's dead anyway?"

"welp. ya know how it goes, dont'cha _pal_. the lives of a few for the good of the many and all that crap."

"i'm not some dirty brother-killer," Sans spat. The crackle of magic around him betrayed his otherwise calm facade. "i don't care if I had to live through a thousand genocide timelines - i'd never, _ever_ hurt paps."

"you sure about that buddy?" His laughter was building once more, and Sans could only watch as crimson enveloped the eye lights that stared maniacally back at him, dyeing Dust's magic a rich violet. "heh... heheheehaha _hahaHAHAHAHAAHAAA_!! take a good long look, sans! _**you already have**_!"

 

  
❀

 

  
Washed up and feeling thoroughly refreshed despite the pain in your side, it felt almost hard to believe the events had transpired within the past three hours had been anything more than just a terrible dream. With your dirt-covered clothes you'd spent the better part of your morning in now swapped out for a comfortable set of pajamas and your patch now discarded on your desk, you honestly wanted nothing more than to relax and spend the rest of your day off binging a series on Netflix or sharing a spider doughnut with a few friends and just generally being as unproductive as possible.

A shame you were being ushered into bed like some sort of terminally ill patient by two fretting skeletons instead.

It had been hard enough convincing your four escorts to stay outside of your room while you took a quick shower and changed - you knew talking them in to simply letting you remain as you were and recovering on your own would be nigh impossible. Yet you still recalled just how Green's magic always affected you, and you couldn't help but be somewhat reluctant at the prospect of being rendered unconscious for the remainder of the day because of a string of bad fortune.

"Guys, would you calm down? It just -oww- it's just a rib! It's not like I'm bleeding to death or something. Ooh... Blue, sweetie.... d-don't cry! I'm fine! Really!"

You slowly lowered yourself back with a soft sigh, and with your eyes trained on the small skeleton pulled him close to comfort him. His own arms wrapped gingerly around your torso as he buried his head in your chest, his own heaving in an attempt to stifle his sobs. You stroked the back of his skull lovingly as you looked up at Edge and Black, the two having taken to guarding the door to your room and your balcony, respectively.

"WOULD ONE OF YOU TWO FINALLY TELL US WHAT IN QUEEN TORIEL'S NAME HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE OUT?!" Black snapped. You watched as he eyed Blue with obvious discontent.

You shuffled aside to allow the small skeleton beside you to pull back and take a seat on the edge of your bed. On your opposite side, Papyrus had already done the same, and you listened quietly as he recounted the events that had occurred within the valley as Blue helped locate your damaged rib and set to work with his magic.

By the time Paps' explanation was complete, you weren't sure which of the Fells looked more terrifying in their rage.

"I think there was some sort of a mix-up." you eventually murmured. Why you were defending your attacker, you weren't sure - especially since you knew you were still missing a critical piece of the puzzle, one Sans had apparently seen if his sudden demand to have half of the room leave was any indication. "Maybe he mistook me for somebody? Or... maybe he just doesn't like humans in general? From what he said downstairs, it sounded like there was someone in his timeline who was doing something he and his Papyrus were against."

"BUT SANS ISN'T THE TYPE TO START FIGHTS!!!" Papyrus supplemented. You watched as his magic intermingled with Blue's to fill your room with an all-too-familiar green glow. "THAT LAZYBONES WON'T EVEN PICK UP A SOCK, MUCH LESS STAY AWAKE LONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT SOMEONE!"

Edge merely scoffed. "WELL, HE DIDN'T GET THAT LoVe OR THE DUST ON HIS CLOTHES BY FROLICKING IN A FIELD OF FLOWERS!"

Upon seeing the look of confusion upon your face, Blue scrambled to give a hasty explanation. "LV IS AN ACRONYM FOR LEVEL OF VIOLENCE, OR LoVe. THE MORE LoVe SOMEONE HAS, THE EASIER THEY CAN BRING THEMSELVES TO HURT OTHERS." Blue frowned as he spoke as if recalling something unpleasant, and you suddenly realized exactly what the change you'd felt upon first seeing Dust in the woods had been.

"Black mentioned LV once. He said mine was 1." The others simply nodded. "So... Dusty's must be a bit higher then?"

"HIGH ENOUGH TO KILL YOU IN ONE HIT IF HE'D PUT AN OUNCE OF EFFORT INTO IT." Edge stated bluntly. "NO DOUBT HE WAS TOYING WITH YOU - THAT, OR HE REALLY WAS JUST BEING RIDICULOUSLY LAZY WITH HIS ATTACK!!!"

At this, you shifted uncomfortably. The idea that he might have been trying to give you a slow and painful death was unpleasant enough as it was, but the thoughts that were filling your mind now that you recalled the bones he had nearly impaled you with was almost enough to make you sick.

"W-Well... at least one good thing came from all of this..." Almost as soon as the words had left you, all four of your roommates turned to stare at you in bewilderment. "I mean... I got to learn a little more about everyone. E-Even your real names. I think... I think that's something, right?"

"Y-YOU'RE NOT SCARED OF IT?" Asked Blue. The anxiety that dripped from his words was enough to make your heart wrench.

"Scared? No, no, no sugar-skull... I could never be scared of any of you - certainly not over something like this. It's... a bit odd, certainly, but nothing I'd be afraid over. I will admit I'm a bit... sad about it all, I suppose, now that I know what the end goal for Sans and the others had been as far as that machine of theirs is concerned, but I'd never, ever be scared." Your gaze fell to your lap, a thoughtful smile playing its way over your lips.

"I'm more worried about whether or not those nicknames bother any of you. If you'd rather I address you guys as Sans or Papyrus in private, then I have no problem whatsoever doing that." Your eyes flickered from Blue to Black, then to Edge; all three were staring dumbfoundedly at you. "W-What? Look. I just think you shouldn't have to sacrifice your own names just because this isn't your timeline. I know it was likely done just to avoid confusion - dealing with Sans and Dusty downstairs was proof enough of that chaos - but being here doesn't make you guys any less... well, you."

Black folded his arms as he stared pointedly out of the balcony doors. The rich mauve blush upon his skull did not go unnoticed. "YOU'RE ACCEPTING THIS FAR EASIER THAN I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT."

"And why not?" You relaxed against the headboard as a wave of drowsiness swept over you - no doubt from the green magic you were being subjected to. "It made enough sense, and... well, to be honest, I was really hoping that'd be the case and that Dusty was some completely different Sans, if it meant the dust on his clothes wasn't... I-I mean, I'd just... when I first saw him, I'd... I'd thought that..." Your voice trailed off and a heavy silence fell over the room.

It wasn't as though you hadn't thought about the implications of there being more than one universe or timeline or whatnot, of course, and the longer you'd contemplated it, the stranger things seemed to become, but that didn't mean you believed in it any less. Surely the existence of any one of the pairs of siblings meant there was likely someone you knew in their world as well - another Muffet or Deacon or Mark, or even another Y/N.

The thought wasn't exactly a comforting one.

Perhaps you had a counterpart in their worlds, too, a mirror image of yourself in the same way Dust was to Sans. Or perhaps there was one with a complete family, whose body was unblemished and whose soul was whole and pristine, so very much unlike that pitiful thing you'd seen emerge from your own chest only hours earlier. Perhaps somewhere your counterpart would be bold and courageous and outgoing like your sister had been, with a devil-may-care attitude who could talk to others without the fear and anxiety your hermit-like self was plagued by.

Perhaps the others had already met that other you of their world at some point, and your presence here was just some sort of pathetic joke to them, a constant reminder of everything that was wrong with this world.

And yet...

And yet some selfish part of you wanted to be their sole Y/N, that your name and identity would always represent you alone, not just something that would end up being a reminder to them of some variant of yourself you'd never know. Maybe this was how they had felt whenever you spoke of their classics prior to this secret coming to light, using a name they shared, but without their own identities being attached to it...

"I SUPPOSE I MAY PERMIT MY HUMAN TO ADDRESS ME BY MY PROPER NAME," came Black's musings suddenly, effectively bringing your focus back to those around you. You looked up to see him staring down at you almost smugly. "DON'T LOOK SO SHOCKED - 'BLACKBERRY' IS HARDLY A NICKNAME BEFITTING THE EXCELLENCE THAT IS THE MALEVOLENT SANS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!!"

"S-SHE'S NOT YOUR HUMAN, BLACK!!!" Blue shot back, looking thoroughly annoyed before fixing his gaze upon you once more. "YOU CAN CALL ME SANS IF YOU WANT, BUT I DON'T MIND BEING CALLED BLUE EITHER!!! YOU THINK IT'S CUTE, RIGHT Y/N?" At the warm smile and nod you gave, his eye lights turned to stars and he beamed up at you adoringly. An almost victorious _mweh heh heh!_ was given and his magic shone brighter than ever. "SEE?! SHE LIKES IT!!!"

You turned to look at Edge as he grumbled something almost inaudible, his gaze now fixed upon the three of you sitting upon the bed. He wore an expression you couldn't quite identify - a peculiar mixture you might have dismissed as mere annoyance or perhaps uncertainty, were it not for faintest trace of ruby red upon his cheekbones. "VERY WELL. I'LL ALLOW YOU TO CALL ME AS YOU SEE FIT. BUT!!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY NONSENSICAL NICKNAMES!!! SANS - RED - IS BAD ENOUGH WITH THOSE AS IT IS!"

A mischievous smile crossed your features as you nodded in agreement. "Alright, nothing ridiculous. Got it, _boss_." You only just managed to stifle a giggle upon seeing the sudden flush of crimson that nearly overtook Edge's skull at the use of the nickname Red so often referred to his brother by, and were pleasantly surprised when you realized he wasn't going to disapprove of its usage. On either side of you Papyrus and Blue appeared almost as taken aback as Edge did but said nothing as they continued to work in silence. You failed to fight back a yawn as you felt your exhaustion gradually growing more prevalent.

"What will happen to Dusty?" You asked after some time, your voice heavy with sleep.

"ITS TOO EARLY TO SAY." Black settled back against the double doors of the balcony as he watched Blue and Papyrus work. "NO DOUBT THEY'RE DISCUSSING THAT DOWNSTAIRS AT THE MOMENT. USUALLY, THEY'D SET HIM UP SOMEWHERE NEARBY OR SHOVE THE RESPONSIBILITY ON THE OTHERS SUCH AS G AND GREEN. BUT, GIVEN THE CIRCUMSTANCES, THAT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION."

You hummed thoughtfully but said no more as you allowed yourself to sink back into your pillows. Around you, the others continued to give their thoughts on Dusty's possible fate, yet as time dragged on you found it increasingly difficult to pay attention as your drowsiness threatened to overwhelm you. No longer did you feel that sharp pain radiating from your ribcage at each breath, and you made a mental note to thank everyone with an extravagant breakfast come morning.

Gentle hands guided a blanket over your shoulders as you felt the warmth of magic around you fade, and were content to let sleep finally claim you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to take a moment to give a very special thank you to [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/pseuds/FlamingoBlubber) for taking on the task of editing this and future chapters for me!! ;w; GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, FOLKS!!
> 
> Secondly, my sincerest apologies for the chapter arriving so late this week. orz  
> I started a new job last week! Which... sort of leaves me so exhausted I have juuust enough energy left to crawl through the door each day! ^^; But I'm hoping things will smooth out here within the next month or so. c:
> 
> And as always, I love hearing from you guys! If you have any questions or comments, would like to make a request, have some fanart you'd like to share, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to swing by my tumblr page!
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	16. One Step At A Time

_Figures twist and writhe within the shadows, mad conglomerations of mangled flesh and cracked bone, sputtering blood and caked in dust. You're uncertain if what you hear over the deafening roar that fills the atmosphere are screams of celebration or terror. Whether they move in dance or in agony, you can't tell, but you know you can't remain here._

"...en..."

_But... where was there you could go, when all beyond the small patch of light that was your sanctuary was engulfed in that endless blackness? Small, smaller, yet smaller it becomes and as the darkness encroaches upon you, you felt a sense of dread take hold._

"..on...ke up..."

_With a final pitiful sputter, the light dies. Yet, in its absence, you see a new one take its place. Small yet brilliant, the glow from that battered heart before you is enough to illuminate the mangled forms that now rush to close in. From the depths of the void they reach out to you now, gripping your arms, pulling at your hair, your clothes... the roaring and rush of sound all around you peaks, and you are unable to hear the scream that you feel leave your throat._

"damn it kitten! wake up!"

With a gasp you jolt up from where you lay, only for a searing pain to shoot through your forehead as you collided head-long into the figure looming over you. A steady stream of curses left your lips as you fell back amongst your pillows once more, clutching your throbbing head.

"sh-shit dollface! warn a guy next time, would ya?!" Comes a familiar deep timbre off to your side.

"...R-Red?" You crack your good eye open and, sure enough, through the blackness of your room you see a familiar figure by your bedside nursing the part of his skull you'd headbutted mere moments earlier. Upon seeing you awake and aware, he pauses to shoot you a slightly strained grin, red eye lights glowing like lanterns in the dark.

"heh. mornin', sweetheart."

"Uhm... good morning." You blink several times as your sleep-addled mind slowly begins to catch up. When it does you feel your face heat up as your cheeks redden. "... Wait... Red?! What the HELL are you doing in my room?!"

"eh?" It was his turn to look bewildered. "what'dya mean? look, ya were screa- oof!" The pillow you'd grabbed a hold of connected with the side of his skull with enough force to send him toppling over onto the bed. Hastily he scrambled to the edge of the bed as he attempted to shield himself from your relentless blows.

"You! Friggin'! Pervert!" You shouted. You emphasized each word with another swing of the pillow, which he deflected with ease. "I can't believe you'd just waltz into a girl's room in the middle of the night like this!"

"c-cripes, kitten! just calm the fuck down, would ya?!" Your next swing sailed narrowly over his head. Taking the opening he seized your arm, effectively halting your assault. You swung your still-free hand with an open palm directed at his cheek, but that too was caught with ease and, with a strength you found frankly unnerving, you were pushed back against the mattress with your arms pinned above your head.

You huffed, and he returned your glare with a strained smile. The vibrant red glow upon his cheekbones was hard to miss against the darkness of the room. "easy there, sweetheart - ya ain't completely healed yet. Sans'd kick my coccyx if ya went and fractured somethin' again."

At this, you froze, and as the events of the previous day flooded back to you, you gradually began to relax. When it became apparent that you no longer held any interest in knocking his skull from his shoulders Red released you and, rolling off to sit by your side, leaned back against your headboard. He propped his hands behind his head as he looked down at you.

"that looked like some nightmare ya were havin'," he mused before his expression turned slightly more serious. "you doin' alright? how're ya feelin'?"

"I'd be feeling a lot better if I hadn't woken up to a lecher leaning over me like that," you snapped waspishly.

"hey. i tried knockin', but ya didn't hear it."

"I guess not," you retorted with a good deal more sass in your voice than you'd intended as you sank back amongst your pillows. Placing a hand over your injured rib you pressed lightly; there was a slight ache, but nothing like the pain you recalled from yesterday. You could tell from your earlier movements that you still sported some scratches and bruises. No doubt you'd be sore for the next few days, but it was clear that the worst was now behind you.

"I'm alright. I think they mended most of it. Could've used a few more hours of sleep, though." You looked up to see him gazing back at you almost thoughtfully and as you propped yourself up on your elbow to look around him to the clock on the bedside table just beyond, you raised a brow. "Red, it's only three in the morning," you pointed out. Through the balcony windows, you could just glimpse the starry heavens outside. "Since when are you ever even up at this hour? Or were you up all night on that machine again?" Your later words were laced with the faintest traces of sorrow.

Red only shrugged. "nah. after the timeline merger yesterday the thing hasn't been responding to jack-shit... which is probably fer the better, all things considered. the rest of the guys an' me caught a few z's last night, so ya don't haf'ta go worryin' yer pretty little head off about us." You scoffed, and he just chuckled. "boss came t' wake me up not long ago. seems i was up next fer guard duty."

"Guard duty?" You repeated curiously as you sat up fully to look at him. "Does this have something to do with Dust?"

He nodded, and you thought you saw his grin fade into a scowl. "yep. boss 'n black watched over ya fer most of the night last night, but classic wants someone around ya until we figure out what we're gonna do with the bastard. don't gimme that look," he spared a moment to lean forward and, gingerly wrapping his arms around your torso, pulled you up against him. The whole situation seemed far too intimate for your liking, but when the usual wandering hand or lecherous glint in his eye never came you rest your head against his shoulder.

Your good eye still trained upon him, you watched as he looked down at you almost wearily. "i don't say this often kitten, but i'm agreein' with sans on this one. that variant of his just ain't right in the head."

"Where is Dust at the moment?"

"sans set 'im up in one of the guest rooms. i think he's keepin' an eye on 'im now, actually."

For several long minutes, the two of you were content to sit as you were, his hand moving to comb through your hair as you both enjoyed the tranquil quiet that had fallen over the Lodge. Your mind no longer racing as it had been the day before, you found it easier to sort through the information you'd gathered previously, although the few conclusions you were able to come to didn't settle well on you.

"Something happened in that timeline that made him like that, didn't it?" You asked after some time. Red tensed for the briefest of moments, then he nodded.

"yeah."

"And... he did something terrible as a result of it."

"... yeah, sweetheart... he did..."

Your heart sank at his words, and as if sensing this you felt Red's arms wrap gingerly around you before pulling you in closer. It must have been some time since he'd hit the bottle of his preferred condiment because the smell of cherries was more prevalent now that it wasn't being overrun by the heavy scent of mustard. It surprised you, how comforting you found that scent...  
  
"... Papyrus was hurt, wasn't he... That's why h-he... that's why he wasn't brought here..." It wasn't a question so much as a statement. _He wasn't brought into this timeline because there might not have been a Papyrus left to bring_ , you thought grimly. As you felt Red slowly nod in affirmation you could have sworn that, for briefest of moments, you felt what you suspected was your soul shiver with sorrow.

Innocent, sweet, brave Papyrus...

Why? That couldn't have possibly been the deed Dust had spoken of, was it? Dust had made it sound as though this 'deed' was something he'd had to do on multiple occasions. What had he meant when he'd said his brother always ended up agreeing that his actions had been in the right, then?

"hey... c'mon, don't make that face..." Red murmured quietly into your hair. "ya gotta understand kitten, there ain't anythin' we can do about it now. yer paps is still here, safe an' sound, an'... an' you are, too..." His last words were muttered so softly they would have been inaudible, had he not spoken so close to your ear. You felt his grip tighten on you now as if he were afraid you'd vanish into thin air at any moment and, for some inexplicable reason, you felt the prickling of tears in your eyes as a muted ache in your chest blossomed forth. "that's gotta count for somethin', don't it?"

"I suppose..." You repressed a sniffle as you turned to bury your face in the thick fur lining of his jacket. "I can't imagine this will be easy for him, though..."

Red balked at your words. "an' why the fuck should we care?" Came his sonorous growl. "'s not like that murderer deserves a single damn decent thing after everythin' he's done."

"But does he deserve this?" Lifting your head slightly, you see him staring back at you skeptically. "I'm not a genius, Red, but you don't have to be one to see wherever he came from must have been nightmarish. And now here he is, forced to see what his world would have been if things had gone right. He'll have to watch on as a mirror-image of himself lives happily ever after with a perfect copy of his brother here safe and sound on the surface - something he seems to think will never, ever happen to him. Do I approve of him killing? Of course not. But... all that just seems like a cruel fate to me."

With an exasperated sigh, Red untangled his hand from your hair and moved to rest it against your cheek. "...heh...ya know, that brain of yours really is somethin', dollface... you got any idea how hard you're makin' this on us, always figurin' out everythin' we were tryin' ta keep under wraps?"

You gave a bitter laugh, hollow and empty as your own hand came to rest upon his. "It would have saved me a lot of time and heartache if you'd just told me in the first place." Pulling away from him you sat up and turned to face him fully, his hand still in your own. You gazed down at it thoughtfully as you traced a finger over the bones of his palm.

"You wanna know what I was thinking when I saw him? When he stood in front of me just before Papyrus managed to convince him to call off his attack?" Your voice was soft and gentle, but he didn't miss the pain that laced your words. "I wasn't thinking, 'I'm going to die'. That thought never even crossed my mind. I thought something had happened at the workshop. I mean, why else would he be covered in dust?"

"I thought that was _your_ dust, Red. Or Stretch's, or Hickory's, o-or Blue's, or..." Through the darkness, you heard him draw a sharp breath and you paused as you exhaled one of your own in an attempt to calm yourself. "I thought, 'I'm never, ever going to see them again. That's it - no goodbye, no nothing. J-Just... just this'."

"I wish you'd told me what was going on, ya know? I understand you guys had your reasons, I really do... b-but..."

A moment of shuffling, and you felt his hands wrap themselves around your torso before pulling you against his chest once more. "look... sweetheart, i... w-we just didn't wanna hurt ya... we didn't think this-"

"You didn't think this kind of thing would ever happen. I understand... but... Sans." The pinpricks of lights in the darkness flickered and expanded at the use of the name, and you felt the phalanges of his hand resting on your waist dig into your hips ever so slightly. "Sans, if... when... you finally fix it... would you tell me? Before you all return? Please? I don't... I don't wanna just wake up one day to an empty house, and realize I never even got to say... g-goodbye..." Your arms wrapped loosely around his own waist as you felt him bury his skull into the crook of your neck. You just managed to bite back a quiet sob.

You'd never been good at goodbyes. They were endings to bonds you always cared too much for, and you knew you were too selfish to want anything you loved that much to end. But... you'd experienced that kind of regret enough already to know you'd much rather swallow that lump in your throat and say those words than never have the chance at all. Red seemed to understand this, because after several long seconds you felt him breathe a heavy sigh that tickled your ear and he appeared to relax against you.

"can't say i'm makin' any promises, dollface..."

"I understand."

"ya know it could happen outta the blue, right? we probably ain't even gonna know it's happened 'til after it already has."

"I know..."

He nods, and as he moves to lean back against the headboard once more you see him look down at you, still wrapped in his arms. "...alrigh' then." Those two simple words brought with them a wave of relief that cascaded over you, and you felt as if a heavy weight had finally been lifted from your chest.

"Good, because I'm an ugly crier." A gravelly chuckle resonated in his chest, and you cracked a weak smile. "It's true! There are tears and snot everywhere, my face gets all red and flushed... I really look like an absolute mess. It's horrible."

"heh. i'd be a real piece of shit fer makin' a girl cry, wouldn't i? but ya ain't gotta worry about that. 'sides, boss and i kinda like it here. beats our timeline, that's for sure. i think the mutt an' black feel the same, too."

You hummed thoughtfully as you rested your head against his shoulder once more, your hand tracing absent-mindedly over the lining of his coat. "Hey... Red? What was your timeline like? Y-You don't have to answer if you don't want to! I-I just-"

"nah. 's fine, sweetheart." You felt him shuffle as he settled into a more comfortable position before he continued. "the surface ain't too different from this one, _tibia_ honest - it was the underground that was a giant shit-fest. see, down there we had one rule; 'kill or be killed'. ya can guarantee that anybody who showed the slightest hint o' kindness or compassion'd been dusted in a heartbeat. that kinda shit is seen as a weakness down there." He felt you shift uneasily at his words, and he brought up a hand to run through your hair. "hey, it wasn't all that bad. paps even made it ta second-in-command o' the royal guard despite it all and nobody with half a brain fucked with 'im after that, or anythin' they knew was his."

For several long minutes, you mulled over his words with a heavy heart. It made a lot more sense now, why Edge seemed so aggressive and manipulative at first glance. You knew full well there was a kinder side he took great pains to hide away, but you'd always thought it was done more out of some sense of pride than out of necessity. For a brief moment, you'd wondered how severe he must have been in the days just after the Ascension in his own timeline before he'd realized such behaviors were hardly needed. If Hickory and Black's timelines had been as similar as Red had made it seem, then perhaps things had been the same way for Blackberry as well.

"'anything they knew was his', huh? so, i'm guessing your collar...?" you tilted your head up to see the familiar red band hanging loosely from around his neck, its gold accents shimmering faintly in the pale starlight as you reached up to brush your fingers over its surface. "I'd always thought that was some kind of comfort thing for you." Red merely shook his head.

"nah. boss can be an asshole sometimes, don't get me wrong, but... heh. we look out fer each other, even if we've got funny ways of showin' it."

"aww... how sweet." You stifled a giggle as you watched him hastily turn his head away. In the dark the faint glow of his blush was far more noticeable. "don't let the big guy hear you say that though - the man has a reputation to uphold."

"yeah, well... point is, i ain't in any hurry ta get back, and i don't think paps is either. most he seemed ta miss was the authority he has as part of the guard, an' i think he's gotten over that, more or less. looks ta me like you'll be stuck with us fer a bit, kitten."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, ya bonehead." Flicking the front of his skull lightly, you smiled in amusement as he frowned and playfully swatted your hand away. "This place is a bit of a madhouse sometimes, sure, but... you guys are what makes it home. I don't care whose timeline this is - every last one of you has a place here and people who care for you, and that's never going to change." Your head coming to rest upon his shoulder once more, you failed to see the brilliant flush of crimson that now engulfed his skull or the tender smile that graced his features as he rested his head against yours.

Leaning against one-another, the two of you continued to chatter on idly until, as the first traces of dawn began to appear on the horizon, the pair of you finally dozed off side by side.

You'd awaken several hours later to the shouts of a furious-looking Stretch as he stormed across the loft and up to where the two of you now rest, curled against one-another. Seizing Red by the collar of his jacket you could only watch with shock as he hauled him out of the bed, yet even as Red was dragged from the room you caught the easygoing grin and wink he shot you, and you returned it with a light-hearted smile of your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thank you to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms) and [Well_this_is_awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_this_is_awkward/) for beta reading this chapter, as well as [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) for editing! ;w; 
> 
> Cuddly Red is best Red.  
> Too bad poor reader is surrounded by so many jelly skellies. D:
> 
> And as always, I love hearing from you guys! If you have any questions or comments, would like to make a request, have some fanart you'd like to share, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to swing by my tumblr page!
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	17. Right Beside You

It was clear from the expression upon Sans' face that his answer wasn't going to be what you'd hoped for.

"nope. not happening, kid."

Yup. And there it was.

"Ooh? And why not, if I might ask?"

"you're joking, right?" Stretch chimed in from his seat beside Mutt. "it's not exactly safe to have him wandering around."

"best listen to 'em, darlin'," came Hickory's lazy drawl as he leaned back, the seat in which he sat now tipping precariously before the kitchen island. "give th' guy a bit of time to get acclimated with the surface first."

From your place before the stove, you mulled over their words as you worked on preparing breakfast. You could hear the bored pacing of footsteps from the guest room above and gave a heavy sigh. It had been nearly a week since your fateful encounter with Dust and since then it had been wordlessly settled upon by the others that he'd be kept confined to the guest room until they decided what they would be doing with him. Sans had clearly been working on arranging something during this time, but as per usual the skeleton was keeping his secrets close. As it was, you had only caught brief glimpses of Dust as you came to deliver his meals, and even then your roommates made certain that your interactions with him were as brief as possible.

By your side puttered Blue, his own hands busy as he assisted you with cooking. "HICKORY IS RIGHT, Y/N! IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF WE WAIT A LITTLE WHILE AND LET HIM GET USED TO BEING UP HERE BEFORE HE STEPS OUT INTO PUBLIC!"

"Perhaps," You conceded, pausing for a moment as the loud sizzling of bacon filled the air, "but it's not like Dust's just going to go psycho in the middle of the canned food section. He seems to understand perfectly well that whatever threat he had going on in his timeline, it obviously isn't occurring here."

"what part of 'no' isn't sinking in, kid?" Stretch snapped. You flinched at the sharpness of his tone. Sans shot him a steely look from his seat while Blue, cheeks puffed in annoyance, wheeled about to face his brother.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE, PAPY!! SHE'S ONLY TRYING TO HELP!"

Stretch had been decidedly moody and petulant ever since he'd entered into your room in search of Red that morning several days ago (you got the distinct impression that the scene he'd been greeted with did not settle well with him), and had given no sign whatsoever in lightening up any time soon. The fact that it was once again his turn for 'guard duty' was something neither of you was pleased with either; it had grown bad enough that the simple act of being in his presence nowadays was all it took to give you a strange case of heartburn that no amount of antacid nor monster food seemed to have any effect on. The looks you caught him shooting your way when he thought you wouldn't notice hadn't been making matters any easier.

And that said nothing about the strange happenings that seemed to have been plaguing you since, of which you were almost certain had been the work of a certain jealous skeleton. Somehow your favorite white blouse had mysteriously found its way into a load of the Fell's clothing, the vibrant red of one of Edge's new sweaters rendering the once ivory fabric a dull pink. Salt kept getting replaced with sugar, books in the library would miraculously leap off their shelves and slam into the ground with sound loud enough to make you leap whenever you weren't looking.... and that was nothing to say for the misfortune that now seemed to plague a very furious Red.

From exploding bottles of mustard and doors slamming in his face to his motorcycle mysteriously appearing on the roof of the Lodge, Red just couldn't seem to catch a break and had resorted instead to spending a great deal of time either locked away in his room or out at Grillby's. Yet despite the fact that the two of you were almost certain these pranks - while generally harmless enough - were Stretch's doing, neither of you could come up with any solid evidence, and like hell if you'd so much as murmur a single complaint whilst in the presence of any of the others.

There was no way you were going to give him the satisfaction of knowing his childish antics were getting to you, though you were sure it would only be a matter of time before Red started a fist-fight.

"Well excuuuse me, mr. high-and-mighty," you retorted, voice dripping with disdain as you flipped over several omelets, "I wasn't aware we were holding Dust prisoner."

"we ain't," Stated Mutt matter-of-factly. "trust me darlin', if he was a prisoner he'd be a lot worse off than he is righ' now. m'lord and edge'd see ta that."

"Ooh, because _that's_ such a comforting thought." With a shake of your head, you gave a huff of irritation.

"Look. Point is, I have another person to cook and clean for right now, and maybe letting him tag along for something simple like grocery shopping might do him some good. Stars know I could use an extra hand bringing all that extra ketchup in anyway... And no, we wouldn't visit the Springs," you added hastily, sensing the looks the four were shooting you now, "I'm fully aware of the fact that he has issues when it comes to dealing with humans. New Town would probably be a bit better on him - take him during the slower hours of the day and let him ease into things, ya know?"

"i dunno. him seeing the people he dusted in his timeline still up and walking over here might end up doin' more harm than good," Sans pointed out. You gave a soft hum of understanding, your head resting in your hand for a moment as stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I... guess you're right...but could we please at least grant him enough freedom to leave that room? Maybe let him step outside into the garden and get some fresh air or something - ooh, for the love of the Gods above and below Stretch, give it a rest already!" You returned his scowl with one of your own, waving the spatula still in your hand threateningly. "Where could he possibly shortcut to?! The only places he knows on the surface is the spot he ran into Papy and I, and I highly doubt he'd want to return to the Underground! Dust isn't an idiot - I'm pretty sure he knows wandering aimlessly in the woods up here is a sure-fire way of getting good and lost!"

When none of the four appeared able to provide a valid counter-argument you turned your back to them and resumed your cooking. Above, the footfalls had gone silent, and you wondered for the briefest of moments if the room's occupant had been able to hear the argument occurring below him.

Only when you began to plate everyone's breakfast did you hear the scraping of a chair behind you, and looked over your shoulder to see Stretch staring back at you expectantly. Prepared to follow you upstairs as you brought the others their food, no doubt. You ignored him as you passed both Sans and Hickory their meals then, turning to retrieve three more plates, placed them on the counter before Stretch.

"Take these upstairs to Black, Papyrus, and Dust, please." You didn't wait for his reply as you turned back to the sink once more and busied yourself with helping Blue scrub the dishes. Grumbling something you didn't quite catch, the sound of plates scrapping across the countertop sounded from behind you just before a quiet pop was heard moments later.

"so, uhh.. everything alright between you and Stretch?" Came Sans' eventual inquiry around a mouthful of food. You glanced back to see both he and Hickory shooting you questioning looks.

"More or less," came your vague reply, as nonchalant as ever. On the floor above you listened to the muffled sounds of several footsteps padding around once again and grimaced. "By the way, could I ask one of you two to take me to work this morning, please?"

Blue was the first to speak up, head tilted curiously to the side as he observed you worriedly. "I THOUGHT PAPY WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOU...?"

"I thought he could use a break from being my chauffeur for a bit." You said without missing a beat. Okay, that was a bit of a white lie, but as you recalled the puddle he'd 'accidentally' teleported you into the previous morning and only just managed to conceal the look of irritation that threatened to cross your features. "I know can become a bit taxing on you guys, teleporting so far back and forth like that."

You caught the skeptical look Mutt threw your way and for a moment it almost felt as if his eye lights were boring straight through you. Then, with a half-hearted shrug, he returned to his food.

"s' no problem darlin'. just lemmie know when yer ready to go."

With a nod of thanks and an assurance from Blue that he'd finish the remainder of the dishes, you returned to your place upstairs to shower and change, grateful that you'd managed to dodge the attention of a certain skeleton as you ascended the stairs.

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
You watch the small lights dance lazily in the air as they weave their way through the tree branches, drift over the brook babbling merrily behind you and dot the tiny blue flowers that carpeted the earth within the small glade.

Fireflies. A sign summer was just around the corner. The sight of them, like so many tiny dancing stars, had been one that always eased you ever since you were a little kid.

You sigh from where you lay amidst the blossoms as you massage your sternum, the familiar burning deep in your chest you'd been fighting for the past several days having flared up with a vengeance. You felt weary, tired and stretched thin, and wondered with bitter amusement just how long you'd be able to lay here before your roommates began to pitch a fit over your absence. It was already getting late - that much was obvious as you idly watched the vestiges of the sunset beginning to wane, the magnificent hues of golds, flaming oranges and brilliant magentas that had streaked the skies only an hour earlier now succumbing to the inky indigo and black of a night sky that was starting to creep up from the East.

By your side, the tranquil silence was cut off by a soft chime as your phone notified you of a new message. The most recent of just many that had been received within the past hour or so. You reached over and spent a moment to sift through the vegetation beside you for where you'd last placed your phone and frowned at the name that greeted you.

Of course.

Opening the chat your gaze flitted over your most recent conversation with Stretch.

 **BONEHEAD** :: i'm outside.

 **BONEHEAD** :: muffet said ya already left. where r u?

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: Walking home.

 **BONEHEAD** :: and you couldn't have told me?

 **BONEHEAD** :: seriously y/n. where are you?

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: No need to get rattled. I just took a little detour. I'll only be a little late.

 **BONEHEAD** :: what do you mean detour?

**2 MISSED CALLS**

**BONEHEAD** :: cmon kid. cut the games already would ya?

"Yeaaaah... no," you snapped to no one in particular as you reached for your bag and tossed your phone back in before falling back against the cool earth once more. Though you had only gotten off work an hour or so ago, you knew your time to enjoy this peace and quiet would be fleeting. Before long you'd have to return to the Lodge for the evening where you would start dinner, take care of the remainder of your chores and go back to nursing your growing resentment toward Stretch and his childish behavior, all while still fretting over Dust's fate.

A small part of you regretted having brought him back to the Lodge, with the way he'd been treated with nothing but cold stares and voices filled with loathing since he'd made an appearance. Did he deserve it? Perhaps. But the constant hostility that seemed to hang in the air at the very mention of him was quickly beginning to feel overwhelming to you.

You knew you probably shouldn't feel this way. It was outright ludicrous, after all, for you to pity someone whom you strongly suspected had murdered their own sibling - had murdered sweet Papyrus, of all people. Yet seeing your own timeline's Papyrus still hale and hearty seemed to make it a great deal more difficult for you to fully grasp the severity of his actions. Did you understand the reason behind why your roommates trod so lightly around the monster? Of course. But it didn't make things easier for you.

But peg it to sheer gut feeling if you would, but you seemed inclined to trust him just as much as you trusted your own Sans, mad though you knew it was to do so. You knew you forgave too easily and if this wasn't a situation where such a thing could have horrible consequences than you didn't know what would be.

The softest of groans passed your lips as you raised an arm to lay it across your eyes. You'd try talking to Sans again tomorrow and see if you couldn't arrange some time for Dust to step outside and have a moment to actually enjoy the sunlight for a bit - under the supervision of the others, of course. It didn't take a genius to know Sans would never agree to just set Dust loose to wander on his own -

The snap of a branch somewhere within the trees pierced through the tranquil silence like a gunshot and effectively derailed your train of thought.

You instinctively froze where you lay, tensed and ready to leap to your feet. A slight rustle in the underbrush and a footstep within the tree line to your right drew your attention - whether an animal or a person you weren't sure, but your mind was already conjuring up images of a lupine skull lingering between the trees. You could almost feel the crackle of magic on the air, the searing heat of a forthcoming blast...

You moved ever so slowly, turning over and carefully propping yourself up to peer beyond the flowers and grass that enshrouded you as your eyes searched for the newcomer.

A shadow, tall and lanky, moved slowly through the underbrush. You just manage to catch sight of a splash of orange amongst the blacks and greens of the vegetation beneath the canopy.

"... Stretch?" You called out, almost too quietly to be heard over the nearby sound of rushing water.

The figure visibly flinched and came to a dead halt, their gaze shooting to the spot where you lay. You could see the pinpricks of two eye lights, and a third light that seemed to glow in intensity as the figure inhaled. A cigarette. You relaxed before pushing yourself upright and watched as the figure turned to face you fully.

"cripes doll," came a familiar voice, their words heavy with relief that, quite frankly, you'd not been expecting. "don't scare a guy like that, would'ja?"

Folding your arms you frowned as you watched him make his way over to you. "I could say the same to you! The last time I caught a skeleton skulking in the woods I was nearly barbequed." You heard him chuckle at the unintended pun, but ignored it in favor of your next question. "How the hell did you even manage to find me all the way out here?"

Looming over you he shot you a lazy smirk before withdrawing a hand from his pockets to tap his nasal bone. Your irritation gave way to blatant surprise.

"Wait, you followed my scent?" You asked as you stared at him incredulously before a faint tinge of pink crossed your cheeks. Had it been Hickory who had told you that you'd have been more inclined to believe them, but Stretch? Watching as he took a seat on the ground by your side you balked at the idea and gave his shoulder a shove. "My. _Scent_?! What the HELL Stretch! That's a solid 10/10 on the creeper scale!"

"well, not your scent per se," he drawled, leaning back to take a long drag of the cigarette hovering between his teeth. "muffet's place always leaves ya smelling like a giant cake at the end of the day. it ain't too hard to pick that up over everything else out here. i'd have had a lot harder of a time if i'd tried to follow just yours."

For the briefest of moments you pondered on asking exactly what it was about your scent that would have made it so difficult to track, but quickly decided you didn't want to know. "Point is, I told you I was going to be walking home. You didn't have to track me, for crying out loud!"

"if ya didn't want me to come looking for you then ya shoulda answered the phone when i called, kid." he chided, and you could feel your anger beginning to boil as you threw your hands up in surrender and fell back against the earth once more with an indignant huff. "gotta say though, this is some detour you took." Gaze lingering on the insects that floated languidly through the air he appeared almost impressed as he took in the scenery around him. "how'd ya ever even find this place so far out here?"

"It's not 'far out here' - the fairgrounds aren't too far away from where we are now," you replied irritably, your annoyance at his attempts to change the subject evident. "My sister and I found this place when we were kids. We... might have kinda broke in and were goofing around one night when we were almost caught. D-don't gimme that look, it was her idea!" Despite your stony expression, your voice carried with it the faintest trace of amusement. "Found this place when we were shaking security. We came out here all the time after that - it was kinda like... our little hideaway from the world, I guess you could say." Then, more quietly, "It's been a while since I stopped by. I just figured it'd be nice to spend a little time here is all." His eye lights flickered curiously down to you as you huffed, your expression still dour as you looked anywhere but at him.

You heard him take a long drag of his cigarette and watched as the smoke curled up into the air overhead. "..your sis, huh?" He murmured after a time before he snubbed out the smoke and flicked it off to stars only knew where. "heh. ya know kid, that's the first time ya mentioned any family around me." There was an odd note to his voice you couldn't quite place, and as you chanced a glance in his direction you caught him giving you a doleful look.

"Yeah, well, I'm not much for talking about them-"

"except to red an' the mutt," he cut in. When it became clear a response was not forthcoming you heard a rustling and he leaned into your field of vision, and he extended a bony hand out as if to brush against your cheek. Yet as a look of hesitation graced his features his hand came to a halt mid-air, hovering just above your skin. Your gaze flickered from his hand up to catch his stare, confusion and uncertainty plain upon your face.

"i... i don't get it..." his words, so soft they were almost inaudible, appeared to be directed at no one in particular as he looked down at you dejectedly. "you'll trust red and the mutt - hell, even edge and black, of all people - with your secrets, but... but you can't trust me? why not? i've been right beside ya this entire time, haven't i? even longer than them, so..." You weren't expecting the grief that filled his voice. From the haziness of his eye lights you could tell his thoughts were far away now. "c'mon honey... please... tell me what i've been doin' wrong..."

"Wrong?" You repeated slowly. "You never did anything wrong, ya bonehead. Well... recent behavior aside, anyway." You lifted a hand to intertwine your fingers with his own and the tension that was quickly building in his shoulders seemed to subside.

"Stretch, I do I trust you. I always have."

A shuddered sigh and he moved to loom over you. As close as he was now, the sweet scent of honey that clung to him was nearly overpowering.

"Jeez... you've really been hitting the bottle," you said reproachfully.

"heh... not any more than usual."

You looked at him skeptically. "Uh-huh. Look... maybe we outta get you home." You made to sit up, but the moment you were upright you found yourself swept up and placed in his lap, pulled flush against his chest as his arms wrapped securely around you. You instantly tensed at the sudden contact, cheeks turning a brilliant scarlet even as he buried his head in the crook of your neck and took in a shaky breath.

"not yet. just... just a little longer..." He pleaded.

With a sigh you gingerly wrapped your arms up over his shoulders, one resting upon his spine whilst the other stroked the back of his skull. "A little while, then..."

"i'm sorry, y/n... i just... when i saw..."

You gave a strained chuckle, slowly relaxing in his grasp. "I'd figured," you murmured with a slight bite in your tone. Then, more gently, "I forgive you. But you should really be apologizing to Red, not me..."

"i'm a damn idiot..."

"No, you're not... not by any stretch of the imagination." It was his turn to give a feeble chuckle, and as he pulled back he looked down at you wearily. A hand came to rest upon your cheek, and for the briefest of moments, you thought you saw his smile falter, twisting into something close to regret.

Then he leaned in and closed the distance between the two of you, seizing your lips before you could register his actions.

Your eyes widened, any sound of surprise that might have escaped you effectively silenced by the kiss.

And Stars, the guy made it obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing. You had never put any real thought into what it might have been like to kiss any of your roommates, but you were pretty sure you'd have never expected this.

For someone without lips he still managed to take your breath away. There hadn't been many occasions when you'd been with someone like this in the past, granted, but this blew anything else you'd ever experienced - and likely ever would - out of the water. It was electrifying, a thousand sparks spreading from your lips to race through your entire body, setting every last one of your nerves alight. The pain in your chest had died away, to be replaced with a flutter that made your heart ache deliciously.

In his defense he'd attempted to keep it chaste, that much you could tell from the way he'd seemed to quiver against you. But the moment he'd felt you lean in to return it, it appeared all sense of self-restraint went sailing out the window.

The hand on your cheek moved to entangle itself in your hair as he pulled you closer against him and deepened the kiss with a sudden fierceness that rendered you breathless. Your own arms moved to snake their way around his neck seemingly of their own accord and he practically melted beneath your touch. You were only vaguely aware of the cool earth pressing against your back when he moved to leaned over you - when had he laid you back? Eh, it didn't matter. His tongue was brushing against your lips in earnest now, seeking entry; you obliged, and as it darted in to dance with your own you could feel the odd fizz and crackle of his magic.

The quiet moan escaped your lips only seemed to fuel him further. His hands began to trace over you, running along your neck, across your collarbone, down along your chest, always moving torturously slow as he attempted to memorize every inch of you. And stars, it felt as though they were leaving a trail of fire in their wake, every part of you he brushed over burning fantastically. You shivered at his touch, mind feeling hazy, the phalanges of his wandering hand coming to rest upon your abdomen...

A sudden chime cut through the air and the two of you froze.

Then, as if the past several minutes had finally caught up the two of you, you watched as Stretch's eye sockets widened and he hastily drew back as if you'd burned him. Scrambling to get off of you, the two of you were murmuring an endless string of apologies to one another; he as he gazed at you in horror, and you as you turned to grope for the source of the noise coming from the depths of your bag - your cell phone.

**Incoming Call: SANSational**

Even in the fading light Stretch could see the blood drain from your face. "Shit..." You fumbled with the phone for a moment, eyes flitting to him nervously before lifting it up to your ear.

A sigh of relief from the other end. "heya kiddo."

"H-hi Sans. Uhm... what's up?"

"nothing much. you, uhh... you doin' alright? ya sound a bit winded."

"I'm fine!" You said, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Just decided to walk home today. Ya know, enjoy the scenery and whatnot."

"huh. well, that answers that question then. i don't suppose you let stretch know, did'ja? last i heard we went to pick ya up."

Your gaze flickered to Stretch, who was looking anywhere but you. The blush upon his skull was deep enough to cast a faint glow and you were sure your own face was just as flushed in that moment, if not more so. "Yeah, he's here. We decided to walk home together."

The moment of pause on the other end of the line seemed to drag on for an eternity before... "gotcha. welp, i'll see you two soon then. get home safe, alright?"

"Of course. I'll see you soon." click.

You released a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding and your shoulders slumped forward, fingers nimbly darting across the screen as you brought up the several texts you'd apparently missed.

 **Scary Berry** :: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?! I DEMAND YOU RETURN HOME THIS INSTANT!

 **SANSational** :: hey kid. just seeing if you're okay. msg me when ya get this, alright?

 **Pooch** :: hey darlin, noticed ur not back yet. just checkin in.

 **Boss** :: YOUR TARDINESS IS UNACCEPTABLE! DO NOT THINK I WILL LET THIS TRANSGRESSION OF YOURS GO UNPUNISHED!

 **Big Red** :: you doin alright sweetcheeks? boss says ya haven't come home yet. lemmie know if ya need a lift.

"welp... guess that's my cue to get ya home..." You turned to look back at Stretch, who had been peering over your shoulder to read the messages. You didn't miss the melancholy in his voice nor the look of disappointment in his eye lights as he rose to his feet and, without wasting a moment, leaned over to scoop you up. You gave a yelp of surprise and your arms hastily wrapped themselves around his neck once more, effectively earning yourself a chuckle and a light skele-kiss upon your brow.

"hold on tight, honeybee."

Whew, that smell... Yup. The guy had definitely downed a few bottles of monster honey before you'd gotten off work. Still, the scent did bring with it a profound sense of peace, and as you curled up against Stretch and watched the world slowly begin to fade beneath you, you could still taste the sweetness on your tongue...

Nope nope NOPE we are NOT going to let your mind wander back there, Y/N. The entire thing was just an accident - he was clearly drunk, and you knew full well Stretch was not the sort of person to let his walls down like that on any normal day. It was an honest mistake between the two of you, and you were not going to spend another second thinking about it! No matter how nice that kiss was, or- NOPE. STOP THAT.

You were already trying to calm your racing heart and rid yourself of the crimson that left your cheeks looking flushed, and not a moment too soon - the second the world materialized around you once more you found yourself before the doors of the Lodge, which were thrown open as the parade of skeletons awaiting you just within flooded out.

Stretch hastily put you down as Sans strolled up, his usual grin on his face and a peculiar glint in his eye that you didn't recognize. As his eye lights flickered between you and Stretch you thought you saw his smile tighten at the corners. But he said nothing as to took you gingerly by the hand and escorted you back inside to the awaiting hugs of a very relieved-looking Blueberry and Papyrus, as well as a furious Edge and Black (and a very amused Mutt) who proceeded to give you an earful regarding your lateness. To your immense surprise you even spotted Dust, who lingered in the corner of the foyer as he watched the chaos unfold from a safe distance.

Only when you'd managed to slip off to the kitchen to make a quick dinner did you finally find some respite. Behind you the others gradually dispersed to their separate corners of the Lodge once more, leaving you to cook in peace and quiet (you suspected whoever was next up for guard duty was nearby, but didn't bother dwelling long on it). Frankly, you were grateful for the break, because stars knew your mind was full to bursting with countless thoughts that you couldn't quite seem to untangle from each other.

You tried not to think of the repercussions those few minutes with Stretch were probably going to have in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew~ *fans self*  
> Stretch, simmer down there, boi.
> 
> A big thank you to [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) for helping with editing this chapter because my tired arse can't be trusted to not make mistakes. xD
> 
> As always, If you have any questions or comments, would like to make a request, have some fanart you'd like to share, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to swing by my tumblr page! I love connecting with you guys! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	18. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

If there was one thing you knew about the skeletons you lived with, it was that they had never exactly held humans in very high regard.

Not that you could really blame them - after all, your species had effectively trapped them underground for countless centuries then promptly forgot about their existence altogether. They hadn't received much in terms of warm welcome following their freedom either, so you couldn't really fault them for any apprehension they felt toward humanity. You knew you were something of an exception to them, but as a human, you also knew you could hardly fathom the depth of the struggles they no doubt faced in this world. Quite frankly you doubted you ever would. Hell, had you not been under Muffet's employment that fateful day you'd met Stretch in the shop you doubted he'd have said or done anything more than eye you with as much suspicion as every other monster back then did. Perhaps he'd have even thrown out a thinly-veiled threat in hopes that you'd refrain from visiting New Town altogether in the future.

But they trusted you and you knew you'd never, ever want to betray that trust

  
Which was why you now felt you were dancing upon eggshells.

You were still just as confused and uncertain as to where you currently stood with Stretch as you had been the previous evening. There were just too many what-ifs and it seemed your brain was intent on going over each and every one of them again and again, despite your pitiful lack of answers. Did he actually remember what happened and just regretted it? Or did he just not want to say anything, afraid of what you'd say? Had it just been the monster honey talking? You had no way of knowing, at least not without asking him outright.

And quite frankly the thought of doing that terrified you.

You ran into him late the following morning as you leaned over the sink to clean the dishes from breakfast. He did seem to be nursing some manner of a hangover when he'd finally trudged in, a tired mess.

"... You look like shit dear," you said conversationally, eyeing the dark circles beneath his eye sockets. He merely shot you a weary grin as he gratefully accepted the glass of water you soon offered him.

"g'mornin' to you too, honeybee."

You hummed, tapping your cheek as you looked down at him thoughtfully for a moment before returning to the sink. Well, at least he didn't seem to be in as sour a mood as he'd been in over the last several days. With any luck that might mean you and Red no longer had to fear the wrath of the jelly skelly.

"I don't suppose you actually recall anything from last night, do you?" You said after a time.

He raised a brow bone at your inquiry before slowly putting his glass down. "from what i could make from the texts i saw this morning, you walked home from work and wouldn't tell me where the hell you went." There was a hint of irritation in his voice that only fed your uncertainty. If he'd honestly been too drunk to actually remember that kiss or not, you weren't entirely sure, but if he was only putting on airs then he was doing a phenomenal job.

"Mmm-hmm. Didn't stop you from following my scent all the way to my quiet little rest spot in the middle of the woods, though," you said almost teasingly. You shot a look back over his shoulder to see him staring at you, the faintest dusting of amber upon his cheekbones.

"heh... i did, huh?"

"Yes. You did."

He stared at you silently for some time as watched you work. "uhh... something about blue flowers...?" He seemed to murmur suddenly as if something had finally clicked. You nodded.

"Those would be Forget-Me-Nots, yes."

"huh..." For several long minutes, the two of you sat in comfortable silence.

"... they smelled like you."

It was your turn to raise a brow as you set the last of the dishes on the rack to dry and turned to look at him. "What did? The flowers?"

He nodded as he relaxed into his seat, withdrawing from his pocket a lollipop and taking a moment to fiddle with the wrapper. "yeah," he stated casually as he popped it between his teeth. "i knew part of your scent resembled flowers, doll, but never knew what kind... smells nice."

You were unable to suppress the blush that quickly turned your cheeks a bright red as you slipped off your apron you moved to hang it up. "Is that so?" You murmured with mild amusement as you made for the family room as Stretch rose to follow. With a content sigh you fell back onto the couch and reached for the remote. "Well, you did say something like how hard my scent would have been to track in that place - you'd followed the smell of Muffet's shop on me, instead. I suppose that's what you meant."

"well, i ain't wrong - Muffet's place leaves ya-"

"Smelling like a cake. I know - you told me." With a huff Stretch plopped down beside you and, with a yawn and an overly exaggerated stretch, settled down with his skull in your lap as the rest of him sprawled over the remainder of the sofa. You noticed the lazy grin he shot you and just shook your head, unable to conceal your own smile now playing its way across your lips. Leaning forward until your own face was mere inches from his, you tilted your head curiously. The glow crossing his cheekbones was almost instantaneous.

"So, you really don't remember anything from last night, huh?" You murmured softly, hand gently stroking the back of his skull affectionately. Then you straightened and with a shrug breathed a quiet sigh. "Well that's a shame. It was quite the evening."

"w-wha-? hey, what the hell'd i miss?" He looked almost horrified as he made to sit up, but paused as your other hand came to rest lightly on his chest as you chuckled.

Well, looked like you were going to have to settle for the simplest option of the bunch; if he honestly couldn't remember anything on the matter (or just wasn't going to continue to play dumb), then you just wouldn't say anything further on it. Like hell if you were going to be the one to bring it up and potentially put your current relationship with him on the line... whatever exactly that relationship was.

"Calm down, I'm only toying with you. You scolded me, had a smoke, and took me home just after Sans called a few minutes later. Honestly, I'm surprised you still managed to land on the front door - a part of me was expecting the both of us to wind up stuck in some tree." He seemed to relax at this, and as you recalled his words to you the previous evening, desperate and pleading as they'd been, you felt a heavy weight settle in your chest.

When next you spoke, however, you were smiling lovingly down at him. "So, dear, I've been wondering... did I ever tell you about my family?"

...

...

In the days that followed it became apparent that he no longer seemed to harbor any ill will toward you or Red, so at least there was that. He'd gone back to his usual lazy and punny self, looking as content as ever as he lounged around the house or cuddled up with you as the two of you settled down to watch TV. The occasional looks you caught him shooting Red whenever he caught the smaller skeleton hanging in your presence didn't go unnoticed, but for the most part he seemed content to leave the two of you be as long as he didn't catch Red's hands wandering - which, regretfully, still happened more often than not.

And yet, all of this only seemed to be the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

There was still the situation with Dust, whose very existence seemed to cast a certain tension upon the Lodge that nothing seemed able to cure. Likewise, you knew your role as the devil's advocate was winning you no favors with your housemates.

Sans had finally decided to yield to your pleas and grant Dust permission to leave his room on the condition that one of the others was around to keep a close eye on him. A majority of the skeletons made no attempts to hide their discomfort when he was present but, quite frankly, it seemed Dust just didn't give a shit when it came to their opinions of him. Which was probably for the better, all things considered. Granted, he was still forbidden from leaving the property, but you saw the situation as a whole to be a great improvement.

So when you found yourself curled up upon your bed late one afternoon, tears stinging the long yet shallow cut across your cheek, you wondered just how much of that improvement - and how much of their trust - you'd lost thanks to one careless mistake.

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
"I THINK IT'S ABOUT FINISHED, MISS Y/N!" Papyrus called to you in a sing-song voice.

"Alright. Just pour it into a cup and we'll put it in the fridge for tomorrow."

Spending time in the kitchen with any of the skeletons always proved to be interesting. For the most part, they seemed to know what they were doing - Papyrus and Edge in particular, you'd noticed early on, both seemed to have a fair amount of culinary experience, which made things a little easier when they decided to lend you a hand. While you were certain one of them only really offered his assistance as a way to show off, you were more than happy to offer praise if it meant easing the burden of cooking for ten people by yourself.

Of course, each skeleton in the household still seemed to have their... quirks when it came to food.

Why Blue and Black had such a fascination with craft glitter, you didn't know, but your first self-appointed task when you'd moved in was to replace every vial you'd found with something that wouldn't result in intestinal armageddon. Edge and his lasagna of doom, in particular, had been in a league all its own, and you were fairly certain he still didn't believe you when you calmly informed him that ingesting shards of glass was downright hazardous to any human's health. Then there was Papyrus and his spaghetti which was... simply indescribable in terms of taste and texture.

Aside from that, however, you knew they had come to learn a great deal during their time on the surface. New recipes were often picked up almost effortlessly and you always felt your heart swell when their latest attempts at something new turned out flawlessly.

Currently, Papyrus was busying himself over the stove as he energetically recounted your adventures with he and Blue in the woods earlier that morning, wearing an apron that read "Kiss the Cook" across the front in a curly font.

"-AND THE HUMANS SAY RINGING THE BARBELLS-"

"-Bluebells, dear."

"OOH! THE HUMANS SAY RINGING THE BLUEBELLS WOULD CALL OUT FAIRIES FROM UNDER THE MOUNTAIN."

Dust had made an appearance earlier alongside Edge and lurked in the corner for some time before you'd shooed him off to sit at the island nearby. He seemed content with just listening to the conversation at hand - and the occasional fruit you would teasingly toss him was a plus. Edge was by your side, the sleeves of his crimson turtleneck rolled up as he diced up a bowl full of fruit to be used later.

You smiled inwardly as you watched him sneak a berry from out of the corner of your eye when he thought no one was looking.

"so you all kinda knew something was up from the start, huh?" Dust said from his seat as he stretched out over the countertop, absent-mindedly picking at the piece of blueberry before him.

"Wouldn't be surprised if half the folk-tales we have in these parts could be traced all the way back to before the War. Nobody ever went near this mountain because of all the rumors that were flying around it, and most still don't. But you guys already knew that. Uhh... Edge, could I get a hand with this? Thank you."

You handed the rolling pin in your hand to the skeleton and moved aside, the counter having proven too tall for you to efficiently roll out the dough you'd been working with. "I can't begin to tell you guys how many legends we have about things coming up from under Mt Ebott and whisking naughty kids away or luring lost travelers into traps or yada-yada-yada. The whole bluebells thing is just one of tons we have about something coming up from under the mountain to snatch up folk and drag them underground."

"AND YET DESPITE ALL THOSE WARNINGS YOU STILL TRIED 'RINGING' THEM," There was a hint of mockery in Edge's voice that made you shoot him a side-long glance. He merely returned your look with an amused smirk, eye lights flickering mischievously.

"Of course we did! What kid wouldn't want to see a fairy?" You said with a huff as you dragged the bowl of diced fruit closer to you to pick up where Edge had left off. "A real shame those flowers irritated the shit out of my skin afterward, but hey! Instead of fairies, I got a house full of skeletons. And lets face it, that's way cooler anyw-"

You were cut off by the sound of a chair scraping suddenly behind you and the sudden feel of magic crackling through the air, and what followed was something you could only describe as a whirlwind of color. Shouts rang out from both Edge and Papyrus just you turned in time to see a streak of white and blue soar past your cheek before sailing through the window you'd been standing in front of. A shower of glass rained down upon you as a wall of red filled your vision, shielding you from it as you a set of bony arms twined themselves securely around your shoulders. The bowl of fruit clattered loudly to the floor, as did the knife you'd held only a moment earlier.

"W-wha-?" You looked up to find Edge looming over you, his gaze fixated on Dust. The ominous growl you could feel vibrating in his ribs, coupled with the magic flaring from his right eye socket was enough to send a cold shiver cascading down your own spine, but even that was nothing compared to Dust's expression.

He was standing now, his hand still out in the air and his bony features seething rage as he glared at you with the same merciless eyes he had that day in the woods.

"D-Dust? What-"

_pop pop_

"the fuck is goin' on down 'ere?" You heard Mutt say from somewhere out of your line of sight, followed by a low string of curses that sounded suspiciously like Sans. Sure enough, within moments the two moved into view, their eye lights trained on you for only a moment. Their confusion giving way to anger, both wheeled around to face Dust.

"i thought i warned you about pulling any stunts in my timeline, buddy," Sans all but hissed. You watched as Dust's eye lights flickered from you to his classic self for the briefest of moments, then down upon the floor near your feet. Your gaze followed, and as your good eye trained on the object lying before you a look of understanding dawned upon your features.

"H-Hold on a sec!" You all but shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. You felt Edge's grip on you only tighten when you started to move, but it was enough - your gaze returning to Dust, you managed to extend your leg out far enough to reach the knife still lying upon the floor. His crimson-ringed eye light followed your moments and you saw him tense. Then, with a rough nudge, you sent the object skittering across the kitchen where it came to rest on the other side of the room. Slowly, ever so slowly, you watched the tension leave him. His arm falling to his side he made eye-contact with you once more, rage slowly gave way to uncertainty.

"I... I'm sorry," You murmured, "I... I didn't know... I-I'd never meant to...!"

"TO WHAT?" Edge snapped, gaze moving from the knife to Dust once more. "DO NOT ATTEMPT TO MAKE EXCUSES FOR THIS... THIS FIEND!"

"He panicked! He saw a human reaching for a knife. A-and near Papy of all people!" Sans seemed to visibly bristle at your words and, for the briefest of moments, you thought you saw a flicker of hesitation in his expression before his steely gaze settled upon Dust once more.

"darlin'," Mutt's calm voice seemed strangely out of place in the otherwise tense atmosphere. "the fact is he attacked ya, an'-"

"-And it was an honest mistake. He-"

"save it, kid." Your words died in your throat as Dust spoke, his tone sharp as he pointedly avoided looking at you. "they're not going to listen to a damn thing ya say anyway." Before you could say another word you watched as he vanished with a pop, and the sound of footsteps could be heard in the guest room above once more. Sans and Mutt exchanged brief glances with one-another before they too vanished, no doubt to follow after Dust.

For several long seconds, the kitchen was engulfed in silence. Papyrus was the first to move, making his way to your side as Edge slowly straightened himself. You felt his grip on you loosen as he stared down at you in a mixture of concern and irritation.

"MISS Y/N? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah. A bit shook up, but... I'm fine." You paused as Edge scoffed and raised a bony hand to your cheek, his thumb caressing it for a brief moment before pulling it back.

"AS FINE AS WE SHOULD EXPECT, I SUPPOSE," He grumbled as he examined the splash of crimson covering his phalange. "YOUR REFLEXES ARE PATHETIC, HUMAN! ANY SLOWER AND YOU'D HAVE AN EXTRA HOLE IN THAT SKULL OF YOURS!!!"

You blinked as your own hand moved to the spot he'd brushed, only to wince as you felt the sting of your fingertips brushing over a shallow cut.

Stepping back you gazed down at the glass that littered the floor and sighed. You'd have to arrange for someone to come out and replace that window now, but at least it seemed only one bone had been fired. Thank heavens Dust hadn't gone and punched several holes in the wall.

"I'm pretty sure if he'd wanted me dead I wouldn't be standing here. That was probably just a... a warning shot or something," You murmured as you crouched down to gingerly gather up the larger pieces of glass. Above you a frustrated growl sounded, giving you pause.

"ENOUGH!!" Edge finally barked, his ominous glare having returned as he loomed over you threateningly. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE TO DEFEND THAT INSUFFERABLE MONGREL?! ARE ALL HUMANS AS DIMWITTED AS YOU?! DO YOU REALLY NEED TO HAVE THAT HEAD OF YOURS KNOCKED FROM YOUR SHOULDERS BEFORE YOU FINALLY GET A GRIP ON REALI-"

"If _I_ suddenly found myself thrown into a timeline where my sister was still alive, I'd have done the same damn thing he did just now!" You shouted back, utterly livid. "I wouldn't have run the risk of someone possibly killing her again - or any of my family, for that matter! Here's a wake-up call for you, Edge; humanity is shit! Always has been, always will be, and its not Dust's fault for erring on the side of caution because of it! Just because we didn't manage to fuck up your universe - or even this one - as badly as we apparently managed to fuck up his doesn't make that any less of a fact!"

Edge only stared at you, a mixture of rage and guilt gradually settling on to his features. Beside him, Papyrus shuffled uneasily, clearly off-put by your sudden outburst. Without a word you turned your attention to the glass once more, acutely aware of the sting in the corners of your eyes as you roughly scooped up several more shards before straightening and moving to the trash, ignoring the pricks and cuts your actions earned you.

You said no more as you stormed past the pair and out of the kitchen, making a bee-line toward the staircase. You'd clean up the rest of the mess later - right now you simply wanted to retreat to some quiet corner where Edge wouldn't be able to have the satisfaction of seeing you cry.

"...babydoll?"

You paused as you started up the stairs to the third landing, turning to see both Sans and Hickory leaving Dust's room at the far end of the hall. Sans' eye lights flickered uneasily as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"that was... uhh... some shouting match downstairs," the shorter of the two murmured after a moment, causing a pit of dread to form in the depths of your stomach and the knot in your throat to grow ever larger.

Of course they had heard. Dust's room was right above the kitchen, after all.

You took a shaky breath and nodded, no longer trusting your voice to stay even, before turning and hurrying up the stairs and out of sight as the first of your tears began to spill over. Behind you Sans called out after you, but he never followed.

 

  
❀

 

  
Stupid.

This was all so incredibly stupid. _You_ were so incredibly _stupid_...!

You sniffled, your knees drawn to your chest as you sat curled up on your bed and stared blankly out through the balcony doors. The sun had long since set and stars knew you should have been downstairs ages ago to start dinner, but...

You really really didn't want to be around any of the others at that moment.

Your housemates, thank their merciful souls, seemed to have understood your desire to be alone and none had come up to push you into leaving the confines of your room. Perhaps they'd ordered take-out, or Sans had picked up a few burgers from Grillby's to go...

Poor Paps. He and Edge, Blue, and Black all hated that greasy food.

... You hoped they'd been kind enough to get Dust something too, although you'd highly doubted it...

...

"Ugh!" Your fingers twisting their way into your hair you buried your head in your knees, bitterly grateful that you'd long ago run out of tears. You felt embarrassed and ashamed and stars, you were so _incredibly stupid_ for having acted like that! It wasn't as if Edge had been wrong - quite the opposite, in fact, and you knew it.

This entire situation was practically the definition of fubar, and you no longer had the slightest idea as to which direction to turn to.

Hells... maybe you'd never known from the very start. Maybe that's why things had ended up the way they had. And you, for all of your uncertainty - for all your _fucking indecisiveness_ \- weren't making things any better. Sans had relented to your onslaught of pleas once before; perhaps if only to humor you, or maybe there had been a small part of him that had indeed wanted to help Dust, too. But you knew he would never do so a second time, no matter what excuses you tried to make on his behalf.

And that's all they really were, weren't they? Excuses. You were trying to give pardon to a murderer, even while knowing it was never your place to do so, even knowing full well Dust had no desire for it.

... The others were right...

The sharp twinge of pain in your breast at that thought was almost enough to make you gasp, but you bitterly dug your nails into your skin and fought it back down angrily. You weren't going to continue this - you couldn't, not unless you wanted things to go from bad to worse.

And you'd screwed things up badly enough as it was...

No doubt Edge was furious at you. Normally that wouldn't be too surprising; you were always doing something that got under that skeleton's proverbial skin, but... this time was very different. And it wasn't just him - you'd openly sided with Dust at his worst and, more awful still, had condoned his actions. That, too, was no doubt a rude slap in the face to every last one of your housemates as well.

Yet despite your utter hatred toward yourself right know, deep down you knew you still stood by your words.

You knew you'd have to apologize to Papyrus in the morning; no doubt you'd terrified the poor soul thanks to both your words and tone. Despite being one of your best friends you had always refrained from telling him or his brother exactly what had happened to your family because, quite frankly, such a ray of sunshine didn't deserve to be burdened with such dreary information. For him to have found out in such a manner would have likely disturbed him more than he'd openly admit.

With another groan, you rolled over and fell onto your side. Tired, hungry, and utterly parched after your several hours of wallowing in self-hatred and loathing, you stared numbly at your bedroom door wondering if you'd rather remain cooped up in your room until sunrise or if venturing downstairs was worth the trip.

The irritated grumble of your stomach quickly answered that question. Slowly and with a great deal of grumbling you slithered over to the edge of your bed and got to your feet.

The l odge was silent as you slinked silently down the staircase and crossed the living room. You could only assume that everyone else had long since retired to their rooms for the evening - at least until you heard something clatter from within the kitchen. With a curious tilt of your head you maneuvered your way to the entryway where, in the bright glow of the fridge, you caught sight of a lanky skeleton digging through its depths.

"... Hickory?"

He practically jumped, the back of his skull colliding with the top of the fridge with enough force that you winced. But he quickly recovered and wheeled around to turn you, hand nursing his sore skull, he shot you a strained smile. "heh... well hey there, babydoll."

Flicking on the kitchen light your good eye moved from him to the condiment bottle in his hand. Your expression softening, you gave a weary giggle. "Bit late for a BBQ binge, don'tcha think?"

"darlin', it's never too late fer a bbq binge." As if for emphasis he drew deep from the bottle, chuckling at the unbridled look of disgust that quickly crossed your face. He shot you a fanged smile as he leaned back against the counter to look you over. "you, uhh... you doin' alrigh'?"

You gave an unattractive snort as you fetched yourself a glass of water. The window over the sink had already been patched over with a piece of plastic and the mess that had once littered the floor where you now stood was now long-since cleaned.

"Ya know, if I had a G for every time someone in this house asked me that then I'd have been able to pay you guys back ten times over by now," you mused with a tired smile.

"heh. what can i say? m'lord wouldn't be happy if anythin' happened to ya. but he was pretty impressed when he heard what happened," he drawled. "i'm thinkin' he was even a bit disappointed tha' he'd missed it." You shot him a look of irritation as you set your glass in the sink.

"Really? You told him?"

"nope," he popped the p with a grin before taking another swig of sauce, "seems he heard it from stretch an' blue."

"Ugh... does everyone know?!" You were already moving out into the family room, terribly aware of the close proximity of Hickory as he trailed close behind. You practically threw yourself onto the couch with a frustrated groan.

"you kiddin' me? that was one hulluva fit ya pitched today. i ain't surprised ta hear it spread through the rest of the guys like a wildfire. if they didn' know everythin' before today then they sure as 'ell do now. i gotta say though, i never knew ya had that kinda temper. 's kinda hot."

You didn't miss the way his eye lights rolled over you. With a sound of disgust you rolled your eyes, which only elicited a rumbling chuckle from the skeleton. "How about you take a dunk in the pool to cool off, bone boy."

"only if ya join me." With a lazy shrug he plopped down onto the couch beside you and slung an arm over your shoulder, drawing you against him as he took a lazy gulp from the bottle in his free hand once more. "but seriously darlin', ya gotta listen ta me 'ere." You looked up as his gaze flickered to you, his relaxed demeanor hardening into something more serious. "i get that yer tryin' ta help, but some fellas are just beyond helpin'. ya keep this up an' eventually there's gonna be slip up. nobody here wants ta see ya get yerself killed - 'specially not over that guy." He motioned with the bottle to the floor above.

You gave a huff of frustration as you drew your knees up toward your chest. "I know - Gods Above and Below, trust me. I do! It's just...ugh! I dunno... i-it's like my brain is constantly saying to side with you guys, that it's common freakin' sense, but my heart or instinct or whatever you wanna call it is just... it's like it keeps telling me it's the wrong thing to do." Your hands trailed up to your sternum as you recalled the twinge of pain you'd had only minutes earlier. "As much as I keep trying to throw him in the same light you guys do, I... i-it's just not working, and it's so damn frustrating, and just when I thought that maybe things might finally be starting to look up I went and did something stupid like that, and now we're back to square one again and-"

"shhh... stars, calm down darlin' or you'll hurt yerself..." You felt a bony hand interlace itself with the one upon your chest, your nails having started to dig into your skin absent-mindedly during your rant. "look. i dunno the details, but m'lord has been tryin' ta pull some strings on classic's behalf. 'fore long we'll probably have a place fer 'im ta move into. g and green already agreed ta keep an eye on him - they're already doin' the same fer a few of the other trouble-makers we got in our rank."

"G and... Green?" You shifted nervously, clearly not fond of the idea of possibly putting Green in harm's way if Dust decided to go rogue. "I'm guessing G is Greens' Sans?"

Mutt made a peculiar face before drawing deep from his bottle once more. "yeah. just... don't let yer guard down if yer ever around the guy, babydoll." At this, you raised a brow, but Hickory refused to elaborate. Instead, he rose to his feet and turned to look down at you.

"'s gettin' a bit late - ya might wanna get yerself back upstairs. unless, ya know... ya wanna keep me company fer a bit." You watched as a glowing, rust-colored tongue slithered out between his teeth to brush over his canines.

Another eye roll. "Mmm... tempting, but i'll pass," You murmured as you rose to your feet. Hickory merely shrugged.

"yer loss. but if yer ever feelin' _bone_ -ly i'd be more than happy ta keep ya warm. ooh, and by the way," You paused, one foot already on the staircase as you turned to face him questioningly, "thought i saw the light in edge's room still on when i came down. just thought ya might wanna know."

With that you watched as Hickory vanished from the room.

"... Edge's room, huh?" You whispered to yourself as you turned to stare up the dark staircase.

 

  
❀

 

  
As a general rule of thumb you always avoided going near Edge or Black's rooms - not only because you knew how immaculate they kept them and heavens forbid a filthy human step foot in there and muck everything up, but because doing so would usually mean you were left to the mercy of two skeletons whose primary hobbies seemed to include torture and degradation. That, and you had honestly lost count on how many times both had attempted to coerce you into trying on a collar when they thought none of the others were around.

Umm, no thank you. Not exactly your preferred fashion accessory.

Well, at least given what Red had recently told you about the one bestowed upon him by his brother, you no longer had to suspect their offers were just made because of some sort of weird BDSM kink the two seemed to have (hopefully).

Usually you wouldn't have even dared attempt to pay Edge a visit at this hour - he made it well known to all in the lodge that he, like his fellow variants, went to bed at 8 o'clock sharp, that they might get a proper nights' rest so they'd be refreshed and ready for their usual early-bird training the following morning.

So as you stood before Edge's door late that night, hand hovering uncertainly in the air ready to knock, you weren't entirely sure if what you were about to do was the smartest thing in the world. Well, only one way to find out.

With a deep, shaky breath you knocked.

Several long seconds passed, and just when you were beginning to wonder if you'd even been heard, the door creaked open. You gazed up to find yourself eye-to-socket with a very tired and irritable skeleton, clad a pair of rich ruby-red silk pajamas.

He stared down at you for a moment before his scowl seemed to grow more prominent. "What Do You Want? Do You Know What Hour It Is?!"

Wow. He actually had an indoor voice. Color you impressed.

"I just wanted to talk." You murmured, your own voice nary more than a whisper. "Please? I'll only be a moment."

He seemed to regard you with some skepticism before, with a huff of annoyance, he stepped aside and motioned for you to enter. You blinked as you moved into the bright room, your good eye having grown too accustomed to the darkened hallway. Behind you came the quiet click of the door as it closed and you watched as Edge moved around you to take a seat in the chair before his vanity.

Well, better to rip the bandage off and get it over with.

"Look... I owe you an apology for what happened this afternoon." He raised a brow bone but said nothing as you continued. "I know you're just trying to keep the body count low, and I... I haven't exactly been cooperative. So... I-I'm sorry. For all the trouble and grief I've caused you and the others and... and for yelling at you like I did today... you hardly deserved that."

Shuffling uneasily you waited patiently as Edge observed you for several long seconds before folding his arms sourly. "And You Think A Simple Apology Will Excuse Your Behavior?"

"Hardly," You replied simply. "But I felt this needed to be said, regardless. Whether you choose to accept my apology or not is up to you." With that you were already turning to make your way back to the door when, behind you, you heard an irritable grumble.

"I Do Not Believe I Dismissed You Yet," he barked, making you flinch as your hand reached for the handle. You turned back to see him still staring down at you, although his frown seemed a good deal less severe than it had only a minute earlier. You allowed your hand to drop, and as he took a seat once more and motioned for you to approach you hesitantly obeyed.

Standing by his side the two of you were nearly eye-level to each other, a fact that you found almost unnerving. Sometimes it amazed you how tall some of your roommates actually were.

"I'll Accept Your Apology On One Condition."

"Ooh?" You raised a brow. This was going to be good.

"You'll Have To Beg For It."

You blinked several times, then without a word started for the door once more. A bony hand quickly seized you firmly by the wrist, halting you before you got more than a few feet. "Where Do You Think You're Going?!"

A muscle beneath your blind eye twitched in irritation. "... Edge, I came here to issue an apology, not an offer to be degraded for your amusement. And I certainly don't want you to accept my apology if the only reason you decide to do so is because of something you're only going to use to stroke your own egoOO - PUT ME DOW-MMPH!"

You struggled in an attempt to pry off the bony hand now covering your mouth, his other having swept you up easily and drawn you back before placing you down roughly on his knee.

"Be Still, You Irritable Little-OWW!!!" The moment your teeth sank down onto one of his phalanges he recoiled violently, shoving you off so that you fell to the ground with a rough thunk.

"You... You Bit Me!" He stared down at you, then to his hand and back again incredulously. " _You. Bit. Me!_ "

"Of course I did, you... you numbskull!" You barked back. "You don't just grab people and throw them around like that- w-wait.. h-hold on... E-Edge, don't you dare-"

You gave a quiet yelp as you hastily scurried back from where you fell, but didn't get far before the side of his bed effectively cut off your only escape route. With Edge now on his feet and looming over you, you were beginning to wonder if shouting for help was honestly the best idea. His only movement, however, was a victorious smirk. He was clearly expecting you to do just that and the glint you caught in his eye lights, as if he were about to thoroughly enjoy a game of Cat and Mouse, now made you extraordinarily uneasy.

"Go On Then," he sneered, "Let's See If You Can Manage To Make A Sound Before I Silence You!"

You glared back - like hell you were going to let him intimidate you like this. And after you'd come to him to apologize, of all things! You could practically feel your determination burning in your veins as you clenched your tiny fists.

"Try it, you hot-topic ad with legs, and I'll shove your own femur so far up your coccyx not even Green'll be able to get it out."

The two of you remained glaring at each other as you were for nearly a full minute before you heard most peculiar of sounds escape Edge. It seemed like something between a cough and a chuckle and, as he folded his arms, his expression gradually appeared to shift into something less severe.

"Hmph! As If You Could Ever Hurt Me!" He mused as he stepped forward once more, no longer giving off the overly-threatening air he'd been radiating mere moments earlier. In one fluid movement, he plucked you from the ground and settled on the edge of his bed, placing you upon his knee once more. You could only stare up at him in surprise and confusion, with only a flicker of fear gracing your features for the briefest of moments as he raised a hand to you once more. "You Are Fiery Though, Pet. I'll Give You That," he grumbled as you felt your cheek sting when his phalanges brushed against the cut you still carried.

... Was that a compliment? You only had a second or two to examine his words before a gentle glow radiated from beneath his palm. "Now, Stay Still."

You tensed for the briefest of moments before your brain finally registered what he was doing.

"...Green magic?"

Your eyes moving from the hand you could see in the corner of your vision up to the face of the skeleton before you, you were unable to suppress the surprise in your voice. "I... I didn't know you knew green magic." Already you could feel the slight sting from the cut beginning to subside.

"Of Course I Do!" Edge snapped back irritably. "Such Skills Are Standard For Members Of The Royal Guard!" Huh... well, it made sense. You gradually allowed yourself to relax as Edge focused on the task at hand. Now aware that this was probably what he'd been meaning to do before, you suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Reaching down to the hand still resting on your hip you guided it up to look it over. He flinched slightly at your touch but eventually yielded to your silent request.

"... Umm.. s-sorry I bit you... Are you okay?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard, and for the briefest of moments, you thought you saw the faintest trace of red on his cheekbones. He hastily adverted his gaze. "Of Course I Am! As If Something As Trivial As That Could Ever Harm Me - You Didn't Even Manage To Scratch My HP!! Pathetic. Honestly, It's Nothing Short Of A Miracle You've Lasted This Long, What With How Pitiful You Are!"

"Gee. Thanks." You rolled your eyes, although the smile tugging at the corners of your mouth was proof enough that you held no ill will in your words. "What can I say? I'm more of a lover than a fighter." You smiled cheerily as you watched his eye lights flicker to you for a split second, which only made the blush more apparent. His pointed features settled into a slight scowl. He seemed almost... concerned?

"...One Of These Days That Same Kindness Of Yours Will Get You Killed."

You sighed, fingers absent-mindedly tracing over the bones of his palm as your own smile faltered slightly. "I really hope you're wrong about that. This world is shit, sure... but people can create good moments, too. I'd much rather create them than destroy them," You hummed. Edge gave a snort and you looked up to see him eyeing you once more with mild amusement. But he said no more, and for the next several minutes the two of you were content to sit in silence.

"There," he said after some time as he let his hand drop to his side. You blinked and raised a hand to trace a finger over your cheek. Smooth.

"Thank you," you murmured before looking up at him with a soft smile once more. "Really, Edge. For everything."

He scoffed. "If You're Truly Grateful Then You'll Not Be So Damn Troublesome In The Future!!!" He barked. You only smiled and nodded as you rose to your feet and turned to face him once more.

"Heh... I'll keep that in mind..." You quickly leaned forward, wrapping your arms around Edge's neck in a brief but firm hug. He immediately tensed beneath your touch, but it was over almost as quickly as it had happened. Then, hopping to your feet, you made toward the door before you cast one last look back at the still-flabbergasted skeleton.

"Good night Papyrus. Sleep well." With that you slipped back out into the hallway, closing the door behind you with a soft click.

Well. You hadn't quite expected things to proceed in that fashion, but... you were content with things now, regardless. You could only hope Edge now was, too. With that thought in your mind, you quietly padded back upstairs.

...

"Hmph..."

With a brief flash of red in Edge's room, the light switch upon the far wall moved with a small click, effectively plunging the area in darkness. He shuffled about briefly as he prepared to settle down for the evening.

...

...

"...Good Night, Human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a late post, as last week was filled to the brim with all sorts of fun (i.e chaotic) stuff. orz I'M SO SORRY.... *sobs*
> 
> Shout out to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms) and [Well_this_is_awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_this_is_awkward/) for beta reading this chapter, and the ever-spectacular [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) for editing! ;w; YOU GUYS ARE SO FANTASTIC, I CAN'T EVEN <3
> 
> As always, If you have any questions or comments, would like to make a request, have some fanart you'd like to share, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to swing by my tumblr page! I love connecting with you guys! ♡
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	19. A Brother's LoVe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With too many questions and too few answers, you decide to pay a visit to the one skeleton you think can help.
> 
> What you learn wasn't something you'd been expecting to discover.

You were slow to stir, the mountain of pillows and blankets surrounding you having proven to be the coziest of havens. For some time you hazily pondered on whether or not you had it in you to get out of bed and start the day, or if you would rather slip back into unconsciousness and seize a few more hours of blissful sleep.

Creaking open a bleary eye you were met with the soft twinkling glow of the lights interwoven with your canopy. You must have fallen asleep before turning them off, something you rarely did unless you'd stayed up particularly late. So... what was it you'd been doing again last night...?

...

"...Uuuuugh..." You scrunched your eyes closed and buried your face into your pillows once more as the events from the day before gradually came back to you, bringing with them a fresh wave of emotions; embarrassment and shame being the most prominent. Well... at least you'd managed to apologize to Edge, though you still weren't entirely sure if he'd accepted it or not.

Ooh well...

Slowly rolling over you sluggishly open your eye once more to peer outside the balcony doors. The sky was still an inky black, with only the faintest trace of color beginning to appear on the horizon. A glance at your clock read 4:02 - too early for even the members of the Royal Guards to have started their morning rituals yet. With a wide yawn, you slumped back into your bed once more and stared up at your canopy in thought.

It was quite possible no one would be awake at this hour, save for maybe whoever was standing guard around Dust. After yesterday afternoon's escapade, you'd noticed your own usual guard had been absent.

Maybe you could...

...

"Oohhohoho no. Nope. That'd be starting shit, woman, and we are _not_ going to keep stirring this damn pot," you grumbled up to the lights with a frown. They flickered silently above like a blanket of stars. You felt your frown gradually deepen, before slipping into something more sorrowful.

The others would be so disappointed at you for it. But...

You'd hate yourself if you didn't at least try.

With a grunt, you flung yourself into a sitting position and furiously untangled yourself from your bedsheets before marching across the loft to your bathroom to take a quick shower before you'd head downstairs.

You'd see this madness straightened out once and for all, because damnit...

You wanted answers.

And you were determined to get them.

 

  
❀

 

  
As silently as you were able to you slowly crept down the staircase, wincing at every creak that sounded beneath your steps and flinching at every sound you picked up in the depths of the house. Your destination? The second floor guest room that you knew had been given to Dust.

If you were exceedingly lucky, perhaps whoever it was had fallen asleep on duty. Eh.. you highly doubted it. After what had transpired the day before you knew full well that each and every one of your housemates would be on high-alert when it came to Dust. You'd have to somehow manage to be convincing enough to let you see him. If it was Papyrus or Blue or maybe even Hickory you supposed that wouldn't be too hard, but Sans? Red? Stretch? Getting them on your side was highly improbable at this point, if not outright impossible.

As the staircase opened up to the second floor you paused and leaned forward to peer down the hall from the highest step you could. At the end of the hallway, standing straight and tall against in the darkened corridor was a figure you made out to undoubtably be one of the Sans'.

... Black.

Well... shit.

Not too late to turn back, you thought sourly, knowing full well you'd never actually do it. Stifling a heavy sigh you continued on.

Stars this venture of yours had better prove fruitful...

Your presence didn't go undetected for long - you'd hardly stepped out onto the landing when you saw Black's figure tense and turn to face you fully, azure eye lights glowing almost ominously through the darkness. You quickly raised your hands in a sign of peace as you approached.

"... Human?" He didn't bother concealing his surprise as he looked you over for a brief moment. "What In Queen Toriel's Name Are You Doing Here? And At This Hour?!"

"Good morning to you too, Sans," you said sweetly, earning you a blush from the monster. You had to admit, they were rather cute when they responded to the use of their real names like that.

"Yes Yes, Good Morning. Now Leave. You Know Full Well You're Not Sup-"

"Yeeees, I know," You murmured as you dropped your voice to a whisper. "Listen. Could I talk to him for a few minutes privately? Please?"

"WHAT?! ARE Y-mmph!"

"Shhhh!!" You raised a finger to your lips pleadingly, your other hand having flown up to cover his mouth. "You'll wake everyone in the house with that volume of yours!" You waited only a moment before you hastily removed your hand in response to the threatening glare he'd shot you. You strained your ears in an attempt to pick up any sound coming from the other rooms but were greeted with only silence.

"D-Do NOT Lay Your Hands On Me So Freely, Woman!" Black barked in what you could only assume was the closest he too could come to a whisper (which, in all honesty, wasn't very impressive). "And You Must Be Mad If You Think I'll Allow You To Simply Saunter Into There To Strike Up A Conversation With That... That Knave!"  
  
To this, you held up a single finger, face stoic. "One day."

"...What?"

"For one day, I'll do anything you want - just shy of anybody having to take off their clothes or someone losing a limb - if you let me in there to talk to him. Privately."

Black visibly paled, his jaw opening and closing as he floundered for the words that eluded him. "Y-Y-You... You're Attempting To Bribe Me?!" He nearly shouted again. Seeing you wince, he quickly lowered his voice once more. "The Captain Of The Royal Guard?!?! Do You Honestly Think I'd Sink So Low As To Accept Petty Bribes In Return For Favors?!?!?! You Must Be Out Of Your Damn Mi-"

"-I'll even wear the collar for the day."

At this Black froze mid-rant, and it was only with the greatest amount of effort that you managed to repress the smirk of victory that threatened to dance across your lips. Did you approve of using something as low as bribery to get your way? Hell no - you had too much integrity for that kind of thing. You could practically feel your sins crawling on your back already, but... damn it, desperate times called for desperate measures and you had the sinking feeling you were running out of time.

If the way Black was eyeing you now was any indication, you'd certainly caught his attention now.

"...Anything?"

You nodded. "Yes."

His sockets narrowed. He was clearly looking for the loophole. "For How Long?"

"A full day. Twenty-four hours, to be started whensoever you wish. Cannot be split apart across multiple days."

Black was silent for some time, folding his arms as he peered at you in deep thought. In all honesty you really didn't want to know what sort of things were running through his mind at the moment - had it been Blue or Papyrus or hell even Stretch, you were sure you wouldn't have been feeling as anxious as you were now.

You really did have shit for luck.

Grumbling something under his breath Black's arms moved to fold behind him as he stood straight and looked you firmly in the eye. "Very Well. I Shall Accept Your Offer. But!!! You Will Not Inform The Others Of This... This Bargain. As Far As They Are Concerned, You Will Be Doing This Of Your Own Free Will!! Am I Clear?"

There was something about the glint in his eye lights that suddenly made you feel as if Dust really wasn't going to be your biggest concern in this house before long. "Uhh... y-yeah. Crystalline."

Black stared at you for several moments, then when he seemed satisfied with your response, moved to step out of your way. "I Will Grant You Thirty Minutes - That's More Than Generous, So Say Your Peace Then Leave. If I Hear Anything That Sounds Amiss, I **Will** Come In. Understood?"

"Yes! Thank you Black!" You threw your arms around the neck of the monster in a brief yet tight hug, eliciting an uncharacteristic squeak of surprise from him before you turned and hurried to the door. The skeleton was still standing rooted to the spot in a stunned silence, entire skull dyed a vibrant shade of mauve, as you knocked lightly upon the door.

"Dust?"

A grunt from within.

"I'm coming in, alright?"

You smiled widely as you slipped into the room and closed the door behind you. On the bed sat Dust, brow bone raised curiously as he watched you. It appeared as if he'd been awake for some time.

"Heheh... you really should see the look on your face," you teased as you took a step forward and casually rested your hands on your hips. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

He casually brushed off your inquiry with a wave of his bony hand. "nah, but... the hell are you doing here kid? you got any idea what fucking time it is?"

"4:38, if that clock on your wall is right." You stepped forward, eyes taking in the room around you slowly. "Yeesh... this place is a lot smaller than I remember it..."

At this, Dust raised a brow bone. "ya stay here once?"

You smiled, clearly pleased with the question. "Mmm-hmm. Stretch and the others found me after my house caught fire. They kept me in here during my recovery and, when I had no place else to go afterward, Sans offered to let me stay here in return for doing chores."

"huh... well, explains the smell of smoke then," he drawled. Tilting his head to the side he observed you curiously for a long moment. "but i'm guessing you didn't just sell yourself off to the guy outside just to shoot the breeze with me."

"You're right, I didn't." You murmured softly, gaze firmly fixated on him for several long seconds. Then...

"You're not my Sans."

Dust raised a brow bone at this. "i thought ya already had that figured out kid." A strained smirk tugged at his smile.

"Yes and no," You stated bluntly. "He's a lot different than you; he's willing to risk putting his trust in people, even knowing it might be betrayed, even knowing it might hurt him. You don't take those risks. You don't really seem to trust anybody - not even Papy, if I'm honest." You folded your arms and leaned back against the wall beside the bed. "Your timeline is a direct branch off of this one, and I... I want to know straight from the horse's mouth what caused it to branch off like that. You'd know better than anyone else, right?"

For several long moments Dust merely sat where he was and stared at you in disbelief, but your own gaze never wavered from his and... yes, there it was. That same glint he'd seen in the eyes of that other human so many thousands of times before.

Determination.

It started low, a deep rumble in his ribs that slowly grew into a chuckle, before exploding into a full fit of laughter. "and what the hell makes you think i'd tell you?!" He chuckled as he clutched his ribs.

"Because I'm the only one in this world willing to listen to a thing you say."

At this, Dust's laughter slowly died away as his expression seemed to harden.

"It's true though, isn't it? Classic would rather shove you into some deep dark hole and forget about you, and a great many of the others agree with him."

"... but you _don't_ , do you?" he growled skeptically after several long seconds. To this, you merely shrugged. "and, what? you wanna pity me instead? you think you're gonna be the one to make everything peaches and cream?"

"Actually, I don't know what to think at the moment. And that's why I came to you - I was hoping you might be able to help me with that."

Dust blinked, eye lights shrinking to mere pinpricks as his sockets widened in obvious surprise. He wasn't sure what sort of reply he'd been expecting from you, but that certainly wasn't it.

"You're not an idiot Sans. And I'll thank you for not acting like I'm one as well. I know there are parts of your story that aren't adding up; your timeline branched from this one and, while Classic can have his moments sometimes, sure, he wouldn't hurt his brother."

"ooh? and why is that? you thinking classic and i are just like you and your sis, huh?" As your expression hardened Dust gave another booming chuckle. "you think i didn't hear any of that, kid?! you think putting yourself in my shoes is gonna do ya any good?!"

"I don't need to put myself in your shoes, Sans, because when it comes right down to the bare bones of thing, my sister is dead and gone - as is your brother."

The laughing abruptly ceased and you felt a sudden weight settle in your chest as your body was flattened against the wall behind you. The ring of crimson that encircled Dust's eye light glimmered dangerously.

"you're really starting to tap-dance on my last good nerve, kid." Dust murmured in a sonorous growl.

"Ooh?" You murmured, the calmness in your voice catching the skeleton off guard. "Then kill me."

He paused once more, sockets widening slightly.

And you smiled. Not the twisted, maniacal smile he'd seen from the human countless times before but a sweet, understanding one that tugged gently at the corners of your lips and softened your eyes.

"Nobody ever said the truth doesn't hurt, Sans. If you don't like hearing me say it, then kill me, but you and I both know doing that isn't change a single thing; my sister will stay dead no matter how many people i hate and curse and spit at. The same goes for Papyrus, even if neither of us wants it to be so."

After several long seconds, you felt that pressure upon your soul lift and you staggered forward a step with a gasp. Wordlessly you sank to the floor by his bedside and breathed a heavy sigh. To this Dust said nothing, although you could still feel his stare boring into you.

"So, am I ever gonna get an answer out of you?" You asked after some time. "About what that change was in your timeline?"

"...you really ain't gonna let this go, are ya kid?"

"Nope, because despite every bit of common sense telling me you're a bad person, there's still this quiet little voice telling me you aren't. And I genuinely want to believe that." You tilted your head back until you were staring up at Dust. "I just want to understand why it is you did what you did, what it was that drove your timeline to stray so far from this one... I want to trust you, but I need a reason to convince myself first. That's all I'm really asking for here, Dust - a reason. You might not need it, but I do."

He scoffed as he stared down at you with uncertainty in his eye light, but gradually the crimson faded and the two familiar pinpricks of white lights returned. With a huff, he leaned back against his headboard as he studied you closely.

"just an explanation?"

"Just an explanation. Then I'll let you get back to your nap." He looked over to see you shooting him a playful smile. He seemed to contemplate your request for a minute or so before giving a grunt and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"we had an anomaly in the underground, something that distorted time," he stated bluntly. You tilted your head to the side, brow furrowed in obvious confusion as you waited for him to elaborate. That was not the kind of answer you'd been expecting to hear if you were going to be completely honest with yourself.

More time stuff. Gods, trying to wrap your head around all this madness related to time always gave you a headache.

"from what classic implied this timeline had it to, but... your human didn't extort it the way they did in mine."

"Wait, hold on a second - what do you mean 'distorted time'? Like a... a wormhole or something?"

"nah, that's more about bending space than time, kid." A frown tugged at the corners of his smile as he stared down at you, and for a moment you thought you caught a hint of hopelessness within those white lights. "the anomaly enabled the human to 'reset' if they died. funny thing was, looks like they and i are the only ones who ever remember anything after each reset."

You straightened now, turning to face Dust fully. Several long seconds passed as you processed the information and he watched as your confusion slowly morphed to horror. "Wait, by reset, you mean...? B-but..." He said nothing, but he didn't need to as your mind filled in the blanks.

"T-then.. when you said you 'did the deed' before they could, you mean... you mean th-they actually...?" The blood drained from your face as you slumped backward, staring at him in wide-eyed disbelief. Beneath your gaze, he seemed to shift uncomfortably before he no longer looked at you at all. Several long minutes passed, a heavy atmosphere having settled over the room.

As far as you were aware, the only ones to have ever fallen into the Underground had been children. Children. Did he mean to say one of those seven - perhaps even the ambassador to monsters themselves - was capable of doing such a thing? Or had someone else fallen in their stead, damning his timeline to an endless cycle of genocide? A cycle only he and the one causing it were aware of. He'd have watched it again and again in an endless repetition for who-only-knew how long.

You'd been wrong. Your sister was very much dead, but Papyrus?

To Dust, it must have seemed as it his brother's death was but a temporary thing. Dead for now, but to someday be alive and whole once more, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to him.

But Dust would know. 

Eventually, you made a peculiar noise and he looked up to see your hand shooting to your mouth as you looked down into your lap. He briefly wondered if you were about to be sick when you let out a choked sob.

"and... f-for six years, th-this..." your voice faded away as you ran a hand through your hair, your gaze dropping to your lap once more as you struggled to get your jumbled thoughts in order, to little avail. "Shit... _shit_... and the guys, they... they knew about this?"

"tried tellin' paps a few times, but he never really seemed to buy into it," Dust said with an apathetic shrug. "ain't surprised to know classic and the others haven't told their bro's either."

"Wouldn't be much of a point now..." You murmured almost inaudibly. "Sans said something about it not happening anymore. But... six fucking years... th-that's just..." You could only shake your head. "So... what? Y-you figured that person would stop if... if they just got bored, or...?"

"-or if there wasn't anybody left for 'em to kill, yeah."

"... Even if it meant Papy."

"yep."

"And... you did this more than once? B-Beating them to it?" Dust only nodded.

"...How many times?"

He shrugged, looking as casual as if the conversation were about the weather. "beats me. ya lose count after a while." You tore your gaze away from him, grateful you hadn't yet eaten anything. You were honestly concerned you might have emptied your stomach otherwise.

"And... and it eventually broke you."

"i ain't broke kid," Dust stated flatly. At this, you raised your gaze to him once more. Tilting your head, you looked at him despondently.

"You're not as whole as you once were," You murmured, your words catching the skeleton by surprise. "Nobody stays whole after something like that - not even you."

"speakin' from experience there, kid?" the skeleton sneered. "ya think my soul looks as trashed as yours?" You flinched at his words, your hand moving to your chest as you gave him a hurtful look.

"M-maybe not, but I can't say the same for your mind. Something gives eventually. Mine just happened to be my soul."

"ooh?" Dust smirked, leaning back against the headboard once more. "And yet, here you are-"

"-with 6 HP, thanks to a handful of stubborn boneheads that refused to let me roll over and die even when it's the only thing left for me," you interjected. "The same boneheads who won't be here anymore when that machine of theirs has been fixed. Now tell me, what do you think will happen when they're gone?"

At this Dust paused, the snide grin on his face faltering for the briefest of moments. "I've settled for enjoying what I can of this life with them around. When they leave, I... probably will too, like or not. S' not like I have much else anyway."

A low rumble came from atop the bed and you peered up to see the skeleton glaring down at you. He appeared livid, fists gripping the blankets beneath him tightly as practically growled, "and that's it then, huh? just gonna give up? you're not even gonna try to fight?"

You rested your head against the side of the bed. "I'm just... too tired to keep fighting on when there's nothing to fight for," you murmured after some time. "There's not really anything left up here for me. I can go through the motions, sure, but... that'll catch up with me sooner or later. At the moment I suppose.... well, I suppose these boys are all I have. So long as they're happy and healthy during their stay here, I'll be content - and that includes you, too, by the way, contrary to what the others might try to say or do to you."

His dark expression vanished as surprise and uncertainty took hold once more. "Don't give me that look - I already told you, just because common sense was telling me you were wrong at the time doesn't mean I didn't still believe in ya. And now that I know the real truth..." your words trailed off as your gaze flitted over to the doorway. "Now that I know the real truth, I think... you were right to do what you did."

You knew your housemates would never be happy to hear you admit it, but that didn't make it any less the truth. Sans, for all the love you knew he held for his brother, certainly seemed the type to tried every single thing imaginable to alter his brother's fate. Dust had done the same, no doubt, but... you knew there were only so many things one could try before one simply ran out of ideas. Dust had needed to settle for something more severe.

"I... I don't think Papyrus wanted to die in any of those resets, because that'd mean leaving you alone. Even if he couldn't understand why everything was happening the way it was, he wouldn't want you to carry that kind of suffering by yourself." You looked up to see Dust giving you a peculiar look you couldn't quite place. "But just as much is the fact that you'd never have wanted to kill him if there had been any other possible option."

After that, the two of you sat in silence for several long minutes, both turning over what the other had said.

You felt an odd sense of peace now, despite the atrocities that were occurring in Dust's timeline having finally come to light. Sans' obvious discomfort at Dust's presence was understandable; after all, to him it must have been like looking in a mirror to see what he'd have been at his most desperate. And he saw himself standing alone. How many times had your Sans undergone a reset, if any? Or Red, or Hickory or Stretch? Had they faced similar humans in their own universes before?

...Had any of them died?

No. That was one question you didn't think you'd ever want to hear the answer to.

When door handle suddenly jostled both you and Dust looked up as Black stepped in. His gaze flitted from you to the skeleton upon the bed and back quickly before he seemed to relax ever so slightly. "Time Is Up, Human."

You nodded and rose to your feet, taking a brief moment to flatten out the wrinkles that had settled into your skirt before you walked to his side. As Black placed a hand on the small of your back to guide you out you paused, then turned to look back at Dust from over your shoulder.

"Aah... one last thing before I forget." Both Dust and Black looked at you questioningly. "Are pancakes and hash browns alright for breakfast? Extra ketchup on the side, of course."

A wry smirk appeared on Dust's features. "what, no hot dogs?" You watched he gave an exaggerated sigh and raised his hands as if in surrender. "well, if that's all ya got... i guess i can stomach that."

"pffht. you don't have a stomach," you called back just before Black closed the door behind you. You made to start down the hall toward the stairs, but Black's hand gripped your arm to hold you in place before you'd managed to take your first step. You turned to see him looking you over, scrutinizing your appearance as if looking you over for any marks you hadn't gone in with.

"I'm fine," you said reassured him. "We just had a chat."

Black scoffed but released you before long. "Do I Even Want To Know What You Discussed?"

"Not really. All boring stuff that wouldn't interest you, I'm sure," you replied airily with a wave of your hand. "I'll be back up shortly with some blackberry waffles just for you. And... Thank you Sans. I really appreciate it."

This time it was Black who waved away your words. "Do Not Thank Me Just Yet. I Hope You Haven't Already Forgotten Our Bargain!"

"No, I haven't." You smiled brightly at him as you strolled back toward the staircase. "I just hope if my collar has studs like Mutt's, they're silver!" You chuckled as you watched his jaw drop at your words just before you darted down the stairs and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUUUUUUUUUUST!!!
> 
> Been dying to finally get some quality time in with him and the Reader and here we finally are!! <3 The two finally sit down and having a much-needed chat to finally break the ice between the two (no thanks to the rest of the skeles). A POV chapter for this and several earlier segments are currently in the works/complete and will be posted as I catch up with the other POVs and get those up <3 Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Shout-out to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms) who beta-read and listened to my loony rants on how to write Dust, and [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) for being such a mind-blowingly awesome editor!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> I love talking with you guys! Have any questions, requests or just wanna chat? Swing by my tumblr! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	20. Achievement Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at the lodge.

Summer was decidedly your least favorite of the four seasons.

A day lounging by the pool with a good book? That sounded fantastic. All the cold, tasty treats you could eat? Sign you up. The afternoon showers that left the evening skies cloudless and breathtakingly perfect for stargazing? It just couldn't be beaten.

Now if only it wasn't so damn hot all the time.

You were lounging on the couch in the family room, sandwiched comfortably between Edge and Stretch. The full blast of the AC bearing down upon you as your head rested on Stretch's shoulder was nothing short of utter bliss at the moment, hot as the rest of the home seemed to be.

The three of you had spent the better part of the afternoon watching Red and Blue bickering back and forth over the co-op video game they'd been playing, although as time dragged on you could tell Blue was gradually growing tired of Red's endless antics. Edge, whom you could only assume was Red's usual go-to partner when it came to these sort of games, seemed to find his entertainment by shouting 'advice' to his brother. The end results usually left a bit to be desired.

You winced as you watched Red's avatar take a direct headshot. Beside you, you could feel a soft laugh reverberating in Stretch's ribcage, though when you peered up at him his gaze was still firmly planted upon the pages of the book in his lap. The corners of his usual grin were pulled back a bit more than usual.

"I SAID LEFT, YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!!"

"ya think yer so fantastic at it? you do it then!" Red lobbed his controller at Edge, who caught it with a huff and turned his full attention toward the screen once more.

... In his defense, he did last a second or two longer than Red had before someone on the opposing team practically shoved a grenade down his throat.

A quiet chuckle came from the armchair and you looked up to see Dust attempting to hide his snickering behind his hand. He was failing miserably.

It had been nearly two weeks since that incident in the kitchen and your surprise visit to Dust, and since then you'd been relieved to see things had gradually started returning to normal around the lodge. Or, as normal as you could expect, you supposed.

Your housemates were still very much on edge about you being in the same general vicinity as Dust, certainly, but with your mind no longer at odds with your heart, your newfound determination had rekindled that fire in you. From insisting he give you a hand in cooking to occasionally dragging him along as you went about your chores, the usually indolent skeleton had been a great deal more contact with you as of late. Dust had reacted to your requests with the same lackadaisical shrug and lazy 'sure kiddo' that he always did, and you were beginning to see its intended effect; no longer was he confined to that tiny guest room, but permitted to roam the house freely alongside whomever it was watching him at the time once more.

Granted, you made it a point to stay by the side of Dust's chaperone whenever Papyrus was around, the closest thing to silent assurance you could give the shorter monster. Eager though you were on avoiding any situation that carried with it the possibility of repeating the kitchen fiasco, however, it quickly became clear Papyrus was not going to tolerate it. The rib-shattering hugs and cuddles he showered you in didn't cease - if anything Papyrus now seemed even more intent than ever before on sweeping you up into his arms whenever he saw you as if he too had a point to make before his brother's variant.

Sans, in particular, made it clear how much he disapproved of your being in close quarters with his murderous other self, but without anyone giving him a reason to continue being openly hostile toward Dust, even he seemed to gradually ease up once more. Still, confident though you were in Dust now, you didn't want to stir the pot too much.

And on days like this, when the mood was light and everyone around you was enjoying themselves, your heart felt full and content and your soul hummed with enjoyment at the tranquility of it all, you felt like all was right with the world.

... Well, almost everyone was enjoying themselves, anyway.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Edge snapped at his charge. You followed Dust's flickering eye lights back to the screen and only just managed to reign in a laugh of your own at the sight that greeted you.

"Uhhh.. probably the fact that somebody's tea-bagging you right now," You pointed to the screen where, sure enough, a member of the opposing faction was busy performing their victory dance of choice over Edge's fallen corpse. The resurrection timer still counting down, the six of you had no choice but to sit through the awkward display.

Red could only snort at the bluntness of your words, whilst Blue wheeled around to look up at you in abject horror.

"Y-Y/N! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE LANGUAGE FOR A PRETTY LADY TO USE!!"

"Ummm... w-well, I think that's about as light a term as one could use for something like... that." You motioned to the screen, where the player had yet to cease the endless spamming of crouches. Beside you Edge was now gripping the controller so tightly you feared it might shatter in his hands. Whether embarrassed at the blatant disrespect he was being shown or utterly enraged, you couldn't quite tell. But one thing was certain...

"I'LL SEE TO IT THAT INSUFFERABLE HUMAN'S SPINE IS RIPPED FROM HIS BODY!!!"

Yup, there it was.

"Calm down there, Boss," You murmured as you set your hands upon his own and slowly set to work peeling back his bony fingers from the remote. "'S probably some immature little kid anyway. Don't let it get under your skin. E-Errr..." You hesitated at the sidelong glare Edge shot you at the unintended pun, his irritation only fueled further by the chuckles you'd earned from Red, Dust, and Stretch. "I'm just saying, the kid probably doesn't even know what the hell doing that means?" You must not have sounded very convincing if the look Edge was giving you now was any indication...

"shit, i'm surprised you do." You heard a mocking sniffle and shot a sidelong glance at Red in time to see him wiping a nonexistent tear from his orbit. "our lil' vanilla bean is growin' up."

"Ooh hahaha. Cute. In case you forgot I am an adult. I know a lot more than you might think, even if I don't show it as you do-ooh for crying out loud Edge, you're killing the controller!" Edge's grip slackened just long enough for you to slip it out of his hands and you looked over the flimsy plastic for several seconds before testing a handful of the buttons, oblivious to the looks your housemates were now giving you.

Whew. Still functional. You leaned forward to hand the remote back to Red, who took it with a mischievous smirk as his character respawned on the screen behind him.

"know a lot more than i think ya would, huh?"

You rolled your eyes as you settled back to lean against Stretch once more. "Bite me, bone boy."

"hey, if that's what you're into." he held up his hands in surrender. "i ain't about to judge."

"drop it, red." There was a sharpness in Stretch's tone that made you look up in surprise. He closed the book in his hands before placing an arm around your shoulder, eye lights staring down Red whose wide grin only grew.

"hey, it ain't like i'm kink-shamin' her."

"I don't think you'd have any right to, Mr. 'it's a shame that security uniform didn't come with cuffs'. Ooh, thought I'd forgotten about that, did ya?" A wry smile danced across your lips at the sight of rich blush that graced his features and you heard a peculiar sound come from Edge. You looked over to find his face nearly as bright a ruby red as his brother.

"YOU SAID _WHAT_?"

"UMM... RED?" Blue shuffled uneasily beside the smaller monster, who ignored him as he shrank back beneath Edge's glower.

"h-hey now boss. i was only jokin'."

"Because you're totally not the kind of guy with some sort of a bondage kink," you fired back sarcastically. Red's flush only grew more prominent. "Please. I've dealt with plenty of your type before, Red. You're not hard to figure out."

"R-RED-"

"ooh? and what's your type then, huh kitten?" The skeleton leaned forward with a leering grin. You felt Stretch's arm around you tense.

"THIS IS HARDLY AN INAPPROPRIATE TOPIC TO BE DISCUSSING!" Edge barked.

"look, i'm just sayin', sweet as the kid is, i betcha-"

"RED!!!"

"what?!"

Blue frantically pointed to the screen and all eyes followed in time to see a figure darting forward at Red's stationary avatar. "YOU'RE GONNA-"

... Too late. The six of you watched his body crumple unceremoniously to the ground as the same user from earlier started up with their little victory dance over his corpse yet again.

_MadJudge69 KILLED IN ACTION_

"... NEVERMIND."

The room was silent for a moment or two before you slowly rose to your feet. You gave Red a light pat on the back of the skull as you passed by on your way to the stairs, the skeleton still staring slack-jawed at the screen before him.

"Welp, have fun getting dunked on, big guy."

You couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sound of the string of colorful curse heard emanating from him as you slipped from the room. Aah karma, you were a beautiful thing...

You found the loft to be the next best thing from the first floor in terms of staying cool; with the balcony doors thrown open and window by your reading nook tilted back, you could manage a fairly impressive cross-breeze that helped in keeping your room at a temperature that didn't melt the skin from your bones. Of course, this had not stopped you from dipping into your savings a little and purchasing the small oscillating fan you now sat on the ground before. Perhaps later this evening you'd dig out that bathing suit and go for a dip in the pool when things had hopefully cooled down a bit.

As you were pondering on if you should tear yourself away from the blissful breeze before you and dig out said bathing suit, however, you heard a light knock on your door. Your eyes flitted to it with curiosity - it was likely Stretch or Sans, as both Red and Hickory had a penchant for just shortcutting directly into your room whensoever they felt like it, and their brothers' deafening footfalls on the stairs tended to announce their presence long before they even made it onto the landing proper.

"Who's there?"

"canoe." Came Sans' voice in reply, so fast you knew he must have been anticipating the question from the get-go.

"Canoe who?"

"canoe let me in?" You felt a grin grace your features despite your best efforts and shook your head with a chuckle.

"The door is already unlocked, silly."

You watched as it creaked open and Sans peered in, his eye lights scanning the room for a moment before they settled on you. His expression seemed to relax as he looked at you with mild amusement, huddled as you were before your fan.

"hey kid, you got a hot sec?"

"Ice suppose I might be able to spare a few minutes. What's up?"

The skeleton stepped inside and shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly looking a good deal less confident than he had been mere moments before. "so i was wondering if that offer of yours still stood. the one for grillby's?" The blue tinge on his cheeks did not go unnoticed by you.

With a curious tilt of the head, you stared at your skeleton companion for the briefest of moments before understanding dawned upon your features. "Ooh!" You gave a cheerful laugh as you rose to your feet. "Of course it does. But... err... the guys...?"

Sans brushed aside your concern with a wave of his hand. "they'll be fine. 'm pretty sure they can go one night without your cooking." Walking to your side he extended a hand out to you, his smiling softening when you accepted without hesitation. You saw him shoot you a playful wink as he pulled you against him and, with only the briefest nod, the two of you disappeared.

 

  
❀

 

  
You knew Grillby's wasn't too far of a walk from Muffet's parlor, but you had never actually entered the establishment before. It was one thing to simply stroll into Muffets - you were employed there, after all - but Black's reaction to your presence within the General Good's store so many months ago had always made you hesitant to go near any other Monster-owned business without one of the others accompanying you since. A bar, in particular, seemed like just the sort of place you'd likely run into people who really didn't appreciate humans in their territory.

The establishment was dimly lit as you entered. Compared to Muffets, with its extravagant wallpaper and decor, this place seemed almost... normal. A handful of booths were pushed up against the nearby walls, a few of which were currently occupied, while a variety of tables were placed throughout the rest of the floor. In the back sat an old jukebox and the bar proper, with a small group of patron hunched over the far end of the counter while the bartender stood nearby cleaning a glass.

You instinctively flinched at the sight of them.

Their body was completely made of fire, with tongues of orange and yellow dancing almost tamely where hair should have been. Oddly enough, you noticed, neither his neatly-pressed clothes nor the glass or rag he held in his hands showed any hints of distress from the heat he seemed to be giving off.

You felt Sans rest a hand on the small of your back and turned to see him smiling reassuringly at you. "don't worry kiddo - grillbz is a cool guy."

You scoffed, although the smile that played its way across your lips betrayed your amusement. "That was the worst pun ever. You should be ashamed of yourself." To this, he just grinned and shrugged as he led you up to a pair of empty seats at the counter. Your presence quickly drew the attention of the elemental who lifted his head ever so slightly to observe you. You thought you could see two pinpricks of white for eyes amidst his fiery face.

"heya grillbz," Sans waved a bony hand in greeting as he slipped into one of the stools. "let me introduce ya to a pal." You gave a nervous wave of your hand as you slipped into the stool by Sans' side. "y/n l/n - i think i mighta mentioned her to ya once or twice."

"You have," came the elemental's soft words, their voice crackling and popping like a merry fire. Looking closely enough, you thought you saw his flaming features take on a look akin to amusement. "On multiple occasions."

He turned to you and offered gave a nod in greeting, which you returned with your own bright smile.

"'Multiple occasions', huh?" You shot a sidelong glance at your companion who scratched the back of his skull with a sheepish grin. "Well, I hope it's been nothing bad." Grillby said nothing, although the lively crackle of flames suggested that was a no.

"o-okay, so i mighta mentioned ya once or twice." The scoff you heard from the fire elemental sounded like a shower of sparks as you chuckled. Sans only blushed. "a-anyway, what're ya hungry for?" He was already pulling out a bottle of ketchup from somewhere in the depths of his jacket. You noticed Grillby hardly seemed fazed by this - so this was clearly a habit he'd had for a very long time.

"I don't know," You replied honestly as you reached for one of the nearby menus. "Any recommendations?" Sans practically beamed at this.

"the burgers," he said at once, with such enthusiasm you couldn't help but look up. "or the fries. honestly, all of grillbz' stuff is great."

With a smile, you pulled back from the menus and gave a nod. "You know, I seriously can't even remember the last time I even had a burger. That honestly sounds amazing right now."

"heh. good choice kiddo. alright grillbz, two burgs and... uuh..." He looked from you to his ketchup bottle and back questioningly. You understood right away and your gaze flitted to the elemental uncertainly, your smile immediately faltering.

"And.. err.. a w-water, please? I-if it's alright?" Was it improper to ask that sort of thing to a fire elemental, you wondered? He was cleaning a glass after all, and surely he was used to serving beverages if the hasty glance you'd shot down the counter to the other patrons and their own drinks was any indication.

Grillby seemed to sense your unease as he gave a reassuring nod and, setting the glass and rag in his hands down behind the counter, strolled off through a door you could only imagine must have led to the kitchen. The moment he'd passed through the door you heard Sans give a rolling chuckle. You immediately tensed and shot him a flustered look.

"Y-You did that on purpose!? Ooh my stars, Sans!" Your hand shot up to slap him playfully on the arm, an action that only made his guffaws grow. "I'd expect that kinda stunt from Red, but you?!"

"relax kid, a little glass of water isn't gonna hurt him," Sans chortled as he wiped a tear from an orbit. You huffed indignantly, finding it difficult to conceal your own small smile at the sight of Sans' obvious amusement. Eventually, you relaxed, although the vivid pink ting on your cheeks didn't fade.

"W-well how was I supposed to know that? Asking that kinda thing seemed like it was in poor taste."

"nah," Sans waved your concern off. "it isn't anything that'll leave him feelin' hot under the collar." You groaned at the onslaught of puns you sensed were incoming, and instead quickly turned your attention to your fellow patrons. For still being so late in the afternoon, you were surprised at how many people there were in the small establishment.

"most of the folks here don't need ta worry about jobs," you heard Sans say behind you as if he'd been reading your thoughts. "the money most of us made from the gold exchange after we surfaced meant a lot of us and our families were set. A few folks, like Greater Dog and Dogamy over there, kept their positions in the royal guard. Dogamy's mate was part of the canine unit too, but Dogaressa stepped down after she had her pups."

"Pups?" You wheeled around so fast Sans thought you might topple out of your stool, your visible eye shining brightly as you positively beamed at him with joy. You gave a quiet little squeal of excitement he certainly hadn't been expecting. "I've never seen a monster child before. I-I mean, I know there weren't a lot of you guys, a-and... err, well, it was probably a real challenge to raise someone in the underground, all the challenges you guys must have had to face..." You trailed off as you stared in your lap, a vibrant blush appeared on your cheeks as you hastily backpedaled. "I mean, it's just so fantastic to hear something like that."

Sans smiled as he gave you a reassuring pat on the back. "hey, don't worry 'bout it, sweetheart. we didn't have a lot of kids in the underground, so i ain't surprised ya never saw one around before."

You merely nodded, apparently deep in thought. "Muffet told me a little bit about what it was like down there once," you said after a time, your voice low lest you inadvertently offend anyone who may overhear the conversation. "It wasn't much - mostly about how daily life down there went, a few customs the spiders had, things like that."

Your companion lifted the bottle of ketchup to his teeth and took a deep swig. "i guess ya knew muffet for a while then, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm. I met her a few months after the ascension - her first shop in the Springs opened up a few blocks from where my parents and I lived. Given my sweet tooth, you can probably figure out how thrilled I was about all that." Sans chuckled as smiled sheepishly. "She's the one who taught me how to make goods with monster food. Heh... I guess that's kinda obvious though, huh?" You gave a weak laugh, your hand coming up to play with a strand of hair that had fallen loose from your braid.

"yeah. i remember when stretch mentioned you'd gotten that gig down at muffet's place." He ran a hand over the back of his neck as the corners of his grin pulled back into a nervous smile. "i never really got the change to apologize for all that trouble we caused ya-"

"Wait a second. Apologize?" He looked up to see you staring at him slack-jawed. "Are you kidding, Sans? Being laid off was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me! I-I mean, I got a job that I love and... and it gave me the opportunity to meet Stretch and the rest of you guys again. I don't think that would have happened if I'd continued to live the routine my life had become otherwise."

You were fidgeting nervously now, your visible eye shifting to stare down in your lap bashfully. "If anybody outta be apologizing for anything, it's me. I mean, I know I've hardly been making things easy on anybody, what with my low HP, and everything that's happened with Dust, and..." You trailed off, oblivious to the wince and look of guilt that briefly flashed across Sans' face, "Really, despite all the ups and downs I honestly wouldn't want to change anything that's happened though. Heh... w-well, maybe the whole 'burning the house to the ground' bit, but you get the idea."

Sans only nodded, though when you looked up you were grateful to see his smile seemed a bit more genuine as he looked over at you.

"all that aside, how you been holding up? the guys haven't been giving you too hard a time?"

"The biggest challenge I've had so far is convincing Stretch to put his damn laundry away. And maybe getting those mustard sauce stains out of Reds' shirts," you replied jovially. You could hear the laughter Sans attempted to stifle reverberating within his rib cage. "They're good people - they have their quirks, sure, but once you get used to that, well... it's been nice. Kinda like..."

... _Like being part of a family again_ , you thought, though you quickly bit back the words teetering on your lips. To say such a thing just sounded too presumptuous - you were really only a long-term guest, after all, and their situation as a whole wasn't something they - anyone, really - had intended to happen in the first place. Still... happen it did, and for all the unexpected twists and turns fate had thrown them all, they were still here regardless.

"... kid?"

When next you looked up at Sans, you wore a bright smile. "It's kinda been like one long, pleasant dream," you said after a moment. "I'm really grateful for everything you guys have done, and for letting me be a part of the madness."

To this Sans just grinned and gave a lazy shrug. "heh. ain't many who could put up with that madness. hell, you've been keeping up with everything a lot better than we'd expected ya to. just... lemme know if it gets to be too much, alright? we don't need that fire of yours goin' out on us. heh, and speaking of fire..."

You followed his gaze to see Grillby exiting the kitchen now, two plates of food balanced expertly in his hands.

"bone-appetite," Sans said as he shot you a wink before turning to submerge his food in his favorite condiment. You watched on with amusement for several long seconds before you turned to your own plate.

The smell, while already divine, was nothing compared the symphony of flavors you experienced upon taking your first bite.

"Ooh. My. Stars."

Sans paused, burger halfway to his mouth as he cast you a sidelong glance. "everything okay over there?"

"Are you kidding? This is the best damn burger I've had in... forever. Holy hell... I need to start coming here more often."

Before you, Grillby's flames seemed to sway and crackle as they briefly took on a blue hue, clearly pleased by your compliment. Beside you Sans gave a lively chuckle.

"stars kiddo. it really been that long since ya had a burg'?" You were already taking another bite of your food, clearly relishing it as you gave a nod.

"Mmm... last time I think I had anything close to this was something dad cooked up on the grill the last summer he was around. That was, what? Around three years ago?" You admitted. Sans only winced.

"aah... look, kid, about that-"

You hastily shook your head. "'S fine. You guys don't have to tip-toe around it - heh, you think I never noticed?" A gentle smile graced your lips. "I'm... guessing you found out what happened by now, huh?"

"the mutt filled me in on the details," he murmured as if hesitating to reveal that piece of information. You, however, didn't appear to be the least bit perturbed by it.

"Yeah... talking about it with him and the other guys... it helped. A lot, actually. It still hurts, sure, but... not as much as before. A-anyway... After everything happened and I moved into my own place, I grew what I could and became a master of couponing. But meat? Hamburgers and whatnot? That was a bit too expensive. And let me tell you, I may be decent at baking, but you don't wanna try my veggie burgers." You shivered as if horrified by the thought, though the grin that crossed your lips was all teasing.

"well, if that's the case i guess i'll just have to drag ya out here more often. don't worry though - grillbz'll can put it on my tab."

You blinked and looked up at the elemental, whose flames seemed to crackle and pop with annoyance at this statement. You could only give a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah... tell ya what, how 'bout we take turns footing the bill, huh?" Sans appeared to sense your unease because he just bellowed a rolling laugh.

"fair enough, sweetheart. fair enough."

 

  
❀

 

  
The quiet scratching of pen on paper was the only sound to be heard as you sat upon your bed that evening, journal in your lap and hair swaying playfully in the breeze flowing in through the balcony doors.

You had returned with Sans several hours ago with the promise that your outings with him to Grillby's would become a weekly thing. Recalling that look of joy he'd worn at that moment still elicited a smile of your own even now - it would be nice, you thought, being able to connect with him a little more...

A quiet pop made you flinch and you looked up just in time to see a figure clad in black and orange land at the foot of your mattress, causing the bed to bounce madly from the sudden additional weight. You gave a squeak of surprise as you scrambled back against the headboard and drew your blankets closer to you as if the flimsy fabric would have been any deterrent to a real threat.

"What the actual f-H- _Hickory_?!"

The skeleton chuckled from where he lay, his eye lights looking you over for a moment before he gave you a wry smile. "hello ta you too, darlin'."

"Don't you 'darlin', me," you shot back, leaning forward to smack him on his ulna. "Can't you knock like a regular person?!"

"and miss seein' that look on yer gorgeous face? wouldn't dream of it." He sat up as you huffed, crossing his legs as he rested his elbow on his knee and placed his chin in his hand. "m'lord said ta tell you somethin' - he wants ya ready ta leave by 8 am tomorrow mornin'. said ta dress nice."

You blinked, anger gradually giving way to curiosity.

"Leave? Leave for where?"

Mutt merely shrugged. "ain't my place to ask, baby-doll. he did want me ta give this to ya though." He spent a moment to fish through his pockets before withdrawing from their depths an ornate black box, the silver ribbon tied around it sealing it closed. You gingerly accepted it, head tilted to the side curiously as you turned it this way and that. "he wanted me ta make sure ya wear this."

Your gaze moved from the box to Hickory and back curiously before you carefully slid the ribbon off and removed the lid.

Within sat a choker resting upon an ivory cushion. It was a simple yet elegant design, a black satin ribbon decorated by two thin silver chains that swept down along the sides and joined in the middle. You smiled as you ran a finger over the small trinket that hung from the center - an ornate silver skull, its bright sapphire eyes shimmering in the pale light of your bedroom.

It looked surprisingly similar to Black.

From before you came a sudden sputtering and you looked up to see Mutt's eye lights fixated upon the choker, his skull dyed a brilliant shade of russet.

"uhh... s-sorry 'bout that d-darlin'," He said as he hastily reached out and snatched the box from your hands. "looks like m'lord had a bit of a mix-up. i'll be right ba-"

"No, i'm pretty sure there's been no mistake," you said calmly as you leaned forward and gingerly took the box once more. "In all honesty, I'd expected it to look a bit more like a proper collar like yours does, but this? This is so much more adorable! Err... no offense. But... look! He even got it in silver as I'd asked!"

Hickory could only stare at you in disbelief.

"like ya... asked?" He'd repeated, brain trying futilely to process what he'd just heard.

You nodded. "Yeah, well I figured he'd want me to wear one for... whatever he has planned tomorrow. I just offhandedly requested that, if it had studs like yours, they would be silver. I didn't think he would take it to heart though. And look - doesn't the decoration look just like him? Stars, I can't imagine the effort he must have put in to find something like this..."

"y-yeah, but..." Hickory gingerly removed the choker from its cushion and turned it over in his hands for a moment as beads of sweat began to dot his skull. "look, princess, i don't think ya really understand. ya see-"

"It's alright," you said soothingly. The concern you saw in his eye lights as he gazed down at you uncertainly was almost touching. "Red explained to me what they meant already. Don't look so worried - it'll only be for one day."

Mutt seemed to mull over your words for several long moments before you saw the tension gradually begin to leave his shoulders. "heh... well, suit yerself then," he murmured after a time as he carefully set the choker back within its box. "i'll be back in the mornin' ta help ya pick something _real_ nice out - wouldn't want ya dressed in anythin' that ain't ta m'lord's tastes."

You gave a mirthless laugh. "I think I can manage just fine, Papyrus. The last thing I need is you snapping another picture of my ass while I'm getting dressed."

The skeleton gave an apathetic shrug. "alrigh', tits it is then. oww." His quiet chuckles drifted merrily in the air as you smacked him lightly on the shoulder once more. "don't worry darlin', i ain't about to jump the bones of m'lord's newest pet."

Something about his words sent a wave of unease cascading down your spine, but you quickly stomped the feeling out. You had already had suspicions that Black was going to try and play that card - after all, you'd practically enabled it by mentioning the collar in the first place, knowing full well he'd bite if it meant getting you into one before Edge did. Still... hearing it said out loud like that really drove the entire situation home.

Stars, the damage control you were going to have to do when this was all said and done...

"Fine fine... but if you're offering your 'expertise', I might as well put you to work. The door'll be open around 7 am - just come on in. Ooh... and 'Rus? I'm serious - I find out you took any pictures of me getting ready, and there won't be a healer alive that'll be able to remove my boot from your bony ass. We clear?"

Hickory only chuckled, his glowing tongue running teasingly over his fangs. "mmm... that a promise?"

You rolled your eyes, even as the ghost of a smile played its way across your lips. "Get outta here, bone boy. The stars know I' going to need a lot of rest to survive whatever Black has planned for tomorrow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft. That wasn't a date. No way it was a date. Whoever said that was a date is lying.
> 
> As always, many thanks to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms). We have way too many laughs at Sans' expense~
> 
>  
> 
> I love talking with you guys! Have any questions, requests or just wanna chat? Swing by my tumblr! ♡
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	21. Dating... Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day with Black.  
> It's... not what you were expecting.

A light knock on the doorframe echoed throughout the otherwise silent loft before you heard the soft padding of flip-flops cross the room.

"Now you knock?" You looked up from your place before your desk as you brushed a strand of still-damp hair from your face.

"what can i say, princess? i aspire ta be a true gentleman."

"'Says the man strolling into my closet to start poking through my things," you teased. His mirthful chuckle drifted out in reply. It wasn't long before you heard the scraping of hangers on the closet rod as Mutt began to sift through your multitude of clothing. You knew he would hardly need your assistance - after all, he had been there when almost every last piece had been purchased and likely knew exactly what he was looking for to begin with.

"Do you have any idea what your brother is planning?" You asked after a time, picking through your small selection of cheap jewelry in hopes of finding a simple pair of earrings.

"nope," he replied simply. "knowin' m'lord, though, we'll wanna put ya in somethin' nice."

You blinked, raising your head to look in the direction of your closet. "Nice? Why nice?" You'd expected the skeleton to force you to spend your day toiling in a field or mopping the floors of his supposed torture room, so why would you have any need for dressing nicely? As you turned to look down at the collar sitting on display upon its cushion on the desk, you suddenly began to question what the day might hold for you.

When finally Mutt stepped out, you could only balk at the articles of clothing he carried with him.

"... I knew I should have burned that skirt. A-And are those my thigh-highs?!" You shot to your feet, cheeks a brilliant crimson as you strode up and snatched the offending pieces from him. "Don't you know better than to go rummaging through a woman's unmentionables?!"

"if ya hadn't buried 'em in the back of yer damn dresser i wouldn't have had ta go through everythin'," Mutt drawled, though the mischievous smirk he now wore was unmistakable. "lovin' those panties of yers by the way - the black ones with the bony hand flippin' ya the bird. those part of a matchin' set? oww!! okay, okay!"

You huffed, the palm of your hand still stinging slightly from where it had collided with Mutt's cheek. "You mention those to anybody, you mongrel, and they won't even have your dust to mourn over."

"heh. anybody tell ya how cute ya are when yer pissed?"

"Get. Out."

A smile and a shrug. "fair enough. i'll be outside when yer ready."

You watched as he meandered back out onto the landing and the door shut behind him with an audible click. Then, with a heavy sigh you fell back onto your bed and grumbled a string of curses beneath your breath.

You brought this upon yourself, you thought bitterly. But, well... it was still worth it in the end; you'd reconciled with Dust, you'd learned of the Resets and, hell, you'd even managed to put an end to that emotional game of tug-o-war you'd been swept up in ever since his arrival. Even as you hauled yourself to your feet and begrudgingly slipped into the outfit Mutt had selected before sitting down to pin your hair up in a messy but cute bun, you were still certain of those words you told yourself now.

Whatever today had in store for you, it was worth it.

Sparing but a moment to slip your choker around your neck, you made for the door.

"Did you know? Me wearing heels is an accident waiting to happen," You said airily as you stepped out of your room. Mutt turned to face you, his smoke break apparently at an end as he spared a moment to look you over. There was a flicker in his eye lights that made you shuffle uneasily.

"W-Well? How do I look?"

"not bad princess," he hummed. Slinging an arm around you he gave a playful wink as he guided you toward the stairs. "still think ya look better in nothin' though."

"Ha ha. Cute. And remind me again whatever happened to 'aspiring to be a true gentleman?" Your words elicited a laugh from your companion, but he said nothing more as he escorted you downstairs. You were a few minutes early, sure, but far better than being a second late - as punctual as Black was, it could be outright unhealthy to make him wait.

"holy shit kitten. you goin' somewhere?"

You came to a dead halt as Red's voice drifted up the third-floor corridor, your hand already resting on the banister of the next set of stairs as you watched the skeleton in question making his way toward you. No doubt your new look had caught him off guard - you could practically see him undressing you with his eyes.  
  
"Shit..." You had been hoping most of the boys would have already had their breakfast and headed out to start their day, or else had yet to wake up altogether. Beside you, your quiet cursing coaxed forth an almost inaudible chuckle from Mutt - you spared a moment to glare at him.

"lookin' good, dollface," Red purred, eye lights dancing over the asymmetrical skirt that was leaving little to his imagination. "what the occasion?"

"I'm going out," You replied simply.

"out, huh? dressed like that? damn. ya outta go out more often then, if ya-" his words died as his gaze, having slowly been moving upward, now froze at your neck. "uhh... k-kitten? wazzat?"

"a present from m'lord," Mutt supplied before you could, and the expression that suddenly crossed Red's face made you fidget nervously. He stood there dumbfounded for several long seconds as he gawked almost comedically at you.

... Shit. Did you break him?

"looks great on 'er, don't it?" It was clear to see Mutt was relishing in Red's reaction as he gave you a playful nudge, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from you before he took you by the hand and started down the next flight of stairs. Red still stood rooted to the spot as he watched you follow after the Mutt obediently. "we'd love ta chat, cherry, but m'lord ain't a fan of waitin'."

These words seemed to shake Red from his stupor and he hastily scurried after you, his hand slithering into yours to hold you back. "waitwaitwait - ya mean ya got a date with that... that pint-sized tyrant?!"

... A date? For real? That's what Red thought all of this was about?!

Hickory was about to interject, a low growl already resonating in the depths of his chest when - to both of the skeletons' endless astonishment - you burst out in a rolling laughter. "If that's what you want to call it," you said with a giggle as you slipped your hand from Red's grasp, sparing only a moment to place it lovingly on his cheek before allowing Hickory go escort you down the next flight of stairs. Red stood there slack-jawed for several long seconds before he scurried after you, still stammering a slew of questions that you dodged with glorious efficiency.

Unfortunately, it seemed Red's noise quickly drew the attention of the rest of the household as well, as you had hardly stepped foot onto the first floor when Edge's thunderous voice carried into the room. He all but stormed in moments after.

"WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME IS THIS INFERNAL NOISE ABOUT?!?!" The scowl he wore slowly melted, however, as his eye lights fell upon you. Like Red, he now spared a brief moment to look you over from head to toe.

"uhh... k-kitten's got a... date?" Red looked at you as if he still couldn't believe the words himself. As soon as the words left his nonexistent lips, the four of you looked about as the air about you rumbled.

"DID SOMEONE SAY... DATE?!"

Papyrus practically erupted from the kitchen, spatula still in hand as his eye lights darted eagerly about the room. His booming timbre all but made you wince. "OOH!! MISS Y/N!! YOU LOOK VERY LOVELY!!"

The compliment brought a faint blush to your cheeks. "Thank you, Papy."

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME!!! NOW, WHO IS GOING ON A DATE?"

"OOH!! A DATE!! WHO HAS A DATE?" Drifted Blue's voice from just outside.

"Ooh, for the love of-" You groaned and buried your head into your hands as Blue, Sans, Stretch, and Dust all meandered in through the patio doors. Welp, so much for any manner of discretion. "Look, would people please stop saying-"

"PET." You paused as Edge cut you off, that single word sounding as if he'd all but choked it out. Looking up, you caught him staring at you in a mixture of muted rage and horror.

"WHAT. IS. THAT?"

He raised a skeletal hand to point almost accusingly at your neck. Your own hand reached up to brush a finger over the skull ornament.

"Aah... Black gave it to me. Isn't it cute?"

Edge made a sputtering noise and for a moment you appeared genuinely concerned he might have dropped then and there. Around you, the others were leaning in to see what it was that had Edge so riled up; the resulting expressions ranged from sheer horror to astonishment and even, in Dust's case, mild amusement. He seemed to be the only one aware of what was truly occurring at the moment.

"NO!!! NO, IT IS NOT!! I... I DEMAND YOU TAKE THAT ATROCIOUS THING OFF THIS INSTANT!!!" The manner in which he stomped his foot as he shouted only reminded you of a toddler pitching a tantrum.

"not happenin'," Mutt retorted, his arm once again wrapping its way securely around your shoulders as he shot his counterpart a steely look. "see, the princess 'ere and m'lord are goin' out for the day, an' she's gotta look the part. ain't that right, darlin'?" Peering up you saw Mutt shooting you a side-long look. You merely nodded, and Edge looked for all the world like he'd just been slapped.

"'going out?'" Stretch repeated, effectively cutting off any rebuttal on Edge's behalf. Beside him, Sans wore an expression that suggested those very words caused him physical pain. "you're goin' on a date with black?"

Something in the looks the two were giving you now brought with it a dull, aching pain that nearly took the air from your lungs. You could only stare at them, suddenly feeling terribly guilty over the whole situation.

"I.. i-it's-"

"CALL IT WHAT YOU LIKE, ASHTRAY. IT'S NO CONCERN OF MINE!!!"

The eight of you all turned to see Black sauntering into the room from the foyer, his eye lights locked upon you and as a cocky smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Much to your surprise, he'd traded his armor for civilian's clothing; a black shirt beneath his red and black leather jacket and black jeans. Only his heeled boots remained.

"ARE YOU READY TO GO, MY DEAR?"

You nodded, finally drawing yourself out from under the safety of Mutt's grasp to walk to Black's side. You accepted the hand he offered you with no hesitation and, still feeling the countless stares of your housemates boring into your back, allowed him to escort you to the door.

"MUTT. YOU WILL KEEP AN EYE ON THINGS HERE. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"yes m'lord."

With that, the door slammed behind you and you found yourself staring at car Black had already brought around. He ushered you in without a word (what was it with the loud ones and their love of expensive sports cars?!) and it wasn't until the two of you were already off the property that you finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"Umm... where-"

"TAKE THAT ABHORRENT THING OFF."

"...Huh?" You looked at him, startled.

"YOUR PATCH! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU WEARING THAT IN MY PRESENCE FOR TODAY. DO NOT GIVE ME THAT LOOK - THIS IS HARDLY AN UNREASONABLE COMMAND."

For several long seconds you sat there and stammered, fidgeting nervously in your seat as you stared at him in disbelief. It really wasn't a request you would call unreasonable, sure, but... you utterly loathed going anywhere without it, and he knew that full well. It was one thing to forego it around your housemates - the time between the fire and when you'd finally managed to get a replacement had been more than enough for you to grow comfortable being around them without one altogether. But the rest of society? "I-I... but... but why?"

Black shot you a look as if you'd just asked the most ridiculous question in the world before he waved a hand as if batting away a particularly annoying fly. "IS TRUE YOU'LL NEVER LOOK HALF AS AMAZING AS MYSELF, BUT I ASSURE YOU, MY DEAR, THAT SUCH A THING IS HARDLY NECESSARY. YOU LOOK RAVISHING REGARDLESS."

If you hadn't known any better, you'd have sworn that was a genuine compliment. Even as you slowly slipped of your patch and set it on the center console, your narrowed gaze never left him.

"... Who are you, and what did you do with Blackberry?"

He scoffed. "I WON'T HAVE YOU CALLING ME BY THAT INFERNAL NICKNAME TODAY, EITHER," He barked. "'MY LORD' OR SANS WILL DO."

"Ooh, there you are." You settled back into your seat and turned your gaze upon the road once more. "You had me worried there for a second. Now, mind telling me exactly where we're going?"

"WE HAVE A FEW ERRANDS TO RUN," Black stated simply, earning yet another curious glance from you.

"Errands?" You repeated. He nodded. "What kind of errands?"

"YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH, NOW WON'T YOU?"

"Ooh, sure. Because that doesn't sound ominous at all."

Still, if errands were really the only thing he had in mind, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. You could make it through whatever he had in store for you today.

You were Determined.

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
... Perhaps you'd spoken too soon.

"...Sans?"

"HMMM?"

"Is this place... what I think it is?"

Standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk at the heart of Ebbot City, your eyes were fixed on the deeply-tinted windows of the shop before you with blatant suspicion. On the one hand, you found it almost ludicrous that Black would drag you to such an establishment so freely, but on the other...

It was Black you were talking about, and he really wasn't known for keeping a lid on his eccentricities.

"WELL, IT'S NOT A NICE-CREAM PARLOUR," The skeleton snapped back with a roll of his eye lights as he strode up to the door, holding it open as he motioned you inside. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING! I'LL NOT HAVE YOU WASTING MY TIME!" You grumbled a few choice words under your breath but complied, only to come to a dead halt once your good eye adjusted to the change in lighting. The blush on your face was immediate.

It was definitely a toy shop. And not the sort for five-year-old children.

"Uhh... c-care to explain to me why we're here?"

"SIGHT-SEEING." He shot you a bemused smirk at the irritation that made your brow twitch slightly. "IT'S HARDLY ANYTHING YOU NEED CONCERN YOURSELF ABOUT. UNLESS, OF COURSE, YOU CARE TO PERUSE THEIR WARES WHILE WE'RE HERE?"

"I'm good!" You stammered quickly, looking thoroughly flustered at the very thought. "I, u-uh... look... i-if it's all the same to you, I'm just going to... w-wait outside or something, o-okay?"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. NOW COME! I'D RATHER NOT SPEND THE ENTIRE DAY HERE!" He all but stormed off, leaving you to trudge behind him, a cloud of embarrassment hovering over you.

... Riding crops. You blinked in confusion before turning to the skeleton now looking over the selection of tools before him.

"Uhh... d-did something happen to your last one?" You really didn't want to think about how Black could have possibly lost or damaged his other one...

"OBVIOUSLY, OR I WOULD NOT HAVE THE NEED FOR ANOTHER! UNFORTUNATELY, THE PREVIOUS ESTABLISHMENT I'D PATRONED HAS SINCE CLOSED. THIS, IT WOULD SEEM, WAS THE NEXT BEST LOCATION."

"... You know, you could have just gone to that tack shop in the Springs," you pointed out. "I'm sure they have-"

"I DID. AS I SAID, IT HAS SINCE CLOSED."

"O-ooh." Now that you thought about it, it had been quite some time since you'd last visited the Springs. As far as you were aware, that shop had been a family-run business spanning back a few generations, at least. How much else had changed in the past few months?

"Couldn't you have ordered it online?"

At this, Black scoffed. "PERHAPS, BUT THERE ARE FAR TOO MANY FACTORS TO TAKE INTO ACCOUNT, AND I WOULD MUCH RATHER EXAMINE IT IN PERSON BEFORE I MAKE MY PURCHASE. AT ANY RATE, IT APPEARS THIS ESTABLISHMENT WILL DO JUST FINE. UNLIKE THE LAST, THERE IS A MUCH LARGER SELECTION - AND THESE ARE HARDLY REGULATED FOR SAFETY!! MWEHEHEHEH!"

"That's, uhh... that's great. Really great. Look, I'm just going to be standing... over there somewhere, okay? Just holler if you need me."

Black merely waved his hand dismissively. His blue eye lights already combing the displays before him for a moment he selected one of the crops, striking it firmly against his palm experimentally. You winced at the sound. "YES YES. JUST DO NOT WANDER TOO FAR!"

With a roll of your eyes, you turned away. You'd rather not stick around, lest he get bored of striking his hand and move on to louder targets. "Yes m'lord," you mumbled as you strolled off, oblivious to the brilliant wave of color that was now erupting over the entirety of Black's skull as he turned to watch you vanish down a nearby row.

Well, this could have been worse. Granted, this was one of the last places on earth you'd have ever expected Blackberry to haul you off to, but at least you now knew there was a sound reason for it. After all, you doubted skeletons would ever have any use for half of the stuff you were meandering by right now. Could skeletons even...?

You felt your entire face redden at the very question and hastily stomped it down.

They could show affection physically, sure - Stretch's (admittedly amazing) drunken kiss had more than proven that to you. Stars above and below, you would have never even thought they'd have any remote interest in a human-like that before that fateful night. But be that as it may, you somehow doubted they possessed the necessary parts to bone someone.

... You gave an audible groan as you buried your face in your hands for the second time in so many hours. This was not the place or time for those kinds of puns, and you were certainly not going to spend a second longer mulling over how your housemates did the dirty.

At any rate, if running errands was all there was on the itinerary today, you'll have considered having gotten off easily - but then, Black hardly seemed the sort to waste an entire day of what was essentially your indentured servitude on something as meager as running errands. Surely he had to have some sort of ulterior motive; the monster was far too cunning, and you far too... well, not his type to ever actually take you out on a proper 'date', as the rest of your housemates were so inclined to call it.

... Right?

"Pfft. As if," You chuckled to yourself as you poked a pair of nearby handcuffs dangling on the rack before you, its vibrant magenta color having caught your eye.

"'AS IF', WHAT?"

You gave a squeak of surprise and wheeled about to face an inquisitive-looking Black, stumbling back and nearly toppling over a display of - ooh sweet stars, was that what you thought it was? That thing looked like it could actually, seriously hurt somebody.

"N-Nothing!"

Black raised a brow bone as he folded his arms - in his hand you'd noticed he now carried a crop. "IS THAT HOW YOU ALWAYS REACT OVER 'NOTHING'?" Wait, was that bastard smirking? Yes. Yes he was. You saw his eye lights flicker off to the side for the briefest of moments and followed them until they landed upon the handcuffs you'd been absent-mindedly poking only a moment before.

Ooh. Great.

"... I SEE. PERHAPS YOU'RE NOT AS VANILLA AS I'D FIRST THOUGHT."

If possible, you felt your blush deepen as you gave an audible groan at this; you recalled with bitter clarity Red's own particular word choice not even a full day earlier. Damnit karma, you treacherous bitch.

Did you really come off as such a prude to those guys? Okay, so maybe you had a habit of tip-toeing around the subject a bit more than most people, but it wasn't like it was without reason. They weren't humans, after all, and you weren't even sure they'd understand the way it typically worked. Or... maybe they did? Wait, no, you weren't going to think about that right now.

"I really wish you people would stop calling me that," you snapped back as you watched Black plucked the cuffs from their resting place. He turned them this way and that, looking them over for a brief moment.

"... NOT BAD, ALL THINGS CONSIDERED," he said after a time. "THEY APPEAR DURABLE ENOUGH TO KEEP AN INDIVIDUAL IN PLACE. OR, A HUMAN, AT ANY RATE."

"I'm pretty sure the object of the game isn't to break them," You pointed out. To this, Black shot you a smug smile.

"THAT WOULD DEPEND ON THE GAME BEING PLAYED." You opened your mouth to refute that, but when nothing came to mind quickly shut it again as you felt the heat on your cheeks return with a vengeance. It was clear that Black had noticed this, as his smirk only seemed to grow. He said nothing as he turned on his heel and strode off, the two items still in his hands. You floundered for a moment before hastily scurrying after him.

"Wai-Sans, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"EXPANDING YOUR HORIZONS."

"Ooh, for f- I promise you, nothing of mine needs 'expanding'," You snapped," least of all my horizons. Now put that back!"

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GIVE ME ORDERS, SLAVE?" You practically flinched at his words, eyes narrowing as you all but glared at him. He was clearly enjoying the rise he was getting from you out of all of this, and as he handed you the bag with his usual triumphant smirk and started out the door, it was all you could do to not whisk his new crop out and start bludgeoning him with it.

"I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND SOME USE FOR THEM."

"I don't want them," you stated bluntly. Stars only knew how the rest of your housemates - Red especially - would react if they ever discovered those handcuffs in your possession.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION," he shot back casually, already starting down the sidewalk. With a huff, you followed after.

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
"they're out!"

"holy shit! she... she's holdin' a bag! ... ya think she got anythin' good? oww! cripes, classic, what the hell?!"

"SILENCE, YOU FOOL! DO YOU WANT THEM TO HEAR YOU?!"

"shout a little louder, edge. i think a there was a block on the east side that didn't quite hear you!"

"SHE DOESN'T LOOK TOO HAPPY. IS THIS REALLY A DATE?"

"WELL, ACCORDING TO MY DATING MANUAL, HE'S DONE EVERYTHING RIGHT SO FAR!"

"nah, it ain't that - kitten just don't like bein' out in the city like this. see the way black's standin' between 'er and the street? that mutt musta filled 'im in."

"ALL THE MORE REASON TO DRAG HER BACK THIS INSTANT!"

"you're just pissed black got a collar on her before you did."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FILTHY ASHTRAY?!"

"enough! all of you!"

From their vantage point on the rooftops across the street crouched a gaggle of skeletons, their gazes all fixated on the pair now leaving the shop on the other side. Stretch glowered at the sight of you and Black strolling so casually together side-by-side, chatting away as if neither of you had a care in the world. Something was up. Something must have happened between you and Black because you would have never, _ever_ agreed to this kind of thing otherwise... right? Well, obviously. After all, there was no way that tiny tyrant, for all his violence and narcissism, could ever be your type.

... Did you even have a type? He'd never given it much thought before this moment.

You hardly seemed the kind of girl who would be drawn to the stereotypical bad boy, much less someone like Black. Sure, there had been that incident with Red, but for all your swearing up and down following that morning you'd more or less managed to convince him it had been nothing more than the skeleton checking up on you and the two of you eventually passing out - conveniently side-by-side. Now, though? He was starting to have his doubts.

And more than that was that choker he'd seen you sporting. He might not have come from the same timelines as the Fells, but Stretch knew damn well what that kind of thing meant in their worlds - and, more importantly, what it meant for you to be wearing it. And willingly, of all things! Did you even know what you'd signed yourself up for? Of course you didn't! There was no way you'd have allowed it otherwise!!

Or... maybe you would have? Maybe you were actually into that sort of thing.

He didn't want to believe this was a date, but the two of you weren't giving him very many reasons to think otherwise.

Even as he watched the two of you he could help but second-guess his choices up to that point. If things had been different if he hadn't played the drunk card, could that be him down there with you now? Would he be the one holding your hand as the two of you walked along side-by-side?

Man... he'd really fucked up...

"and... remind me why i'm here, again?"

Beside him, Sans looked up and shot Dust a look. "'cause the mutt skipped out on his turn to look after ya." At this, his counterpart scoffed as he leaned against the ventilation system beside him.

"i don't see what you're all so riled up about. so sweetheart's on a 'date' - so what?"

"SO, YOU WASTE OF MARROW, I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT-"

"they're turning down a street."

Edge, as well as every other soul on that rooftop, whipped about to follow the direction Dust was now pointing; sure enough, you and Black vanished around the side of a storefront and from sight.

Red was the first to his feet, followed quickly by Sans and Stretch. "well, let's get goin'," he said as he helped his brother straighten and the pair vanished. Far below they reappeared just within the mouth of an alley. The others quickly followed.

As Red rounded the corner, however, he stumbled nasal-bone first into a towering figure blocking his path.

"well... fancy meetin' you guys 'ere."

His hands shoved in his pockets and a dog treat between his teeth, Hickory shot his housemates a cocky grin. The beads of sweat that formed upon Red's skull were immediate. Behind him, the others were already gathering, clearly off-put by Mutt's sudden appearance.

"heh. why the surprised looks? ya didn't really think m'lord would just let all of ya waltz in on his special day with y/n, did ya?"

"lemme guess, he sent his loyal dog to stand guard?" Stretch all but snapped. Mutt gave a lazy shrug.

"maybe. not that it's really needed." Creaking open a socket, he peered at the others gathered before him with a wicked grin. "i mean, if watchin' means that much to ya, then knock yerselves out. ain't no skin off my nose if the princess tries to dust ya herself when she finds out ya been tailin' her an' m'lord since they left. i'm sure she'll love that."

"IS THAT A THREAT, YOU FLEA-RIDDEN MONGREL?!"

"'o course not." Hickory held his hands up in mock innocence. "i'm just sayin', she ain't gonna be too happy ta find out she's bein' spied on. ya know how she is 'bout her privacy. 'sides, m'lord ain't about ta do anything that might put his future date mate's HP at risk."

A ripple of uncertainty carried through the residents of the lodge at his choice of words. Future date mate? You?

Much to everyone's surprise Dust was the first to react, his hand flying up to grip Mutt by the front of the shirt as his eye flared violet. Around him the others were already leaping into action, their own magic crackling in the air in readiness.  
  
"word of advice, pal," he all but hissed. "ya might wanna watch what you say - would hate for your _princess_ to find out you're spreadin' rumors about her dating your bro so early into the game." As he released Hickory he took a step back, though his glare remained steady even as Sans guided his heated variant back several paces.

Hickory returned Dust's sharp stare but said nothing for several long seconds. Then...

"heh. alrigh' then, buddy. you guys do what ya want. but any of ya try and ruin m'lord's day an' i'm gonna be in for a **g r e a t  t i m e**." With an almost victorious grin crossing his features Hickory disappeared.

"tsk... he keeps that kinda shit up an' i'm gonna put him down," Red all but snarled. Blue, however, was already peeking out from the alley, brow bone furrowed when he finally looked back over his shoulder to Stretch.

"UHH... PAPY, WHERE DID Y/N GO?"

The others practically bolted over to him, each peering around the corner as well.

"... that damn mutt! he was just causing a distraction!"

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
To say you no longer had any idea what was going on was putting things lightly.

Was this a date? You really weren't sure. But as you were relaxed back into the plush chair, garbed in the softest bathrobe you'd ever worn and enjoying the scents of the warm oils that had left your skin glistening brightly in the gentle lighting, you really couldn't think this was anything but a date. Your fingers gently brushed over the ornamental skull around your neck as you peered out of the window facing the nearby garden, deep in thought.

You hadn't been sure what to think when Black had practically dragged you into a day spa, of all things. You had still been in something of a daze when it finally clicked that you weren't here for more errands and that the pair of monsters that greeted the two of you at the receptionist's desk had been expecting you. It wasn't until you found yourself separated from Black and guided into a small room to change that you realized what was happening, and by then it had been too late to ask anyone what was going on.

Never in your life had you stepped foot into such a posh environment, nor had you ever undergone such a luxurious treatment. In all honesty the whole situation seemed so completely and utterly foreign to you that you'd wondered if, at any moment, you'd finally be woken up by an irritated Mutt and told you'd slept through your alarm clock (you'd even gone as far as to roughly bite the inside of your cheek, only to find this was all, indeed, real). But it didn't happen, and as you were escorted from the room you now sat into a wider, more expansive room featuring a small pool whose blue glow bathed the area in a soothing light, you found yourself wondering more than ever just what Black's ulterior motives were.

"AAH! THERE YOU ARE."

Eyes shooting up to a door off to the side, you saw the skeleton in question stepping into the room. Clad in his own robe, the smug look plastered upon his face was hard to miss. He turned and murmured something to the person accompanying him - they gave a curt bow and scurried off as he turned to look at you once more.

"ARE WE ENJOYING OURSELVES?" He asked as he moved to take a seat by the water's edge. Your own brow furrowed before you hesitantly moved to take a seat by his side.

"I... Y-yes," You stammered after a moment. Dipping your feet into the water, you admired the glow emanating from the ripples that made the lights upon the ceiling dance. There was magic in the waters, that much was obvious from the peculiar tingling you could feel against your skin. Beside you, he copied your actions. In the light you realized his bones had been coated in a peculiar ointment - the thought of a skeleton getting what must have been the equivalent of a full body mask for humans brought an amused smile to your lips.

"AND WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" He barked. You flinched, your eyes darting back over the waters.

"Aah, n-nothing! I just... I didn't know skeletons even really came to places like these," You muttered after a moment.

"AND WHY WOULDN'T WE? BONES TAKE JUST AS MUCH A BEATING AS FLESH!!"

This was true - that much you could tell from the countless nicks and battle scars that decorated his usually-gloved arms. You fidgeted, hand coming up to tug at your choker nervously. "I... s-sorry. I guess I still have a lot to learn about you guys. I know your bones aren't quite like mine, but exactly how big that difference is, I'm not entirely sure."

Black observed you for several long seconds before he huffed and folded his arms. "MY BONES WOULD NEVER BE NEARLY AS BRITTLE AS YOURS, FOR STARTERS!!"

"Not to mention more malleable," You pointed out. "A human's skull could never make expressions the way yours does."

You weren't sure what it was you'd said, but it made Black pause and look at you, narrowed eye lights flickering curiously in the dim lighting. He was silent for several seconds before he shifted and leaned forward.

... And his hand shot out, jabbing you roughly in the cheek with a clawed phalange.

"OWW!!" You slapped his hand away before your own darted back to cradle the side of your face gingerly, rubbing the offending spot with a pained look. "What the hell was that for?!"

Black gave a huff as he flexed his hand experimentally, clearly content with whatever he'd just witnessed, and sat back once more. "YES, YOU ARE A GREAT DEAL... SQUISHIER THAN MYSELF."

"No shit Sherlock! You didn't have to try and poke a hole in my face to find that out!" You rubbed your cheek harder; hopefully, his actions wouldn't leave you with a bruise. You weren't really sure how you'd explain that to Muffet when you came in for work. "It's muscles and tendons that enable us to make expressions, not our bones! Didn't they teach you this when you got to the surface or something?!"

He waved you off. "I BELIEVE CLASSIC MENTIONED SOME FORM OF EDUCATIONAL CLASSES YOUR SOCIETY MADE HIM SIT THROUGH AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER, BUT WE WERE HARDLY SUBJECTED TO THE SAME IN MY UNIVERSE - AND A GOOD THING, TOO! I DOUBT THERE WAS ANYTHING IT TAUGHT THAT WE HADN'T ALREADY LEARNED FROM THE EDUCATIONAL MATERIALS THE ROYAL GUARD RECOVERED FROM THE GARBAGE DUMP. NOW STOP YOUR COMPLAINING - IT WAS HARDLY AS BAD AS YOU'RE MAKING IT OUT TO BE!"

"You learned about humans from shit you found in a... garbage dump." Leaning forward with a look of irritation set upon your brow, you reached out to poke him in the cheekbone in return. He froze at this, sockets opened wide as his stared at you incredulously.

"Unless you got your information from a textbook - which I doubt, if you have to poke me to see how i tick - then I'm hardly impressed! You know about the various systems in our bodies, right? Skeletal and muscular? Immune? Respiratory or circulatory? Reproductive?"

His dumbfounded look quickly evaporated and he slapped your hand away as he glowered at you.

"WENCH! O-OF COURSE I KNOW OF THOSE!" In the blue light of the waters, his skull almost appeared a vibrant lavender in its blush.

You chuckled airily as you sat back. He hardly sounded convincing, but you decided not to press the issue. Black, however, took note of the smirk that now danced upon your lips as something of an insult.

"HMPH. CONTINUE ON AS YOU ARE, AND I SHALL SEE TO IT THE REMAINDER OF YOUR SERVITUDE IS SPENT IN FAR LESS COMFORTABLE CONDITIONS."

"Hmmm... point taken. Though, if I'm to be completely honest I thought... I dunno, that I'd be scrubbing bloodstains out of concrete or something all day."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE ANTICIPATING? WELL, THE DAY IS NOT YET OVER - I COULD VERY WELL HAVE YOU DOING THAT, TOO!"

"Why aren't I already, if I might be so bold as to ask?" As you saw his usually stern demeanor waver with curiosity, you straightened. "Please don't get me wrong... I never in a million years thought I'd get to experience anything as grand as all of this." You gestured about the room for emphasis. "So... thank you very much for giving me the chance to feel like... well, like a spoiled little princess." You chuckled. "But this isn't exactly what a person would usually do if they had someone under their thumb for a full day, and try as I might I just can't seem to figure out your angle."

Black scoffed, but his sharp features seemed to lighten to something akin to amusement. "YOU NEEDN'T ASK QUESTIONS - BE CONTENT IN KNOWING YOU ARE SERVING YOUR PURPOSE!!!"

"Aah... so there _is_ a purpose to all of this." You shot your compatriot a coy smile, which he returned with an all-too mischievous smirk.

"BUT OF COURSE, MY DEAR! I WOULD HARDLY GO OUT OF MY WAY TO ARRANGE SUCH LAVISH ACCOMMODATIONS WERE THERE NOT!"

You hummed and leaned back, your good eye training upon the rippling lights dancing across the roof once more.

"Soooo... It's not a date then?"

At this, Black made a peculiar noise and as you looked back over at him, the entirety of his skull was dyed in such a vibrant shade of lavender you'd have thought he was choking if you hadn't already known such a thing was impossible for him.

"TH-THIS IS NOT A DATE, I ASSURE YOU!!"

"Uh huh."

"DO NOT 'UH-HUH' ME, HUMAN!!!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Your voice was all teasing, but the flustered look he gave you was more than worth it.

"I-" He stammered, looking equal parts embarrassed and enraged as he floundered for the words that would not come. You shot him a gentle smile as you leaned back.

"I'm only joking!! I doubt I'm the type of girl you'd ever go for. It's just, well... you know we'll get home and the others will probably swarm, right? Let's face it - we didn't exactly give them much of an excuse before we left."

"THOSE FOOLISH GOSSIP-MONGERS CAN THINK WHAT THEY CHOOSE," he snapped waspishly. You simply sighed.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough. I'll drop it."

"GOOD." Folding his arms he almost seemed to be pouting. "YOU'RE FAR TOO INQUISITIVE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD SOMETIMES."

"So I've been told," You hummed, leaning back and kicking the water playfully. The action brought with it a brilliant shimmering from the waters that made you beam with joy. "For now, I guess I can only sit back and enjoy whatever else is on this wild ride."

"A WISE CHOICE," Black replied, "FOR WE STILL HAVE ONE PLACE LEFT BEFORE WE RETURN!"

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
Over the rush of air that whipped about them on the high rooftops, the pop that sounded behind them was almost inaudible.

"enjoyin' the show yet?" Mutt asked, tone dripping with amusement.

Dust grumbled something as he shot their newcomer the one-finger salute, clearly annoyed with the days' proceedings, while the trio of judges turned to shoot Hickory a look of disdain. Blue and Papyrus exchanged nervous glances with one-another and Edge, still fuming over the fact that you had not yet come to your senses, had a scowl so firmly set into his features that Hickory was fairly certain they would stay that way if he allowed it to linger much longer.

Not that it would have been much different from his usual resting bitch-face.

Across the busy street, enjoying a meal together on the rooftop of the extravagant restaurant sat the two individuals Hickory had been watching over for the better part of his day. You and Black had taken a seat in the back, almost out of sight - it appeared to be a VIP area of sorts, as you were the only souls occupying that part of the terrace. For a majority of your time there thus far it appeared Black had been dominating the conversation. Regaling you with his endless stories and heroic deeds, no doubt; if there was one thing his brother loved to do, it was talking about his accomplishments around those he sought to impress. You seemed unperturbed by the endless conversation, however, appearing perfectly content as you nodded and listened intently.

Heh. Maybe you were a decent match for his brother, after all.

"he's been chattin' her ear off for the past hour," Red droned. With a huff, he sank against the edge of the roof and folded his arms. The two of you had long ago finished your food and were now simply sitting there, talking and sipping whatever expensive brand of wine had nearly shocked you out of your skin earlier. True to Mutt's word, however, you were in perfectly good health - it looked like Black's intent was to simply spoil you rotten today in hopes of impressing you. Was it working? Red honestly couldn't tell, but as far as boring dates went, this was sitting squarely at the top of his list. But maybe that was for the better - if you hated going on a date with that little tyrant then you'd likely turn him down if ever he'd asked again... right? Besides, that type of place hardly suited you! High-end and fancy hardly seemed your style.

... He still couldn't believe it. You were on a date.

He really shouldn't care. Hell, you could date whoever the fuck you wanted! He wouldn't give a shit. He just... didn't like seeing you all collared up by that maniac was all, or having to pretend you were entertained by whatever bullshit story he was trying to feed you, or having to watch as he dragged you all around the city to places you probably never had any interest in ever going to in the first place...

The rustling of pages filled the air as Papyrus sifted through a well-worn book in his hands, looking rather nervous about the whole ordeal.

"'WEAR NICE CLOTHES... GIVE GIFT... TAKE THEM SOMEPLACE NICE... MAKE THEM SMILE...' DO YOU THINK HE'S READ THIS BEFORE?" He looked down at his brother who grumbled something under his breath as he rested his chin in his hand, eye lights never leaving you.

"i doubt it, bro."

"m'lord ain't the kinda guy who'd need a manual," Mutt said as he strolled forward and gave his vanilla counterpart a pat on the back.

"THAT'S BECAUSE NO SANE INDIVIDUAL WOULD EVER WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Edge snapped irritably. He brushed off the dark look Hickory shot him.

"dunno about that. our darlin' looks like she's havin' a good enough time," he retorted. Across the rooftops it looked as though the two of you were finally ready to move on - Black rose to his feet and offered you his hand, which you accepted with a beaming smile (Mutt could almost smirk at the irritable look he saw cross Stretch's face). His brother, for all his surprise, honestly appeared to be enjoying himself as well as the two of you walked back inside and started back to the ground level.

Despite Black's usually tumultuous tone, none of the boys were able to make out what the two of you were discussing as you made your way back to the car. But even from here Sans could see you appeared to be enjoying yourself, a bright smile upon your face and the faint song of your soul sounding chipper.

"he keeps her out any longer and i don't give a shit whose skull i have to beat - i'm stepping in," Stretch grumbled as he watched Black help you into his car. Since when did that pint-sized bastard act so gentlemanly around you? Up until just a few days ago he was still calling you 'human' and treating you like you were some kind of servant. And you, for all your patience, almost never told him off for doing so - not half as often as you did with Edge, at any rate.

"i don't think m'lord will be keeping her out much longer," Mutt mused as he took a drag of his dog treat. He spared a moment to fish his phone out from his pocket and checked the time; 6:16. That gave him just short of two hours to get home and retire to bed at his usual time. What that would mean for you afterward, Mutt hadn't the slightest idea, but he got a distinct impression that he'd find out soon enough. He said nothing as he vanished with another pop, leaving his housemates to exchange curious looks.

Taking a look at the time Sans rose to his feet with a weary groan. "might as well get back before they do," he all but grumbled. Around him the others were shuffling, Edge still mumbling thinly-veiled threats about his Fell counterparts under his breath even as he and Red vanished. Stretch, Blue and Dust followed moments later and as Sans and Papyrus materialized in the foyer not long after, Sans found himself wondering just how he would look you in the eye after all of this.

Dust was quick to hole himself up in his room, grateful to have finally been freed from the mayhem the rest of the lodge residents had dragged him along to bear witness to. The others, however, remained in the family room, where all eyes were fixed out the windows to watch for your arrival. They didn't have to wait long before the flamboyant sports car that was Blacks pulled up the road. As he watched the two of you exit the vehicle and start toward the door hand-in-hand, Sans couldn't deny the twisting sick sensation he felt building in his metaphorical gut.

Beside him, Papyrus shuffled uneasily as his eye lights still trained over a portion of the handbook before him. Rising to his feet in hopes of greeting you at the door, Sans paused to shoot his brother an inquisitive look when his hand shot out to old him back for a moment.

"what's up bro?"

"I... W-WELL, I MUST SAY BLACK HAS DONE EVERYTHING CORRECT SO FAR!! E-EXCEPT... O-ONE THING?" He tapped a section of the handbook. Sans cocked a brow bone as he peered between his brother and the two of you, both having paused halfway up the walkway to the front door as you exchanged a few words.

... And then you leaned in and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls around* IT'S FINALLY HEREEEEE.  
> Black is a conniving asshole. But he's our conniving asshole <3 A POV piece for his side of the story will be up in time, so please look forward to it! :D  
> This chapter is WAAAAAAAAY too late for me to be happy about, but here it is! Between working nonstop for three weeks and having found a new job, which I will be starting a little over a week from now, things have been a bit hectic. Thank you soooooo much for your patience everyone!! ;w; *showers all you lovely souls with flowers*
> 
> ALSO OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WE FINALLY HIT 10K HITS!!!  
> So to celebrate this amazing milestone, a special someone is going to make an appearance in the next chapter! >w<
> 
> A big thank you to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms) for beta-reading and editing and [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) who went over the piece when my brain had turned to mush and spelling went to shit! ♡
> 
> I love talking with you guys! Have any questions, requests or just wanna chat? Swing by my tumblr, where you can find out more about how our skeles tick and view artwork for the story! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	22. Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a taste of the repercussions with your time with Black and meet a new member of the skeleton family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! AND HERE IT IS!!
> 
> My sincerest apologies for the delay, folks. Between my last job working my nonstop and my new one working me down to the bone, I've been a bit too tired to write much these past few weeks. I'm a bit worried my exhaustion will continue until I've gotten more used to the physical demands of my new job, but in the meantime HERE WE GOOO!!

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming... On days like this, people like you...

Well, people like you would probably be out there enjoying the day, rather than skulking about trying to avoid their fellow housemates like the plague.

You smiled inwardly, pleased with your success thus far as you slid noiselessly down the banister and alighted gracefully on the first floor, footfalls utterly silent thanks to the plush socks you currently wore. Take that, creaking stairs! No betrayal from you today!

Since the moment you'd walked through the front door coming home from your not-date with Black the evening before, it had been utter pandemonium - and not even the rambunctious kind, but more a slew of all too casual questions from all but two of your housemates about how your day had been, where the two of you had gone, what you'd done, etc. You had dodged them as best as you were able, noting with a horrible ache in your chest that neither Stretch nor Sans or even Red would so much as look at you, and it hadn't taken you long at all to realize every last one of them must have seen you outside with Black. After a good fifteen minutes of six voices all but interrogating you and you feeling tired and weary and overloaded... well, when Hickory swept you up and shortcutted you to the loft out of the blue, you could have kissed that bonehead.

That thought made you pause for a moment, and you internally groaned and buried your face in your hand for the thousandth time since he'd delivered you to your bedroom the evening before.

That was right... you'd now kissed not one, but two of your housemates.

Granted, Black had explicitly stated his order had been purely to satiate his curiosity and the subsequent kiss had been little more than a swift peck on the teeth (HMPH! THAT WAS HARDLY WHAT I WOULD CALL IMPRESSIVE! IT'S NO WONDER YOU LACK A SUFFICIENT MATE!!). It had been nothing like that passionate, fiery exchange you'd found yourself sharing with Stretch nearly a month earlier, and even that had been initiated by the drunken skeleton who no longer even recalled having kissed you in the first place. So... why did you feel so guilty?

Well, it was obvious, wasn't it? Two was two too many. It wasn't anything against your housemates - if anything, each and every one of them were wonderful in their own way and, for skeletons, you had to admit they were pretty attractive (you tried not to let your memory linger too long on the first time you'd seen Edge in one of his black sleeveless shirts). But there was no way in heaven or on earth you could ever date one of them! They were your housemates, for stars' sake! To do such a thing would be to open up a veritable pandora's box-worth of problems you really didn't even want to think about.

That, and... well, you really weren't sure how you felt about your housemates, to be honest.

Leaning over the kitchen sink you popped an antacid for the heartburn you'd been warring with since the night before and downed a glass of water before breathing a heavy sigh. You cared for them, of that there was no doubt in your mind. Over the past few months they'd each grown to become someone incredibly dear to you, but... was there anything beyond that? You weren't really even sure - you'd been in so few relationships at this point in your life you doubted you would even be able to tell if you liked someone - or they liked you - unless someone taped the answer to the end of a baseball bat and bludgeoned you half to death with it.

And again, they were your housemates. That alone was automatic no-relationship territory right there. You could never risk making the rest of the household uncomfortable just because you had the hots for one of the guys. Sparing only a moment to massage the ever-growing ache in your sternum you set to making breakfast, mumbling softly about bad life choices under your breath.

Stars, it was in times like these you almost missed being a hermit.

Almost.

 

❀

 

With the tune you were humming drifting lazily through the air you shifted your weight, crouching low over the flower beds before you as you pulled at the small weeds that had started to peek up through the soil. The morning sun still hung low across the distant horizon- with luck you'd be able to finish your work and retreat back to your room long before any of your more troublesome housemates were up and about.

Or perhaps you'd go for a walk in the woods. But... you had neither your phone with you, nor did you have any real desire to spend a hot summer day outside as you ghosted the others. You scrunched up your nose as you gave a tug at a particularly stubborn weed. Had it been autumn you'd have been all for it, but on a hot July day like today? No thank you.

"Well... ain't this a pleasant surprise."

With a yelp of surprise you practically leaped out of your skin at the sound of the foreign voice that carried through the morning air. As you whipped around your gaze fell upon a lone figure standing along the main walkway in the morning sun. A monster, you'd realized. And not simply any sort of monster...

A skeleton.

You swiftly straightened yourself, slipping off your gardening gloves and hastily attempting to brush away the stray specks of dirt that yet clung to the front of your jeans. Ugh, why was it that you'd have to be covered in soil right now, of all times?

"I was aware the guys here had gotten a roommate, but no one told me we had an angel livin' on the mountainside now," the newcomer practically purred as he approached. Clad in a pair of black jeans, a white turtleneck and a short fur-trimmed leather jacket that seemed oddly out of place in the warmth of the morning, it wasn't the fact that he was a monster or his choice of dress that quickly seized your attention; it was the two cracks that decorated his skull that seemed all too familiar to you; one trailed up from his half-lidded right eye socket, whilst the other trickled down from his left to the corner of his upturned smile.

You had only ever met one other individual that bore such peculiar traits.

"You must be Green's brother. G, right?" You approached and extended a hand in greeting. "I'm Y/n. It's nice to finally meet you."

For the briefest of moments, you spotted the look of genuine surprise gracing his features before he settled back into a more passive expression once more. "Right you are, sweet-pea. I didn't know Sans and the others talked 'bout me." Much to your surprise, he took your hand gently before pulling you in, his charming smile barely concealing the hungry look that lit up his single glowing white eye light as he placed a chaste kiss upon the back of your hand.

Ooookay... It was one thing for him to be attractive as he was, but charming too...? In the early morning air, you could feel your face flush a vibrant red and you were sure it wasn't because of the summer sun. Granted, you weren't a fan of being touched by strangers out of the blue, but if the fluttering in your chest was any indication... perhaps this wasn't so bad.

You gave a nod in response as you drew back, struggling futilely to reign in your flustered expression. "Umm.. a-all good things, I assure you." Okay, so maybe not from Mutt, but you failed to see why he'd been so adamant about being cautious around G - the man seemed perfectly fine to you thus far. "I'm afraid if you're here to see Sans... well, he's probably still asleep, but I can go wake him for you if you'd like."

"I'm not in much of a hurry, angel," He replied nonchalantly. "But if it's all the same to you, what do you say to headin' inside for a bit?" His eye light flitted over your shoulder to the flower bed you'd been tending to and he shot you a strained smile. "Looks like you could use a break." You chuckled but nodded before the two of you turned and made for the lodge, your hand still in his own.

Unfortunately, you hadn't gone more than a few yards before the grand doors flew open. The two of you came to an abrupt halt as a tall figure appeared in the doorway.

"g. we weren't expecting you."

Stretch's gaze shifted from G to you and back, a peculiar look upon his face that you couldn't quite place. The tension in his voice, however, was impossible for even you to miss. Beside you, G gave a casual shrug, his hand slipping from yours and moving up to rest upon your shoulder instead. The simple action had Stretch bristling before you and you felt a particularly unpleasant jolt of your heartburn that had your hand moving to massage your sternum. You failed to see the sidelong glance G shot you before he turned to address Stretch.

"A few things came up," G said simply, even as your housemate started forward. "Angel here said it might be a bit before Classic came around. Hope you don't mind if we chatted for a bit." He shot you a smile that had your cheeks heating up once again.

You nodded. "I thought... I-I mean... if you haven't had breakfast yet, I could-"

"-actually doll, could you go upstairs an' get sans for me?" Stretch interjected, his gaze still fixed upon G. "he outta be up by now anyway."

"I... Umm, s-sure." Slowly pulling yourself out from G's grasp, you shot him an apologetic look before turning to stalk past Stretch and vanish into the house.

Why Stretch had been so tense in G's presence, you didn't know, but as you silently ascended the stairs and made for Sans' room you couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into the man. G honestly seemed like a sweet enough individual - perhaps not as suave as his brother, but he certainly had his charms.

Boy, did he have his charms... You quickly willed away the blush you knew was starting to creep onto your cheeks. If you had thought your housemates were attractive...

You sighed and knocked lightly upon the door you now stood before.

"Sans?"

... Nothing. You knocked again.

"Sans? There's someone downstairs to see you." Still nothing. You breathed a quiet sigh as you rest your hand on the doorknob. If he was still asleep, you risked earning his ire by strolling into his room uninvited, but if he wasn't? Well... still risked earning his ire if he ever found out you'd strolled into his room uninvited. Most days you were fairly sure you could explain your way out of it easily enough, but as you recalled the looks he had given you last night...

You inhaled sharply as you felt yet another unpleasant twinge in your chest. Ugh... internal dilemmas, household drama, and indigestion on top of it all? You really must have had quite the karma stacked against you for all of this.

Ah well, it couldn't be helped. Looks like you'd just have to return downstairs and -

"THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN!!" You wheeled around, your hand quickly falling from the door handle as you spotted Edge descending the stairs leading to the loft. His ruby red eye lights were locked on you as he approached - you noted they lingered for several long seconds upon your neck, no doubt wondering where the choker you'd been sporting the previous day had vanished to. As he drew level with you his already stern features turned down into an outright ominous scowl.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY FILTHY!" He barked. There was a peculiar sharpness in his voice you hadn't been expecting. "TELL ME, WERE YOU ROLLING AROUND IN THE MUD BEFORE YOU WALKED IN HERE?!"

You spared only a moment to look down at your t-shirt and jeans, a look of mild annoyance crossing your features. It really wasn't that bad, you thought as your brow twitched irritably. "Sorry boss," you snapped with a good deal more venom in your tone than you'd intended. "What can I say? I thought we could use a bit more of the great outdoors in here."

"DON'T YOU SNAP A ME, HU-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" You spared only a second to shoot him a glance over your shoulder before you turned and continued toward the stairs he'd just descended once more, leaving the large skeleton to storm after you. You hoped you could retreat to your room without incident and wait for Edge to simply leave before you returned to let G know Sans' arrival would be a while yet.

"I DEMAND YOU HALT THIS SECOND, YOU WENCH!"

To his surprise you complied, coming to a dead halt at the base of the staircase. But when you turned around to gaze up at him, your expression was far from the look of intimidation or fear he'd been expecting.

"Ooh, so I'm a wench now?" You all but hissed. He seemed taken aback by your sudden hostility and floundered for but a moment before he seemed to regain his composure. Yet even as he'd opened his mouth to speak, a third voice effectively pierced the tension between the two of you like a knife.

"the fuck is goin' on out here?"

The two of you turned to see Red peering out from his room looking as groggy as ever. The moment his eye lights fell upon you, however, his sleepy expression slipped into a scowl that mirrored his brothers.

"the hell'd she do this time?"

You winced as you felt your heart give a particularly painful tug. "'Th-this time'?" You'd repeated incredulously. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"ya know damn well what the hell i mean," Red snapped back. Like his brother before him you caught him shoot a quick glance at your neck and a look of understanding slowly crossed your features.

"SILENCE, YOU FOOL! AND YOU," Edge turned to you, effectively seizing your attention once more. "I DEMAND TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!"

"Well, that's a damn shame because I don't have anything to say to either of you." You were already turning to bolt up the stairs when you felt a weight settle on your chest - you had barely a moment to register the sensation before you were pulled back roughly, sliding several feet across the floor before you came to an abrupt halt with your back against Edge's ribcage. He swept you up effortlessly before he slung you unceremoniously over his shoulder and stalked down the opposite end of the hall, toward the stairs leading to the second floor.

"P-Put me down!" You all but shrieked as you flailed in his grasp, Red's chuckles only fueling the rage you felt building up inside of you now. "Papyrus, I swear to all the Gods above and below, if you don't let-"

The rest of your words were lost in your throat as that familiar sensation of blue magic enveloped your soul once more, and you instinctively shut your eyes tight for whatever else he had in store. Yet as you felt the strong pull all but tear you from his grasp and heard him let loose a slew of curses, you wondered for but a moment whose magic it was that now held you. You could only manage a fearful gasp as you felt yourself careen through the air...

... and came to a halt as a pair of arms wrapped protectively around you. You relaxed as you were slowly set down upon the ground.

"what the hell do you two think you're doing?" A seething voice growled from beside your ear. You creaked open your good eye to see Sans standing in the doorway, his single smoking eye light locked onto the brothers before the two of you.

Magic crackling around him and expression what it was now, you couldn't help but shiver at how similar to Dust he looked in that moment.

"I HAVE BUSINESS WITH THE CREATURE," Edge snapped defensively. You bristled at his choice of words.

"Well, I have no business with you!" You barked back, voice quivering slightly from the sudden adrenaline rush you'd been thrown into. The look Edge shot you at that moment was cold enough to make you draw back further against Sans, whose grip around you only tightened as he all but glowered at the siblings before him.

"that's enough. you two get outta here. now."

You could only watch on as both Red and Edge shot you one last dark look before trudging down the stairs. It wasn't until long after you heard the door to Edge's room slam shut on the level below that you dared allow yourself to relax slightly.

Sometimes it amazed you, how easily you could forget the fact that your housemates were still very much monsters and still a great deal stronger than you could ever hope to be.

"you okay kid?"

The sheer closeness of Sans' voice beside you made you flinch and you peered up to see him staring down at you. You were suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he was still holding you flush against him, and yet...

You saw no trace of the pun-loving skeleton before you now. There was no flicker of mischievousness in those eye lights, no hint of the usual teasing you'd have usually needed to brace for. He looked all too similar to Stretch now and, though he admittedly hid his irritation with you slightly better than the taller one did, you couldn't help but feel a profound sense of guilt over the way he eyed you.

As if you'd let him down.

"G is waiting for you downstairs," you murmured after a moment, disregarding his question altogether as you shrugged off his hands and quickly rose to your feet.

"G?" He repeated, surprise evident in his tone. "did he say what he wanted?"

"No. just that he was here to see you." You were already turning on your heel and starting down the hall, still terribly aware of his gaze following you before you finally ascended the staircase to the loft and vanished from his sight.

 

❀

 

Damn your stupid heart and damn your pathetic, weak soul. Damn your stupid indecisiveness and your desperation and that stubborn determination of yours that was always landing you in hot water.

And above all else, damn this gods-forsaken heartburn!

As you trudged freshly-showered from the bathroom to your closet to get dressed, you willed away the profound ache radiating in your chest that was now leaving you breathless. It hadn't been more than a half hour since your unfortunate encounter with Edge and Red and you were fairly certain that G was probably still downstairs discussing... whatever it was he'd had to come to tell Sans personally.

Perhaps if you were lucky you could go downstairs and see him off.

With no less than half of your housemates apparently against you, you were already mentally preparing yourself for what was no doubt going to be a tiresome next few days - or possibly even weeks - of butting heads and arguing with several stubborn skeletons. At this rate, though, you were more than ready for it - after all, to regret what you'd done now would be to regret having nabbed that chance to speak with Dust and finally learn the truth behind everything.

And you would never, ever regret that.

So they wanted to act immature and sulky about your day out with Black and an innocent enough kiss? Then fine by you. You weren't about to let them get to you, and you sure as hell weren't going to go back on the promise you'd made to Black by admitting that the entire day had been nothing more than twenty-four hours of indentured servitude. You'd already had to deal with Stretch like this once before; it had been irritating to say the least, what with the endlessness pranks and tricks he'd played time and time again, but at least you knew what to expect. Edge and Red would be different stories altogether, though if you played your cards right you might be able to avoid them a good deal of the time until things finally blew over. As for Sans...?

Well... you really weren't sure what to expect out of him. That familiar searing pain in your chest flared for the briefest of moments as you recalled that look he'd given you downstairs. A look that seemed to say he blamed you for all the troubles going on in the lodge now...

And perhaps he was right. But there wasn't much you could do about it now.

Slipping into a simple summer dress to fend off the already-growing heat you begrudgingly abandoned the safety of your room in favor of returning downstairs. Perhaps if you were lucky G would still be around, or maybe you'd be fortunate enough to snag something from the kitchen to smuggle up to your room, where you could hole up until it was time to cook dinner.

Thankfully you encountered no more of your housemates during venture to the first floor. It wasn't until you drew closer to the kitchen that you finally heard anyone at all really, as several voices drifted through the air from within the family room.

"-nd Axe refused, too. Well... I'm sure I don't need to tell ya his exact words." You overheard G say in a low voice. So, he was still here.

"yeah, well that ain't exactly surprising. he hates company, and with crooks around..." you heard Stretch reply. You took the opportunity to peer around the corner, body still half-hidden behind the entryway. Sitting upon the long sofa alongside an irritable looking Stretch and tired Sans was Dust, who appeared as bored by as ever. Across from them, lounging lazily in one of the loveseats sat G. He was the first to notice you and gave a quiet chuckle as he sat up straighter. The others followed his gaze curiously; when Sans and Stretch noticed you, they seemed to grow almost rigid. Dust seemed to be the only one unperturbed by your appearance and he gave you a lazy nod in greeting, which you returned as you slowly stepped into the room fully.

"Well, hello again Angel." G purred. His eye light darted over you for a moment and his features appeared to soften before he shot you a smile that made your heart flutter. You were suddenly glad you'd changed and decided to forgo your usual crop-top and summer shorts for something even slightly classier. "You look fantastic." He moved to make room beside him before motioning for you to take a seat. You complied.

If he noticed the scathing looks Stretch and Sans shot him now, he hid it marvelously.

"You guys were talking about Dust?" You inquired. Dust was the first to nod.

"yup. looks like you're stuck with me for a bit longer, sweetheart." He sounded more amused than anything else and, as you caught sight of the irritated glances both Sans and Stretch were shooting him, you could see why; neither seemed keen on the thought of his residency at the lodge becoming a permanent one.

You, however, failed to share their sentiments.

"So you're staying?!" You practically shouted with glee as you sat up straighter. You were positively beaming with joy, a fact that seemed to catch everyone else but Dust off guard. "That's fantastic!" Any further words from you were cut short as you felt G place a hand atop yours. Peering up at him you were surprised to see the look of concern he was giving you now.

"Glad to see you're takin' it so well, Angel, but you make sure to take care of yourself around him, alright?"

You blinked, clearly caught off guard by the warning before your gaze shifted to Dust once again. He was now staring daggers at the skeleton beside you, oblivious to the sympathetic looks you were giving him. Ah, but of course... you might have been able to put aside your own insecurities and grown to trust the monster, but the same couldn't be said of your housemates. Or any of the other skeletons who had learned of Dust and his deeds, for that matter.

In their eyes, he would forevermore be the dirty brother killer, damn whatever reasons he might have had for his actions.

"I'll be fine. I trust him," You said after a moment, immediately earning surprised looks from every last soul in the room - Dust included. You immediately waved them all away. "Ooh, please. He's not some raging, bloodthirsty psychopath. I trust he wouldn't do anything to me unless I'd provoked him first." Your next words were to Sans and Stretch, who were both still staring at you utterly dumbfounded. "But... that guest room is really kind of small... will he still be staying in there? Or...?"

"don't worry about it kiddo," Dust interjected before Sans could speak, giving a lazy shrug as he slumped back into the cushions of the sofa. Now tugging his hood further over his skull, you'd wondered if your eyes had been playing tricks on you or if you had indeed caught sight of a pale blue across his cheekbones. "the room ain't too bad. 'sides, i'm sure paps'll be glad there ain't as much space for me to make a mess of. heh."

You smiled, albeit weakly, and nodded. Beside you, G was already rising to his feet with a sigh. Sparing only a moment to fish a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his coat, he stuck one between his teeth and turned his attention to Sans and Stretch.

"Much as I'd like to stay, I've still for a few errands to run for Green. 'Sides, I still need to pick Angel here out a welcoming gift." He winked at you through his half-closed socket, immediately earning a vibrant blush from you.

"Y-You really don't! Honestly, I-" Your words all but died in your throat as he chuckled and, gingerly taking your hand, placed another kiss upon it.

"Don't worry 'bout it, babydoll. I think have the perfect present in mind." Behind him Sans was already shooting to his feet, looking utterly livid at the display before him.

"that's enough, g."

You caught G shooting you one last wink before he disappeared with a pop. Sans breathed a long sigh. You were surprised at how worn out he looked in that moment.

"alright pal, back upstairs..." He motioned to Dust, who begrudgingly slipped from the sofa. Like his counterpart, he seemed none too pleased about G's final actions - you got the distinct impression he didn't exactly hold the skeleton in very high regard. Like G before him, Dust vanished, and Sans followed suit a moment after. You scoffed. Two perfectly good sets of legs and those lazy bones teleported everywhere...

You too were already rising to your feet and making to leave when you heard Stretch stand. It took only a few paces for him to close the distance between himself and you.

"wait up doll." You felt his bony hand seize your shoulder and you paused, looking back up at him curiously. He appeared none too pleased.

"listen. we need to talk."

"Because nothing bad ever came from those words," you grumbled a bit too loudly. He hardly seemed amused.

"look. cut the crap kid. you mind tellin' me exactly what the hell all that was yesterday?"

Yup, and here he went. It was all you could do to repress the groan you felt rising within you as you shrugged. "Nothing to tell. Black asked me to go somewhere with him yesterday, and I did just that."

"that's not what i'm talking about, and you know it."

You were silent for several long seconds as you stared up at him. Of course, you knew he'd meant the kiss - of all your housemates, he'd be the one to have reacted the worst in response to it. But the longer you thought about it...

"Oh my stars... you're jealous." Your tone betrayed your surprise. Stretch balked, his own unlit cigarette between his teeth nearly falling to the floor before he collected himself.

"jealous? of what? that pint-sized prick?" He scoffed as if you'd told a particularly bad joke. "sorry darlin', but there isn't a whole lot of that guy there to be jealous about."

"Except for what happened yesterday. What? You think I wouldn't find out the fact that everyone saw that? After you and the others practically jumped Black and I the second we walked through the door?" You shot him a reproachful look, which he returned with an all-too seething glare. "And here I thought you were better than that, Stretch. But hey, I guess there's a lot more to Black than there is to you."

"and what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" He was practically towering over you now, though you showed no hint of fear. On the contrary, you were quickly growing livid at his blatant attempts at intimidation.

You opened your mouth in rebuttal, thought for a moment, and promptly closed it again. It was pointless bringing up the kiss to him - if anything, telling him about it now would only make things escalate. You knew yourself well enough to know that, if things did grow anymore heated than they already were, you'd likely end up saying something you'd regret terribly later. "You know what? Forget it."

"no, i'm honestly curious," he snapped, hand shooting out to catch you by the shoulder once more when you made to walk away. "how am i anything like black, huh?"

"I said forget it, Stretch!" You all but shouted back with a sharpness now in your voice that left him looking at you as if you'd just slapped him. "You're always making assumptions and jumping to conclusions even when you know absolutely nothing, so how about you try to just leave things be for once!" You twisted yourself out from his grasp and shot him a look of loathing before you stormed up the stairs, leaving him to stare after you dumbfounded.

Only when your bedroom door slammed behind you did you finally spare yourself a moment to take a long, quivering breath. Between your latest rush of adrenaline and the hurricane of emotions, it was all you could do to bite back the pitiful, angry sobs you felt rising in your throat.

Shit...

You'd really fucked up this time...

As you trudged across the room to your balcony, your mind a jumble of too many thoughts to sort through, you honestly wondered if you shouldn't just march back downstairs and apologize to Stretch then and there. And yet, you couldn't deny the defiant part of you that was still searing with anger at his stupid assumptions, at his cold personality he was so ready to throw at you whenever he felt slighted, at the complete childishness of it all...

No. If he felt acting like that was so necessary then he could just stay down there and hate and loathe you all he wanted, then! If he wanted to treat the situation thus, then fine, two could play that game. You were tired, worn thin of having to tip-toe around everyone all the time. To hell what the others thought of that brief kiss between you and Black! The both of you were adults after all, even if the others refused to act the same way.

Leaning over the balcony railing, you found the gentle breeze that passed by did little to calm either your racing mind or your aching chest. Perhaps, if over the course of the next few days you didn't see much of an improvement, you could-

Coming in from your blind spot, you had no time to react as a skeletal hand was quickly clamped over your mouth. Around your waist another one wound its way around you, pulling you up against a broad chest. You made to scream, but the sound hardly carried far from within your throat.

"Shh! It's just me, Angel."

You froze at the familiar voice, hands still on the one he'd placed over your mouth. As you relaxed, the individual in question slowly released you and stepped back, the smile upon his features somewhat strained.

"Heh... sorry about that, beautiful. Just didn't wanna risk the others knowing I was still here."

"G? Gods above and below, do you always sneak into girls' rooms like this?! H-How did you even know I was up here?" Despite your reprimanding tone, you were genuinely relieved to see him - a fact he too seemed to notice, if his chuckle was any indication.

"My bro told me they'd decided to set ya up in the loft when they decided to let you stay," he said plainly, moving to lean against the railing alongside you. "Honestly didn't think you'd be here when I swung by though. Still... I'm glad you are."

"Why are you still here? I thought you headed home."

"I was about to, but I figured I'd check in on ya first." He leaned forward slightly, a genuine look of concern upon his brow. "Ya seemed to be in a bit of pain earlier. You doing alright?" As his eye light flickered to your chest, the look of confusion upon your face subsided after a moment and your expression softened.

He was concerned? For you? You were touched - none of your own housemates earlier had seemed even the slightest bit perturbed by your discomfort, much less had come out and asked how you were doing, busy as they were hounding you for every little thing.

... You felt your heart sink a little at the thought.

"I'll be okay. Just some heartburn is all," you replied. "I think I just ate something last night that didn't agree with me."

He seemed to regard you with some skepticism for a moment before he finally relaxed and the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease. "Alright, just making sure," He replied as his easy-going smile appeared once more. "I know it probably ain't my place to say, but... the guys here? They seem like a bunch of idiots, upsetting such a cute little thing like you."

"I-I... uhh.." You stammered, face red as a beet as you fumbled for a reply without any success. Your reaction only appeared to make his laughter grow.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' it like it is. But I'll tell you what; how about I give ya my number? If anything comes up, or ya start feeling a bit under the weather, just drop me a message and I'll let Green know. Sound good?"

You knew Sans and the others would hardly approve of you exchanging numbers with G, but then again you were still feeling rather resentful for the way they had acted toward you after they'd thought he'd left - especially Stretch in particular. Besides, what harm could come of it? He hardly seemed the viper the others made him out to be. A bit of a flirt, sure, but he still fell several leagues short of the lewd comments you'd gotten from Red or Hickory before. After a moment of deliberation you moved across the room to fetch your phone and handed it to him, and he gave you his own in turn. When finally both of you had each other's numbers saved he shot you a sly wink, pocketing his cellphone before raising a bony hand to caress your cheek.

"Feel free to message me whenever you want, Angel. If ya ever need anything just give me a holler and I'll come runnin', alright?"

And just like that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huuuuge shout out to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms), beta reader and jelly skelly efficianado, and [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) for waging the tireless war against my spelling errors and terrible punctuation! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love talking with you guys! Have any questions, requests or just wanna chat? Swing by my tumblr! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	23. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lodge hosts two guests for dinner.

Humans had a common saying about the calm that came before a storm.

Interestingly enough, though, they never seemed to mention the deafening silence that remained after a storm had hit.

You supposed that was where you and several of your housemates stood now. The chaos having come and gone, no one really knew what to do now except pour over the remnants of that which had once been. Communication seemed pointless in some cases and outright impossible in others - not that you were very keen on discussing that which had no doubt caused the rift to form between you and the others in the first place.

But that didn't mean you were happy with the way things were at the moment, either. Far from it, in fact - you honestly missed spending time with the boys. The times when you could have crashed on the couch beside Red to watch as he played his way through some new game, or sat peacefully alongside Stretch as the two of you shared a good book together, or even chatted idly with Edge as you worked side by side on dinner now seemed like distant memories. Even your weekly hangouts at Grillby's with Sans seemed to have ended before they'd even begun. If any of those boys intended on letting up in their anger toward you anytime soon, they were certainly hiding it well.

And you, for all your stubborn pride, refused to be the first to yield. After all, why should you when you knew full well you hadn't done anything wrong? Apologizing for anything at this point would just show those boneheads it was alright to act the way they were, and you were not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing they could get away with this sort of behavior again in the future.

Stars, but this was quite the storm you'd allowed yourself to be caught up in...

Instead, you'd found yourself spending a great deal more time in the company of Black, Hickory, and Dust - when Blue or Papyrus wasn't whisking you off somewhere, that is. It seemed that surrounding yourself with those of your housemates who didn't look at you with expressions of disappointment or loathing helped ease the stress that had been making you feel miserable, if only for a short time.

G, you were quite pleased to admit, appeared to have the same effect whenever he came to visit. Which had been surprisingly often since that first day you had met him over a week ago.

Sans had been none too pleased to find G sitting in the kitchen chatting with you the next morning after that fateful meeting. He'd come to follow up on his previous visit with your housemates and, knowing full well no force on earth would yet be able to drag the judges out of bed while they yet slept, you had invited him to stay for breakfast until the others had finally risen. Since then, the unusually tall variant had made time to swing by on several occasions - and usually at the most opportune moments, given how often his presence had managed to act as a distraction, saving you from the ire of your irritable housemates (you tried to avoid thinking of the shouting match you and Red had gotten into the other morning). Despite the warnings you'd received from the others, you had yet to see what they were so on-edge about; he was certainly a flirt, sure, but he knew how to be just as much a gentleman when the situation called for it.

And damn if the man didn't know how to make you flustered as all hell.

You were fairly certain the act of making you blush had become something of a hobby to him, one he was only too happy to partake in whenever the two of you were alone together. Which was surprisingly often, you had to admit. He appeared to be only too aware of exactly how the best way to go about flustering you was, and whenever the others finally interrupted he managed to act as nonchalant as ever. The only traces of his teasing would be the brilliant tinges of red on your cheeks, which you were fairly certain was going to become a permanent feature of yours if he kept things up.

Dust in particular, you noticed, was none too fond of G and hardly went through the same pains to mask his disdain that Sans did. You found yourself vaguely wondering on more than one occasion if it was just some territorial trait of monsters he was displaying now that the lodge was essentially designated his new home, especially during one particular encounter when he'd all but seized you by the hand and teleported both he and yourself straight out of the room and away from G without a word.

It was odd seeing Dust on his own nowadays, so accustomed had you grown to have one of the others shadowing his every move. But since the announcement that he would, indeed, be a permanent addition to the lodge, you'd noticed the presence of his guard had grown less and less frequent. Still, if this meant the others were finally willing to grow a little more lenient and give the monster some breathing room, you certainly weren't going to complain.

So when you slipped into the laundry room late one morning to tend to your usual chores and caught the variant napping in one of the empty baskets in the corner, you hardly batted an eye as you set about your business.

"ya look like shit," Dust muttered groggily from where he was lounging. You didn't bother looking up as you finished loading the washing machine and turned to the mountain of bedsheets in need of folding.

"Coming from the guy who literally looks like the living dead, I'll take that as a compliment."

"comes standard with the package. you, though... you getting sick or somethin'?"

"Careful there Sans. Someone might think you're concerned," You teased.

The variant scoffed as he slumped back and shut his sockets once more. A pleasant silence settled between the two of you for some time, filled with only the occasional shuffling of cloth and the scrape of baskets as you worked.

"i don't see why ya don't just tell them already," he grumbled after a time. You didn't bother looking up, although he didn't miss the faint smirk that had the corners of your mouth curling upward.

"That would be going back on a promise. Besides, I'm sure you know full well the shit-storm that would roll in if they'd found out. I don't doubt you'd end up swept up in it, too." To this, Dust merely shrugged.

"so you're trying to throw me a bone? heh. i deal with enough of their crap anyway, sweetheart - what's a bit more at this rate? 'sides, did anybody ever tell ya you're terrible at telling fibulas?"

You spared a moment to shoot him a sidelong glance. "The point is to avoid making things go from bad to worse," You said sternly. "They'll get over it eventually - most of them are too lazy to stay angry for long."

"maybe over the little shit, sure. but i think ya forgot something, kid; we skeletons are a bunch of possessive assholes. you can't tell me you haven't noticed that by now - even your skull can't be that thick."

You scoffed. "Possessive? I'm not a piece of meat, Dust - I'm a human, and not even a very attractive or mildly interesting one. I doubt anyone in this household has any reason to be 'possessive' of me."

Dust looked as if he were about to say something in return, but as a light knock on the door sounded and Blue peeked his head in he quickly swallowed his words.

"Y/N? DO YOU HAVE A MO - OOH! THERE YOU ARE, MURDERY ME!" Blue chirped as his gaze fell upon Dust. You all but winced at the nickname. "RED WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EARLIER!"

"that so?" Dust grumbled something under his breath and sank further into the basket he occupied as if willing himself to vanish into among the mountain of laundry around him. "well, he can keep looking."

Blue looked as if he were going to say something, but apparently thought better and turned to you instead. "CLASSIC WOULD LIKE ME TO INFORM YOU THAT WE'RE HAVING GUESTS TONIGHT!" He strolled forward, withdrawing from his pocket a folded scrap of paper and passing it to you. A grocery list. Dust beat you to the question that was already teetering on your lips.

"guests?"

Blue nodded. "YES! GREEN AND G, TO BE SPECIFIC!" To this, you raised a brow, turning to exchange looks with Dust. He gave a shrug, though he appeared as equally curious to the news as you were. If their behavior a few days ago had been any indication, they weren't overly fond of G - you suspected it was only because Green was accompanying him that Sans was willing to play host. Your gaze returning to the list in your hands, you only just managed to suppress a groan.

It was a bit longer than you would have liked. You bit your bottom lip and turned to look at Blue once more. "Do you know if Hickory is home at the moment?"

Blue shook his head. "HE LEFT WITH BLACK THIS MORNING FOR THE CITY. SOMETHING ABOUT A MEETING WITH THE CAPO." You shot him a curious look but had little time to mull over his words as he continued. "THEY SHOULD BE BACK BEFORE GREEN AND G ARRIVE THIS EVENING!"

You hummed and nodded, pocketing the list and turning to the laundry once more. Upon seeing your crestfallen expression, he added, "IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

"No, it's quite alright," you said dismissively. How exactly you were going to lug home groceries to feed twelve people, you weren't entirely sure. You had attempted to do what shopping you could on your way home from work each day in order to keep the house stocked up on the necessities, but with three of the four giving you the cold shoulder and the last nowhere to be seen today, it seemed your time of skirting the situation was now up. You breathed a sigh, lifting up a basket as you finished folding the last of the laundry.

"Alright," You said after a moment, pocketing the list and turning to the laundry once more. "Dust, do you mind giving me some help with this?"

"i am helping, sweetheart," Came his lazy drawl as he yawned and settled back. "i'm making sure those sheets don't give ya the slip."

"Ooh, what a relief! Whatever would I-" "oof!" "-do without you?" You watched as Dust doubled over the teeming laundry basket you'd unceremoniously dropped onto his chest before turning and picking up a second. "Mind taking those up to Edge's room for me-" You heard a quiet pop and turned about to see the basket in question vanished, and you and Blue couldn't help but breathe an exasperated sigh in tandem. In the distance you heard the familiar eruptions of a certain skeleton, no doubt caught off guard by the sudden appearance of a mountain of folded laundry.

"YOU'RE AS BAD AS STRETCH," Blue remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest, shooting the variant before him a disapproving look.

"it's called being energy efficient, fairy floss," Dust remarked, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Then why don't you take some of that energy you saved and clean up the house a bit while I'm out?" Dust balked at your words, even as he hauled himself to his feet as you turned to leave the room.

"Ooh, I'm not asking you to move the mountain, Dust. Just... I dunno. Tidy up a bit. Try to make sure Edge or Red don't punch another hole in the wall between now and when I get back. You know, standard stuff. I should be back in a few hours, so you'll have plenty of time."

"A FEW HOURS?" Blue paused, eye lights lingering on you for a moment before a look of understanding graced his features, his expression quickly morphing into something more solemn. "O-OHH. I THOUGHT PAP- I MEAN, STRETCH WAS GOING TO ACCOMPANY YOU." You said nothing, instead settling for a dismissive shrug of the shoulders. If the steely glances and cold looks he'd been shooting you ever since your argument a few days ago was any indication, you were fairly certain he'd sooner drop you off in the middle of the Underground than deliver you unscathed to the grocery store.

"W-WELL, THAT'S QUITE ALRIGHT!" Blue said after a moment. "IF MY BROTHER WILL NOT, THEN I SHALL JOIN YOU!"

It was your turn to pause. Turning to focus your good eye on Blue, you smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks sugar-skull, but... I don't think all those groceries will fit on your bike."

"NONSENSE!" He struck a pose, hands resting on his hips as he beamed at you. "THERE IS NOTHING THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY CANNOT DO! MWEHEHEHEH! I WILL SEE YOU OUTSIDE IN TEN MINUTES! PLEASE DO NOT BE LATE!"

"B-Blue, I don't think-" You hesitated as you watched him vanish into the garage. Beside you Dust gave a rolling chuckle, patting you on the back roughly as he passed by on his way back upstairs.

"looks like you're gonna be in for a wheelie bad time, kiddo," he called back to you. "try not to end up in paps' petunias again, yeah?"

 

❀

 

The rush of cool air that greeted you as you stepped into the general store was nothing short of sheer bliss after spending the past twenty minutes under the glaring summer sun. Between the heat outside and the ache that had been plaguing you, you were only too thankful that Blue had offered to give you a ride into town - you didn't even want to imagine how miserable you'd be feeling if you'd had to attempt the trip solo.

And, better still, you had arrived unscathed. The last time you'd attempted to ride somewhere with Blue the skeleton had nearly sent his bike careening into the flower beds the moment you'd taken a seat and wound your arms securely around him.

"So... any idea as to what foods those two enjoy?" Came your inquiry as you slumped over the back of the cart. Blue strolled over to your side, peering down at the list you were skimming over for the thousandth time.

"THEY WEREN'T VERY PICKY EATERS WHILE THEY STAYED WITH US," he said after a moment. "ALTHOUGH G WAS ALWAYS LEAVING HOT SAUCE BOTTLES ALL OVER THE PLACE!" He gave an irritable huff.

"Hot sauce, huh?" You found you were smiling despite yourself, a fact Blue seemed to take note of as well. "And here I'd been willing to bet it would have been coffee."

"NO, ALTHOUGH GREEN PROBABLY DRINKS ENOUGH COFFEE FOR THE BOTH OF THEM. BETWEEN HADES AND HIMSELF, I HAD THOUGHT CLASSIC ME WAS GOING TO GO BANKRUPT BUYING ALL OF THOSE BEANS!!"

"Hades? That's an... interesting nickname. Another Sans, I take it?"

Blue nodded as he shifted uncomfortably, taking the cart from you and guiding it through the store. "CORRECT! HE AND PLUTO SHOWED UP NOT LONG AFTER PAPY AND I DID. B-BUT I DON'T THINK YOU'LL EVER MEET HIM - CLASSIC ME DOESN'T EXACTLY ENJOY HIS PRESENCE AROUND THE LODGE. D-DON'T GET ME WRONG, THEY WERE VERY WELL-BEHAVED WHILE THEY STAYED, BUT..."

"-But anyone named after gods of the underworld are probably on the list of variants I should steer clear of. Got it." You shot the skeleton a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before turning to scan the shelves he'd come to a halt before.

"If I may, though... just how many of you guys got dragged into this universe? I mean, after the whole thing with Dust, I'd figured it was just a handful of you. But I'm beginning to think there are a lot more than just everyone at home, G, and Green." You heard Blue hum behind you, although it was some time before he answered.

"A LOT," He replied simply after some time, pushing the cart alongside you as the two of you made your way up and down each aisle at a leisurely pace. "MOST LIVE IN OR AROUND THE CITY, ALTHOUGH THE ONES CLASSIC HAS DEEMED TOO DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND OTHERS STILL LIVE ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN. G AND GREEN USUALLY KEEP AN EYE ON THEM, ALTHOUGH BLACK AND HICKORY LEND THEM A HAND WHEN THEY'RE TOO BUSY TO CHECK IN WITH THEM." You nodded, recalling Hickory's words from before.

"Makes sense." Smiling to yourself, you added as an afterthought, "It's kind of strange if you really think about it though. I probably would have never gotten to know Sans and Papyrus if I hadn't met you and Stretch first. I know it's been hard on you guys, being dragged into this universe and all, but... I'm still glad you're all here."

"Y-YOU REALLY MEAN IT?"

Turning to look over your shoulder, you saw Blue was staring down at his boots, looking for all the world like a child bracing for a scolding.

"Of course I mean it, sugar-skull! Why on earth wouldn't I?"

"WELL, IT'S JUST..." You paused, giving him a moment to get his thoughts in order. "IT'S JUST, YOU AND STRETCH HAVE NOT BEEN TALKING AT ALL... AND CLASSIC ME HAS BEEN UPSET LATELY, AND RED AND EDGE ARE ALWAYS ANGRY... WELL, GRANTED, THAT'S NOT REALLY A DRASTIC CHANGE FROM THEIR USUAL SELVES, BUT STILL." Blue's hand moved to take your own. "I AM SIMPLY CONCERNED FOR YOU, Y/N. YOU HAVE HARDLY BEEN YOURSELF SINCE YOUR DATE WITH BLACK!" You felt a twinge of guilt as you caught the genuine worry in his tone.

"I... I-it wasn't a date," you murmured after a moment, your eyes downcast. It was clear the words caught your companion off guard.

"B-BUT YOU... A-AND BLACKBERRY...?" He furrowed his brow bones for a moment before he straightened, a look of sheer horror crossing his features as he did so. "HE DIDN'T THREATEN YOU, DID HE?!"

"Wha-?! N-No! Of course he didn't!" Blue seemed to relax slightly, although he still appeared skeptical. "H-He... I just... i-it.. it's complicated, Blue..." When it became evident that he was waiting for you to continue, you groaned and moved to take the cart, starting for the next aisle. He followed alongside you.

"YOU DID IT WILLINGLY, THOUGH?" He inquired hesitantly after a moment. You nodded.

"I did."

"THEN... D-DO YOU LIKE BLACK?" He spoke slowly as if weighing each word as he said them.

"I... er..." Stars, but he didn't shy away from the hard questions, did he? "I... don't dislike him." Blue looked at you, clearly unsatisfied with your answer. "I mean, I do like him, but probably not in the way you're thinking? P-please don't get me wrong! Black is someone very dear to me. Just as you and all the others are." He seemed to pause at this, and as you realized he was falling behind you came to a halt to look back at him curiously. His cheekbones were a vibrant cyan as he wrung his gloved hands together nervously. He was looking everywhere but at you now.

"THEN... I-IF I ASKED YOU TO KISS ME, TOO?"

... It took you several seconds longer than you'd have liked before you managed to process his inquiry. When you had, however, the resulting blush that graced your cheeks was vibrant enough to contend with his own.

"I... Blue, I don't really think that's a good idea... E-especially the way things are around the house at the moment..." He appeared visibly crestfallen at your words, and you felt your heart give a stronger, more profound twinge of pain at the sight of the expression he wore now. Yet as quickly as it had come, his disappointment at your answer seemed to vanish.

"TH-THAT'S ALRIGHT, Y/N!" You looked up to see him grinning, a glint of something akin to determination sparking in his starry eye lights. "IT WOULD NOT BE PROPER TO SIMPLY ASK FOR ONE WITHOUT HAVING EARNED IT FIRST, AFTER ALL! MWHEHEHEHEH!"

You could only give a nervous chuckle as you wondered what sort of trouble you'd just thrown yourself into this time. Blue, however, appeared to have had some manner of a fire kindled within him if his sudden burst of energy was any indication. Taking you gingerly by the hand, the two of you continued weaving your way through the shop, the pile of goods within your cart slowly growing ever taller as you went.

 

❀

 

Dinner was eventful, to say the very least. So accustomed had you grown to everyone eating on their own schedule that it felt almost otherworldly to see every last one of your housemates gathered on the patio outside, where Papyrus busied himself with setting up a series of long tables ('IT'S A PERFECT EVENING FOR DINNER OUTSIDE!').

You and Blueberry had, quite thankfully, made it home with little to no problem, thanks mostly in part to his blue magic keeping the mountain of brown paper bags piled high in his bike's top box from spilling out all over the road behind you. He seemed a great deal more chipper now than he had been over the past few days if the way he energetically bounced to and fro as he helped you in the kitchen was any indication. And you were beyond grateful for his help - especially when it came to fending off an exhausted-looking Hickory, who had made multiple appearances as he tried to steal a bite from whatever he could get his hands on. Whatever errands he'd had to accompany Black on earlier that day had clearly left him utterly exhausted.

"i can't believe ya, darlin'," he groaned as he slumped over the island looking defeated. "i ain' nothin' but bones 'ere..."

"IF YOU CONSUME ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE, YOU'LL RUIN YOUR APPETITE!" Blue scolded as he waved the ladle in his hand at the Mutt. You were only too grateful when he slumped out of his chair as a knock at the door was heard, and you followed after him to welcome your guests as Blue turned back to the food.

Thrilled though you had been to greet G at the door, it was nothing compared to the joy you felt at seeing Green again.

"Good evening, miss Y/N. It's wonderful to see you again. I trust you're doing well?" He asked as you pulled away from the hug you'd given him. You returned his smile with one of your own as you nodded.

"Very. Papy's been making sure I stay out of trouble."

"I see." You thought you caught a trace of uncertainty in his voice as he looked you over, but your thoughts were quickly dismissed as his brother beside him hung his head, shoulders slumped forward in feigned despair.

"What? No hug for me? You're breakin' my heart here, Angel." Beside him, Green shot him a reprimanding look, even as G shot you a wink through his half-closed socket.

"Brother, please. Miss Y/N, I apologize..."

"It's alright," You said with a kind smile, stepping forward into G's opening arms for a quick embrace. "It's good to see you too, G."

"The others are in th' back, if you two wanna say yer 'ellos," Hickory drawled as he inclined his head to the doors past the living room.

The two nodded and you moved aside to let them pass. The moment they vanished out onto the patio and you heard the glass doors slide behind them, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your torso and pull back against someone's chest.

"that guy's bein' awfully friendly ta someone he just met," Hickory grumbled, quietly enough that you doubt you'd have heard his words, had his skull not come to rest atop your head. His gaze lingering on the patio doors through which G and Green had just passed through, you felt his arms tighten around you ever so slightly.

"He's just being courteous, I'm sure." You replied softly. The scoff Hickory gave told you he highly doubted your words, but he said nothing more as the two of you returned to the kitchen to help bring the food out.

The raucous gathering on the patio only calmed when everyone had finally taken their seats and dinner had finally started. Around you, your housemates chatted pleasantly with their guests as you sat back, content with listening to the conversations around you quietly as you ate.

"you two move to the city yet?" Red inquired around a mouthful of food. "or are ya still livin' out on that hunk o' rock in the middle'a nowhere?"

"We've not moved yet," Green responded in a pleasant tone. "While I'll admit the privacy is nice, G has agreed that a loft in the city may be better suited for work."

"Yeah. Especially after Paps even got an offer to teach as a professor at the Ebott University," G stated proudly as he clapped his brother heartily on the back. A minty green hue crossed the latter's cheekbones at the excited murmurs and congratulations that followed the news.

"I politely refused," Green added hastily. "I felt it would interfere with my own education - there is a good deal more to learn of humans before I'm ready to teach anyone else, after all. At any rate, I'm sure there are a great many of us here better suited for the classroom than myself." As you followed his gaze to the head of the table, you raised an eyebrow.

"Sans? A teacher?" You got the distinct impression you were missing some crucial part of information, and your tone more than reflected your confusion. Across the table, Papyrus shifted and heaved a heavy sigh as he hung his shoulders, shooting Sans an exasperated look.

"MY BROTHER DID ATTAIN HIS PH.D. IN QUANTUM PHYSICS WHEN WE WERE STILL UNDERGROUND," He supplied. "ALAS!!! HE'S NEVER PUT IT TO ANY USE!"

"that's not entirely true paps," came Sans's reply. He shot his brother a sleepy grin as he lounged back in his seat.

"USING IT AS A PILLOW DOES NOT COUNT, SANS!"

You watched the two go back and forth for several moments before G leaned in to whisper in your ear.

"Don't let 'im fool ya, doll - Classic has been supportin' the variants who can't - or ain't allowed ta - get jobs off the royalties he made after reaching the surface. All the advances you humans have in clean energy and communications since the Ascension? He an' the royal scientist helped yer governments establish most of it."

You nearly choked on the water you'd been sipping, shooting G a look of disbelief before you turned to look at Sans once more. His eye lights met your own for the briefest of moments and you quickly turned to stare down at your plate as G sat back, still feeling his stare upon you.

It made sense now, why he'd been so unfazed about allowing you - and later even Dust - to stay with them despite the financial implications you knew such an agreement would bring. You'd never before inquired as to how anyone in the Lodge earned their livings, having thought it too inappropriate to ask. You'd had your suspicions, of course; several of the skeletons, you knew, remained members of the Royal Guard, while Stretch possibly had some occupation relating to the writing he did in his free time and Hickory's passion for music likely played some role in any job he may have had. You'd learned from Green early on that he was something of a family doctor and earned his living thus, but beyond that you'd never received any solid information from your housemates.

There was a bitter moment of clarity as you realized just how little you still knew of the skeletons that surrounded you...

"So... if Sans got his degree in the underground, then theoretically..." Your gaze shifted to the others one by one. Stretch shrugged and Hickory shot you a teasing wink.

"astrophysics," the two said in unison. At the far end of the table, Edge motioned half-heartedly to his brother.

"AND SOMEHOW, THIS LAZY BAG OF BONES MANAGED TO ATTAIN A DEGREE IN ENGINEERING."

You didn't' even bother hiding your surprise. "Red has a degree. In engineering." Even out loud, you found it difficult to believe those words. The skeleton in question just huffed as he shot you a look of irritation.

"an' what's so surprisin' about that, huh?" He snapped as he waved his fork at you. "ain't like there was a whole lot ta do back in the underground 'cept get a few degrees in our free time."

You hummed as you picked at your food. "Point. It's just... I can't even get you to pick up your dirty socks. Edge has to practically threaten you before you finally get around to doing it." The smirk Edge failed to hide behind his hand did not go unnoticed by you, nor did the snort G attempted to pass off as a cough. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I knew you guys had more smarts than half the people I'll ever meet - especially if you could work on that multiverse machine of yours. But... sheesh. And here I almost got landed with summer school once because I could never wrap my head around algebra."

"HAVE YOU CONSIDERED GOING BACK TO SCHOOL, Y/N?" Blue inquired. You shook your head.

"I had thought about looking into entering a culinary program at one point, but there weren't really any decent ones offered in the city and I wasn't too keen on moving so far away. Then after the ascension..." You shrugged as you took a bite of your food. "'Sides, my folks weren't too big on the idea of me being a pastry chef anyway. Said it wasn't a good career choice." You scoffed. "But I wasn't about to go wasting the money getting some degree or certification to advance in security, much as I hated working in that field." You made a face, earning several chuckles from the others. "I have a job I'm happy with now and Muffet's been teaching me the ins and outs of running an actual business, so... who knows?"

By your side, G nodded. "I can tell ya this much, Angel; there's already a huge demand for folks familiar with the workin's of monster food. And not just in this area - it's a global thing by now." Your full attention now on him, you failed to see how several of your housemates seemed to bristle at his words.

"My brother has done a good deal of traveling since arriving on the surface," Green supplied as he noted the curious tilt of your head.

"Ya could say it's a hobby of mine," G added lazily as he sat back. "Been to nearly every part of the northern hemisphere by now, and seen a few nice locales in the southern, too. I know of a really great spot in the Northern Mariana Islands I'll show ya sometime. I'm sure Classic wouldn't be opposed to you visiting the beach at some point, are ya?" His single eye light flitting to the end of the table, he only barked out a chuckle at the steely glare Sans was now shooting him.

"I'm pretty sure I'd need a passport for that sort of thing," You replied teasingly. G merely shrugged.

"Hey, I'd never let ya get into any trouble Angel. After all, they'd have to catch us first." He shot you a wink, earning himself yet another reprimanding look from Green.

"Brother, please..." Green gave an exasperated sigh.

"THE MAN DOES MAKE A VALID POINT, HOWEVER," Black said as he pushed his empty plate back. Steepling his gloved fingers, you found the glint in his eye somewhat unnerving. "MONSTER-OWNED BUSINESSES, OR THOSE CATERING TO OUR DEMOGRAPHIC IN PARTICULAR, WILL NO DOUBT BE IN HIGH DEMAND IN THE YEARS TO COME!!"

"yeah, no kiddin'. just look at mettaton - can't go anywhere without seein' that bucket o bolts' face plastered on every other damn billboard in the city," Red grumbled bitterly. Across from him,

"THAT'S IS BECAUSE HE'S THE SEXIEST RECTANGLE ABOVE OR BELOW GROUND!"

Returning to your food, you were content to listen to the conversations around you continue. The usual back-and-forth of Napstaton-vs-Mettaton between Papyrus and Blue picked up once again while Green slipped into a deep discussion with Sans and Stretch, relaying some manner of going-ons he'd recently overheard in the city in a low tone. Hickory, you learned, seemed to share a similar taste in music to G if the casual chatter between the two was any indication.

When it had become clear the meal had come to an end you rose to clear the table and returned indoors, leaving your skeletal companions to enjoy the evening out on the patio for a while longer. For the first time in weeks, it felt as if some manner of normalcy had finally returned to the lodge. The ache in your chest, while still very much present, appeared to have subsided ever so slightly over the course of the evening. A sign of respite from the stress you must have been dealing with, you suspected.

The clatter of dishes filled the kitchen as you stood submerged up to your elbows in the sudsy water. Outside of the window before you a curtain of stars had already been drawn over the sky, engulfing the world outside in darkness. It was some time before you heard the patio door slide open and close quietly and then footfalls eventually enter the kitchen behind you. A sigh of content from your visitor brought the smallest smile to your lips. You peered over your shoulder for but a moment to see G leaning against the entryway, his single eye light watching you intently. He shot you a smile as your gaze met his.

"Dinner was amazing, Angel. If all your cooking's that good, Green an' I might just have ta move back in."

You smiled. "Fine by me," You replied airily as you turned back to the task at hand. "But the way things are looking, you two would have to share a room." You heard his footfalls approach and before long he was leaning back against the counter as he watched you work.

"That so? Do I get to pick who it is I'd be sharing with?" His teasing tone had your face red in moments, but if he noticed your reaction he said nothing. Turning instead toward the sink, he rolled up his sleeves. "Here, lemme give ya a hand with those."

You shook your head. "Nuh-uh. You're a guest in this house, and guests don't-...really, G?" You huffed, earning a chuckle from the skeleton who had already set to drying the plates on the rack beside you. Side by side, the two of you worked in a tranquil silence for several minutes.

Until...

You felt a small droplet of water strike your cheek.

You absent-mindedly brushed it away with your shoulder and resumed your work, only to feel another half-dozen small droplets fall upon your skin moments later. Blinking, you shot the skeleton beside you a curious look.

He seemed blissfully unaware of anything as he set the dried plate in his hands off to the side and reached for the next. Your gaze lingered him for a moment or two before you reluctantly turned your attention back to your part of the dishes before you. No sooner had you done so, however, than you felt several chilly drops strike you once more. Your good eye shot to G for the second time in so many seconds, but once again you saw nothing out of the ordinary. Brow furrowed in confusion, you turned your gaze back to the sink.

An odd movement of his hands in the corner of your eyes seized your attention almost immediately after; a flicker his phalanges sent several droplets in your direction.

"G!" You roughly wiped the water away as the skeleton burst into rolling laughter. With a huff you flung the water still clinging to your own hands at him, watching with glee as he hastily staggered away from your retaliation with a grin plastered upon his face. Though your back and forth lasted for less than a minute, both your shoulder and the fur trimming on his sleeve were sufficiently damp by the time the two of you finally called a truce.

"Ya know, sweet-pea, the guys here don't seem to understand just how lucky they are to have someone like you with 'em," he said light-heartedly as he reached for the dish towel he'd abandoned on the counter mid-way through your water fight. You gave an airy laugh as you turned to dry your hands.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid you have it a bit backward. I'd really say I'm the lucky one here."

He leaned forward, a familiar spark returning to his single eye light. "Hmm... maybe. But I can tell ya one thing..." His face now mere inches from your own, you could smell the sharpness of hot sauce on his breath, the scent almost overpowering the faint traces of spearmint he seemed to give off. The hand he placed against your cheek was pleasantly cool against the heat of your blush. "If ya were stayin' with me, I'd make sure your soul never had a reason ta sound so upset."

A look of confusion crossed your features at his words, but before you had the chance to ask any questions...

"there ya are, G."

The two of you turned to see Sans strolling casually into the room, his eye lights flitting between you and G for the briefest of moments as he did so. Beside you G had already straightened, his hand dropping to his side as you saw Sans' usual grin tighten at the corners.

"your bro is looking for ya," he said after a moment. The steely look he shot you brought with it a searing pain that nearly made you wince.

"That so? Huh, guess it's about that time then, ain't it?" Turning to you, G affectionately placed a hand upon atop your head. "I'll see ya around Angel. Don't go forgettin' me too quickly, yeah?"

You gave his arm a playful shove as you laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. You two have a good night, alright?"

G nodded and, stuffing his hands into his pockets, casually strolled past Sans and out of sight. You heard the patio doors slide open and closed moments later, leaving the two of you to stand awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Hey, kid... listen..." Sans shuffled for a moment, now pointedly avoiding your gaze as you turned to face him fully.

"look... i ain't gonna go stickin' my metaphorical nose where it doesn't belong, but i will say this; i'd appreciate it if ya kept yer private matters... well, private. it's none of my business what goes on with your relationships, but i don't want the guys getting dragged into it, and i sure as hell don't wanna see them get hurt. we clear?"

You blinked, brow furrowing in confusion. "I... well, yeah, of course. But wh-"

"good." There was a sharpness to his voice as he cut you off that nearly made you flinch, and as you watched him turn and disappear - back out onto the patio to rejoin the others, if the sound of the door opening and closing once more were any indication - you suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over you.

... Had he really just implied what you thought he'd had?

 

❀

 

You trudged back up to your room in silence. No longer did you wish to spend the evening around your housemates, uncomfortable as you would undoubtedly be after Sans' warning in the kitchen only minutes earlier.

Did he really think so lowly of you?

You supposed it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise, given recent events. But still... Stretch, you knew, had a bad habit of jumping to conclusions, but Sans? For some reason, you had expected him of all people to understand. Simply marching down there now to speak to him seemed folly: you got the distinct impression he wouldn't take your words as anything more than excuses - that is, if he didn't avoid you altogether.

The moment the latch of your bedroom door clicked behind you, you all but fell face-first onto your bed.

Stars, it hurt...

What had once been a dull, irritating ache in your sternum had by now grown to become a genuine pain, one that set each breath alight and had blossomed to flow across your chest and into your arms. Was it possible for heartburn to evolve into something worse? Or maybe it was just your stress getting the better of you... You had to admit, a part of you now wished G and Green were still around, that you might ask the latter for a quick check-up. But then again there probably wouldn't be much he would have been able to do regarding any internal issues without some efficient way of learning what exactly was happening.

You just couldn't wrap your head around it. You'd been through worse before, had found yourself under far more stressful situations in the past without these sorts of issues occurring. Was it a result of your low HP? Were you just not as strong as you had once been? You'd have to ask Dust about it later (because like hell if you'd ask the others anything related to your HP at the moment, lest you tip them off that something might be wrong).

Yet for all the despair and irritation you felt, you knew only too well how different they were from hopelessness, and you were fairly certain your obvious annoyance with most of your housemates - plentiful though it was - would hardly be anything that would jeopardize your health or your soul. Heck, you'd held stronger negative emotions toward your high school math teacher. Surely this little tit for tat with a bunch of stubborn skeletons couldn't be having such a profound impact on you... could it?

You honestly didn't know anymore.

Shifting slightly, your good eye moved to peer up at the sliver of starry sky that lay beyond your balcony. Far below you could still hear the lively chatter of your housemates drifting on the summer air, their words obscured by the glass doors.

It was then you noticed a small something-or-another resting on the ground just outside, half-hidden by the shadows.

You slowly pushed yourself up to get a better look. A box? As you slipped off of your bed and padded over to your balcony, you could only imagine a handful of people who would have been able to leave such a thing laying outside of your door - and of those select few, only one you could think that would have any reason to do so. You felt a smile tug at your lips at the thought.

You turned the box over in your hands for a moment before shifting your gaze to the envelope upon which it had sat. Moving to take a seat upon your bed once more, you opened the letter first. Short though it was, you found it still did wonders in brightening your otherwise dour mood.

_'Angel,_  
_Hope you like the gift - I know I could never hope to find something that matched your beauty, but I thought this might come close.'_  
_\- G_

Turning to the box, you slowly set to opening it.

It was a suncatcher, you realized at once. Not unlike the same your sister had made you so long ago, though you could already see in the glowing lights of your canopy that the quality was something far more than any hobbyist might have crafted. You gingerly lifted the gift from its box to admire the way the light refracted off the ornament, smiling softly as your fingers traced over the trail of clear points spiraling down to the crystalline figure that hung at the base.

An angel.

Reaching for your phone you spared a moment to change G's nickname to something you found a little more fitting before you sent a quick text off.

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx ::** I absolutely love it G! Thank you so much!

 **Geo ::** Glad to hear it doll. Hang it someplace where it'll be the first thing you see when you wake up?

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx ::** Of course. I have the perfect place for it!

You smiled, feeling for all the world like a blushing school girl. Rising to your feet, you dragged the chair to your desk over and, after several minutes of straining and one horribly close call, managed to hang the ornament just before the balcony doors. Sparing a moment to snap a quick picture of your handiwork, you sent another message to G.

 **Geo ::** Lookin good!

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx ::** Thank you again G. It's beautiful. Have a good night, okay?

 **Geo ::** You too Angel. Sweet dreams.

Still smiling to yourself you rose and padded off to your bathroom to get ready for bed, leaving behind the din of the others outside that continued on late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I swear!  
> With the holidays now upon us, things at my new job have finally calmed down a bit. As I'll no longer be working 60+ hours a week as one of Santa's little helpers, I should be able to return to a more sound posting schedule. ;w; A huge thank you to everyone for bearing with me this past month-and-a-half!
> 
> For those lovely souls following me on Tumblr, please note that I'll continue to carry on as I have on the site, despite the rediculous restrictions they have recently implimented, as they claim written works will not be touched. I don't believe such a stance will be maintained long, however, and will update everyone here when I've found a new place to relocate to (I do have a pillowfort, which I will link below for those who would like to follow me on there).
> 
> A major thank you to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms) for being my beta reader and helping me maintain my sanity over these past few weeks, and [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) for always taking on the brutal task that is editing my horrible work! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Mah Tumblr](https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com)  
> [Mah Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Nascent) (Brand-spankin' new, so please pardon the lack of... well, anything really. :p )


	24. An Unwelcome Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling unwelcome at the lodge was bad enough. But what are you going to do when you suddenly find yourself with a lot more free time on your hands?

Tip-toe down the stairs, but take care of fourth, thirteenth, seventeenth and twenty-sixth steps - they always squeaked far too loudly for your liking, and you'd have to stay close to the edges to avoid making a sound. Your bag sat off in the corner of the kitchen, ready for your departure the moment you had finished breakfast. If you'd been told a half a year ago your morning routine would come to include preparing eight separate meals for a clutter of skeletons, you'd have promptly asked them to ease up on the drugs.

Looks like the joke was on you.

With dishes and silverware laid out at the ready and the food off to the side, stored so it would be yet warm when they awoke, it was out the door and down the stone walkway you went, the sky still dark as you meandered down the mountain and into town.

Such had your routine become over the last several days, and you were only too grateful for it. You had never particularly enjoyed having to prep the shop in the early mornings, given you were often up and out the door before the crack of dawn, but after your brief exchange with Sans the night of the dinner with Green and G, well... you were now only too grateful for a reason to put some distance between yourself and the lodge.

_it's none of my business what goes on with your relationships, but i don't want the guys getting dragged into it, and i sure as hell don't wanna see them get hurt._

Those words loomed over you even now, as gloomy and oppressive as the clouds that hung low in the sky overhead as you trudged along the familiar path down the mountainside. The very act of recalling them continued to bring with it a seething pain that stole the very air from your lungs and left you seeing stars each time they played through your mind. And play they did, their presence a black stain upon your consciousness that was nearly impossible for you to ignore.

In the beginning you'd made sure to leave a message to the others letting them know you'd be coming home late each day and that none of them need to worry about picking you up; you were making a grocery run or had to stay behind to clean the ovens, or whatever other excuses you could come up with for the day. Then, when the sky had grown dark yet again and the last remnants of the sun's light were starting to fade on the horizon, you'd start home once more, fix dinner in silence, and vanish up to your room without a word.

At first your housemates hardly seemed to mind and, although you had bumped in to a fretful-looking Papyrus and Blue on several occasions, you'd managed to convince them with a great deal of effort that you'd simply picked up additional hours at work, which in turn left you feeling exhausted and ready to turn in early each night. They didn't need to know you napped for just a few short hours each evening, only to leave your room in the dead of night to tidy up the house and do what other chores you could while the rest of the world slept. Laundry would be folded, the dishes would be washed and dried, the wooden floors swept and mopped - you wouldn't risk the others accusing you of falling short of your tasks in light of your recent lack of presence. You already felt uneasy enough as it was, much as you'd already managed to convince yourself that you were one incident away from being kicked out of the lodge.

When that thought occurred to you early one morning as you were making for the front door to leave for the day you paused, bottom lip quivering and eyes quickly filling with tears. The thought was accompanied by pulling from within, and the feeling of something on the verge of being torn asunder. You breathed a long and heavy sigh but didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as you stepped into the dimly-lit foyer only to find a figure standing before the large door.

"...Sans?" The surprise in your voice was genuine and did well to mask the sudden apprehension you could feel pooling in your gut. His gaze shot to you in an instant, a mixture of hesitation and apprehension of his own reflected in his wavering eye lights.

"h-hey. morning kiddo," He stammered, staring at you for the briefest of moments before turning to avoid your gaze.

You avoided making eye contact as well as you shuffled uneasily before him. "Hey. Umm.. Good morning..."

The two of you stood there in awkward silence for several long moments before you finally moved to step around him and, slinging your bag over your shoulder, reached for the door. The action seemed to shake him from his thoughts and his hand shot out to halt you.

"hold on a sec-"

When his bony hand came to rest upon your arm, the two of you flinched away from one another as if you'd both been burned. The unexpected pain that erupted within your chest nearly left the room spinning around you as you stumbled back from the skeleton.

"whoa, easy there sweetheart," Sans said as a look of trepidation crossed his features as he held his hands up, "look, about the other night-"

A pit of dread opened up within. "S-sorry Sans, but could we talk about this later? I... I really need to get going," You hastily murmured with eyes downcast. "I'll... I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"wait, kid i-"

As the front door closed behind you with a bit more force than you'd intended his words were cut short.

He didn't follow after you.

...

...

A familiar chime sounded from deep within your pocket as you rummaged through your bag for your set of keys to unlock the doors to the shop. You spared but a moment to fish it out before peering down at the screen to glance over the message you'd received. A small, sorrowful smile tugged at the corners of your lips before you resumed your search.

 **Geo** :: Good morning sweet-pea.

You hadn't seen G since the dinner nearly a week ago, nor could you bring yourself to partake in an exchange with him that went beyond some casual greetings and wishing him a good night after Sans's warning. Whether G had heard from the others how busy your schedule had apparently become or not, you didn't know, but he had yet to question your lack of responses. You silently thanked your stars for that.

Aside from those few brief conversations, it was only while you were busy at work in the parlor that you managed to find some manner of reprieve from the dreary thoughts that plagued you. After all, there was much to do before your employer arrived and you knew Muffet would hardly be pleased to hear you'd fallen behind on your tasks. Ovens were heated and the dough prepared, and all too soon the familiar smell of the parlor's popular pastries permeated the air around you. But you worked like clockwork, and by the time your employer finally passed through the doors you were there to greet her with your usual warm smile and pleasant nod before you resumed stocking the displays.

Pleased though you were with your progress that morning thus far, however, it seemed Muffet's attention was elsewhere.

"My my... you look positively dreadful," the spider declared from the other side of the counter, resting her chin in a hand as she gave you a once over.

"Well... aren't we simply full to bursting with compliments today." Shooting her an exasperated smile you shrugged, already turning to head into the back room once more. She followed suit, eyes boring into you even as you turned your attention back to the pastries that yet set upon the counter in need of frosting. "I assure you, it's just the lighting."

With a look of blatant skepticism, the spider monster moved to your side and, snatching the piping bag from your hands and placing it aside, wheeled you about to face her with a strength you found alarming for someone with such a fragile appearance. Her smile slipped into a most terrifying scowl as her hand came to rest upon your cheek.

"...You should know better than to allow spoiled goods around our quality ingredients, dearie~" She proclaimed after a time. With a huff she pulled away, standing at arm's length as she scrutinized your appearance for several long moments. Then, turning away without a word, she made for the corner in which you always placed your belongings.

You could only cock a brow at her words. "Err... I'm not following ya, hun."

"You've taken a hit, dearie~" Muffet mused. "I'd have thought you knew better than to come to work when you're ill." She looked at you now like a mother lightly scolding their child.

"Wait... what?" You turned to face her fully, your work now long forgotten. "What do you mean I took a hit?" You blinked in confusion then, sparing only a moment to slip off your gloves, placed the back of your hand upon your forehead. "I... but I'm not... I feel just fine. Really!"

Five eyes peered at you doubtfully. "You say that, but your numbers say differently~"

"... And?" You knew your expression betrayed your unease but were aware that the question would need to be asked all the same. "What do they say, then?"

"Three of six," She replied, clearly expecting the inquiry as she handed you your things and turned for her office. You blanched at her words, even as you hurried after her.

"That... that's impossible."

"That's what it says."

You shook your head in disbelief even as you twisted this way and that as if looking for signs of injury. How had half of your hp vanished into seemingly thin air? Even your first meeting with Dust had brought you only slightly lower than you were now, and that had involved broken bones and a bad concussion. "Maybe I... bumped into something? I mean, I don't remember pulling any muscles or anything, but-"

"Y/n." You flinched at the sharpness of her voice as the rest of your sentence died in your throat.

"I... s-sorry... It's just... this doesn't make any sense." Your gaze downcast, you were only vaguely aware of the spider monster rummaging through a drawer before retrieving a small notebook as you wracked your brain. Muffet hummed, two hands busying themselves as she riffled through a few pages and jotted something down as she tapped her cheek in thought while peering at you.

"Well, until you're back up, you'll just have to rest. I'm putting you on extended leave-"

"-Ooh for the love of... you can't be serious!"

"Ooh, I am dearie~ I can't have the help dropping dead in front of a customer after all. It would be bad for business. Ahuhuhu~"

You opened your mouth to argue, but upon seeing the stern look she shot you promptly closed it once more. A quick nip on the inside of your cheek had you sighing - nope, this was actually happening. So much for spending the day away from the lodge.

... Your heart sank once more as the full weight of the thought came bearing down on you.

Stars... the Lodge.

It would only be a matter of time before the others discovered you'd taken a hit. And what then? You'd caused enough trouble as of late as it was. If they were to find out you'd allowed your HP to drop into the red, no matter how inadvertently it might have been...

You groaned and buried your head in your hands.

"Dearie? Are you alright?"

"Yup... just peachy."

Five eyes narrowed in mild annoyance. "Do you need to call for one of those boys to pick you up?" Folding her arms, she watched as you slung your bag over your shoulder. "I don't need you pushing yourse-"

"No no, that's okay," You said hastily. "I mean... maybe some fresh air will do me good, you know? And the walk home isn't all that long. I'll be fine." Several moments passed in silence as your employer seemed to regard you with some skepticism, before she finally waved you off.

"Very well then. Shoo shoo~"

Even as she practically pushed you up to the front doors you were wracking your brain for a valid counter-argument. Alas, as the jingle of the front doors rang out behind you and turned to watch Muffet locked the doors before vanishing once more into the back room, you could do naught but hang your head and trudge down the sidewalk and out of sight. You couldn't recall having ever been sent home early like this before, the day of your firing being the sole exception.

Home.

...Home?

You paused, turning your gaze toward the mountain looming like a black shadow over the silent town.

The lodge didn't feel like home, you suddenly thought as a wave of despair washed over you.

Not anymore.

 

  
❀

 

  
The front door closed behind you with a quiet click. Breathing a soft sigh you strained your ears for any hints of your housemates. The distant sound of rapid gunfire and quiet curses floating in the family room suggested Red and perhaps even Blue were busying themselves playing games and, if the pleasant scent that wafted through the air was any indication, Edge or Papyrus was likely busy cooking up lunch. Where the others were, you could hardly fathom - likely in their rooms or perhaps the library, if they were even home at all. If you could simply make up the staircase and into your room, you'd be in the clear-

"MY DEAR?"

Shit.

You hastily spun about to face the sliding screen doors of the patio, one hand already on the banister. Your good eye fell upon Black as he stepped in from outside, a brow bone raised as he peered at you with equal parts curiosity and surprise from across the living room. His usually immaculate uniform had been exchanged for some sports shorts and a featureless black tank top. The towel yet slung over his shoulders suggested he'd likely been training up until just a few minutes ago.

"YOU'RE BACK EARLY. I'D BEEN UNDER THE IMPRESSION YOU WERE WORKING LATE TONIGHT. AGAIN." It was all you could do to refrain from wincing as he emphasized his last word.

"I... err, yeah. I-I just..." Shit shit shit, think woman! "I finished my prep-work a bit early, and since the weather looked bad, Muffet figured we wouldn't get many customers in today and let me clock out early." You mustered the brightest smile you could as you adjusted your bag and turned toward the stairs once more. "Figured I may as well take advantage of the time off and get a quick nap in before dinner - catch up on some sleep, ya know?"

"REALLY? A NAP? AT THIS HOUR?" He hardly seemed amused as he approached. You were already turning away to start up the stairs. "YOU'RE AS BAD AS THE MUTT."

"Come on. A little nap never hurt anyone. Who knows? Maybe the others are on to something. The secret to eternal life, perhaps?" Your words were all teasing as you slowly ascended the staircase, Black following closely behind.

"MWEH! THAT FOOL WOULD SOONER SLEEP HIS LIFE AWAY IF I ALLOWED HIM! I'LL NOT HAVE YOU FOLLOWING AFTER HIS POOR EXAMPLE!"

You attempted to conceal your snickering behind your hand, to little avail. "Where is Hickory, anyway?"

"OUT," Black replied in a bored tone. "HIS VANILLA COUNTERPART AND CLASSIC HAD A FEW SURPRISE VISITS TO MAKE TODAY. WE THOUGHT IT BEST IF HE WENT ALONG."

"Visits, huh? I... see." You could only assume he meant they were visiting some of the other variants. Whether that meant they were yet somewhere on the mountainside or had headed into the city, you didn't know, but you thought it best not to ask. On the upside, at least you wouldn't need to worry about the Mutt spontaneously popping into your room as he was wont to do for the remainder of the afternoon.

As you came out on to the third level and started to make your way up to the loft you heard Black pause at the base of the stairs and clear his throat (months of living with them, and you were still unsure as to how exactly they managed to do that with no actual throat to clear). You came to an abrupt halt, chancing a glance back to find your housemate peering up at you with an uncharacteristic uncertainty etched upon his features.

"IT IS... NOT AT ALL UNPLEASANT TO FINALLY SEE YOU AROUND THE HOUSE AGAIN, MY DEAR," He stated after a moment as a tinge of mauve graced his cheekbones. "IF YOU WERE TO SPEND A LITTLE MORE TIME OUT OF YOUR ROOM, I... WOULD NOT BE OPPOSED TO IT."

You blinked, then smiled weakly. "I... I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Sans."

"Y-YES YES, NOW OFF WITH YOU! I EXPECT YOU DOWNSTAIRS TO PREPARE DINNER AT 5 O'CLOCK SHARP!"

 

  
❀ --------------- ❀ --------------- ❀

 

  
**Geo** :: Hey angel, hope you're alright.

Staring guiltily down at the message from your shadowed corner of the Nice cream parlor, your fingers hovered over the reply option for several long minutes before you breathed a heavy sigh and stuffed the device back in your bag.

You felt Sans's warning crawling on your back as you begrudgingly poked at your half-eaten treat.

Despite common sense telling you to do otherwise, you'd decided to forgo telling your housemates of your extended time off for several reasons - not least of which was the fact that you'd all but convinced yourself the conversation Sans had wanted to have with you that morning four days ago would likely result in you packing your bags, possibly even at his request.

You tried to ignore the literal heartache that seared through you at the thought, to little avail.

And so you'd continued on with the same routine you'd had thus far, only now you were leaving early to enjoy a pleasant stroll before you'd spend the day absent-mindedly wandering about New Town and the Springs in hopes of finding something to keep yourself entertained. In the beginning had been easy enough to hole up in the library for several hours at a time, or to go window-shopping along Main Street and silently admire the goods within the stores as you'd done back when you'd still been employed at the museum, but you could only do the same thing each day before it began to wear on you. Even now, as you glanced up to check the clock hung up on the far wall behind the counter, you'd sighed as you realized you'd not be expected home for another several hours.

Well, there was always the option of retreating to your little woodland hideaway to enjoy a pleasant nap next to the creek, you thought with bitter amusement as you sat back in what had become your preferred booth in the quaint little establishment and took note of the atmosphere surrounding you.

Where only three days ago you'd had only quiet buzz of the news playing on the few TVs that hung in the corners to keep you company, now the air was more alive with the chatter of other like-minded individuals seeking refuge from the heat outside. It seemed that, with summer starting to draw to a close, more and more people were returning from their summer vacations and spending their last few days of freedom out of the house before school started up once again.

It was surprising to discover just how out of place you felt sitting amongst your own kind again.

Chalk it up to working in New Town now, you supposed. Thanks mostly in part to your housemates barring you from visiting the Springs (there had once been a time they leapt to run errands for you in the town instead, though those days now seemed long gone), you'd encountered only a handful of humans in the past several months. You'd grown accustomed to interacting with folks of all shapes and sizes, with monsters covered in hair and horns and scales, some with too many eyes and others with none at all, and now things just seemed...

Normal.

Which, in all honesty, felt completely abnormal to you.

With the boys, you knew everything that happened within the monster community from a political standpoint, mostly thanks in part to the members of the Royal Guard. Gossip and rumors had a way of spreading through the masses, and it was the more mundane stuff that you would overhear as you busied yourself at the front counter during work. Sitting here listening to the idle chatter that had surrounded you, though, you couldn't help but feel utterly out of tune with the human side of the world and its going-ons.

Granted, you'd always been a bit behind on the times, much of a hermit as you'd been even back then, but at least when you'd worked in the Springs you'd had access to the internet in the command center and the occasional newspaper Mark or Albert left lying around to keep you informed.

Not that much had changed, it seemed.

The headlines of the paper sitting off to your side showcased the arrest of a corrupted politician.

The woman on TV stood before a bustling shopping center as she covered a recent overnight attack on a monster business - just one of an increasing number as of late, from the sound of things.

The kids seated in the booth behind had spent the better part of a half hour in a heated debate over which episode of Supernatural was the best.

You felt a bittersweet smile play its way upon your lips over the fact that that, no matter what manner of chaos you'd find yourself swept up in, the world would continue on as it always had. Yours was such a fantastically small insignificant story in this vast universe, after all. As you slipped from your seat and made for the door, you couldn't help but wonder if the variants of yourself in any of those other timelines and alternate universes led more thrilling and excitable lives-

"Heheh... Well now, ain't _this_ a surprise."

You froze in your tracks, and not a moment too soon. Had you been a split second slower you were fairly certain you'd have bowled over the young man that had stepped out from a booth to block your path. The wide grin they wore upon their features seemed only too familiar, as did the mischievous glint that shone in their eyes as they peered down at you.

"I'd been wondering when I'd run into ya again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks her head in and throws a chapter at you all*  
> Still not dead! \o/  
> My sincerest apologies for the nearly four-month hiatus. ;-; Unfortunately a combination of physical exhaustion from my job and a case of writers block that no amount of prompts or drabbles seemed to cure meant finishing this chapter took WAAAAAAAAAYYY longer than I could have ever anticipated (it didn't help that my indecisiveness on how to approach this chapter left me with more than 20 different variations of it xD) . ;-; I give my heartfelt thank you to everyone who continued to give this story their support while I was away! 
> 
> Shoutout to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms) who kept me going over these last few months, and [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) for their willingness to continue editing for me even after such a long break! ;O; THESE PEOPLE ARE AMAZING AND DESERVE ALL THE LOVINGS IN THE WORLD!!  
>    
> Wanna drop me a line? Have any questions? Swing by my tumblr page!  
> (NSFW asks are closed until I can figure out where to put them. Someone mentioned an answers thread here on AO3, which I'm seriously contomplating~)  
> [Mah Tumblr](https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com)  
> And Pillowfort!  
> [Mah Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Nascent)


	25. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself reunited with an old friend

"...What? No hello?"

"I... uhh..."

You shook your head as you attempted to gain your bearings, looking at the young man towering over you once more. The sense of familiarity you got from him was a sure-fire sign that you knew him from somewhere, and yet...

"Have we... met before?"

It was clear your words dealt an immediate, albeit unintentional, blow. The stranger didn't bother concealing his wince - on the contrary, his hand shot to his chest as though you'd physically wounded him, his face contorting into a look of sheer pain as he stumbled back against the booth he'd sprung out from dramatically.

"Oof! M-my heart!! You're hurtful, ya know that, Y/n? You're hurtful and stinging."

You blinked. Alright, so you definitely knew this man. Or... at least he knew you. Holding up your hands in defense, you quickly stammered, "Look, I.... let's pretend for a second that I have no idea who-"

"Ooh! It's the scruff, ain't it?" He scratched the unruly, wiry hair sprouting upon his dark cheeks and chuckled, his words directed more to himself than anyone else. "Uncle M kept bringing up the baby-face bullshit, so naturally I-"

"-Wait, 'Uncle M'? You mean Mark?" A look of realization dawned on your features before you felt a fit of joyous laughter begin to bubble up within. You knew of only two individuals who had ever called your former co-worker by that name, though it had been ages since you'd last seen them. You peered up at the 'stranger' now with a newfound sense of recognition as you grinned ear to ear, uncertain if you wanted to hug them or slap them senseless. "Well, I'll be damned...! Galvin? Scare the shit out of me, why don't you!"

"Aye, there we go! I knew you'd never forget lil' ol' me!" He threw his arms wide and you were only all too happy to give your childhood friend a brief but tight hug. As you drew back he placed his hands upon your shoulders and stepped back an arm's length to look you over. You thought you detected a slight frown flit across his features for the briefest of moments before he moved to plop down into his seat once more, his expression settling into one of pleasant amusement. "You look like shit, ya know that? Been spendin' too much time in the summer sun again, huh?"

You spared only a moment to follow, slipping into the seat across from him as you gave a lazy shrug. "Look who's talking. You're still as scrawny as ever, I see. If you turned sideways and stuck out your tongue you'd pass for a zipper." He chuckled as he lifted his hands in feigned resignation. "It's good to see you again. It's been... what? Two years, at least?"

"Sounds about right," he concurred before his expression grew more forlorn. "Last time I think I saw ya was at the funerals."

You nodded. "And last I'd heard, you and Xander were serving community service for... what was it? Nearly blowing your damn hands off trying to get together enough stinking fish to lure a cougar?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as you gave him a deadpan stare.

"Heh... s-so Uncle M told ya 'bout that, huh? Figures. And we were hopin' for a bear, by the way. Go big or go home, amirite?" Despite your best efforts, you couldn't suppress the smile you cracked and could only shake your head in disbelief. It was a moment before you turned, you good eye scanning the faces within the shop before peering out the windows curiously.

"Where is your brother, anyway? Please, _please_ don't tell me you let that man wander off by himself." Already you were straining your ears for the sound of any emergency vehicles off in the distance, though Galvin hastily waved away your concerns with a deep chuckle.

"No no, don't worry. Xander decided to skip out on coming up this summer. Somethin' about him and his boyfriend having rented a place out for a week near some beach in the south? I dunno, but I figured he can't get into too much trouble with somebody else taggin' along." He leaned forward slightly and, with a wink, added, "if ya ask me, though, I think he just wanted ta bail on helpin' Uncle M patch up his roof this year. He probably didn't find the idea as appealin' as that break-in he's been plottin'." You raised a brow, looking at the man before you inquisitively. "That idiot's been dead-set on seein' Hotland with his own eyes ever since he caught a glimpse of it in some magazine," he continued. "You know damn well a 'No Trespass' sign is practically an invitation to that lil' berk."

You sighed and groaned as you ran a hand over your face. Of Mark's two nephews, it had often been Xander who came up with the hair-brained ideas that had always landed them in trouble. The man's charisma and natural charm often meant he could talk anyone into participating in his plans (something you'd admittedly experienced first hand on more than one occasion). It never seemed to matter how ludicrous his schemings were - with a few honeyed words and his confident smile, you were sure he could even con a snail into giving up its shell if he really wanted to.

"I hope this man of his'll be up to the task of keeping him outta hot water," You murmured as you shook your head.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Galvin said as he sat back, quickly polishing off the small frozen yogurt he'd apparently been in the middle of enjoying before he'd spotted you. "The guy seems able to keep 'im on the straight an' narrow well enough, anyway. But that's enough about that - how've ya been holdin' up? Heard from Uncle M ya found work the next town over a few months back."

You nodded. "Aye. You remember that pastry shop what opened up near my place just after the Ascension?"

He drew in a whistle, his grin wide. "The one with that six-armed lass? Bit hard to forget a place like that. Sounds like a great fit for ya, though - nice ta hear you found a place right up your alley. I heard about what happened with your last gig. Nasty business, that... Uncle's still a bit livid they let ya go and kept that lazy bloke what works nights."

With a half-hearted shrug, you folded your arms. "Couldn't be helped, I suppose, and honestly? I don't regret it one bit. One door closing for another to open and all that."

"Nor should ya. But ya know... now I'm gonna have ta make it a point to swing by there at least once." He shot you a playful wink. "Just, ah... hold the bugs, would ya? I'm on a diet, and I'd hate to - huh?" He paused as a curious sound reached your ears, and after a moment managed to fish out a small cellphone from his pocket.

"... Shit... hey, I need to head off." He was already slipping from out of his seat as he spoke, making his way around the table to give you another hasty hug.

You looked visibly crestfallen at his words, even as you returned the brief embrace and rose to your feet as well. "Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, nothin' to worry about. Looks like Uncle just decided to get a head start on layin' down the rubber coating we supposed to do together later this afternoon." He waved the phone still in his hand with mild annoyance. "Aunt Kay says he's gone and worked 'imself in a corner, and needs a hand gettin' 'im down again." You smiled and shook your head at the image of the elderly man grumbling as he sat with his feet dangling from the edge of his roof, his wife giving him an earful over his lack of proper planning.

"Alright. Tell him and your aunt I send my love, yeah?"

"Will do. Actually... are you free tomorrow afternoon?" You blinked, then slowly nodded. He beamed down at you in response. "Great! How about we meet up tomorrow for coffee or somethin'? It'd be nice to catch up with ya. Two years is a bit too long."

"Sounds like a plan. How about that place off 3rd?"

"With the green awning?" He snorted. "Face it, ya only wanna go there 'cause of their pie. How the hell that sweet tooth of yers isn't full of cavities yet, Y/n, I swear I'll never know."

You shrugged innocently, a playful grin now plastered to your face. "You sure aren't one to sugarcoat things, are you? C'mon, I'll walk you to the end of the block."

...

...

The crunch of gravel beneath your feet and the tune you hummed quietly were the only sounds to be heard as you slowly made your way up the path that branched off from the main road and slowly wound its way up the mountainside to the lodge. For the first time in admittedly far too long, you felt genuinely content as you mulled over what tomorrow would have in store for you.

Unfortunately, such feelings of peace were quickly quashed as the lodge came into sight. Standing before the doors was a short figure, apparently awaiting your arrival. As soon as they spotted you, they have a brief, albeit clearly hesitant, wave. It wasn't until you drew closer that you made them out to be none other than Classic himself.

He shuffled uneasily as you approached, eye lights looking anywhere but at you. "hey kiddo. how was work?"

"Oh. It was... fine."

"huh... that so?" You paused, a hand already reaching for the door handle as you took note of the peculiar tone in his voice. "funny you outta say that, 'cause... stretch swung by muffet's place today."

He said no more, but he didn't need to; you felt the blood drain from your face as the implications of that sentence hit you, and as your gaze dropped to your feet felt a profound sense of guilt wash over you.

  
❀

  
"what the hell were you thinking, y/n?! do you have any idea what might've happened if-"

"Nothing was going to happen, Stretch! I'm telling you, Muffet was just over-reacting-"

"-I WOULD HARDLY CONSIDER 2/6 TO BE 'OVER-REACTING'-"

"-well, it is!"

"Pardon me, but I think it'd be best if we refrain from causing my patient any more unnecessary stress."

Green pulled away from where you sat upon the couch, shifting to place the stethoscope he'd had against your chest only moments earlier around his neck as he rose to his feet. Around you several of the others shuffled uneasily, most of them now watching the doctor inquisitively as he peered down at you.

You'd been none too happy to find your housemates had all gathered to await your arrival that evening, many of them only too eager to tear into you for having been kept in the dark about your recent change in health. Muffet's claims of sickness had done well in instilling in them a fear of the worst; as such, they'd hardly seemed to have anticipated the sight that greeted them when you entered. Though pale and a good deal more irritable than usual you did, for the most part, seem fine.

Except for your terribly low numbers, of course.

It had been clear to see that your current condition wasn't something they'd been prepared for and that whatever plagued you was beyond their scope of understanding at the time. Cue a call to Green and his brother, which you had argued against with such ferocity they briefly wondered if you were even ill at all.

"Everything appears to be normal," stated Green calmly as he observed you through his single opened socket. "Your airways sound clear and I don't detect anything wrong with your heart. You say you've been experiencing chest pains?"

You nodded, placing your hand to your chest as you'd done so many times before. "Yeah... I'd thought it was just heartburn at the start. It feels like something's burning... Just right here. It sort of, I dunno... radiated up and outward over time, if that makes sense? At first, I'd figured it was from something I'd eaten, but after a few days came and went and it hadn't passed I thought it was just brought on by stress. I've never had it happen quite like this before, so I... I just figured I must have become more sensitive to it now that my HP was lower than it's been in the past or something."

"AND IT NEVER ONCE OCCURRED TO YOU TO MENTION ANY OF THIS?" Reprimanding though Black's words clearly were, the concern you caught interwoven in his tone had you bitting back your more cynical replies.

"I didn't think it was going to get this bad," you grumbled after a time. "And besides, what was I supposed to say? 'Hey guys, sorry to bother ya but I got a bit of an ache right here. I've been taking something for it though, so hopefully, it'll pass soon'?"

Stretch shook his head, though whether it was in disbelief or exasperation at your words, you were unsure. "look, y/n. we're just concerned about ya-"

"Concerned?" You spat as you all but glared at him. " _Now_ you're concerned? Oh, that's rich. The only thing you're concerned about is a body count."

The variant bristled, face contorting into an expression you found unreadable. "now listen, kid-"

He was cut off as G appeared by your side with a pop, his sudden weight bearing down upon the couch and making it groan in disapproval. You only just managed to bite back a yelp of surprise.

"listen, sweetpea," He murmured as he sat back, ignoring the seething looks shot his way by Stretch, "ya can't just up and vanish like that on everybody for two weeks and not expect us ta worry about ya, alright? 'Cuz we're gonna, whether ya want us to or not. Might as well get used to it." He shot you a playful wink before sparing a moment to sling an arm over your shoulder. You reluctantly allowed him to pull you up against him, both irritated at and somewhat grateful for the brief reprieve you seemed to find from the burning in your core. You kept your own gaze firmly planted on your lap, certain that you could actually feel the glowers that were undoubtedly being sent your way that very moment from some of the others.

"G IS RIGHT, Y/N," Exclaimed a rather frazzled-looking Blue as he moved to take a seat on your other side. "IF WE HAD KNOWN EARLIER, THEN WE COULD HAVE MADE SURE YOU DIDN'T DROP FURTHER!"

"YES YES, THIS EXCHANGE IS ALL VERY TOUCHING," Edge proclaimed as he stepped forward. From the corner of your vision, you could see his boot tapping irritably upon the wooden floors. "BUT I BELIEVE YOUR FOOLS ARE FORGETTING ONE PARTICULAR DETAIL." He motioned to you as he turned to the others, grumbling, "WE STILL DON'T KNOW THE CAUSE OF HER AILMENT. IT'S ABUNDANTLY CLEAR THAT SHE HAS NO PHYSICAL INJURIES, AND SHE SEEMS SURPRISINGLY LIVELY FOR SOMEONE SO ILL SHE'S HALF DEAD."

"Gee, nice wording there, boss," you retorted sourly. Green, too, hardly seemed pleased with Edge's phrasing if the look he shot the lanky monster was any indication but settled on ignoring him for the time being in favor of guiding the conversation away from the morbid statement.

"It is indeed possible that stress has been putting some unnecessary strain on her body, but without further testing, I'm afraid I can't give a definitive diagnosis. For the time being, I would recommend some rest - some _proper_ rest," he peered down at you with a knowing look, and you shuffled sheepishly beneath his brother's arm as you looked away. "We can observe her progress over the next few days and, should things continue as they are, seek a different alternative. Of course, this means informing us on how you're faring as well, miss Y/n. If you believe something has changed, I implore you to inform myself or one of the others at once - I'd rather not risk you dropping any lower than you already have."

Breathing a sigh, you slowly nodded. You suppose it made sense, and you were only too keen on avoiding having to 'seek a different alternative' and hoping it worked out if you only had a single HP left to gamble with. "Alright. I'll let you all know if anything changes then."

As if sensing your hesitation, G ruffled your hair playfully. "Well, ya heard 'im, Angel. Looks like it's bedrest until you're back up to snuff-"

"W-wait!" Your outburst made each soul turn to face you inquisitively. "I... I was supposed to meet a friend in town tomorrow! I-it's not anything super-serious," you added hastily as you caught the looks you earned from Sans and the others. "it's just... they're not going to be in town for very long, and... I haven't seen them in ages." You looked up at your housemates pleadingly.

"i... look sweetheart," Sans started softly, and the tone in his voice made your hang your head in resignation. "i don't think-"

"-I don't see why not," Green spoke up, effectively derailing whatever Sans was going to say. Your gaze shooting up to him, you found him looking down at you with a light-hearted smile. "So long as you make sure not to overexert yourself, I see no problem with going out for a little while. But again, please let us know at once if you feel anything is amiss and please... do try to spend the next few days resting afterward?"

You chuckled as you beamed up at him. "I will! Thank you!"

With a nod, he motioned to the stairs. "Now then, off to bed with you. Late as the hour is, it won't do to keep a lovely young woman up any longer. Have a pleasant night, my dear."

"You too, Green. And thanks again." You rose and, sparing only a moment to give several of your housemates as well as your two guests a hug good night, made your way up the stairs and to your room.

You were unsure as to how long the others remained down there wrapped up in their discussions, but you had already washed up and were climbing into bed when the soft jingle of your phone called for your attention. A small, sad smile crept upon your features as your gaze lingered upon the short message you'd received, and as you shut it down for the night you couldn't help the peculiar mixture of happiness and guilt that gnawed at your insides.

 **Geo ::**  Good night angel. Sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna drop me a line? Have any questions or comments? Swing by my tumblr page!  
> [Clicky](https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
